Whenever You're Ready
by ScaliaFics94
Summary: Scott and Malia have been relying on each other to pass the time until Graduation. When Malia comes over with Chinese she vents to Scott about her fears of the pack not staying together after Graduation. In the process of Scott reassuring her, he realizes something important about the werecoyote, that they have each other. SCALIA. (Scott and Malia)
1. Chapter 1

The song for this chapter/fic is Natalie Taylor – Whenever You're Ready

SCOTT'S POV:

The last few months had been a crazy whirlwind. With Kira gone and a few of us leaving there was a sad air among the group. I wasn't sure if this was because we were afraid that long distance would disconnect us or that the long distance would cost us our lives. We always worked better together. Now that we'd be separated it would make us easy targets. None of us were excited about that.

Graduation was a week away. The entire Senior class seemed to be excited except for us. We all planned a small going away party after Graduation. Normally, we'd all have the summer to stay close, but a few of us were leaving right after. Lydia had to leave the morning after to catch a train to Chicago for her internship with some big fashion designer. Malia was going on a roadtrip by herself. I think she needed to find herself outside of us. Stiles had two weeks until he had to leave for his police academy training. The Sheriff tried to convince him to stay here and work under him, but Stiles wanted to branch out. And me…well, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Probably just hang out with the kiddies and do what I was doing right now, sitting at my desk as I twirled my thumbs. My stomach growled.

A knock came from my open door. Malia stood in the doorway with a bag of heavenly smelling Chinese.

Immediately, I smiled. "You have the most perfect timing, Lia."

She grinned back at me as she plopped back on my bed. Her brown eyes gazed into mine. "The hunger is strong with this one."

I deadpanned.

She gave me a disbelieving look. "You still haven't seen Star Wars yet? Even I've seen it and I've been a coyote most of my life."

With a grin plastered on my face I wheeled the chair over to the bed. "I must've forgotten to watch it in between the Nogitsune and The Dread Doctors. If I didn't have to safe your ass so many times I _might_ have been able to see it by now." I reached for an eggroll.

Her brow arched. "Is that so McCall?" A smirk played on her lips. "Well, in that case I'll just take my Chinese loving werecoyote ass elsewhere." She rose and headed towards the door.

With a playful roll of my eyes I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, not accounting for her weight to shift the wheels, so we ended up on the floor. Her laughter filled my room, a sound I'd never get tired of hearing.

After her breakup with Stiles she really pulled away from the group and I had to let her know that I would be there for her, that we were friends no matter what. After everything with Theo and the Beast all of us had undoubtedly gotten closer, but with Stiles and Lydia circling around each other so much it kind of left Malia friendless. So she turned to me when she was lonely. With Kira gone I felt lonely more times than I could count.

I shifted so that I was laying on my back with her by my side. In many ways, she was like a sister to me. A friend that I never had in Allison or Kira. A friend I never had with any girl really. She had no idea how grateful I was for her.

The remains of her laughter fanned across her face, making look soft and delicate.

"Ow, dork." She teased.

I grinned. "Hey, if you left I'd have no one to feed me or watch Netflix with."

"Oh, is that all I'm good for?" She mock pouted. "Netflix and Chill booty calls."

For a second I just stared at her because I couldn't believe she said that, but then a laughter bubbled out of me.

She sat up with her back against my bed. "You know I think I'm onto something here." She pointed her finger at me. "I think you use my neediness to your advantage. My inability to be by myself enables you to scandal me out of takeout and hours of binging on tv."

I sat up directly in front of her. I pretended to think about her faux concerns before I shook my head. "No," I stared into her eyes. For a second I saw a gleam of sadness in her brown eyes and had to wonder if she worried I was using her to pass the time. One of my hands grabbed hers. "Do you remember what I told you when we went to go look in the tunnels for Liam and Hayden?"

She nodded, her eyes fell to our hands. "You said that you would be there for me talk to." She looked back up at me. "About anything." She gave a tiny grin.

"And I meant it. You and me, we're friends. That's not going to change after Graduation."

"Yeah, I know that. It's just things won't ever be like this again. We're all going our separate ways." She blew out a heavy breath. "Look, I know we haven't known each other all of our lives, but you guys are my family. _You_ are my family. And I'm scared that once we walk across that stage everything's going to fall apart, Scott."

My hand squeezed hers as I leaned forward. "I don't think it will. If it does, then we'll fix it." I gave a reassuring nod. "I'm still going to be here for you no matter where you go."

A relieved grin broke out on her face. "I guess, I needed to hear that." Her hand squeezed mine back. "Sorry, I was being totally irrational, which I'm told girls are when they're worried." She gave a shrug.

It was all I could do to fight the giant grin on my face. She was too adorable sometimes.

Worry crossed her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

How was I looking at her?

"I'm just glad you're a part of the pack."

The biggest grin I'd ever seen from her took over her face before she attacked me with a hug. "You know, you're probably the only person to tell me that."

Really?

I hugged her back, but we were in an awkward position on the floor so she pulled back before I could fully embrace her. Awkwardness filled the air. I cleared my throat and pointed at the food. I reached over her for an eggroll on my bed, I felt her breath on the side of my face, so I looked at her. Our eyes locked and our breaths mingled. My chest tightened as she looked at me with those brown eyes, her eyes scanned my face before they settled on mine again.

She grinned. "Having a hard time with that eggroll?"

I let out a breathy laugh while I sat back. "Why don't we watch _Star Wars_?" I rose.

She sat on my bed. "Oh, that's a big step for you, McCall. Are you sure you're ready?"

I nodded, my eyes were on hers. Some people were worth watching _Star Wars_ for.

She dug in her bag and pulled out a copy of _Star Wars_ with a grin. "I knew this day would come." She ran to my DVD player and popped in the movie. "I'm way too excited for this." She beamed.

"I see." I sat back on my bed with a box of pork lo mein.

She crawled over me to the other side. "You ready?"

I could feel the excitement rolling off of her.

My eyes went to hers. "Whenever you're ready."

She started the movie with a huge grin on her face.

As the opening scene started I looked over to her because her hand was squeezing my forearm as she gazed at the screen. My eyes roamed over her face, I saw everything was beautiful about her. Everything that I worked so hard not to see was right before me.

She felt my gaze and looked over. "Come on, you're not even watching the movie." She playfully hit my chest.

With a chuckle I trained my attention on the screen as I tried to ignore that she was now staring at me.

A/N: So what did yall think? I know some of you may be fans of Take What I Can Get which is Stydia with some Scalia sprinkled in and in that fic I said I might make another Scalia fic…so here it is. Not sure how long this one will be, but I need some relief! Do any of yall watch Arrow/The Flash/Legends Of Tomorrow on CW? Well, three of my faveroite characters died on all shows and I'm debating about whether to do fics for them. Regardless of who died, on The Flash I ship WestAllen. On Arrow I ship Olicity. On Legends of Tomorrow I ship Captain Canary(Sarah/White Canary) and Captain Cold(Leonard Snart – for any Prison Break fans the brothers are Captain Cold and Heatwave on The Flash and Legends so it's worth the watch to see those two in action again!)

Anyways, please leave a review about what you think. Sorry for the mistakes I'm rushing to finish this and I'm once again late for work in order to finish a fic lol…my managers understand my obsession.


	2. Close Your Eyes

The song for this chapter is Rhodes - Close Your Eyes (Small Sessions Version)

By the time the movie had ended, Malia had fallen asleep. I kindly moved to the chair a few feet from the bed. No matter how close we had gotten it wouldn't be okay for me to fall asleep in the same bed as my best friend's ex, even if they were over each other. Well, I wasn't entirely sure Malia was over Stiles. She put on a good face about him and Lydia, but he was her first everything. That meant a lot to coyotes and I knew it meant a lot to Malia.

As I snuggled down into the chair I thought about what it meant that I wondered what I meant to her. Besides being her Alpha what did she see me as?

My eyes fell onto her asleep form. She'd been on my bed plenty of times before but there was something about today that made me finally admit what I felt. Kind of. I knew I liked Malia, more than any guy should of his best friend's ex. She was beautiful. An odd soul that I could appreciate. We respected each other, trusted each other, and loved each other. More importantly, we were friends. Part of me thought about what my relationships with Allison and Kira would be like if we never dated, but stayed friends. But the past was in the past.

There was something to be said about long standing male and female friendships. It wasn't that I didn't believe I couldn't be just friends with a girl, but I never tried. In between meeting Allison, becoming a Werewolf, Kira, and the Dread Doctors there wasn't much time left to make those kinds of friends. Sure, Hayden and Lydia were my friends. Lydia was as close to a sister as I'd have. For a time, I thought Malia would be, too. But then one day I noticed her smile and sad eyes. Things just progressed from there whether or not I wanted to admit it or not.

A few hours went by of me in my own thoughts until I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed a wayward guitar from the corner, and made my way out on the back porch. Forgotten and abandoned, my guitar didn't cooperate with my fingers at first, but then I got it into a groove. The big full moon shined down on me as I strummed lightly while my mind thought years into the future. Would we all be happy and together or scattered and barely surviving?

Lately, I've been wanting to get more into my guitar. I've also had the need to sing a little. My voice wasn't that bad, it wasn't great, but I could carry a tune decently. So I began to play a Rhodes song I'd come across a few months ago that stuck with me. Not very confident, I sang only above a whisper until I felt more sure of myself, but being that it was like three in the morning I kept it relatively quiet. I realized those two minutes of distraction made me feel a little better so I played another song. And another until I felt a presence behind me.

I glanced back to find Malia behind me.

She leaned against the door frame with her arms across her chest and a sleepy smirk. "Don't stop on my account."

I reddened. "Did I wake you?"

She tilted her head. "Only a little."

My throat cleared as I looked away. "Sorry."

She came to sit by me. "No, it was good." Her knee nudged mine. "I liked it."

"Really?" I looked to her. "I'm a little rusty."

"I wouldn't know. I've never played the guitar."

I glanced down at the piece of wood in my hands. "Do you want to learn?"

Shock flitted across her face. "Me?"

I casually glanced around us, then leaned in closer. "You don't see anybody else out here do you?"

She fought a laugh, then reached for the guitar fearlessly. "Alright, smarty pants. How do I play this thing?"

My hands positioned her hands on the fretboard and waist of the guitar. I ignored the zing I felt travel from my hands up my arms. She was just a girl. A friend who I couldn't allow myself to have feelings for.

Her light brown eyes looked into mine. "Now what?" She strummed randomly and loudly.

My eyes widened at her unexpectant action. "Shh." I grabbed her hands in mine in between my laughter. "Not that loud. It's late. You'll wake the neighbors."

She grinned. "That was the plan." She readied her hands. "Serious now, teach me something."

A bead of excitement filled me at the prospect of actually impacting someone's life through music. It was a powerful medium after all.

"Alright," I brought her finger down to a chord. "This is G." And we went from there.

She picked up things quick so I wasn't surprised with how much she absorbed in like two hours. That was something I envied about her. Like when I taught her how to get her claws she got it on the first try. The only things she struggled with were math and driving and no one could blame her for either of those.

She kept cracking her knuckles, then finally handed me the guitar back.

Our hands touched, sending a tingle through me. I offered a half grin.

"Thanks. I want to do that again." She smiled. "With you. Sometime."

I nodded. "Yeah?"

"Duh." She motioned for me to go on. "Now play me something good."

I scratched at my neck. "I can play you something, but I don't know about something good." I joked.

She rolled her eyes with a hint of a grin on her lips. "Get to it."

Nerves filled me. "See now I'm nervous."

She laughed. "That's because you're not very good."

My eyebrows rose in question. "Yeah? What happened to 'I liked your music, McCall'?" I mimicked her voice.

Her hand smacked my chest. "I don't sound like that." Her voice filled with amusement. "Stop stalling."

"Fine," I cleared my voice. I started strumming away, not singing because I wanted it to sound good. Part of me wanted to impress her and the rest wanted her to connect with my music. When I finished playing and looked over at her she stared at me with a furrowed brow and heavy eyes. "Was it that bad?"

She shook her head slightly, then tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's not that," She gestured to the guitar. "You were perfect."

There was a moment between us that we both recognized how intimate this had gotten without meaning to be.

"Thanks." I placed the instrument between us. "You know, I come out here a lot now. To think mostly. Or just to stare. The quiet helps with the not knowing, you know."

"Yeah,"

I glanced at her. "You want to tell me something." I straightened up. "What is it?"

"How can you tell?"

I shrugged. "I'm the Alpha, I just know things and feel things about you guys. Besides, I know you, Malia."

Her hand went to her forehead as she prepared herself to tell me whatever it was she had to tell me. "I go back to my cave sometimes."

My eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because I miss it," She said it like it was obvious. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for you and Stiles. For the whole pack, but that was my home for years and years. And you took that from me without my consent."

I never viewed our turning her back to human like that, but I should've. I should've tried to understand her point of view more and accommodated her.

Her other hand came to my arm. "I wouldn't want to go back now that I've felt human things, now that I know what it's like to feel something other than hunger and loneliness, but I do miss the solitude. I miss having the space to breath and think." Her eyes softened. "And the only other time I have that feeling is when I'm with you."

Like a total sucker, my heart stalled in my chest at her confession. I knew that she didn't know the effect her words had on me, but even if she did we wouldn't talk about it.

"Because I'm the Alpha," I agreed to clear the awkward air only I felt.

"No," She looked out to the starry night. "Because you're Scott." Her hand left my arm.

A warmness filled my chest as we sat under the stars.

"You know, I didn't think it was possible to feel this way about a girl before," I started. "I've never had this friendship before." I cracked a grin. "I like it."

"Yeah?" Her brow arched. "Am I your best friend, McCall?"

I playfully scoffed. "Don't push it."

A laugh bubbled from her. "Way to hurt a girl's feelings."

I wiped away the amusement from my face and said, "You're more than a best friend, Lia. You're pack."

She seemed satisfied with that. "Pack." She sunk down on the bench, her eyes closed. "Do you ever think about what your life would be like if Peter hadn't bitten you?"

My head nodded. "All the time, but when I feel deprived of a normal human life I remind myself of all the good we've done, of all the lives we've saved, and of all the family I've made. If he had gone past Stiles and I in the woods that night I never would be the leader I am now. I never would've met Deucalion or Kira or..." I mentally grabbed for someone else important.

"Me?"

I gazed at her. "Or you." I looked back out at the sky. "So I try not to dwell on the what ifs. It only wastes time and makes me angry."

"Why angry?"

"Because I think about what if I were human and Allison and I would've worked out. Maybe she wouldn't have died."

She was quiet for long enough for me to assume she wouldn't say anything on it, so it surprised me when she moved the guitar out of the way to sit right next to me. "Scott, you don't know that things would've played out differently. You can't blame yourself for her death forever."

I shook my head. "I don't anymore, but I still wonder."

Her hand grabbed mine. "I've been wanting to say this to you all semester, but I couldn't find the courage to say it. I'm gonna say it now because you need to hear it." Her brown eyes burned into mine. "You deserve to be happy, Scott. I know that Allison dying felt like the end of the world and Kira leaving was really hard, but you gotta get back out there. There's someone waiting for their Scott McCall. Maybe they've been through the same things you've been through or maybe they haven't. Maybe they know about the supernatural or maybe they don't. Either way, you need to allow yourself to feel that again."

That's what I worried about.

"Why are you saying all of this to me?" I asked quietly.

"Because I want to see you with a smile on your face more and not worried about all of us or Beacon Hills." She stared back at me with concerned eyes. "So just be happy already so I can stop worrying about you."

I put on a smile. "You're worried about me, that's cute." I teased lightly.

Her eyes rolled. "Don't do that. I just owe you a lot and want to make sure you're okay."

My forehead creased. "You don't owe me anything, Malia."

"No, I do. I owe you a lot for turning me back, for helping me with school, for not giving up on me when Stiles and I ended things. For being there for me."

A sigh left me. "Well, I'm doing okay. I'm happy, I promise."

"I don't believe you." She chuckled. "What exactly is keeping a smile on your face?"

I gazed into her eyes. "You for one."

She stilled, then narrowed her eyes. "Me?"

I nodded with a grin. "Duh."

There was a question in her eyes that begged me to clarify. I let her see what I wanted her to see, what I've wanted her to see for some time now. Yet, she didn't look freaked out.

Completely out of character, I leaned the distance down so that my face hovered hers. When she didn't move away my lips found hers testingly. I didn't expect her to kiss me back, but that didn't stop my hand from moving to cup her face as I deepened the kiss. The fact that she allowed me to deepen the kiss hadn't escaped me but when my tongue met hers and she moaned surprise filled me. Before I ruined a good thing, I pulled away.

Her closed eyes slowly opened to gaze at me wordlessly.

We stared at each other low-lidded and breathless.

"I've been waiting a while to do that."

She stared at me with wide and confused eyes, until she shook her head.

Before she could break my heart, I stood to my feet. "I'm going to sleep on the couch. It's late, you can stay in my room if want." I cleared my throat. "Night, Lia."

She stared at me with that same unsure look. "Night." Her voice barely above a whisper.

The mess waiting ahead was completely on me, I knew that. Why did I kiss her? Why didn't I stop myself? Why did I feel the need to let her know she made me happy so I was okay and she didn't have to worry? Why did I screw everything up? There was no way she wouldn't tell Stiles. Hell, there was no way I could keep this from Stiles. I mean, I doubted he would be that angry, but the principle of the thing was don't kiss your bro's ex. Just don't do it. I broke the number one bro code.

And now Malia was upstairs asleep in my bed, probably wishing she never came over here tonight. I didn't much blame her. Because I was selfish for a moment and wanted her to feel how she made me feel I kissed her. Those few seconds felt amazing, but they weren't worth losing what we had as friends. Now I might lose the third girl I've felt anything strong for and that just sucked.

In the morning, I'd have to apologize profusely. We'd have to talk it out and hopefully, she'd forgive me. If not then I just messed up the whole pack.

A/N: Wow i feel like it's been a whole year since I last uploaded this fic lol. Anyway, I'm hardcore shipping Scalia and Pennig! Did yall see those #ThisOrThat skits Shelley and Tyler did on MTV on Tuesday? You can find them on MTV's YouTube. They're so cute! I think Shelley has a bf, but online it said Tyler and Bella Thorne broke up after Halloween. I really just want Tyler and Shelley to date like they have so much chemistry on screen and off screen.

P.S. I know that their dialogue seems OOC (out of character), but that's because I tried to model their dialogue after Shelley and Tyler to see how it worked. Also I normally don't do kisses this early on in fics like ever. A chapter 2 kiss does not make for a meaningful slow burn and if you've read my other stydia and Scalia fic: Take What I Can Get then you probably prefer that Scalia to this Scalia because they are closer for longer before romantic feelings start to emerge, but I wanted to test out how this would play out if they kissed sooner rather than later...Holy run-on sentence! Anyway, please let me know what yall think! You can reach me via social media: twitter - Stavo'sBrooke, tumblr - Brostavorunsmylifenowareyouhappy, instagram - Coach_Deniqua, and snapchat - Coach_Deniqua. I don't get on fb much but to check my team page. Feel free to say hi! :) My insta is very health and fitness focused so don't hesitate to shoot me a DM, it's me I promise haha.


	3. Runnin

The song for this chapter is Naughty Boy - Runnin' (Lose It All) ft. Beyoncé, Arrow Benjamin

"Wake up," A familiar voice said into my ear as hands shook me awake.

My eyes squeezed together. "Hmm?"

A hand slapped my chest. "Wake your ass up, McCall." Malia demanded.

My eyes flew open to find Malia hovered over me with worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

She pointed behind me. "That."

I shot up and turned around to find someone I thought was gone forever. "Theo?"

"Yeah," He cracked a smirk. "Back from Hell."

I surveyed Malia. "Did he hurt you?"

"Like I'd let that happen." Confidence filled her voice.

Malia was perhaps one of the strongest women I knew, which was saying a lot. She could without a doubt take care of herself, probably better than I could, but if Theo so much as layed a finger on her...

"What?" Theo stepped forward. "No 'It's nice to see you again'?"

My hand shielded Malia from him. As soon as I did it I knew what a mistake I made. One, Malia would get pissed and two, Theo would know something was up. No one could know something was up, least of all Theo.

He gave us a raised brow with interest peaked in his eyes. "Woah, now. Not trying to hurt the beautiful werecoyote." He grinned at Malia.

I stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be more interested in how I came back."

I shook my head. "No, not really."

He looked satisfied. "Ok, now I know for sure your little pack had nothing to do with it."

Malia stepped forward by my side. "Why would you question our involvement? You do remember all of us watching you get dragged into the floor by your sister and liking it, right?"

A grin played on my lips.

She glanced my way, then looked away uncomfortably.

I'd say she definitely wasn't okay with what happened last night and maybe the only reason she talked to me now was because Theo decided to show up.

"Well, beggers can't be choosers." He clarified. "So if you guys didn't help me out, then who did?"

Malia and I shared a concerned look.

I cleared my voice. "We don't know, but you need to leave. And don't come back."

"Really? The True Alpha, Scott McCall, is turning his back on someone. Not so sweet and forgiving now are we?" He challenged.

Malia pointed an accusatory finger at him. "That's because you tried to _kill_ him. You're lucky I don't rip your throat out. With my teeth." Her heartbeat quickened.

Pride filled my chest. It was one thing to have a friend defend and protect you, but it was another to have pack do it. That bond, that loyalty that we all shared only grew stronger as time went on.

"I did what I had to do, something you would know about, Malia." He studied her.

"Don't do that." She shook her head. "We aren't anything alike. I would never kill someone for power. And I certainly wouldn't try to take what wasn't mine."

His eyes glowed yellow. "I still want a pack, doesn't matter how I get it. I want you. And Liam. And Void Stiles. Lydia, too." His eyes landed on me. "Now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind having a werewolf around. You can join, too, Scott." He gestured to Malia. "Look after _her_." He blatantly checked her out.

My eyes burned with red as a growl sounded from my throat.

He stepped forward, happy with the challenge.

Malia's hand stopped on my chest, burning the skin under her palm. "He's not worth it." Her blue werecoyote eyes begged mine to understand. She turned back to Theo. "Either you leave or we make you leave. Your choice, Theo."

He nodded after a few moments. "When I come back I expect a welcome back party." He tapped on the door before his exit.

I rushed forward to shut and lock the door, not that it did much of anything in way of protection or prevention against somebody like Theo. A sigh left me when I turned back to Malia.

She gave me an expectant look. "That was weird."

"Yeah." I pulled out my phone. "I'm calling everyone in. They need to know he's back."

She made her way to the kitchen with a huff.

After my calls, I followed her trail to find her perched on the counter with a glass of water in her hands.

"You okay?" I voiced.

Her brown eyes flitted to mine for a second, then went back to staring at empty space. She shrugged.

I leaned against the island across from her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About Theo or our kiss?" Her bluntness was something I never tired of.

"I'm having the feeling both are pissing you off equally."

Her eyes fell on me. "You got that right."

My head nodded. "Okay, I get it. I shouldn't have kissed you out of the blue like that."

"You're damn straight you shouldn't have," She practically slammed her glass onto the counter, it was a wonder it didn't break under her strength. "Who does that, huh? You don't just go around kissing people, especially friends. You don't kiss _me_ , Scott. That's not what I need from you."

I nodded. "So what do you need from me?"

She hopped off the counter to stand in front of me. "I need you, I don't deny that. But I don't need you to kiss me. I don't need you to defend me or protect me like I'm a little girl."

"I knew you would be upset about that, but I can't help that." I stared down at her. "You're my friend and pack on top of that. I'm always going to protect you."

"No, but that," She gestured to the living room. "With Theo was something else. You acted like I was yours and Theo knew it. He could tell someone was going on with us."

My brow arched. "Is there?" My eyes searched hers. "Because I remember the kiss," My eyes drifted down to her mouth. "You kissed me back. I didn't imagine that, did I?"

Her heartbeat quickened as her eyes fell to my chest. "I shouldn't have."

"But you did."

"This," She gestured between us. "Needs to stay between us. I don't want Stiles finding out or any of them."

I thought about it. "That's probably not the best idea, Lia. Secrets get messy." I lowered my voice.

She stared at my face for a few moments before she asked, "Why? Why'd you do it?"

That was easy.

"Because I wanted to. I still want to." I noticed the body heat between us from our closeness and wondered if she liked it as much as I did. "I probably should've waited, but I'm not sorry I did it now. You wanted me to be happy and I _am_ when I'm with you and I shouldn't have to apologize for that."

A hint of a smile tugged at her lips. "As long as you understand we're friends. That's it."

I nodded slightly. "Okay," I grinned. "Are we okay?"

She cracked a grin. "I think so. If you keep your mouth shut about it." Her eyes flickered down to my lips for a second.

"Fine." I agreed. I took in the little space between us and said, "Do you want to move back so I can grab a shower or are you just going to stand on my toes?" I teased.

She looked down to realize she was practically leaning against me. "Oh, um." She backed away without meeting my eyes. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Sure, thanks." I automatically hugged her to my side. "You can jump in after I get out if you want?"

She opened the fridge. "Cool."

I jogged upstairs to get ready. This seemed okay. She didn't seem withdrawn from me. The question now was did I let this go to keep our friendship intact or did I keep pursuing her? Maybe today wasn't the best day to decide that. We did have Theo to focus on. And I didn't want to force this too far. I had to believe if Malia and I were going to happen then we would. Of course, that's what people say about relationship that they're not proactive in.

By the time I pulled my jeans on everyone was downstairs. I could smell the worry, the hatred, and the love down there. It wasn't hard to guess what emotion came from who. There was a knock on my just as I grabbed my shirt.

I turned around with the shirt around my neck to see Stiles in the doorway. "Hey,"

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You know, about Theo?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine," I brought my arms through the sleeves. "Just worried about Malia."

He nodded. "Malia seems worried about you."

I shrugged. "I told you I'm fine. Theo is still gunning for you guys. He wants you all to be a part of his messed up pack. And he wants her."

"Not that I'm disagreeing with you here, but isn't that up to Malia?" He questioned.

My forehead creased. "Did you really just say that? He's the bad guy, Stiles. You were the one that warned us from the beginning and I didn't listen, so now he's my problem. He hurt all of you last time." I headed for the door. "I'm not letting that happen again."

"No matter what?" His eyes searched mine.

What was with him all of a sudden?

"No matter what." I slapped his shoulder as I walked by him. "Besides, given the first chance he would try to kill me again."

"You're right."

We descended the stairs.

"We have to figure out who brought him back and what their agenda is." He added.

"I know." I huffed. "Hopefully we can do it before Graduation."

Liam peeped his head around the corner. "What if we don't? Lydia and Stiles are leaving like a minute after. So we're just left to deal with Theo on our own?"

Hayden leaned her arm on his side. "Scott's going to be here." She looked to be with hopeful eyes. "Right?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Malia stepped forward. "I'll be here, too."

My eyes went to her. I thought she was road tripping for a while.

She met my gaze. "I've got reasons to stay." She supplied as if to answer everyone's question, but I couldn't help but hope I was one of those reasons even though I was sure I wasn't. She cleared her throat, then headed for the stairs. "I'm just going to grab a shirt from your closet." She lightly tapped my shoulder before she headed up the stairs.

"Cool."

Before I even contemplated talking about this Theo problem, I ate the breakfast sandwich Malia made me. It wasn't anything special, just eggs, turkey bacon, and cheese on a bagel, but the fact that she could make a simple sandwich so delicious after being a coyote most her life was impressive. I was impressed by a lot of things she did.

Lydia stood beside Stiles as we chatted. He looked down at her with loving eyes, drawing a blush from her. He gestured to my sandwich. "Let me get one of those."

My head shook. "Malia made it for me. You know where the stove is."

Lydia laughed. "Stiles cook? That'll be the day." She rummaged through my fridge for the contents of the sandwich.

"I can cook." He defended.

She gave him a disbelieving look.

He looked to me for help. "Tell her, Scott. I made you lasagna a few weeks ago. It was delicious, right?"

I nodded, then bit into my sandwich more.

She scoffed. "Boiling then baking pasta and sauce doesn't take a tremendous amount of talent." She placed a pan on the stove with an amused gleam in her eyes.

"Then I'll just have to make you dinner one day to prove just how wrong you are, Ms. Martin."

A light blush colored her cheeks. "Maybe you should."

My eyes rolled. I was pretty sure I wasn't the only one wanting to tell them to just date already. It was like they liked skating around each other until one of them finally cracked and maybe they did.

Lydia fried enough eggs and bacon for everyone to have sandwiches, which was a lot considering our supernatural appetites, and generally boys ate more than girls. So she cooked a lot basically.

Mason and Corey laughed about some inside joke, which in turn caused Hayden to pry the story out of Mason. When he didn't budge she twisted his ear until he relented. Liam chuckled from beside her.

Times like these were when I missed Kira the most, when I missed Allison beyond belief. It was indescribable to have someone to share this life with and completely unfathomable to lose them in it. Moments like these made my thoughts go to Malia. Not because she was the only girl in our group left single, but because we clicked so well, and she was the only person I could be with and not think about how heartbroken I felt all the time. She made things better. I just wish she and Stiles had never dated, then I wouldn't feel so guilty having these feelings for her. But we had a deal, I would keep our kiss a secret so we could pretend like it didn't happen. Yet it did happen. I felt it. So why didn't she feel it?

"Scott?" Liam asked.

I looked up.

"You okay?"

"Great." I nodded.

Hayden sniffed the air. "You don't smell great." Corey gave her a look. "You know what I mean, he smells sad."

Lydia skirted to my side. "Don't worry about Theo. We're not going anywhere." She gave me a reassuring half grin.

"How about we go talk to Deaton?" Corey offered. "We'll call when we have something."

Liam and Hayden nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Stiles looked at Lydia, then back at me. "We'll check out the hospital and station. See what my dad knows and if your mom knows anything medical that could help us."

Lydia nodded. "In the meantime, why don't you take the day off and rest. I'm sure Malia won't mind keeping an eye on you, make sure you don't do anything hero-like today."

I breathed out a laugh. "I don't need a babysitter. Besides, Malia can speak for herself."

She chose that moment to round the corner of the kitchen. "Much appreciated, but I agree with Lydia. You do need relax for once in your life. You barely got any sleep last night."

She was right. I tossed and turned on the sofa for those three hours of sleep I got. Not just because of the anxiety I harbored over the kiss, but because it wasn't particularly accommodating for someone my size. Malia had only really shook me awake after about thirty minutes of uninterrupted sleep.

"So it's settled," Lydia clasped her hands together. "We'll keep you posted and check back in later." She nudged everyone out. "Get some rest."

Stiles hugged me. "If he comes back protect her at all costs." He whispered into my ear.

I was sure everyone with superhearing heard, but no one commented on it.

I nodded anyway.

When they left it was only Malia and I. I contemplated apologizing again, but then I took in what she had on. My Lacrosse sweatshirt.

"Why in the world would you put that on after-"

She raised her hand. "It was either this, your jersey, or a hamper of dirty clothes. Do you ever do your laundry, McCall?"

I gave a tired chuckle. "I'll just add it to the list of things to worry about." I sighed.

She leaned on the counter top then propped her head in her hand. "Do I need to do your laundry for you?"

"Nice offer, but I don't think I want you touching my boxers, Lia."

She looked at me intently for a moment, then grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Um, where are you taking me?"

"To bed."

My brow raised cautiously. "What?"

She looked back at me with a laugh. "So you can get some rest. That's it."

I let her drag me up the stairs with the tiniest smile on my face. "What will you be doing?" I asked when she lightly shoved me towards the bed.

She pulled the scrunchy from her wrist to tie her hair up into a bun, a look I really liked on her. "Taking a nap with you. Duh."

I layed back on my bed. "Duh." I muttered under my bed. "You're not worried about this being weird?"

"Not even," She closed my door before she turned around to face me.

I didn't want to be a total guy and gawk at her, but she looked really good in my hoodie.

"What? Are you afraid I'll bite?"

I stretched out, then rose. "On second thought, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Scott." She paused.

I waved it off. "It's fine."

She growled. "Scott,"

Surprised she growled at me, I turned to meet her. "What?"

"Sleep in your own bed! Don't run away because you kissed me. We're okay. I swear," She stood in front of me with grief filled eyes. "God, you are so stupid, McCall. I am terrified of people leaving me and here you are pulling away."

"That's not what I'm doing." I sighed. "I just didn't want to make things weird for you is all. Trust me, pulling away is the exact opposite of what I want to do with you."

She reddened.

"If it makes you happy, then I'll sleep with you."

She gave me a look.

"You know what I mean." When she turned away I grabbed her hand to pull her back to me. "Look, I know things are going to be weird between us from now and that's my fault. I'm sorry. And I want for us to still be the same as we were, but I still want you. Pretty soon everyone is going to figure out what's changed because something has changed between us. You're wary of me of now, I don't blame you."

She looked upset. "I'm not wary of you, Scott. I just don't understand you. I don't get why you kissed me of all people or why you're acting like it's not a big deal because it is. I keep thinking about it, trying to make sense of it, and I can't."

I nodded. Remember last night when you said you only ever felt at home with me?"

"Is that why you kissed me?

"Partly, it encouraged me. The real reason is because I don't feel broken when I'm with you. I..." I grinned. "I laugh and I smile more. We talk, it's really nice. And it's something completely different than what I had with Allison or Kira. If I didn't kiss you last night I don't know that I ever would."

She looked away to take that all in. "So you like think I'm pretty and stuff?" She peeped up at me.

A grin fell on my face. "Yes. You're a very beautiful person."

"If you say inside and out I'm going to punch you." She threatened.

I laughed. "In that case, I won't say it."

She grinned. "Does this mean I get special treatment from now on?"

"What do you want?" My voice filled with amusement.

"Sleep, then a Star Wars marathon."

I nodded. "That's it?

"Can you buy me food?"

"That sounds a lot like a date, Lia."

She thought about it. "Have we been dating this whole time?"

I laughed at her worry. "No, not even close. Usually there's kissing involved."

Her brown eyes went to my lips. "You definitely layed one on me."

Our eyes locked and we laughed.

"How about we don't talk about kissing for a while so we can focus on Theo. We'll graduate and then you can scold me." I headed for the bed because my eyes were about to fall shut.

She followed. "Sounds good." A yawn came from her and touched me.

I stretched as I let out a yawn myself.

Once we under the covers and squared away, I said, "I'm not letting him take you, just so we're clear."

She turned on her side to face me. "Don't worry your Alpha head, I would never choose Theo over you." She grinned. "I'm not an idiot. He's literally a psychopath."

My eyes fluttered shut, ready for some sleep.

"Scott?"

I looked over to her. "Yeah?"

"I probably shouldn't say this, but if I don't I probably ever won't...If things were different I probably would want you to kiss me again, but they're not. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"No," I shook my head with a tiny grin. "Not really."

She sighed, then fell onto her back. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that if we met differently, without Stiles in the picture, I would be stupid not want you."

My hand slid down to hers. "You don't have to explain yourself. You don't owe me anything."

Her heartbeat picked up as she looked at our hands. "I just don't want you to think that it didn't mean anything." She looked me in the eyes nervously.

Guilt filled me. "Lia, if you didn't feel anything that's okay. You don't have to let me down easy, it's not going to change our friendship."

"That's the thing, I did feel something. I mean, I kissed you back. But I don't want to feel that for you because even without Stiles in the picture it would change everything for us. We wouldn't work out. We're too different. After everything's said and done you would just be another person that left me and I don't want that to happen."

It wasn't my job to push her on this or convince her otherwise. If Malia eventually felt sure that I wouldn't leave her and she wanted to pursue something with me then I'd be more than happy, but she wasn't there yet. I didn't know that she'd ever be. I had to be okay with that.

I closed my eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" Her voice sounded vulnerable for maybe the first time since I met her.

I looked at her with shocked eyes. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Maybe because I rejected you." A hint of a grin fell on her lips.

"Ouch." I cracked a grin.

She laughed, a sound I was pretty worried I wouldn't hear for a while. "You're a pretty great guy, you know that?"

I nodded. "A little."

She playfully punched my arm, but I caught her hand in mine. The amusement drained from her face as she gazed at me.

I cleared my throat. "Get some sleep." I let her hand go.

A/N: So I don't know how I feel about this chapter or this fic... I'm not really digging it. I have written chapters from Scott's pov in my Stydia fics and they work for me there, but having my own fic with Scott as the main pov is a little weird. I don't know how well this is working or if yall like it or not. I'm going to try to keep going with it, but it feels really off to me. I might have to rewrite this chapter or I might just make a new fic with better legs...idk. Please leave a review to let me know what yall think so far. I'll have to proofread this later. Thanks for reading!

P.S. I just got into anime, not planning on writing any at this point, but I'm caught up on Yuri On Ice and just started Vampire Knight on Netflix. So if anyone wants to chat with me about those hit me up on my social media or DM me on here, please don't leave comments about other shows in my review section-I get excited about any comment I get and to see one totally unrelated to this fic would be upsetting.


	4. Make Me (Cry)

The song for this chapter is Noah Cyrus - Make Me (Cry) (Official Lyric Video) ft. Labrinth

Two days passed without a stir. Deaton had been going out of town a lot recently. It sort of felt like he only went to take care of business or follow a lead when we needed supernatural guidance, almost like he was also preparing us for adulthood. We couldn't rely on him forever. Just like Liam, Hayden, Mason, and Corey couldn't rely on us forever either, but they were still young and new to this. I would've given anything to have a pack like ours when I got turned. Well, Derek obviously offered, but that was not a good fit at the time.

With only five days left until Graduation we were all a little antsier than normal, which was saying a lot, but was to be expected. I think Stiles and Lydia were the ones more nervous than anyone because they were the ones leaving. It would be undoubtedly not the same without them.

When I pulled up to Malia's house out in the county I parked my motorcycle on the side of the house. I almost knocked on the door, but then picked up her heartbeat from nearby, so I followed it.

"Lia, I'm here." I called out to find her on her back porch a second later.

She looked up at my arrival in shock, her brown eyes widened. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She glanced me over. "Is everything alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah,"

I took in her sloppily cute high bun, her rosey cheeks, and my grey and burgundy Lax hoodie she borrowed from the other day. The faint glow from the porch light kissed her tanned skin underneath the approaching sunset. She looked absolutely gorgeous and I was a fool to not have realized it sooner than I did.

I cleared my throat. "I just wanted to check on you. Lydia told me about your fight with your dad." I sat in the chair across from her with the firepit between us, then placed my guitar case by my feet. "You okay?" I noticed the notebook and pen in her hands.

She tapped the pen on the closed notebook, then shrugged. "The fact that I don't know what I want to do after Graduation is killing me. My dad wants what's best for me, my roadtripping wasn't something he wanted me to do, but he didn't have a say really. And now that I'm staying for awhile I told him I might not be staying with him. He flipped out." She sighed.

"Do you want to move out?"

Her eyes went to her vast backyard. "I don't know, Scott. I don't know anything anymore, least of all what I want my living arrangements to be when I graduate." She focused on me with a nod in my direction. "You didn't have to come all the way out here, you know. That's why I didn't tell you, it's too far."

My eyes stared into hers. "I'd go across the world for you, Lia. It's not even a question, I'm here for you."

She looked down at her journal with a hint of a grin on her face lips. "Same."

I smiled. "What are you writing?"

"It's my journal. I didn't think I would ever be into writing or that it would help me solve my problems by writing them down, but I was wrong." She met my eyes. "Granted, I still have to work through my problems on my own, I feel like it helps someone." She gestured at the black bag by my feet. "Like your music helps you."

My brow rose.

"Hey, I notice things about you, McCall. Maybe more than you realize."

I looked down at the guitar, then nodded. "What are you writing about? Can I read some?"

She froze. "No way in Hell. This is private."

I grinned. "And my music isn't private?"

"Well, that's not just your thing, it's our thing." She looked embarrassed once she realized what she said. "So...deal with it."

"Come on, let me read some. Is our kiss in there?" I joked.

She blushed, then glanced to the side. "Maybe."

I chuckled as I stared at her.

She looked at me with hesitant eyes.

The last thing I wanted to do was push her into things, so I pulled my guitar from my case. "How about I play and you write? That sound good?"

She nodded.

So that's what we did. I lightly strummed the strings absently as my mind went to other places, as I observed the sunset and woods, but mostly as I gazed at her. The makeshift flames set a captivating glow on her skin while her head tilted as she scribed her private thoughts and feelings into her journal. I wondered what it was she had to get out on paper that she couldn't tell me.

My eyes went back to the she sky, the once pink clouds turned purplish blue as the sun sunk further into the horizon. A moment like this was one I wouldn't want to have shared with anyone else. We weren't doing much, just being ourselves without all the supernatural drama that was Beacon Hills, and it was the best thing I had going for me in a long time. I didn't want to lose this ever. That made me think about what Malia said the other day; would we work out if we dated? We were different in our morals a lot of the time, but the more time she spent as a human the more she aligned her ethics with mine. Or maybe it was Stiles' ethics she aligned with. He was her anchor after all. For the third time in my life I found myself jealous of my best friend. He had his dad in his life, he had a wonderful friendship with Lydia, and the love and awe of Malia, so much so that he was her anchor to humanity.

When I looked up I found Malia's eyes on me.

She gazed at me intently, it was kind of unnerving to have someone you were romantically interested in stare you down.

"What?" I cracked a grin.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Your music. It went somewhere else just now. Somewhere sad."

Had it?

"Oh," I glanced at my guitar. "Hadn't noticed."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Not really an option considering it was about us. It was so weird not to be able to talk to her about certain things now.

I tapped my fingers on the body of the guitar. "No, it's okay." I went back to playing, hoping my music didn't follow my thought process at the moment. I didn't want her to be sad because I was sad or feel guilty because I was sad. Try as I might, I was still a little angry and jealous at Stiles. None of this was his fault, but he was inadvertantly one of the reasons Malia and I would not be happening. And that made me even more guilty and upset for being mad at him and in this situation in the first place. After a minute of playing I still felt her gaze on me and looked up. "What's on your mind?"

"You smell so bad." Her tone concerned.

I looked to the firepit. "I guess, I don't tell you everything either." A bit of venom dripped from my voice.

She looked guilty. "Scott,"

"No," I held a hand up. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

She rose with a sigh, then walked over to me to sit on the arm of the chair. "You don't have to apologize for how you feel." Her hand fell to my forearm. "I know that this must be hard for you. You don't have anybody to talk to about us. It's hard. Trust me, I know."

My hand went to the small over back. "Yeah, it is weird. We can't talk to each other about us."

Her forehead creased. "Wait, why can't we? Isn't that what normal people do?"

"We're not normal, Lia." I grinned. "Besides, if I were to tell you what I thought of you in my hoodie I don't think you'd be this close to me."

She snorted a laugh. "Maybe not, but at least you'd be a little more sane." Her hand ran through my hair. "And I'd get my Scott back."

Amusement filled me. Along with joy, pride, and manly need to possess her.

"Your Scott, huh?"

Her dimples showed. "Shut up."

"No," I grinned. "So I'm your Scott now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

This had to be as confusing for her as it did for me, so I did what worked for me lately. I handed her my guitar.

She took it gladly. "One of these days I'm going to outplay you."

I raised a brow. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "Duh."

"Duh." I chuckled.

Once she pitch checked the strings she plucked and strummed more confidently than a beginner should've. She seemed to get lost in the music just like I had, but she wasn't as experienced in the chords to know what to do with the emotions that flooded out of her. There were a lot, I could smell them. She smelled pretty much the same as I did.

The need to have her closer prompted me to pull her to my lap as she played. Her eyes widened at the shift onto my lap. She pressed her hand to my chest to steady herself, her hand right over my heart. She let out a hushed gasp.

Our eyes gazed into one another's until she finally looked away to swallow the lump in her throat. "Thanks for teaching me how to play." She started again.

"I like letting you in, it was nice."

"Who wouldn't? I'm really coveted." She joked.

I laughed. "You are."

She continued to play as she looked down at me. "Whatever I thought I had with Theo is over, you know that, right?" When I didn't answer right away she asked, "Scott?"

My hand slid to her hip as I spoke my insecurity of late. "If you want to go with him at some point I won't fault you. He appealed to you before we knew everything about him. Some part of him now must be appealing to you still."

"Hey, it's not like that. Sure, I had an attraction to him before, but that doesn't even compare to how I feel about you."

A grin took over my face. "Oh, really?"

She flushed as her eyes fell to my chest. "That's not what I meant. I just...I meant that I don't have the need to be loyal and protective over him that I have for you." Her eyes slid to mine. "Alpha or no, you still mean more to me than he ever will."

I nodded. "Thanks, I needed to hear that." I said cockily with a smirk.

"Oh, bite me." She rolled her eyes, a laugh bubbled out of her.

With a huge grin on my face, I leaned back hard in the lawn chair so that we would stretch out.

She gasped in surprise, but then burst into laughter with me once she realized I made her fall onto me. "You're pretty smooth, McCall." She layed her head on my shoulder.

"Can't blame me for wanting to be closer to you." I teased. I grabbed the guitar from her hands to place it on the ground. "Forgive me."

Her forehead crinkled in the cutest way. "For what?"

"For this,"

My hand reached over to gently cup her face as brought my lips down on hers. This time I didn't have to test things, I knew how good it felt to be like this with her. So I didn't wait for her to respond back because I knew she would inevitably.

She opened up much quicker this time, her hand rested on my chest, but she didn't push me away. Her hand moved from my chest up to my hair and lightly tugged.

I grinned against her mouth.

She fought a grin herself. "Why are you smiling?" She muttered against my lips.

"Because totally let me french you."

She full on laughed. "You are such a guy."

"What the Hell?" A familiar voice said from nearby.

I froze, instantly knowing the voice.

We turned to see Kira a few feet away.

"Kira," I gawked at her.

When did she get back?

Malia jumped out of my lap, clearly embarrassed. "It wasn't what it looked like, I swear."

My eyes narrowed at her. Really, I shouldn't be mad. I was the one to initiate it. She was clearly still confused. What did I expect?

"No, it looked pretty clear." Kira spoke as she stared at me hard. "I can't believe I came home for this." She turned on her heels with an incredulous sigh.

Crap.

I quickly grabbed my guitar and ran after her. "Kira, wait up!" I caught up to her easy. "Kira," I grabbed her hand.

She whirled around with tears in her eyes. "Don't touch me."

I tried to will her to understand with my eyes. "Let me explain."

"Explain what? That your tongue was done Malia's throat? That you two are a couple now or just hooking up?"

My head shook. "No, it's not like that." Not for Malia anyway. "We're just friends."

She nodded. "It sure looked like it."

I sighed. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"You mean Stiles?" Her brow lifted angrily. "You're best friend. You don't think he'd be understanding of his best friend kissing his ex?" She gave a pointed look in Malia's direction. "To clarify, he would be pissed. Kind of like how I feel right now." She moved to leave, then turned around. "You know, I don't have a right to be mad. We left things on good terms. We had an understanding that we wouldn't wait for each other, I thought you couldn't have moved on, but if you did I would be happy for you. I want to be happy for you, but it sure feels like you stepped on my heart by kissing one of my best friends."

This was what I imagined Malia and I were afraid of.

"I'm sorry."

She nodded. "I know you are, Scott." She headed for her car.

"Kira?"

"I just need some time." She got into her car and backed out of the driveway.

This was terrible. I never in a million years thought this would happen, let alone I'd feel so bad about it.

I turned back to Malia with a sigh.

She looked at me with distant eyes. "You should leave."

"Malia," I stepped forward.

Her hand raised in the air. "Please, just go."

With a nod, I headed for my motorcycle.

This was turning out to be a shit night if there ever was one. It went from incredibly great to terribly awful in two minutes. Now I didn't know how I'd fix this. Would Kira stay or leave town? Would she ever talk to me again? Malia seemed pretty upset, whether with herself for kissing me back or for feeling guilty over Kira I didn't know. Maybe it was both for her. Even so, I had no idea how I'd go about savaging whatever was left of our relationship.

I couldn't come up with an easy answer as I drove down the road. Which is why I heard the sound of metal hitting metal and felt the white hot pain of bones breaking as I layed on the ground. I coughed up blood only to roll onto my side to groan.

Someone sprayed something in my eyes that burned to beat Hell. I frantically wiped at my face as I cried out.

What felt like a needle injected into my leg, it released some chemical into my bloodstream. Panic filled me.

"What is that?" I croaked out.

Moments later my eyes became to heavy to hold open and I fell into a deep slumber.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who commented/reviewed! I was literally at my new job looking at my phone and saw the new comments, I almost started crying lol. Two readers said they didn't ship Scalia until reading this fic and hearing that always makes my heart happy considering I'm a writer (English major with a Creative Writing concentration) and I want to be a screenwriter and publish my own books. Anyway, those comments really meant a lot to me, that's part of the reason I write fanfiction. It's a really nice feeling to be able to influence someone's feelings and thoughts through your writing, which is why I love writing :D

P. S. I know I've mentioned it before, but if you haven't already watched Shelley and Tyler's YouTube skits #ThisOrThat they're hilarious and have such great chemistry that it's hard not to ship Pennig and Scalia. I literally watch this one every ten minutes: Teen Wolf (Season 6) | #ThisOrThat: Dylan Chooses Your Outfit or Your Playlist? | MTV


	5. We Don't Eat

The song for this chapter is James McMorrow - We Don't Eat. I'll put my thoughts about tonight's episode at the end of the chapter in the announcements.

SCOTT'S POV:

My head lulled back hard enough to wake me. A cough tore through my chest before I tried to take in my surroundings, but the more I strained my eyes the more they burned. Severe nausea overwhelmed me. That's when I remembered whoever abducted me injected with something. The only two options I could think of that would do any damage were Wolfsbane and Mistletoe. If I had to guess, my eyes were sprayed with Mistletoe and injected with Wolfsbane.

Worry filled me. Who else had they taken?

Great.

So now that I knew what happened all I had to figure out was who took me and why. My top culprit was Theo Raeken.

I tried to use my super hearing, but my ears rang. Even before I struggled to get free from the chains that bound me I knew my strength would be diminished by the Wolfsbane in my system.

After multiple failures of trying to get my Alpha eyes out, I succeeded only to figure out that no one else was in the dank and spacious room. So I was the only one taken. I couldn't smell anyone else here or hear their heartbeats, but that didn't mean they weren't in this place.

A streak of pain ran through me. I tried to not make a sound but the torment was too great. If Theo wanted to torture me I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me break.

Exhaustion overtook me. I understood why I had been in such pain only moments ago. Four needles pricked into my skin at my arms and legs. He had me on a Wolfsbane drip. It was hard to keep my eyes open any longer.

MALIA'S POV:

With a sigh, I sank down into a chair.

I can't believe this happened. Scott McCall kissed me again and I let him. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I all of a sudden stop thinking about the Alpha? Sure, he was the closest friend I had right now, but that could change at any moment. I didn't want that to change, I didn't want to go from having something great to having nothing at all.

The other morning on his back porch when he confessed his feelings I thought he was joking. I mean, why would he want me? We were nothing alike, which was okay, but he would never date a girl like me. Besides, we couldn't forget about Stiles and how'd he feel about it. Even, if he wasn't a factor I still had doubts about whatever it was that Scott made me feel ever since his lips touched mine. My experience with guys was limited. I only ever kissed Stiles and that was great because it was new and safeish. Scott's kiss was only for a moment or two, but it made my heart flutter in a way I thought it never would because of the Alpha. It left me wondering how I really felt about him.

I couldn't really talk to Lydia or Hayden about it because I couldn't trust them not to tell their other halves, so all I had left was my journal, which worked for me in the past. Now it was like I didn't know anything anymore so my journal didn't know how to write itself.

When Scott played his guitar it sounded so full of heartache and I couldn't help but feel responsible for some of it. I knew I hadn't hurt him directly, but indirectly.

In my defense, when I went to his side all I wanted to do was comfort him, but then he put the moves on me and bam! I was like a codependent schoolgirl. At least, that's how it felt when I melted under his gaze, under his hand on the small of my back, and under his lips.

Never had I felt like that before. So vulnerable and giving. With Stiles, I was the dominant one obviously, but with Scott he held the power because he was the Alpha-that in turn made me submissive. I felt it whenever I was around it, something drawing me to him. What I had to figure out before I even entertained anything beyond friendship was whether I liked it or not.

What I do know was that I liked it when he kissed me. The was no reason for me to lie about that. He made me feel something like I wasn't just living to live, but I felt alive. So when Kira caught us the amount of guilt and regret that crashed down on me were great. I could only imagine what it would've felt like if it were Stiles that caught us.

I wanted to pretend like it didn't hurt when he told Kira that it didn't mean anything, that we were just friends, but it did hurt. And he was right because I kept telling him that I didn't feel that way about him. So really I was the queen of mixed signals. I had no one to blame but myself.

So when I tried to correct the situation by calling him it went to voicemail. "Scott, it's me," I sighed. "Can you come back so we can talk?" I paused. "I'm sorry I freaked out." I didn't want this to ruin our friendship. "Just come back, please." I hung up.

That's when I heard a loud crash.

I raised my nose in the air to detect if there was blood or not. There was a little bit, not a lot. And it belonged to Scott.

Deep worry sank my stomach as I rose to my feet. My need to protect the Alpha pushed me forward more than my budding feelings for him. I could already feel my fangs protruding for whatever danger lay ahead. Trees zoomed behind me while the wind whipped at my face. As I sighted his motorcycle ahead my claws came out. A girl knelt over it.

I sniffed the air. Kira.

She looked up at my abrupt arrival, fear alongside betrayal in her dark eyes. She stood up to fold her arms across her chest. "You heard it, too?"

I put my bodily weapons away and gave a nod. I crouched down to wipe up a drop of blood, then brought it to my nose, but I knew it was the Alpha's before I even took a whiff. His blood held a strong call to us.

"It's Scott's," I confirmed.

She gave me the side eye, then pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" I searched around us for any more clues.

"Calling everyone. They need to know,"

I nodded. "While you're doing that I'm going after him."

She stepped in front of me. "Don't be stupid, Malia. Wait for everyone to get here so we can form a plan."

"You want to wait? Scott's been abducted by only God knows who and you want to wait so we can calculate a well thought out plan? How long is that going to take? Who has final say with the Alpha gone? Huh?" I side stepped her.

She got in my way again with hard eyes. "Getting yourself kidnapped too won't help anybody. Just wait a little while so we can minimize the casualties."

My brow rose in curiosity. "So you think my caring about Scott will result in death? That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"That's not what I meant," She huffed.

I scoffed. "But that's what you said," I pushed past her. "I'm going after Scott. You can't stop me, Kira."

The clink of metal made me turn around. She drew her sword belt.

My head tilted. "You're really doing this?"

"I'm really trying not hate you right now, so don't make me do this. We're friends, at least we were when I left. I don't want to hurt you, let us be smart about this. Please?" I knew it took a lot for her to beg me at this stage, given what she saw in my backyard.

"How am I supposed to just wait until you all get your ducks in a row?!" I yelled. "You don't trust me because I was primal for most of my life, I get that, but I'm not that person anymore! You can trust me. Help me get Scott back," I stepped toward her. "Trust me enough to save his life."

She looked hesitant. "How do you expect me to trust you when you just broke my heart?"

"I deserve that, I do, but this isn't about me or you right now. It's about Scott! So are you with me or not?"

She raised her sword. "I'm doing this to protect you!"

"You're going to fight me? I'm on your side!" Disbelief filled me.

"Then don't make me do this."

My need to protect Scott pulled at me. But another thought occurred to me; I couldn't hurt Kira even if I wanted to. She was precious to Scott and my hurting her would hurt him more than actual physical pain. So I did something I really didn't want to do. I stowed my claws.

"Just call the others dammit." I sighed in defeat.

Fifteen minutes later they all got to the scene.

Stiles rushed out of his jeep with Lydia in tow while Mason, Cory, Liam, and Hayden piled out Hayden's car.

"What happened?" Stiles demanded.

They all took in his motorcycle on the side of the road, broken off pieces layed astray.

"We don't know." I spoke up. "Let's just form a plan to find him."

"Deaton's out of town," Stiles mentioned. "I went to see him yesterday before he left. But I could call him." He stepped away to make the call.

Lydia's eyes followed him, filled with worry. "I'll contact Argent. Maybe he'll have some idea of who it was. I know he has some arms hiding away that could come in handy if we need them."

Surprised at her words, I narrowed my eyes. Lydia was the least violent person I knew, she only let Parrish train her for protection, but I guess with our Alpha MIA it brought out the desperation in not just me.

She pulled her phone to her ear, then wandered off to the side, my guess to be near Stiles.

Corey sighed. "We don't need weapons. We all have our own uses. I could camouflage Scott while you guys take out the bad guys."

Mason nodded. "To state the obvious, can't one of you just track his scent?"

"And if those don't work, we kill them." Hayden supplied.

I turned to Kira. "Because _she_ doesn't want to run in unprepared."

The three of them gave me side looks for the unneeded hostility in my voice, obviously not knowing about the events that lead to this moment.

Not to turn anymore overly perceptive heads, I cleared my throat. "And I agree with her, but I also want to find Scott. Now."

Liam pushed forward. "How are we going to do that without actual help? What if there are like fifty of them and we run into a trap?" He nodded at Kira. "I want to get Scott back as much as any of you, but what if we don't think this through and it gets all of us killed? That's what they want, right?"

I glanced over at Lydia trying to cheer up Stiles, I didn't think it worked.

"Exactly," Kira agreed. "We'd be idiots to run in now. Whoever took him took him for a reason and until we manage to find him and scout out the location we'd be potentially signing our death certificates."

My eyes couldn't roll hard enough.

Mason gestured at me. "Do you have something you want to say, Malia?"

Stiles and Lydia joined us again.

Not wanting to risk any further look into my probably strange reaction, I shook my head. "Just don't make me regret this," I threatened.

"We won't." She relaxed.

My jaw clenched. "I mean it. If he gets seriously hurt or worse I'm blaming all of you."

"I said we won't," Kira got all huffy.

Their eyes widened as they stared between us.

"Are you guys okay?" Hayden asked.

"We're fine." We said simultaneously.

I could feel Lydia's gaze on me harder than anyone's. She was the smartest of us all besides Mason. I was almost positive if she looked at me hard enough she'd see what I didn't want anyone to, least of all Scott himself.

My hand rubbed at my neck. "Can we just focus on finding Scott?" I hoped my voice didn't give away how scared and vulnerable I felt.

That's what we did.

Only it didn't work because the first place we followed his scent to was a gas station, the second place was a church, and the third place was the school. None of which he was at.

Completely frustrated, my leg lashed out and kicked a nearby tree. A foot sized dent was the result.

"Awesome," Mason commented.

I raised my brow at him.

"Sorry."

"Malia, calm down." Hayden said with a warning in her tone.

I exhaled loudly. "We still can't find Scott." I turned to Kira. "If _you_ had let me go after him like I wanted none of us would be in this mess."

She gave me a narrowed eyed glare. "Don't put this on me. I wasn't the one that kidnapped him."

"But it is on you. I could've gotten him back by now. He could be anywhere."

Her head shook. "Are you stupid?"

Something snapped in me. "No, I'm just loyal."

She pushed forward. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Ladies," Liam tried to come between us, but she pushed him aside.

"It means that I'm not the one that left him and I'm not the one who broke his heart!" I yelled at her. "I stuck by his side while you were off meditating or spearing things with your dusty sisters of the desert."

The broken look on her face gave me the satisfaction I needed. I hadn't realized it until now, but there was a part of me that didn't like Kira. I didn't want to not like her, but I liked Scott, and she had hurt him by leaving. He clearly had abandonment issues just like me, but maybe not as severe. I didn't know if this conversation was a long time coming, but it felt really good to get off my chest. Even if now everyone looked at me like I had two heads, which was only a little different than how they looked at me before. Scott had been the only one to look at me like I was normal and that meant a lot to me.

Lydia pushed me back slightly so that I wasn't in hitting range of Kira. Her green eyes scanned mine. Her brow arched in not a question but an accusation. She knew. I didn't have to tell her or skirt around telling her, she just knew. Maybe everyone else did, too. Maybe they knew before I did.

"You know what," Liam started. "We can't do this right now. All of this extra drama is only slowing us down. We need to work together to get our Alpha back. Because even if we didn't all love Scott we would be absolutely screwed without an Alpha. Betas don't last long on their own. And now that Beacon Hills is a beacon for the supernatural again, we wouldn't last a minute without him." Conviction rang in his voice. He eyed Kira and I. "So get over your issues or take it somewhere else. We don't have time for it." He looked at either of us to challenge him. When we didn't he said, "Alright. Let's keep going."

I sucked it up so we could move forward.

As the night dragged on, what I began to worry was that Scott's blood didn't hold a strong call over everyone. Just me. Because of these feelings I had for him. Maybe I've always had these feelings for him and didn't want to admit it. I didn't know, but I do know that ever since he turned me back human I felt a need and desire to protect him with my life, to be loyal to him, to be with him. I was still trying to figure out if I wanted it to be romantic or not.

SCOTT'S POV:

Another jolt of electricity zapped through me as I struggled not to give him the satisfaction. He called himself Victor, but I wasn't sure if that was his real name or not. When I asked him what seemed like hours ago why he was doing this he only chuckled and told me to be patient.

All he had been doing was electrocuting me. Over and over again.

When I told him I hadn't hurt anybody he didn't care. When I asked if he believed what he was doing was ethical he didn't care. He only wanted to make me pay for something he wouldn't open up about. Did he have a partner he waited on to get here? Or a boss? Or maybe he was just crazy. If it weren't for the Wolfsbane and Mistletoe I wouldn't have thought he knew I was a werewolf. He didn't bring it up not once.

"Had enough, Scott?" He grinned.

He shocked me again.

If he was going to kill me just do it already. I wasn't necessarily scared of dying, but leaving all these people behind, knowing they'd hurt because I wasn't here anymore. I wanted to hang on for my mom, for Deaton and Argent, Stiles and Lydia, everyone else, but it was hard. If I just closed my eyes and never opened them again everything would be peaceful, I hoped. Maybe I'd get to see Allison again. Then I thought about the person that couldn't handle another person leaving them; Malia. I couldn't leave her after I promised I wouldn't.

So I made my eyes stay open no matter how heavy they were.

"He's in there." A voice a lot like Malia's said from the distance. "They're _torturing_ him. Let me go!" She demanded. Unless I hallucinated and there was no one coming for me.

"Don't hurt her." I muttered under my breath.

He stepped forward. "What was that, Mr. McCall?"

My ears picked up the argument outside until Kira yelled, "Malia, no!"

I could hear Malia's heart beating as she raced to save me. I could hear the worry in her breathing, the doubt, and confusion. But she was coming for me.

What if did to her what he had done to me?

With all my strength, I flexed against the chains. "Don't touch her."

He didn't even pretend to look confused when he whipped out a gun and aimed it at the door. His boots scuffed against the cement floor as he tread across it.

Moments later Malia pushed through the door frantically. She spotted Victor immediately but looked back at me. "You," She marched while she threatened him. "You son of a bitch."

He took a shot, but it went over her shoulder. "Next one goes into you. Or him."

Only then did she recognize the serious of the situation. A few bullets wouldn't kill us, but a bullet to the head or neck or even the heart would kill us just the same as anyone else. So there was a need to be cautious.

She eyed me before glaring at Victor. "What do you want? Let him go and we'll give it you."

Victor shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Come on," She circled the room. "There's gotta be something you want. Money. Girls. Power. Do you want the bite? Is that what this about? Hell, I'll bite you right now if that's what you want. Just let him go. Please."

"My darling, it's not that simple." He sounded almost sad.

Her brown eyes found mine. "I tried. I tried to be good." She looked back at him with blue eyes. Her fangs extended as a growl ripped from her throat.

"Malia, stop!" Kira entered the room with her hands raised. She regarded Victor. "We don't want any trouble. We just want to get our friend back and no one has to get hurt. We promise." She looked to Malia. "Right, Malia?"

She gave her a look. "Right." Her tone clipped. She raised her hands like Kira but obviously wasn't happy about it.

He gestured the gun between them. "Alright, let's both of you on your knees."

"What?" Malia demanded.

Violence exploded from him. "Get on your knees," He rushed towards them. "Or I'll do something I don't want have to do."

They nodded at each other and followed suite.

"No, not there. Over there." He gestured behind him. "Right in front of your Alpha. So he can."

I could feel the indecision rolling around in Malia, but nothing came from Kira. Was it because she had been gone so long that she wasn't really a part of the pack anymore?

They kneeled down a few feet in front of me.

Victor let out a strange laugh, then patted the gun to his head. "Who am I kidding. I want to do this." He produced a second gun only to point them at their heads. "Which one?" He asked me, amused.

"Which one what?" I struggled against the chains.

"Which one dies, Scott?" He pointed both guns at Malia.

My heart sank as I shook my head. A protest on the tip of my tongue, "Stop."

He pointed both guns at Kira, his brow raised. "Better?" He shot Kira in the leg.

She cried out, her hands went to her leg. "You don't have to do this." She begged.

A warning growl escaped me. "Please, stop." I yanked against the metal, but it wouldn't budge. I couldn't let him kill Kira, I'd do anything. My eyes begged his, even though I knew it probably wouldn't do any good.

Malia looked over at her with worried eyes, then said, "If you're going to kill somebody kill me." She stood with her hands raised.

My eyes widened. "What? No." I tried to shake my head, but it only made the room spin.

He pointed his guns at her. "What'd you say, girl?"

She gritted her teeth. "I said if you're going to kill someone kill me, you coward."

"Malia," I warned as I attempted yet again to get free.

He chuckled. "You're quite the gal, huh? He looked at me as he pulled the trigger.

My heart stilled in my chest, then I met her shocked eyes. The bullet hit her thigh, she fell the ground with a fang barred groan. Anger filled me. Not just regular anger, but Red-eyed, foamy-mouthed, claw-protruding anger. Adrenaline filled me as I let out only a roar an Alpha could, one I'd only used maybe twice.

He smirked. "That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

Strength fled me. So when I pulled at the chains this time they gave a little.

A gleam of worry flitted across his face followed by confidence, confidence that I wouldn't get free and his plan would work out.

Only I could feel the monster I'd been afraid of becoming when I first became an Alpha surface. My muscles flexed as I yanked some more. Another roar left me. Another. And another while the chains little by little gave way until I was free. I shook the shackles from my wrists and ankles, then pushed forward with a growl. I was going to kill him and I was going to enjoy it.

"Scott," Kira warned as she tried to stand, her eyes showed fear of me for the first time. "Whatever it is you're about to do to him don't. He isn't worth it." She glanced at Malia, then back at me. "This isn't you."

My eyes went to Malia in pain on the floor, her claws dug into her leg for the bullet.

A bullet dug into my shoulder, then exited out the back like lightning. My eyes snapped to the culprit. Only it wasn't Victor. It was Argent.

"Scott," He calmly stepped in our direction. "Calm down."

"You shot me?" I growled.

Stiles and Liam fanned out to help Kira and Malia up. Kira let Liam limp her away, but when Stiles tried to get Malia out of here she protested. Her eyes never left mine.

Stiles did a double take when he really looked at me, absolute disbelief in his eyes. "Scott, this isn't you." He said warily.

I walked toward them, but Stiles backed them away.

"Just turn back first."

Everyone looked at me warily, but I couldn't figure out why. I hadn't over reacted. I was the victim here.

I looked down at Malia.

She stared at me with wide eyes, as if she didn't believe what was in front of her.

When I tried to speak next I instantly let out a growl and I immediately knew why everyone had worried. I wasn't just overly angry, I was the Alpha Peter was in the beginning. I stumbled back. Fear filled me because I didn't want to be this person. Or better yet, I didn't want to be this animal.

Malia pushed forward. When Stiles grabbed her arm she shook him off. "I got this." She looked to Argent who held his gun ready, to Hayden, Lydia, and Isaac - when the hell did he get here - who all readied for a fight if it came to it. She turned back to me. "Scott, come back to us. You're not this monster. So don't be this monster." Her voice stern, but filled with confidence.

Shame washed over me. How could I turn into that? How could I get so carried away that I lost enough of my humanity to turn into the beast? As I gazed back at Malia I knew it was because of her. He hurt her and that hurt me enough to lose control. What did that say about my psyche? I was apparently so fragile that all it took for me to break was for one of my friends to be threatened. No, it wasn't that simple. Kira was shot the same as Malia and I kept the beast at bay, so what triggered me?

Malia took another step. "I know you can do this, McCall. So just turn back before I punch you." Even though her words may not have been nice, her tone was joking.

I whimpered.

The answer was right in front of me. Malia. She was my trigger. I unleashed the beast because she was in danger, something I've never done.

"Focus," She whispered as she stood.

I tried as hard as I could to ground myself, I was my anchor after, but it didn't work. I was stuck...because maybe I wasn't my anchor any more. My eyes went to Malia. I focused on her bleeding leg, on the worry set to her mouth, on her concerned brown eyes. Slowly, I felt emotions flood me as I turned back human.

A sigh of relief left pretty much everyone.

"You really scared us there for a second, buddy." Stiles leaned down to offer me a hand.

I grabbed it only to wince at the sharp pain in my shoulder. Oh yeah, I'd been shot. Focus on the pain, focus on being human. Just anything else but Malia. I didn't want to worry anyone else anymore than I already did, least of all, Stiles for my probably apparent feelings for the werecoyote. His ex werecoyote.

Everything up until that played in my mind on a loop. The kiss, an amazing kiss that I couldn't believe I had the balls to do. The fight, something I would regret forever if I somehow got between Kira and Malia's friendship. The crash, how I just laid there in shock as I got carted away. The torture, what I probably deserved some of the things I've done over the years. The beast ripping its way out of me, maybe I wanted it to happen for a while now or maybe I was just that desperate to protect my pack. There was the lie again. It was only Malia that prompted me to transform. That couldn't have been a good sign.

A knock on the door brought me out of my mind.

I surveyed the surroundings only to find that I was in my bathroom. How had I gotten here? I couldn't even remember leaving that place. Well, I must've been on autopilot the whole way home. My body was wet from a shower I couldn't recall. I quickly dried off my body to throw on some shorts. Figured it was Stiles, so I opened the door without a shirt to find Malia.

She noticed my bare chest and immediately met my eyes, a little pink colored her cheeks. "Hey,"

I opened the door the rest of the way to let her into the bathroom. "Hi." I leaned against the bathroom sink. "I didn't think you'd be here right now."

"Why not?" She closed the door behind her and limped a little inside.

"You know why."

A sigh left her. "Scott, no one blames you for any of this. I mean, I kind of blame myself."

I looked her in the eyes. "Why?"

She held up fingers as she ticked off reasons. "You left because I told you to, I didn't come after you when I wanted to, and..." Her voice lowered as she gazed at me. "I was the reason you became that monster." When I tried to protest she held up a hand. "Don't give me a lie, Scott. I know you. _You_ saw that I was hurt and you lost it." Her tone concerned, not angry, just concerned.

"What do you want me to say?"

She shook her head with a shrug. "Do I mean that much to you?"

I gave a wry half grin. "I guess you do." My gaze went to the floor. "And I'm sorry."

Her brown worried eyes filled with understanding. "Don't beat yourself up about this. We're only human." She offered a tiny grin.

To see her trying to make me feel better, in fact made me feel better.

A laugh came from me as I nodded. "Yeah, we are."

She seemed pleased with herself for making me laugh.

I reached for my shirt because I was almost sure it made her uncomfortable, but when I tried to pull it over my head I groaned. "Great."

"What? You can't even get dressed without me?" She moved closer, her hands pulled the shirt over my head.

I pushed my arm through the sleeve, but my gaze didn't leave hers. I had to wonder if I imagined this pull between us or if she felt it, too? When she looked at me the way she did now I felt like she did.

Her warm fingers on my skin carefully raised my wounded shoulder into the shirt, then slid my arm into the sleeve as softly as she could manage. She raised on her tippy toes to peek at the bandage over the bullet hole. A sharp wince left her as she all but sank to the ground.

My hands grabbed her waist before she hit the floor. My eyes found hers when I placed her on the toilet.

She grabbed at her injured thigh and bit back a cry. "My leg."

I knew we would take some time to heal, faster than most, but we shouldn't be in this much pain still. I, of all people, shouldn't ache like this.

My hands gently inspected her leg. She bled through the bandaging. Worry sunk in.

"Scott,"

I looked into her eyes to see they looked weak. She looked weak.

"I don't feel right." Her hand grabbed at mine. Another wince left her.

"I'm going to call my mom," I searched my room for my phone in my room. "Just hold on a sec. It might be the bullets he used. That means Kira is probably feeling the same." I looked under pillows and on my desk. Where was my phone? "Can I use your phone, I think my phone might be back at the-" I heard a thump. "Lia?" I checked on her. "Are you-Shit." I rushed to her side.

She had passed out and hit her head on the side of the tub.

I picked her up carefully and brought her downstairs.

Stiles looked up at us. "What happened?"

"She passed out." I looked around the house. Only Stiles and Corey remained.

He saw the question in my eyes and answered, "Argent went to interrogate the bastard. You about gave him a heart attack earlier. Isaac took Kira to see her mom. She didn't feel well." He surveyed Malia. "She looked about the same as Malia. And you. "

"I'm fine." Maybe I wasn't fine, but I'd manage. "I think it's the bullets. He did something to them." The thought of him still hurting her made me want to take him out.

Listen to me. Who did I become? This wasn't who I was. The only thing I could think of was the glaringly obvious. My feelings for Malia. This wouldn't have happened before I told her how I felt or kissed her. Twice.

He nodded. "If that's true then we need more than just your mom. We need Deaton. He's on his way after I told him what happened."

"What did he say?"

He fell silent.

Corey cleared his throat. "He's worried about you. We all are."

"I'm fine now. Let's just get her to my mom. She hit her head on the tub. She probably has a concussion."

Corey panicked. "That's not good, she's not supposed to sleep with a concussion on top of everything else that may be wrong with her."

My forehead creased. "I know, so let's get going. We have to take the jeep being that my bike is wrecked and nowhere to be found."

They started for the front door and I followed.

"She's going to be okay." Stiles assured me. "She's tough as nails. Trust me, I'd know," He offered a weak smile, trying to make me feel better.

But it didn't. It only made me feel guiltier for having these feelings and angrier that I had to feel guilty in the first place. He didn't want her anymore, he wanted Lydia. So why was this such a big deal? Then I thought of how I'd feel if Stiles went after Kira or Allison, how betrayed I'd feel underneath, but I'd still encourage them to be together if that's what they wanted. Would Stiles do the same for me?

I climbed into the back seat with Malia in my arms. A sheen of sweat broke out on her skin on the way over to the hospital. I wiped at her forehead with my sleeve.

Why did the people I always care about get hurt?

A/N: Hey yall thanks for reading! I'm not going to lie, I was really disappointed with tonight's episode. It was good and had good moments that I appreciated like Corey touching the Ghostrider and letting everyone see him (giving him his own sense of agency again) and Parrish showing up...but that was about it. It felt a lot like filler to me, which I understand shows and writing need to give back story, but I wasn't impressed with this week's episode. I don't know who else doesn't like Claudia, but bish bye! I don't feel like her character adds anything to the show or Stilinski besides the fact he isn't alone. She admitted she didn't feel the need to have kids, so like why are you here? Like is she going to disappear when Stiles comes back or stick around? If so then she better be supportive of Stydia lol.

I was a little happy with the Scalia scenes. Of course, there wasn't anything romantic about them and they weren't that intimate, but it was still a scene.

P.S. Please leave a comment/review and let me know what you think. Oh and someone asked if I have a updating schedule, I don't. I write whenever I have the time and as my schedule is now with three jobs I have the most time on Tuesdays/Thursdays because those are my off days, but that doesn't mean I have time to write on those days. So bare with me please. I'm really excited about this fic. As long as yall give me feedback I'm inclined to keep uploading, but if not then it's likely I'll stop writing this. I've had problems with most of my other fics with that and I just stop writing them because it isn't fun anymore. This is fun so please let me know if you're having fun too! ... That sounded a bit weird tbh...About to watch the AfterBuzzTV aftershow on YouTube if any of you want more info/insight on your shows. AfterBuzzTV, StreamTV, and numerous other podcasts are out there for you to start viewing. If you want to know about aftershows for other shows you watch and you're not sure if there are any let me know and I'll look them up for you :D


	6. Too Good

Troye Sivan - Too Good is the song for this chapter

SCOTT'S POV:

We rushed through the back entrance after we made sure the coast was clear. Corey had gone to seek out my mom to tell her we had an emergency. The Pack kind of emergency. Stiles and I waited in our usual people-free back room with Malia in my arms.

Stiles cleared a table so I could sit her down. "Your mom's on the way. Just take a breath. Don't worry." He advised.

I gently layed her down on the metal slab of a table, not wanting to let her go.

She looked so pale, so fragile. So not Malia. How could I not worry? If it was Lydia in her place Stiles would be freaking out, but he wasn't. I didn't say that.

Not soon enough, my mom and Corey barged into the room with worried brows.

My mom did her thing while we all watched. I couldn't feel all the emotions in the room; hope, worry, irritation, concern, love, and pain. All of which came from Malia. It was like I was attuned to her specifically without any explanation. I tried to clear her emotions out of the way, but couldn't, almost like she pulled me in on will. I guess I was okay with that, but not if I couldn't sense how everyone else felt.

"She's definitely been poisoned." My mom said as she inspected the wound on Malia's thigh. "She has a severe fever."

"We know that already." I grunted.

My mom shot me a look.

"Sorry. Can you just give her something?" My voice softened.

She pulled a few bottles out of her pockets. "Deaton gave me some medicine in times like these," She mixed together two ingredients into a salve, then rubbed it in and around the area.

Malia jerked and mumbled something under her breath. She started to sweat even more.

The Alpha anger returned, completely out of my control. He did this to her. What if she died? What if I lost her? I couldn't lose anybody else, least of all another girl I had feelings for. This was Victor's fault, all of this. What did we do to deserve any of this? Maybe there was something I did along the way that prompted this, but not Malia. She was a byproduct of horrible parents and the scars they could leave even not being there. She was only acting as she had been taught, but at this point she was probably more human than the rest of us.

"Scott?" Stiles whispered full of concern.

"What?" I asked, but it came out as a growl.

I looked down to see claws while wolf hair sprouted out of my body. Not again. This wasn't me. I wasn't an animal, so why did I keep turning into one?

"Scott," Stiles breathed warily. He motioned for me to move to the far side of the room, to follow him. "It's going to be okay, buddy. Take deep breaths. Think about your anchor, think about you." His scared eyes begged.

My head shook. I wasn't my anchor anymore. Obviously.

"No?" He looked around in a panic. "Okay, think about your mom. You don't want her to see you like this? Do you?"

No, she couldn't find out about this. I had to control this before it consumed the rest of me. I didn't want to ever see that look of complete fear in my mother's eyes because of me. Hell, I didn't want to ever see it in anyone's eyes because of me.

"Scott," Stiles came back into view. "She's going to be okay." He placed a hand on mine.

I nodded as I willed myself to calm down. Malia was strong. She was a fighter. She could handle a simple fever. I simply overreacted.

"Kira's going to be okay, I'll call Isaac to get an update, alright?" He grabbed his phone from his pocket.

My forehead creased. He thought I was this discombobulated because of Kira? To be honest, I hadn't even thought of Kira since Malia fainted. He didn't put two and two together to see I was worried about Malia, that I had feelings for her. Did he refuse to or did he just not see it? Either way immense sadness washed over me because my best friend didn't get that I was into his ex or that I felt guilty about it. Could I fault him really? He had his own budding thing going on with Lydia, which I was really glad for. He deserved to be in love with her after all these years. They just needed the push to get together.

"She's doing better, Scott." He assured me. "Isaac said her mom put her into a trance like state. She's okay."

I felt the hair retreating into my body, my claws disappeared, and I felt semi normal again. The relief that washed over his face didn't escape me. I looked back to the others.

Corey had a semi smile on his face as he held Malia's hand. My mom wore her stern Nurse mask of strength and precision, her hands did their best to fix Malia for me. Malia layed there, sweaty and incoherent.

My mom looked up at me. "She's going to be okay. We just need to break her fever and keep applying the salve to her wound. Now I can't be here around the clock. I have to finish up my rounds, but I get off in two hours. Take her back to the house. I'll set her up in the guest room. I'll be home as soon as I can." She nodded in assurance.

We all moved to help, but I was the one that scooped Malia into my arms even though my shoulder was still sore.

"Thank you so much, mom." I kissed her cheek before I headed for the door.

"I'll get the containers." Corey offered.

"When I get home you and I are going to talk," My mom demanded.

I nodded. "Love you."

When we got outside we headed for the jeep only to be stopped by police sirens. We paused in fear. This couldn't look good; three guys carrying an unconscious girl to a car.

The door opened and out stepped the Sheriff.

We all relaxed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He came to us. "What happened to Malia?"

"It's a long story." Corey supplied. "How about I tell you in the car on the way to Scott's house?" He glanced around us. "Where we don't have a lot of nosy townspeople."

Stiles jetted for driver's side.

"Sounds good," The Sheriff agreed. "We'll follow you." He held open the door so I could slid in the backseat with Malia.

By the time we got to my house I had calmed down a bit. I no longer felt the animal simmering under. My focus was on the pack. What did Victor's appearance mean for the rest of us? Was he in league with others? When he held me captive it didn't seem like he was working alone, it seemed like he was waiting for someone.

They followed us into the house and up the stairs. Stiles headed for the guest room like my mom instructed earlier, but that didn't sit well with me.

"Stiles," I nodded to my room.

His brow raised. "Oh."

I ignored the judgement there and started for my bed. She'd been on it plenty of times, never like this though. And I really didn't have it in me to care about anyone's concerns on how I cared for Malia. My mom said we had to bring her fever down and that's what I'm going to do.

Corey offered me a wet rag as he came from the bathroom. "Here you go."

Stiles grabbed it before I could take it. "I'll do it." He looked to me. "Do you want to get her more blankets so we can warm her up more?"

I nodded. "Sure," I stood, then headed to the linen closet.

There wasn't a reason I should feel like this, useless in my own home. I could take care of her in my own house, in my own bed, and in my own way. I didn't need Stiles to tell me what to do.

A huff left me while I rested my forehead against the closet door. I didn't meant to blame my frustrations on Stiles, he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't know because I didn't tell him. He had more of a claim on her than I did. Still, he hadn't seemed nearly as upset as me, so why was he now taking charge?

I sighed.

He was just being a good friend. Better than me and I couldn't fault him for that.

"Are you okay?"

I turned my head against the door to find Corey headed my way. "Yeah, I just needed a minute."

He nodded. "Yeah, I get it." He glanced behind us, then back at me. "Look, I know I'm new and all, but I'm here to talk if you want...about things." He whispered even though Stiles couldn't hear us this far from my room. "About Malia if you want..."

My gaze hardened. "What do you mean?"

His brow arched in disbelief. "I'm not stupid. Neither is everyone else. They're going to figure out something is going on." He leaned closer. "Something is going on isn't it?" He gave a half grin. "I mean, I've never seen Malia as worried about anything as she was about you. Vice versa. Worry like that means a little more." He offered an impish grin.

A sad laugh left me. "I guess it does, but it's not what you think."

"You mean, it's complicated?" He grinned.

I cracked a smile. "A little. There's too much going on right now to focus on that," I reached into the closet for a few blankets. "So do me a favor and drop this. I know how to hide my feelings."

He took one of the blankets from my hands. "You're a lot worse than you think you are. Maybe I'm the only one saying it because everyone else is afraid to, but it's obvious you like Malia. It should be obvious to Stiles, but he's off in Lydia Land. Can't blame him though."

"Alright," I started forward, done with this conversation. "Nice talk."

As he followed behind I appreciated him a little more now. If what Corey said was true then everyone would pick up on things sooner or later, but I still felt like Corey was the only one I could confide in the meantime.

I turned back to him. "Thanks."

He nodded.

When we entered the room Stiles held the rag to Malia's head with his phone to his ear.

"It's about the same here, minus an electrical field around Malia," He looked up at our return. "Lydia says that Kira is still stable. They're going to stay there a while." His gaze went off to the side, then to me. "Fine. Here," He held the phone out to me.

I took it. "Lydia?"

"Hey, I was worried about you. How are you holding up on that end?"

My eyes flitted to the others. "As best I can, you know. How is she really?"

I worried about Kira, too. Just not the same anymore. Not as much as Malia.

Lydia sighed. "As well as you can be with an electrical field around you, but her mom says it's nothing out of the normal for a Kitsune.

"Is it that bad?" More concern ebbed in me.

"No," She waved it off. "I'm just overacting. She's fine, Scott." Her voice faltered. "Can you hand the phone back to Stiles?"

See, that's what I'm talking about. When they felt off balance Stiles and Lydia leaned on each other. I never had that truly with anyone else. Not in the same way they had or in the way I had with Malia. Now, I wasn't so sure we still had any sort of friendship. I was becoming dangerous to be around, on top of that, I kissed her twice. Twice it wasn't okay. Twice it got us in trouble. Twice it failed me. So I had to be good. Even if that meant putting distance between us.

I handed the phone back to Stiles, then went to her side. My hand found hers, taking away some of her pain, and after I took all I could take I just held her hand some more because I wanted to.

STILES' POV:

My car pulled to a stop in front of Kira's old house. When Kira went with the Skinwalkers her parents moved back to New York, but they rented out their place to anyone who passed through for a bit. Luckily, no one rented it at the moment.

Isaac stood outside while I walked up the driveway. Honestly, it was weird seeing him back here. After everything with Allison happened, I didn't blame him for leaving. Hell, if I saw Lydia die in Jackson or Aiden's arms I'd have no choice but to run away with my tail between my legs. Isaac and I never really got along, mostly because I felt like he was slowly taking Scott away from me, but I was beyond excited to see him show up with Argent to help rescue Scott with us. Now, I was still excited to see him, just more curious as to why he was back.

"Hey," I said.

He looked up from the ground, shock in his blue eyes like he hadn't registered I'd come up to him. "Hey," Sadness rang in his voice and I wasn't sure why. He hadn't known Kira the same way we all had. But a lot had happened to him in his life that he had to be sad about. His abusive dead dad, his kind of girlfriend dying in the arms of her first love only to confess her love to not him, and whatever the hell happened in France.

"Do you want to talk about something?" I offered.

His head shook. "No," His eyes averted back to the ground. "Everyone's inside if you want to go in."

I nodded at my dismissal. I didn't blame Isaac for not wanting to talk to me, I hadn't given any reasons in the past to want to open up to me, but I figured with older versions of ourselves we'd have new opportunities. I guess not.

As soon as I walked in the house I was aware of Lydia. Pathetic, I know, but we were each other's emotional tethers. Well, she was mine. I don't think I'd ever be hers in the same way. Sure, she cared about me deeply, worried about, loved me even, just not in the way I did for her. And I was okay with that. We'd be moving on soon, whether I wanted to or not, so I had to try to get out there. Eventually. The thought saddened me. I was found of the strawberry-blonde and I didn't like the idea of not being anymore.

I found Mason, Kira's mom and dad, Hayden, and Lydia in the living room. They had Kira on their pull out couch to be monitored. About two feet around her was an almost translucent field that sparked with random electricity. If it couldn't kill me it would be so cool.

Hayden came over and hugged me. "Hey, how's Malia?"

I hugged her back. "She's okay." I tried to keep the sadness out of my voice, but it was still there.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I nodded with a soft smile that didn't reach my eyes.

Mason nodded at me, then went back to Kira with a focus in his eyes.

My eyes slid to Lydia to find her watching me.

She looked so delicate and innocent as she stood there with her jade gaze on me, but she was anything but. She was fierce, strong, and independent. Absolutely capable of taking care of herself, of not needing me. Not like I needed her.

I went to her with understanding eyes. I could tell from across the room that she wasn't okay. Hell, I could hear it in her voice over the phone. When she said, 'Can you come over? I want to see you,' in my ear I heard the tightness. She was good at controlling her feelings, so much so that I was convinced she'd full on banshee yell at someone one day.

When I stood by her side her arms wrapped around me in a warm hug. Tenth grade Me would be so proud right now. Oh, how far we've come from her constantly ignoring me.

"You okay?" I said into her hair as I hugged her back.

"Thanks for coming," She ignored my question.

I pulled her to my side. "You called. Where else would I be?"

A tiny grin found her face. Her green eyes stared at me with kind intent.

We stood there, waited for something to happen. I supposed we waited for Kira to wake up from her electrical trance, but that didn't happen.

Lydia leaned her weight onto me for the better half of the afternoon and I knew she was tired. We'd all been up since last night. It had been one hell of a day.

When she nodded off I nudged her. "I'm taking you home. Let me say goodbye really quick." I headed toward Kira's mom. My hand rested on her shoulder. "We'll be praying for her." I offered because it was the best I could do.

She looked up at me with saddened eyes only a mother could have. "Thank you, Stiles. Anything helps."

I nodded. "We'll be back later, if that's okay?"

"Sure," She gave a grateful smile.

Like an idiot, I leaned forward to pat Kira on the leg only to be shoved back until I was on my back. I assumed it was her mom, but when Lydia crouched over me with an incredulous glare in my direction I quickly realized she was the one to basically drop kick me out of the way of danger. That was hot. Or it would be if she didn't look like she wanted to murder me right now.

"Ow." I muttered.

She held a hand out for me to take, when I did she pulled me up. "Really?"

Hayden gave me a tight-lipped grin as she tried not to laugh.

My eyes rolled. "Short term memory loss."

"You should probably go." Kira's mom suggested with a hint of amusement in her voice.

I nodded. "Yeah," I looked at Lydia. "We should probably go."

"I agree." She headed towards the door, her hand tugged me along.

She fumed all the way into the car and to her house.

A sigh left me. "Lyds, come on. Aren't you over-reacting just a little bit?"

Her angry hazel eyes turned on me. "Excuse me?"

I made a face. That was never the right thing to say to a girl. Least of all one you like.

I put my jeep in park, then turned my body toward her. "What I meant to say was I'm fine and you shouldn't be this worried."

She gaped at me.

"I-I mean, thank you. You were really brave and I respect y-" I was interrupted by her hand covered over my mouth.

"I lost my dad after the divorce. I lost Jackson when he decided to leave for London. I lost Allison when the Nogitsune killed her and Aiden the next day. Kira and Malia could die because they were poisoned. It would really hurt if I lost them at the same time," Tears pricked at her eyes. "But it wouldn't hurt nearly as much as if I lost you, so you don't get to be snarky and sarcastic about the situation, Stiles." Her dimples showed with a wry grin. "If I'm worried about you let me be worried. I care about you. And not wanting you to die isn't a crime."

I nodded underneath her hand.

She removed it with a roll of her eyes. "Anyways, thanks again for coming over."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm there for you, Lyds before you believe me?"

Her brow arched. "Trust me, I get that. I was talking about you leaving Malia to come check on us. It probably wasn't easy considering..." She stared at me in question.

"Considering we used to intimate?" I cracked a grin. "You thought that was going to stop me from making sure you were okay?"

A dimple popped out as she tried not to smile. "It would most people, Stiles."

"We're not most people, Lyds." I leaned closer. "Or haven't you figured that out yet?"

She laughed. "Good point," She pointed a manicured finger at me. "Still though, you still must be worried about Malia."

I nodded, some of the seriousness seeped back into the jeep. "I am actually." I blew out a heavy breath. "But not as much as Scott seems to be."

"He did sound really upset on the phone. They have gotten closer what with me taking up all your free time." She smirked.

A thought occurred to me.

"Do you think that anything's going on between them?"

She looked out the window. "Uh...no. I don't know. Probably not. Why?" She turned back to me. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

My forehead creased. "What if I did?" I challenged. "What do you think Scott would do?"

"I don't know, Stiles." She whined. "Why don't you ask him?" She snipped.

I recoiled. "No, definitely not doing that."

That's Bro Code. You don't break Bro Code. That'd be like me liking Kira or Allison. That wasn't okay and Scott wouldn't be okay with it.

"I'm just talking out of my ass." I muttered. "Scott wouldn't go for Malia. He's still hung up on Kira." I glanced at Lydia. "But he's at Kira's. He's at Malia's, worried sick." Disbelief filled me.

Lydia's hand covered her face. "Stiles, please don't get into this. Not today. It's already been a crap day." Her hand drifted to mine, tingles shot up my arm. "Let's do something that will give us something good to remember this day by." Promise sat in her eyes.

"Like what?" I asked warily. "I'm not ready to be a dad, Lyds."

She waved it off. "You'd be a great dad and we both know it." She paused. "Not that I've thought about you fathering my children." A blush rose to her face.

I laughed. "You sure about that?"

"Shut up and come inside. You're going to make me that lasagna you boasted about the other day."

My brow rose. "So it's date," I said with a boyish grin.

She cracked a grin. "Whatever you want to call it, Stilinski."

I laughed again. "Okay. You picked the worst days in the history of bad days to have our first date."

She hopped out of the jeep and I followed. "Technically, you called it a date and I asked you to make me dinner." She teased.

I turned on my heels. "Oh, then I'll just go home."

She pulled me back with a mock upset expression that wasn't sold due to her budding grin. "Stiles, I want this to be a date." Her grin fell. "But what about after Graduation?" Her eyes searched mine.

I gave a wry half grin. "We couldn't have worst timing if we tried."

She quickly looked away, which meant she didn't want me to see the emotion on her face. After she composed herself she looked up at me. "Do you still want to come in?" Her voice a little less confident.

Being the good friend I was, I nodded. "Of course."

SCOTT'S POV:

Corey had long since left to go to Mason's as I sat in the chair I had the first time I watched Malia sleep prior our first kiss. My mom had been home for a while, she checked Malia's thigh, applied more salve before she crashed after working all night. I watched her apply it properly before loosely bandaging it. I had the thought of putting a few ice packs on her, but my mom was afraid it'd send her body into shock.

So I sat her in this chair, feeling useless. All I could do was take her pain, but it wasn't enough. I grabbed my guitar, pulled it to my lap, and let my fingers speak for me. She liked when I played so maybe subconsciously it would help her somehow.

After almost an hour of hopeful strumming I stopped. Feeling too far away, I scooted my chair closer to the bed. Thankfully, my shoulder had healed earlier. I kept wondering why I didn't have the same reaction as Malia and Kira, then I remembered that it was Argent that shot me and not Victor.

My hand grabbed hers just to take her hand. "Hey," I cleared my throat, my voice was scratchy from not speaking for a while. "I-I know that you're going to wake up at some point, that you're going to be okay, but part of me feels like you won't." I blew out a heavy sigh. "If I never get to see your smile or hear you laugh again..." My eyes ran over her beautiful sleeping face. "Lia, it would really suck if I didn't have you in my life anymore. I know that you think you're the only one with abandonment issues, but I'd be scared shitless if you left. Me." My thumb rubbed the back of her hand. "I'm trying to write something and you seem pretty good at the guitar, so I'm going to need you to wake up and tell me what you think. You think you can do that for me?"

A knock on my door make me flinch. Argent stood in the doorway.

I rose from the chair, then walked over to him. "Hey,"

He handed me my phone. "We swept the building. Liam helped me add cameras. We're going to be monitoring it for a while, see who shows up."

Concern filled my chest. "You took Liam with you?" He wasn't a baby, but he was my beta. That bond was different than I had with anyone else. I changed Liam's life forever. Now I was responsible for him.

He gave me a fatherly look. "He's got to learn some time, Scott. We're not going to be around forever to baby him."

I nodded reluctantly. "You're right."

"Glad you agree because he sat in on the interrogation. Victor's good. He's being very tight-lipped about his purpose or if he's working with anyone."

"I think he is. He didn't much to me when I was there. He didn't ask any personal questions, he didn't seem like he had a personal vendetta against me. It was like he was the pawn in someone else's game."

A sigh left him. He glanced at Malia. "Alright, I'll let you get back to her. I'm glad you're okay, Scott."

"Argent," I grabbed his shoulder. "Thank you for shooting me. Thank you for coming back. I know it's hard being here, a place you've lost everyone you ever loved."

"Not everyone." He patted my shoulder. "Be careful," He nodded in Malia's direction, a small grin on his lips.

I flushed. "You can leave now." I joked.

He grinned. "I'll let myself out. Tell your mom I said thank you again for the dinner."

"What do you mean 'dinner'?"

"Wow, you must be really worried about Malia if you didn't hear us downstairs eating for half an hour. She made me sit down and eat."

Oh.

"She's motherly like that."

He nodded. "Night."

"Night." I turned back to Malia after I shut the door.

She was still fast asleep. Maybe it was pathetic, but all I wanted to do was protect her. That's not true. What I wanted to do is lay beside her, hold her, and make her feel safe. Make her laugh and smile. Make her happy. With me. But we couldn't have that now, even if she wanted it, which I doubted she did.

I picked up my guitar again. The urge to sing a little hit. Luckily, she was unconscious, so she couldn't tease me about how bad I was. I sung the Rhodes song that I did the night I kissed her, it felt right.

"I'll never let go. You're right beside me. So just close your eyes. I'll never let go, you're all that I need. So just close your eyes." I mumbled more than I sung as to not wake up my mother, whom I hoped was asleep and not eating anything else with Argent. I finished the rest of the song with my mind in the distance.

"You're about as good at singing as I am at playing, McCall," A scratchy voice insulted.

I abruptly stopped playing and looked down find Malia awake.

She removed the rag from her forehead. "Seriously, autotune couldn't help you."

"You're awake," I sat forward. My hand fell to hers.

"Duh, captain obvious." She sat up, but swayed. Her hand grabbed mine.

I tried to keep tuck my excitement away for later because she was still obviously not well, but it was hard.

"You probably should lay back down."

Her brown eyes fell to mine. "I don't want to be weak anymore." She threw the cover off of her legs.

"Woah," My hands grabbed her shoulders. "You're not fully recovered. Where do you think you're going?"

Her forehead knitted together. "To the bathroom, _dad_."

"Oh. Let me help you."

"I got it." She tried to stand to her feet, but caved under the pain.

I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the bathroom, which I knew she wasn't happy about. I chuckled nonetheless. "If I don't sweep you off your feet, then someone else will beat me to it."

Her eyes rolled. "You're a real Casanova, you know that." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

I grinned. "I try." I set her down on the toilet.

"Thanks." She looked up at me, then pulled her shorts down and began peeing.

I turned around as fast as I could, my back to her as I stood in the doorway.

She flushed once she was done. "So how was I out?" She washed her hands.

"Only about ten hours. You collapsed during our talk, do you remember that?"

She made a noncommittal noise as she thought. "Kinda. We were talking about how I made your monster come out."

That sounded dirty.

I turned back to her, my weight was still on the doorframe. "Of course, you remember that part."

A storm played behind her eyes. "It's not exactly something I feel honored over. I make you primal, is that it?"

We were doing this now? She just woke up.

"It's not that simple."

"Scott, you became a monster because of me. That's not something I'm going to forget. I made you do that."

I gaped at her. "You didn't make me do anything." I groaned. "I don't know. When he shot Kira I was upset. Then he shot you and it was different because I wasn't just upset, I was really angry. I was so worried about you. What I almost did, how I reacted was not okay. I know that, but it was you."

Her eyes turned understanding, then she groaned. "When you say things like that it's hard to be mad at you."

I laughed. "Good. I don't want you to be mad at me, Lia."

She tried to hide her smile. "Neither do I." She turned serious again. "But I also don't want to the cause of you turning into that. That was horrifying. I was scared of you. You were truly the Alpha." Her head shook, her eyes roamed a bit as she steadied herself. "I never want to be afraid of you, Scott. You're my best friend, oddly enough."

I tried not to act offended.

She grinned. "What I meant was that I never thought I'd care about you this much or in this way."

"Which way is that?" I knew she didn't have a problem letting me know her mind. She was as honest as they came.

"The way you kissed me twice and I liked it both times, but I'm still so confused by us. And I know that I'm to blame to for what happened with Kira..." She paused. Her eyes widened. "Is she okay? She was shot, too. I was in and out a bit. I heard your mom say I was poisoned from the bullet. Kira was poisoned also?" She tried to limp past me. "How is she? Can you drive me to see her?"

I grabbed her waist, picked her up so that she stood on top of my feet. "You're not going anywhere. Kira's going to pull through, but you need to get back to bed."

She gave me a shocked look. "Aren't you worried about Kira?"

"Of course, but I'm more worried about you. So give me a break and get back into bed. Please."

She gave a tiny nod. "But you have to walk me there like this and order me food because I really want an egg roll. And lo mein. Lots of lo mein."

I relaxed a little bit. "Deal. Just don't make me watch another Star Wars movie."

She looked like she wanted to punch me.

"I'm sorry, I liked it. In moderation. I just want to watch a normal movie with you." I carefully placed her on her side of the bed.

"I got shot for you. You owe me, McCall."

My head shook. "Low blow."

She grinned. "I know. I instantly regretted it after I said it. Which is why I'm going to compromise. Let's watch some stand-up. We could both use a laugh, don't you think?"

"Agreed."

I ordered our food as she showered. It probably wasn't best not to get her wound wet nor could she stand that long on her leg, but she insisted. I gave her a pair of my black pants and a purplish long-sleeved top. I gave her the privacy she needed while I waited downstairs for the food.

My phone buzzed after the text I sent everyone that she woke up.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey, so she's okay?" Stiles asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, she's okay."

He sighed in relief. "Thank God. I'm coming over. Well, Lydia and I are coming over."

"No," I protested too quickly. "I mean, she's getting ready for bed. Really tired still. I don't think she's up for company, you know."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, that's fine. Just let her know we're glad she's okay." His tone a little sad.

My head drooped a little from the lie. "Yeah, will do."

"Alright, bye. Love you."

"Love you, too." I hung up.

A few minutes later the food came. I grabbed two bottled waters from the fridge, then made my way upstairs.

"Food's finally here. You better eat all of this, Lia." I joked as I headed for my room, knowing she could hear me.

When I entered she layed on the edge of my bed a light sheen of sweat on her forehead, her hand cradled her leg. Her face was scrunched up in pain, a few tears streaked her face.

I dropped the food without meaning to and rushed to her side.

"What happened?" One of my hands went to her injured leg gently as the other held her head. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

Malia wasn't one to show pain. If something hurt her she didn't want others to know about it. I didn't fault her that. I thought it was admirable for someone like her. So when she did express it, it scared the living crap out of me.

She tried to compose herself and straighten her leg, but it caused her to cry out. Her hand reached out for me, landed on my neck. "Please, make it stop." Her voice sounded so tiny. Her eyes flashed blue.

Why didn't I think of that before? I was just so worried I couldn't think straight. What if I became the monster again? Then I'd really freak her out.

Hesitation filled me.

"Scott," Her hand slid up to my neck so she could turn my face to her. "You can do it. You don't have to become him because of me." So much confidence filled her voice that it choked me.

I had to try, I couldn't let her sit her in pain. My hand reached for hers. I prayed to God that I wouldn't get overwhelmed and full on flame out on her.

Her heartbeat calmed down a bit once her pain flowed into me. Once I took all I could I relaxed a bit. She layed back against the headboard.

I grabbed our food off the floor. "So now that you're done being dramatic we can eat-" I turned back to her to find her crying still. I sat the food on the bed, then went to crouch in front of her. "Why are you crying?"

She wiped her face off. "I don't know. I'm being overly emotional. I'm okay."

My hand landed on her knee. "Lia, why are you crying?" My eyes searched hers.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't understand.

"Why are you sorry?"

She gave me an assessing look before she said, "You're my best friend and I don't like to see you in pain, let alone because of me. I shouldn't have asked you to do that. Especially after what happened earlier. I'm sorry."

I reached up to wipe away a tear with my thumb. "Don't be sorry. I could never hurt you. The fact that you believed in me gave me the strength to do it." My eyes roamed over her sad beautiful face. "So don't feel bad," My eyes met hers again. "Princess Lia."

She snorted a laugh. "You did not just say that." She laughed a little longer.

I drank everything about her in, from her crinkly eyes, to her wide smile, to her cute dimples. Just to see her smile sort of made all of this worth it. My entire week could be crap and that smile alone could turn everything around.

Her cheeks turned pink under my gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I like your smile. It's cute."

Her eyes rolled, but she blushed even deeper. "Okay, well," She looked down at her hand on top of mine on her knee like she too hadn't realized she placed it there. "We should definitely eat this food while it's hot."

I nodded. "We should."

So that's what we did. We ate until we couldn't anymore and laughed until our bellies ached. We probably should've went to sleep after like four am, but we didn't. We talked like we always did. We joked and reminisced. She asked me to play her something so I did. I played her something calming in hopes we'd fall asleep soon. By the end of the song her eyes had drooped a little.

When I sat down the guitar I cut off my bedside lamp, then rolled over to face her.

She looked at me with half-lidded eyes. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I want to be here for you. However you need me."

Her face fell.

"Why are you sad again?" I grinned.

Her hand rose to my cheek, she caressed my face. "Because I don't want you to wait around for me to be sure or ready about this. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm going to do with my future or where that'll take me. Or if I'm even staying in town."

My forehead creased. "I thought you said you were staying a while, that you had reasons to stay." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I kind of thought I was one of those reasons." I put myself out there.

She gave a little smile. "You are." Her eyes gazed me over. "Even if you didn't kiss me or tell me how you felt I still would want to stay because I want to be near you. But now it's different. It's more than it was supposed to be. And Kira's back. I don't want to stand in the way of that or make you uncomfortable."

"About earlier, it's not-"

"You love Kira. I love Kira. It's okay if you still want to be with her." She insisted. "I won't step on y-"

My finger stopped on her mouth. "Where am I at right now? Do you see by Kira's side?" I removed my finger.

She shook her head.

"Yeah, I love Kira, but not like that anymore. I'm here with you because I want to be, not because I need to be."

Her hand absentmindedly stroked my face as she stared at me with guarded eyes.

"Thank you."

I grinned. "You don't need to thank me anymore, Lia."

"No, I meant for turning me human again. I'm really glad that I know you. And it would really suck to still be a coyote." She gave a cute little smile.

I laughed. "I'm glad I did it, too. I would be so lonely right now without you." I yawned.

"Same," She patted my face, then let it slid down to my hand. Her eyes drifted shut. "You're the best." She mumbled.

A few seconds later she drifted off to sleep. A few seconds later I joined her.

A/N: Super sorry it took this long to update. I do have three jobs and I've been picking up extra shifts this week cuz my paychecks have been a little low...anyway, I hoped you like this chapter. There are more to come. Thanks for reading yall. If I don't update before Christmas then Happy Holidays yall!

P.S I about died last episode! That Stydia radio call killed me. I was declared legally dead for ten minutes after. I was resuscitated after being shown shipping vids on YouTube. Honestly, that's not how I pictured them reuniting. I mean, it's not like they were face to face, but it felt like a reunion and I wanted her to see Stiles and like run into his arms or some sappy shit. Okay, so like do yall know if Lydia knows what Stiles looks like? They remember him, but do they know what he looks like? That's all folks!

P.P.S. Please leave a comment or review. They really do make me write faster. If I get a good amount of reviews I'm more likely to update faster and if I don't then I get around to updating whenever I feel like it. Someone asked if I had a schedule - I don't know if I addressed this already I smoked hahaha - for posting and I don't. It's whenever I have the time and motivation to write. I will comb through this later in editing, have to go to work in a few hours and I still have to workout and do my hair. Does any of yall live in the Virginia area? If so I'd love to hang out. Just don't kidnap me unless you have Netflix, books, Kale chips (Made in Nature sea salt and oil), and wine coolers on hand.


	7. Berlin

The song for this chapter is RY X - Berlin (this is a really good moody jam yall, I heard it on Skam)

MALIA'S POV:

We graduated in less than two days. Yay. I was so excited to not know how I was going to spend the rest of my life with a big ceremony in front of a whole lot of people I didn't know nor care about. I cared about the pack and that was it. Well, my dad. Or, I guess, dads.

I decided I wasn't going to go back. If my leg was all the way healed I might've, but it wasn't so I was stuck recuperating in bed. I hated that, being stuck. It felt so out of your control and unending. Anyway, the last week of school for Seniors was slightly optional because it was a time to make up amy missed exams or last minute projects. I didn't have any of those. Knowing what being a part of this pack was like I made sure to get everything done. After the start of the year when I wasn't sure if I'd get to be a Senior or not, which sucked by the way, I focused as hard as I could on doing well. I had a decade long disadvantage of being a coyote, so I crammed everything in my brain as fast as I could. Some of it stuck, most of it faded as I made new room for the momentary stuff. The only reason I'd go to this last week of school was to be near the pack if they needed me. It wasn't like we'd all be together in a month. Two of us would be leaving and I didn't know if I'd make it a third yet.

Scott was at school. I know that because I made him go so he wouldn't fall behind and not graduate on time. If I in any way messed up his future I'd never forgive myself. While that seemed dramatic, I'd feel directly responsible for anything bad happening to him or anyone in the pack because it was their choice to turn me human. A coyote couldn't stop you from graduation or moving out of town to pursue a career or being with someone you used to love.

Scott had been really good to me throughout everything, especially the last few days. And I felt guilty for it. So I had to leave. I couldn't impose on them anymore than I already have. I loved Melissa and Scott so much, but this was their home not mine. Now I had to get back to mine.

When I asked for a ride Lydia was eager to do it. It wasn't like she had to go to school. She had perfect grades. I felt like I hadn't seen her in forever. She was Kira's a lot the last few days and I got it. She'd been friends with Kira longer, so I wasn't hurt by that at all. Not even a little bit. Like at all. But it was what it was. It wasn't like she didn't call and visit every day.

I limped out to her car.

She got out to open the door for me.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm not an invalid, Lydia." A bit of misdirected frustration seeped out of my voice.

Her perfectly arched brow practically glared at me in that Lydia way of hers. "If I punch you in the thigh you will be."

A laugh formed on my lips, but I kept it in. "Sorry. I just don't like relying on other people for help." My eyes went off to the side.

Her hand grabbed mine. "Well, you're going to have to get over it because we're pack. We rely on each other all the time. That's what we do, Malia."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

We got into the car and pulled off down the road.

I was in my head for most of the ride to my house until I realized she would be gone in three days for who knew how long.

"You're leaving soon." I turned to her. "I don't like that."

She glanced my way. "Neither do I."

My forehead creased. "Then why are you leaving?"

For a few moments she didn't answer, then she turned to me. "Because I have to."

"I don't understand. Why can't you stay if you want? Why do you have to leave right away? Can't your internship wait?"

The few meters left to my house she was quiet. I noticed my dad's car in on the side road. After she stopped in my driveway she fully faced me with worried eyes. She smelled extremely nervous. Her heart was beating faster than normal and her pupils were a bit dilated as she stared at me.

"There is no internship. I made it up."

I sat there confused. "So you don't have to leave the day after Graduation?"

Her head shook, her green eyes on the console in between us. "No, I still need to leave. Because I can't stay here." Sadness filled her usually confident voice.

"Lydia, talk to me. What's going on with you?"

Tears pricked at her eyes, she blinked them away, much like I would. "I have to leave because of Stiles." She eased her eyes up to mine nervously. "He's my best friend. I need him more than anything." Conflict skated in her eyes. "I love him more than anyone, which is why I have to let him go."

I tilted my head, my hand found hers in support. "If you love him why are you leaving him?"

"Because I'm surrounded by death. Death is a part of me. It's who I am and if Stiles is around that he's eventually going to be affected by it. There are people out there that could use my powers as a weapon, people like Theo or Deucalion when he was against us. People like Victor that could use me. I know Stiles. He'd try his best to protect me, but he's only human. He can't do the things we can do. And I know it sounds stupid because he's been at this longer than both of us, but I love him. So I'm going to protect him, even if it means pushing him away."

Unwarranted tears fell from my eyes. I immediately wiped at them. "Lydia, that's not fair to Stiles. He's in love with you. He's always been in love with you. Trust me, I know. I can smell emotions. When we were together I pretended I didn't love or extreme or even arousal respect when he saw you. He'd never admit it, but I know it was one of the reasons we broke up. It wasn't because I didn't care that he killed Donovan by accident. It was because he wanted you, Lydia. I mean, do you even have eyes? Do you see the way he looks at you? I know you can't hear the way his heart stops when he sees you, but it does."

She gave a sad smile through the tears. "It does?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'd give anything to have what you two have." My free hand wiped away her tears. "So please don't break his heart by leaving after Graduation."

I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to stay, but she shook her head. "Malia, if I don't go the day after Graduation then I can't go at all. I can't have one day or two weeks of being with him only to leave him or watch him leave me. I know that's pathetic, but I can't."

My mind went to Scott. If we were to get together would I be so in love that I couldn't bare to be away from him? Did love like that really exist? I didn't have anything to draw from. My birth parents were psychopaths and my dad was a functional alcoholic.

"So I'm begging you, please don't tell the others. They'll try to make me stay." Her head shook. "I can't stay. It'll hurt worse if I do."

"I can't promise that." I didn't want to lie to her.

Her eyes begged mine. "Will you at least try? Please?"

I nodded.

"Thank you."

"Thanks for the ride." My hand grabbed the handle to get out. I was a little upset with her.

Her hand grabbed mine. "You do have someone like that."

I looked back at her in question.

"Scott."

I all but froze. My eyes widened. An inhuman noise escaped me.

She cracked a knowing grin with a nod. "So it is true."

My throat felt heavy, I cleared it. "What are you talking about?" My eyes drifted to the side.

"Malia, come on. You were worried out of your mind about Scott when he was taken. I knew something had happened to make Kira so upset. She'd barely been back a few hours and all of a sudden you were at each other's throats. It wasn't hard to guess it was over Scott. You two have been really close the past few months. I'm actually surprised nothing happened sooner."

My hand paused in the air. "Nothing happened. We are just friends."

She gave me another knowing look. "You want to know how many times I told that lie to myself over Stiles? Ever since Aiden died. If I'm being honest I probably felt something for him before that, I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

"Fine," I admitted. "So I like Scott, but it's so all of a sudden. Two weeks ago I didn't think about him in that way and now when I think about him I get all confused and happy."

She grinned. "I can tell by your smile."

Was I smiling?

"What changed?" She asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "He kissed me. It was completely by surprise, but I let it happen. I never wanted Scott to kiss me, but he did and it changed everything. He suddenly became this guy, this amazing guy that could make me feel like I was on cloud 9 just by being himself. I hadn't noticed until recently, but I'm happier when I'm around him. I laugh and smile more. I giggle." I gave her a look. "You know me, Lydia. I don't giggle."

She laughed. "Oh, I know about the giggle. It's like these boys have magical powers we don't know about. I might as well drop five IQ points when I'm around Stiles."

My eyes narrowed. "You're so smart it's irritating at times."

Her eyes rolled. "I'll take that as a compliment." She waved it off. "Back to Scott and your feelings for Scott. Go."

Now my eyes rolled. "I don't know what else there is to say. I don't know how long he's felt this way or why really. When I asked he just said I made him happy. I didn't know that was a reason to start having feelings for someone. I mean, I've only dated one person and we banged early on."

Her face reddened. "Please, don't tell me about your sex life with Stiles."

I chuckled. "We're almost adults. We can talk about this, Lydia."

"Yeah, but it's weird. If I had sex with Scott would you want to know about it?"

My grin fell. "Good point."

A sudden smirk fell on her face. "Actually, now that I remember, we did kiss."

"Say what?" I leaned forward.

She leaned back, but still wore a smirk. "Yeah, when him and Allison were broken up. We were in coach's office before Lacrosse practice. I was mad at Jackson so I sort of seduced Scott."

I could feel a growl clawing its way up my throat, but I shoved it down. I wasn't an animal anymore. I didn't want to be something that acted on instinct. You couldn't do that in the human world, it would catch up to you.

"You did?" I swallowed to wet my dry throat.

She nodded. "He was really into it. Right on Coach's desk."

A karmatic feeling a lot like betrayal filled me. I know I wasn't in the picture then so it really didn't matter, but no one told me that. And why should they? Obviously it didn't mean anything. It was ages ago, back when Allison was still alive. And if Allison was still alive then then the kiss didn't mean anything. Scott would move Heaven and Earth for her. If she were still alive I wouldn't stand a chance. And that brought more unwarranted tears to my eyes.

"Oh, no. Why are you crying? I was just teasing. The kiss didn't mean anything. I was a bitch back then."

I nodded. "I know...I don't know why I'm crying all the time now. I've been so emotional lately, like uncharacteristically so."

Her brows furrowed together. "Maybe it's your period?"

I wished. "I don't get periods."

Her face fell. "Seriously?"

"I never have. I assumed it was because I was a coyote when my body was supposed to go through those changes, but I'm not sure."

"You know what that means, don't you?"

My head shook. "No, what?"

Her eyes saddened like she didn't want to tell me this, but she did. "No period means no ovulation, which means you don't have the window to become fertile. Meaning-"

My hand raised to stop her. "I know what it means." My eyes fell to my lap. "I can't have kids." I quickly opened the car door and jumped out. "Thanks for the ride."

"Malia, I didn't mean to make you upset." She rushed out before I could shut the door.

I nodded. "You didn't. I'm going to go lay down." I offered a friendly half smile. "Love you."

She returned it. "Love you, too. Call me if you need anything." She said even though I'd never be making that call.

"I will," I went along with it.

I walked up my driveway, unlocked my door, and went inside. My nose followed the scent of cooking bacon to the kitchen.

My dad flipped over pieces of bacon as he stood by the stove. He looked up at my arrival, then back at the bacon.

"You're home," I commented. He left after our argument the other day, went to go hunting I think.

"I could say the same for you." He looked back at me. "Where have you been? Let me guess, Scott's?"

My teeth ground together. It wasn't that my dad didn't like the pack, he just didn't know them. I spent most of my free time with them and not him, my guess was that he probably resented them for it. He wanted to spend more time with me after getting me back after so long, but we were too different. I knew it wasn't fair to him, but I had to keep him at arm's length. Not really for his protection, but for mine. If he found out what I was it would not only cause a rift between us, but break my heart. I didn't know if he'd try to kill me or not, but he was a hunter. Not quite on Argent's level by any means, but he did it for fun. So no, I couldn't tell him his long lost daughter is a werecoyote now and that I killed his wife and real daughter all those years ago.

"Don't blame Scott. He didn't do anything."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't know. You never tell me anything."

I nodded. "I got hurt. You were gone so I stayed there for a few days." I cleared my throat. "Didn't think you'd notice."

He made a face, then turned back to the bacon. "You know, sometime I wonder why you came back." He forked the bacon onto a plate with pancakes and eggs. "You don't open up to me. You don't let me know where you're going. You're never here. Hell, you don't even like me." He sighed. "So why'd you come back?" He turned to me with the plate of food in his hand.

I limped forward. "I came back here because you're my father."

He stared at me with hard eyes. "We both know that's not true."

A response wouldn't come. He just layed it out there. We'd never talked about it. Ever. Now he threw it in my face as an insult.

My head hung. "Well, you're all I've ever known."

He nodded.

"And I don't open up to you because I'm never sure if you'll remember it or not." I gestured to the bottle of bourbon on the counter. "You act as if I'm the bad guy, but even when you're here you're never _really_ here, Dad."

He looked taken aback, he gulped, then set the plate down on the kitchen table. He grabbed his hunting gear on the way out. Not even a goodbye.

My hands covered my face as I sighed. I set the plate in the fridge for him, then slowly made my way up the stairs. I decided to take a shower. Scott had an okay shower, but no shower compared to your own. I could shave and be myself in my own shower without having to worry about using all the hot water or messing anything up.

When I got out I put on a pair of red cotton shorts with a grey v-neck, then I grabbed the sheets off my bed along with the small amount of dirty clothes in my hamper. I was for once eternally grateful that the washing room was on the second floor, a weird place to have it, but that's where it was.

So I loaded the washer up, then got out the mop. I loved the smell of cleaning supplies, but oddly hated cleaning. I wasn't messy, but any means, but I wasn't a neat freak either. I wanted to clean more or less to let my leg get some exercise. Naturally, it took me forever and a day to mop the wooden floors, vacuum the carpeted rooms, which took forever because the plug kept coming out of the socket, and wipe/swiffer all surfaces. Halfway through cleaning I threw my clothes into the dryer.

My phone buzzed every hour of texts from everyone checking on me, mostly Scott. I tried to refrain from smiling too much, so I did something probably not so great for my leg. I did squats until I didn't think about Scott anymore, then I grabbed the pint of red velvet Halo Top out of the freezer. I couldn't get enough of this stuff! I wasn't particularly health conscious, but I could eat a whole pint under 300 calories and not feel guilty. It was just so creamy and good.

With my Halo Top in hand, I headed upstairs. After I set my ice cream on the bedside table, I grabbed my clothes from the dryer, then made my bed. There was nothing as amazing as feeling fresh linen on your skin once you've been away from home for a while. I grabbed my laptop, pulled up my Netflix, and searched the recently added list. I quickly clicked on the new season of Sense8. There was something about the concept of being physically, emotionally, and mentally connected to eight people around the world that you've never met that intrigued me. Maybe because I too was connected almost instantly to the pack, a group of people I didn't know at all.

I watched Sense8 until my ice cream was gone, then I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke almost two hours later my phone vibrated on the bed. I made a nonhuman noise as I stretched. My hand grabbed my phone as I went to my bay window seat. I propped my hands on my propped knees, then looked through my texts. I clicked on Scott's text.

McCallOnMyCellphone: Do you need anything from the store? I'm heading there after school.

Crap. He still thought I was at his house...probably because I didn't have the courage to tell him I went home. He was going to be so mad I basically snuck out, which I totally did. I was completely scared of my feelings for him developing any further. We had a silent understanding that for the time being now was not the time to even try to move things forward, even if we wanted to. I wasn't so sure Scott wanted to still. He said he didn't have feelings for Kira anymore, but she'd been there for him through a lot, much more than I have. She'd been there for him when Allison died, when Stiles was the Nogitsune, when he didn't think he could be the Alpha, when he didn't believe in himself. She'd been there for everything and I barely scratched the surface. Love like that just doesn't disappear.

I braved it out and wrote back.

Me: I'm good. Thanks though.

I let out a heavy sigh. My eyes went to my notebook on my desk. I jumped up to get it, my injured thigh forgotten, so I fell to my knees in pain. I really pushed myself earlier. Not only was it tender now it was sore. Why did I do those squats? My good leg kicked out and hit the wall in frustration.

To catch my bearings, I had to lay there for a minute before I grabbed the notebook, then went back to my bay window seat. My legs became cold from the AC so I reached down into the tiny shelf in the bottom of the seat to retrieve it. Once I was truly comfortable, which seemed like it would never happen, I poured my thoughts and feelings into my journal, something I hadn't had the chance to do the last couple of days.

When that got old I pulled my laptop onto the seat, started a good singing playlist, and sung my heart's content. It was a good mix of Noah Cyrus, Fergie, Britney Spears, Beyonce, and Ariana Grande.

I hooked up my laptop to my TV through my hdmi cord so I get it really loud. When I really started to get in some good vocals I played some Demi Lovato. That was a whole different playlist by itself.

"You're all I see in all these places. You're all I see in all these faces. So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time. Baby when they look up at the sky. We'll be shooting stars just passing by. You'll be coming home with me tonight. And we'll be burning up like neon light." I harmonized with her vocals.

Yeah, I could sing. No one knew because it wasn't a big deal. It was leisure activity that I did in private. It was like I'd be the next Demi Lovato. I loved her older albums, but her newer stuff was great, too.

I repeated the chorus the best I could when my door creaked open a smidge. My heart jumped out of my chest, but then I relaxed at the sight of Scott.

"You scared the shit out of me, McCall." I chastised.

He wore a displeased, but surprised look on his face.

Dang. I knew what that look was for as he paused the music from my laptop.

He looked at me with those disappointed puppy brown eyes. "You couldn't have told me you went home? Instead, I show up with your gross ass Dill Pickle kettle chips and all the Star Wars movies like an idiot and you weren't there. Do you know how worried I was before I got a text from Lydia telling me she drove you home?"

"Uhhh..." I shrugged like an idiot.

His jaw hardened as he stared at me.

A nervous grin cracked on my face even though I tried to hide it, but then it turned into laugh because the serious look on his face him look like a disappointed parent.

"Are you laughing at me?"

My head shook, but I still laughed. "I'm sorry."

He took a few steps forward. "You're sorry?" A hint of a grin on his lips.

My hands covered my mouth as I nodded.

Thankfully a full grin broke out onto his handsome face. "What do you have to say for yourself, Lia?"

I brought in the laughter because I knew he was upset. I patted the spot next to me in my bay window. To be clear, I loved my bay window.

He sat beside me with expectant eyes as he waited for to explain myself.

"I know I should've told you sooner, but I needed to get home. It was time, Scott." When he didn't seem to get it I added, "I overstayed my welcome and I didn't want to impose any longer."

"Come on, Lia. You know that you could never impose, especially not my mom. She loves you. Like a lot. Now, I was getting sick of you sleeping on my side of the bed and eating my food." He joked.

I playfully shoved his shoulder. "Shut up. And I did not sleep on your side. You always sleep on the left side."

"No, I sleep on the right side like you. I only sleep on the left side when you're over." He corrected.

That small non-trivial act became something more. I knew how I was about my sleeping arrangements, if I wasn't on my side I wasn't comfortable. Scott made himself uncomfortable for me. Over and over again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He smirked.

My face betrayed me in showing my emotions.

"That was just sweet was all."

He grinned. "I do a lot of things for you that you overlook, but I don't mind."

I scoffed. "Like what?"

"Like buying those funky Dill Pickle chips. They stink and I gladly buy them for you to make you happy, knowing your breath is going to smell like pickles all up in my face."

I laughed hearty laugh because I remembered the countless times he's bought me those stinky delicious chips only to have me blow my pickle breath into his face as a joke. I noticed as he watched me. My eyes averted under the intensity of his stare.

"So did you bring the chips?"

He shook his head with the slightest grin. "No I didn't bring the chips. You have to make it up to me to get them."

My brow arched. "How?"

He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat before he said, "I want you to sing with me."

Okay, not what I expected. I thought he was going to say a date. Not that I would go or enjoy myself on a date with Scott. Not like I'd dress up or have my heart beating out of my chest.

"You what?" I was sure my mouth was on the floor in surprise. A wince left me as I shifted to face him more.

He lifted my injured leg carefully to his lap, tingles danced up my skin at the skin to skin contact. Scott's touched me before, he's touched my leg before, but I've never felt this way about him before. His eyes drifted to mine as his hand moved higher to my thigh.

I felt almost breathless, dare I say. Then he did his True Alpha thing and took the pain away from my thigh. There wasn't nearly as much as there had been days ago, but my chores earlier hadn't helped like I thought they would.

My hand landed on his, big and warm. My eyes searched gazed into his for a moment too long. They were eyes that I could get lost in. He had arms that I could be wrapped in safely, I knew he did. Which is why I pulled my hand away and cleared my throat.

"Did that help?" He surveyed my room like something had changed.

Nothing had changed except for this big ass elephant in the room. And that elephant was our feelings for each other. The more time I spent with Scott I had to wonder how Lydia did this with Stiles. Knowing that he felt the same way, but not wanting to cave into temptation for sake of the friendship and whatnot. It sucked. Mainly because I could feel how much he wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss him.

I nodded in answer to his question. He helped the pain in my leg, but not my desire for him.

"So Lydia just told she drove me home, huh?"

He nodded. "I guess, she knew I'd freak out. Sorry about that. I don't have the right to be overprotective, but I am. Given my history with girls I can't help it, which is no excuse-"

"I get it." I interrupted. "I'm not mad. Or freaked out or anything. I know what it's been like for you. You know what's it been like for me. Maybe that's why we're a good pair."

He leaned his head against the wall, his eyes on me. "Maybe you're right."

My arms crossed by my stomach. "I know I'm right."

He grinned, his dimples showed. "So are you going to sing with me?"

"You really want us to sing together?" My voice filled with disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I? You're amazing."

A blush bloomed on my skin. "No, I'm really not. I'm okay." My foot tapped his stomach. "Thanks for the confidence boost though."

His eyes narrowed at mine. "One song." A challenge in his voice.

"One," I held up my index finger. "And when I'm terrible you'll leave me alone about it."

"We'll see," His gaze fell to the window. "So what did you and Lydia have to talk about?"

I shrugged. "Girl stuff."

"What kind of girl stuff?" His dimples grinned at me.

"Things that we talked about in confidence." I didn't want to betray Lydia's trust about her lying about the internship, so I admitted, "Okay, so she knows about you...and me. Us."

His brow arched in amusement. "What does that mean?"

"She said she knew how we feel about each other. And you know I'm terrible at lying so I caved under her know-it-all, smarty pants stare."

He chuckled. "What did you tell her? Because I don't even know how you feel about me."

My gaze averted to the window so I wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. "We talked about our kiss." I blew out my nerves with a breath. "And I might've told her that I liked you." I peeked at him. "Which isn't a surprise so don't look at me like that."

"How am I looking at you?" He now seemed highly amused.

I gestured to his face. "Like you didn't know."

He tilted his head forward to stare into my eyes. "I didn't know. You're really up and down." He laughed.

Yeah, I guess I was.

"But I kissed you back both times. You should've known."

He held his hands in front of his chest in surrender. "You told me you were confused and you needed time. How am I supposed to know when you don't know?"

I thought about it and said, "Because you know what I'm feeling. You can smell it. You can feel it. So you have to know that right now I'm scared even though I feel safe. You make me nervous," I gazed at him. "And genuinely happy." My chest started to feel tight with emotion that I was scared to name. "And it's not like I didn't feel safe and content around you before, but now it's different. Now there's the weight of two kisses behind everything. There's the weight of I might lose you again." I gave a sad grin. "So now every time you make me laugh or smile it means a little more each time. What if we dated and it didn't work out? Have you thought of that?"

He stared at me for a few more moments before he answered, "I know exactly what you mean," He quickly swallowed. "I have thought of that, which is why I haven't tried to kiss you again. We'll figure us out eventually." He wiggled my foot. "So don't worry." He cracked a grin.

I smiled. "Yeah, you're right. It's just weird having feelings for someone and not acting on them. How are Lydia and Stiles doing this?"

"That's easy. Stiles has been in love with Lydia since the third grade. He'd wait forever for her."

I tried to imagine being the in center of that kind of love and couldn't. Or being in a relationship like Scott and Allison and couldn't. Maybe it was because I had never had anyone express love like that to me. Except for the pack.

Another part of my conversation with Lydia popped into my head. My hand subconsciously went to my tummy as regret washed over me.

"What's wrong?"

My eyes went to his. "It's stupid. We don't have to talk about it."

"No, I want to so spill." He encouraged.

This was so personal that I felt weird talking about it with him, but we were friends. He was the Alpha. He was here for stuff like this.

"Okay," I chose my words carefully. "So I found out talking to Lydia this morning that I can't have kids, not that I want them like right this second. It just so happens that I've never gotten a period." I know period talk freaks out guys, so I was surprised when Scott didn't flinch or make a face. He simply just nodded for me to go on. "No period equals no pups." I frowned. "So that kind of sucks." I bit into my bottom lip. "For some reason, I had never thought about having a kid. Probably because I'm still one myself and I just started to feel relaxed as a human. But now that the possibility to have one is off the table I want the opportunity. Does that make sense?"

He gazed at me. "Of course." He held my foot to his lap as if it comforted him. "We can set up an appointment to get a second opinion from you know an actual doctor."

I did forget that Lydia wasn't a doctor.

"I appreciate that, but you don't have to go with me. That would be kind of weird because I'm pretty sure they're going to x-ray my vagina or stick something in it."

He cracked up. His eyes crinkled and his dimples were perfect. It made me feel accomplished when I was the cause of that.

"You're probably right, but I could still go with you and wait outside." He suggested.

"Thank you." I grinned. "If you couldn't get pregnant I would go with you, too."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Unfortunately, he didn't bring his guitar this time so he couldn't play me a song. The next best thing was ordering pizza. I let him pick something to watch because I knew I had hurt him by leaving without so much as a word. And because I was fair and I felt bad for him, I planted myself on the left side of the bed so he'd have no choice but to lay on the right side.

He looked at me with funny eyes as got comfortable. "You don't have to do that."

"Do what?" I played dumb.

He grinned. "Yeah, okay."

When he came back up from getting the pizza glared at me.

I sighed. "What did I do now?"

"You cleaned the whole house, didn't you? I was so upset it slipped my mind to yell at you."

I motioned for the pizza, but he wouldn't come any closer. My stomach grumbled. This would be the first meal I had all day besides my Halo Top. "Stop playing around. I did clean because my dad's not going to. We had a slight argument and he stormed out. Cleaning up took my mind off of it."

"You still shouldn't have been on your leg like that. What if something happened and you fell and hit your head. It would take them forever to get out here and none of us knew you were gone."

I huffed. "I'm sorry. Now get over here."

"I'm serious, Lia."

My patience ended and I regretted what I said as soon as I said it. "Just give me the fucking pizza."

He paused to gape at me.

My hand covered my mouth. "Oh my God, I didn't mean to say that."

He started toward the bed. "I should go." He set the pizza box down, then headed for the door.

I shot up, the hurt puppy dog look on his face didn't escape me. "No no no," I scrambled to him. "Please don't go," I grabbed his shoulder. "I didn't mean to yell at you, I swear."

He turned back to me with a wide grin. "I'm just kidding."

My eyes narrowed at him. "You're so mean." I slapped his chest. "I thought you were upset!"

His hand caught mine. "No, that was pretty funny. And a little hot. I should threaten to take your food more often." He dodged another one of my hits with a laugh, then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"McCall," I complained.

"Let's take this outside. I'll build us a fire and we'll eat under the sunset." He handed me the pizza box.

My eyes rolled even though he couldn't see it. "That sounds a lot like a date."

"It doesn't have to be. Just two totally platonic friends having dinner and engaging in conversation. Nothing romantic about it, little coyote."

I pretended like my heart didn't dip when he called me 'little coyote'. "Yeah, but your hand is on my ass." I wouldn't have minded, but I knew he would be able to smell my arousal, and we didn't need anymore sexual tension between us.

He quickly moved his hand up to the small of my back. "Oops, sorry."

Once we got outside to my back patio he sat me into a chair carefully, then rubbed his hands together. "Alright, I'll just start a fire." He assessed the spot I last built a fire with his hands on his hips. "I'll just do that." He went to gather from the log pile, then placed them haphazardly on the ground. He looked doubtful, then grabbed more logs.

I bit into a slice of pepperoni, banana pepper, and bacon pan pizza from Domino's; my absolute favorite. Especially when it's well done. I don't know how many time Scott and I shared one of these pizza's, but it was enough for me to kick myself for not seeing my feelings for him sooner.

Scott scratched his head as he stared at the pile of wood.

"You got it?" I teased.

He shot me a look. "I can make a simple fire."

Boys and their manly pride.

"Okay, so make the fire, McCall." I challenged.

"I will."

I finished a slice while I waited for him to admit he had no idea what he was doing. He rubbed two sticks together, but when it didn't work he huffed in annoyance.

He glanced at me. "I don't know how to make a fire."

A laugh bubbled from me. "Yeah, I know." I stood and placed the pizza box on the table. "Watching you do that gave me pleasure though, so thanks for that." I teased.

"Oh, I'm glad my embarrassment amused you." He sat down in a chair.

While I worked my magic I could tell by his quietness he wanted to tell me something. He could just say it whatever it was, but once I finished a few minutes later he still hadn't said anything.

I sat next to him. I asked, "Just spit it out. I know you're hiding something from me." I reached for another slice of pizza.

He looked uncomfortable.

"Scott?"

He turned to me. "Alright. Victor told Argent who he was working for in their interrogation."

I nodded. "Okay. It's not my dad so just say it."

His eyes saddened even more. "Malia, it's the Desert Wolf."

My everything halted for a second to process what he said.

"She's still alive. Weak, but alive. He says there are others who may come here if he doesn't report back to her soon."

My psychopath of a mother was the one responsible for Scott being kidnapped, for my leg, for Kira being in her freaky static bubble, and for Scott turning into that monster.

"I know you're upset, but we can't do anything rash-"

"Upset," My emotions bubbled in me. "I'm fucking furious!" I rose to my feet. "I can't believe this." I started towards my car.

He came after me. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?"

His hand grabbed my forearm. "Malia, you can't over react. This is what she wants. She wants to get to you."

Angry tears filled my eyes. "Yeah, she hurt you! She got what she wanted." I ripped my arm away. "You know what I have to do, Scott. Don't ask me not to."

He pulled me back to him. "Well, I'm asking. You can't kill her. You'll regret it. She's your mother. What if you can work it out?" He wiped my tears away.

My head shook. "There's no working things out with a psychotic assassin. She wants me dead and she doesn't care who she hurts in the process." My eyes searched his. "She's going to pay for what she did to you."

He looked at me with fearful eyes. He was scared for me, not of me.

"Please, don't do anything."

"How can you ask me that?"

His forehead knitted together in confusion. "Because I don't want you to die, is that so hard to understand?"

No, I understood perfectly.

"She's going to send more mercenaries after us, after you. What do you expect me to do? Wait around until they get here, until she gets here herself to finish the job?" I asked in disbelief. "Well, I can't do that! You're not going to die because of her!" My eyes glared blue.

"Who's dying because of who?"

We turned to see my dad in the driveway with his hunting gun over his shoulder and a deer.

He looked between us with fatherly concern. "Your eyes. They're glowing." He really stared at me. "Malia, what's going on?" His voice full of confusion.

I looked back at Scott in question.

He sighed. "You need to tell him."

"Tell me what?" My dad questioned. When I didn't answer he said, "Malia Elizabeth Tate, you tell me what's going on right this instant."

I looked back at him. "When you put the gun down I will."

He looked hurt, but did as I asked. "Done."

With the courage in Scott's hopeful eyes I fully turned to my dad. It didn't take much to muster up raw emotion to turn in front of him. My coyote fangs grew, my claws came out, and my eyes glowed as I let out a growl, a growl that signified how unfair it was that I could never share this side of my life with my dad before because I was afraid he'd reject me or kill me. Now he knew and I had to prepare myself for either reaction from him.

He gaped at me in utter disbelief before he gulped, then passed out.

Scott's hand landed on my shoulder. "He'll be okay with it, I'm sure of it."

My head shook. "You don't know my dad. He won't be."

"You're his daughter. He'll accept you."

I glanced back at him. "How do you know?"

"Because my mom freaked out when I showed her who I really was. She cried and screamed. It was really hard on our relationship for a while, then she started to love me for me again."

I had a hard time believing Melissa would reject her son. She was like the best mom ever. If I could have another mother I'd want to be her, but then Scott and I would be brother and sister, and that was weird. I take that back now.

"And believe it or not, Argent and I weren't always on the same side. He tried to kill me repeatedly," He spoke as if they were fond memories. "Over time, he began to trust me, to trust all of us because he knew we were trying to help protect this town. Your dad won't be any different."

My eyes went to my dad's unconscious body on the ground next to the deer. "I hope you're right." I sighed. "You grab him. I'll grab the deer."

We headed inside with all of these new issues on the forefront of our minds. Handling things you didn't want to was a part of growing up. Granted, most people don't have their parents trying to kill them, but with Graduation looming I knew this would be one of many adult problems I'd have to face. I was eternally grateful that I had Scott by my side to handle it with.

A/N: I'm so over this wait for 6x06 yall it's insane! I think we have one more week to go without a new episode. I'm going crazy cuz I need to know what's going to happen with Stydia. Anyway, what did yall think of this chapter? Please leave a comment or review to let me know your thoughts! Sidenote: I feel like someone suggested something to me and if you know who you are please message me cuz I totes forgot what social media it was on and the suggestion. Happy Holidays yall! The next update will be in 2017, how cool is that?

P.S. Who's watching Skam? It's a Norwegian tv show about teen drama. It's okay enough that I'd like yall to check it out if you want. My fave seasons are two and three because Noora+William and Isak+Even are the cutest. Totes ship Eva with Chris btw. That's Penetrator Chris not cinnamon roll Chris haha. Later taters!


	8. Say You Love Me

The song for this chapter is Jessie Ware - Say You Love Me

MALIA'S POV:

I paced the living room while we waited for my dad to wake up on the couch. Of course, he fainted when I showed him who I really was. Of course, he did. That's what normal people did. That's what humans did. Either that or they got so terrified they ran away in horror. I shouldn't have been surprised because I knew what kind of person he was, so why was I so hurt?

Scott sat on the arm of the couch with his brown eyes. "You know this is going to be okay, right?"

"How am I supposed to believe that?" I looked at him as I passed him for the zillionth time.

"Because you have to believe there's good in people, Lia. You want to know how I stay optimistic throughout all of this? I know that deep down they want the same things that I do. They want peace, they want safety, and they want to be surrounded by loved ones."

I gave him the side eye as I walked. "You mean people like Theo? All he cares about is power." My arms folded across my chest.

"No, I mean people like Deucalion. You should've met him when back when he first got here. He wasn't a good guy. He wanted me to join his pack of Alphas. To do that I'd have to kill my own pack to gain their power."

I didn't know that. Sometimes I wished I'd always been a part of the pack, back when Scott was first bitten. I've missed out on so much that's made them closer. I knew Scott, Stiles, and Lydia loved me very much, but they were the three that survived it all so far. Maybe things would've been different between us if I hadn't dated Stiles, if I had known Scott first or better.

"You know Deucalion is helping us now whenever we need him. He's on our side after everything that happened between us because of his pack. We lost two of our own because of his pack." He emitted sorrow and regret. "Erica and Boyd. They were good kids who didn't deserve to die but got caught up in the crosshairs. If Deucalion can change anyone can change."

My brow rose. "Even Theo? Would you let him back into the pack after what he did?"

His head tilted up a bit. "No. Never." He smelled of betrayal and jealousy.

"That's a little hypocritical, don't you think?" I teased.

"You know why." He gazed at me. "He hurt you because you trusted him the most."

Part of me wanted to ask if he really cared about me that much as to turn away someone who wanted to change for the better because they hurt me, but I already knew the answer.

My eyes went to the floor, which is when I realized I had stopped pacing. Leave it to Scott to get me to stop worrying about things. I looked back at my dad. He was never going to accept me for who I was, but I stilled loved him. He was all I had.

When I started to pace again Scott pulled me to his side. "You are one of the most amazing women I have in my life. You're such a fast learner that it's infuriating at times. You say the first thing that comes to your mind, which I'm so jealous of. You're so strong and independent that it intimidates me a lot of time." He gulped as his eyes searched mine. "You care about people more than you realize, which is your biggest strength. And if your dad doesn't see that then you don't need him. You can stay with me and we'll figure something out."

I could practically feel my heart opening up to reach out to him.

My hand went to his face. "Thank you for saying all that. It means a lot."

"It's the truth." He leaned into my hand. "You're pretty special."

Even more emotion filled my chest. I leaned forward to with the intention to kiss him, but the closer I got the more hesitation came from both of us.

Scott's hand on my hip tightened, which I liked.

I tried to hide my grin, but once I looked back into his eyes my smile widened. With my mind made up, I moved for a kiss.

A shuffling came from the other end of the couch.

We pulled apart immediately.

My dad groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. "What happened?"

I went to sit on the coffee table in front of him. "You passed out. Don't you remember what happened?"

My eyes slid to Scott's.

This could be my chance to lie about the truth, make something up about why he fainted. If he didn't remember that I was a monster then I didn't have to rehash that only to see how horrified he'd be again. But as I looked at Scott I knew that I had to grow up. He didn't have his dad in his life and I did, so I should take advantage of that.

"Dad," I looked back at him. "I showed you something outside that made you so upset you fainted. Before I say anything else I want you to know that I love you. I wouldn't have stayed this long if I didn't love you. I've been on my own for a really long time and I got so used to doing things my way because I'm just different than most people, than most girls. I don't love very easily anymore so you caring for me is a big deal. You sticking around is really big deal because if I didn't have you I wouldn't have anybody." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

He leaned forward. "Sweetheart, is everything alright?"

My shoulders shrugged. "I don't know anymore, but I'm going to show who I am a lot of the time. It's completely up to you if you accept me or not. Either way, I love you dad." I didn't wait for a response before I turned. Eyes, fangs, and claws on display for him.

His dark eyes widened with disbelieve, his body frozen with fear.

"Dad," I cleared my throat. "This is who I am. Part coyote."

Fear seized my chest as the silence stretched on.

Scott came behind me, his hand landed on my shoulder. "I'll be outside if you need me."

My hand held his hand in place to stop him from leaving. "Don't." Breathy desperation dropped in my voice.

He stayed planted where he was.

I turned back in hopes of getting a response out of my dad.

"That's who I am, dad. Take it or leave it." My jaw clenched as I waited for his response.

His eyes turned wet, but he wouldn't look at me. "Get out."

My heart stilled. "What?"

"Get out."

I looked to Scott with lost eyes.

He looked worried for me.

I turned back to my dad."Don't you even want to talk about-"

"I said get out!" He yelled.

Surprised by his anger, I jumped back. My feet rushed past them as I ran for the door and I didn't stop. I didn't stop when I heard Scott's yells for me or when my leg screamed in pain. I didn't stop until I made it to my cave in heavy breaths.

Why did I think telling him was a good idea? I knew who he was, what he loved to do to pass the time. He tried to kill me when I was the coyote. So why did I listen to Scott who believed everyone had good in them? Because my father didn't have any good in him. He was just a drunken, spiteful widower. Because of me.

A form filled the entrance of my cave. Scott stepped in with wary eyes.

"I shouldn't have listened to you." I muttered, unwanted tears sprung to my eyes at his presence.

He moved toward me. "I didn't think he would do that. He's your father."

My head shook. "No, he's not. My father is a werewolf. He wouldn't have turned me away like that. He was scared of me, Scott." I wiped at my eyes.

He sighed as he sat down beside me, our backs against the wall. "He was drunk. Give him some time."

"He's always drunk." That hung in the air.

His hand slid to mine.

I looked at him with what I knew were vulnerable eyes.

"You did good."

"Well."

His brow arched.

I sniffled. "It's 'you did well'." I learned that from Stiles.

There were times like these that I missed Stiles a lot. He wasn't there for me in the same way he was before. We used sex to make us closer. Now I had no one to help me with, not unless it was a random hook up. I wasn't that girl. I could be, but I didn't want to be. And I sure as hell wasn't going to ask Scott to do me so I'd feel better. But that didn't mean I couldn't fool around with him.

My eyes swept him over before my mouth attacked his as I moved onto his lap. When he kissed me back my hands ran through his hair.

His hands grabbed my hips, to push me away or scoot me closer I wasn't sure. But when my tongue sought his any protest he could've had faded away. He seemed to like it when I moaned into his mouth because his claws extended and lightly scraped my hips. And he was hard.

I broke away to kiss his jaw, then his neck. If his groans of pleasure were any indication, I was doing a good job. When I moved further down his hands stopped me. I looked up at him.

His eyes glowed red.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"We can't do this."

I gave an offended look. "Why not? Isn't this what you wanted?"

His eyes searched mine. "No, not like this."

I sat back in disbelief, embarrassment colored my cheeks. "Okay."

He sighed, his hands pulled me closer so that I sat sideways on his lap. "You know I want you, Malia." He turned my face to look at his. "Of course, I want to be with you, but not like this. You're upset and looking for comfort, which I don't mind, but not in that way. I don't want you to be with me because you want a distraction. I want you to be with me because you feel the same way. Do you?"

Under his gaze, I cowered. Stupid tears filled my eyes. "I don't know." My eyes lowered. "I feel something for you. I'm not sure how to define it."

"That's okay. I've known how I've felt about you for a while, even if I didn't want to admit it."

I nodded. "I kind of wish you told me earlier, so we could've figured this out by now."

He shrugged. "We don't know that things would be okay. Maybe we would've dated and you would've hated me."

"Not likely." I thought about dating Scott and while I could picture us together it would still be weird. I imagined awkward dates and long silences even though I knew it probably would be like it was now. "We'd be really weird."

He looked intrigued. "How so?"

I cracked a grin. "Because I already pick on you now. I'm really mean to you sometimes."

His dimples came out to play. "Yeah, but I like it."

A laugh came from me. "I am so sorry." I gazed at him. "I'll be nicer, I promise. Well, I'll try."

He patted my knee. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, especially not with me. If you ever feel pressured, please let me know."

My eyes went to his hand on my knee.

"Oh." He quickly removed his hand.

"No," I put it back. "I like it there."

He looked a little shocked, at a loss for words. "Cool." He stuttered.

I laughed. "You're such a nerd."

He grinned. "Hey, what happened to you being nice to me?"

My hand went to his on top of my knee. "I said I'd try."

He removed his hand.

I punched his chest.

"Ow!" He looked shocked.

"Why'd you do that? I like having you touch me."

He face froze in a mix of disbelief, satisfaction, and amusement. "We need to establish boundaries."

My brow arched. "Oh, you mean like me sitting on your hard on."

His composure crumpled. "Lia, you know you can't say stuff like that."

"I know," I smirked. "I just like freaking you out." I wiggled on his lap, which I knew I shouldn't have done, but did it anyway.

He groaned and damn if it wasn't the sexiest noise I've ever heard. His eyes flickered between red and brown.

I know that I was being evil, but I loved that I was the cause of his enjoyment. Nonetheless, I rose from his lap.

"I'll go to Lydia's. I have to talk to her anyway."

He stood, his hands in front of his jeans. "Are you sure?"

I gave him a look. "You're hiding your erection and you're asking if I'm sure?"

He nodded.

"Besides, I know you want to spend time with Stiles before he leaves."

He nodded as we started out of the cave. "Yeah, but I want to spend time with you, too."

"Aren't we spending time together now?" I teased.

"You know what I mean."

My arm went around his neck to put him in a headlock. "You mean like this?"

He chuckled. "Exactly like this."

He took my arm and flipped me over so that I landed on my back. He laughed.

I understood that this was not a normal social construct; guys weren't supposed to physically harm girls. Scott knew me better than that. He knew that if he perceived me as dainty then I'd kick his ass. So when he tossed me around I appreciated it because that meant he knew I could take it. And I totally could. He knew not to ask me if I was okay either.

"Lia, are you okay?"

I mentally groaned. I lifted my leg up, swept my leg out so he'd lose his footing, and land on his back. "Are _you_ okay?"

He looked up at me with light eyes. "You are something else."

My hand lowered in front of him. "That's why you love me."

His eyes rolled. "I guess so." He gripped onto my hand to pull himself up.

An arrow shot dashed through the air only to hit my shoulder. All the air left me from the impact, shock coursed through my body along with pain. My eyes met Scott's.

He moved to pull me with him behind a tree. His eyes filled with worry as they searched me over. I could tell he wanted to ask me if I was alright, but he held back.

Another arrow flew our way but missed us.

I looked down at my bloody shoulder. Looking at the wound always made it hurt worse.

"What do you want? Who are you?" He yelled.

Another arrow came past us.

"Scott," My eyes squeezed shut. "Go." I begged.

His eyes burned into mine. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

I huffed. "My leg is shot. I can't run right now. I'll just slow you down."

"Well, I'm _not_ leaving you behind." He seemed upset that I'd even think such a thing. If it were me I'd be equally upset in his place, but I knew he'd also urge me to run for safety. Then I would have to slap him or do something meaningful that conveyed how I would never leave him when he needed me. He was scared for me and he felt helpless.

Recognition sprang to his eyes like he figured something out that I didn't.

His eyes turned red, his fangs elongated along with his claws. Only it didn't stop there. Fur covered his skin from head to toe while his body changed shape.

An arrow flew into him, which caused a loud growl to rip through the trees.

I should've scurried away in fear because he was really the Alpha again, but I didn't. I watched him barge after our attacker as I crouched down. It was a group of two archers, which I was sure Scott could handle, then I noticed another three coming out the woodwork.

"Scott!" I warned.

He looked back at me which resulted in a shot to the chest.

Panic filled me. My eyes widened when he stumbled. Another arrow went into his back.

Rage took me over as I yanked out the arrow from my shoulder. I moved forward in pain, but I had to help Scott. I didn't know how I was going to do this, but not doing anything wasn't going to work for me.

The markers of a change happened, but only it didn't stop there. I turned into the coyote. My teeth bared at the nearest attacker. I clamped my teeth down on a leg until I tasted blood.

"Fuck!" The guy yelled.

I released his leg and moved on before he could shoot me. I pounced onto the next guy with a bloody-mouthed growl before I bit into him.

 _Malia, stop!_

My head shot up to look at Scott, but he was still in his Alpha form. All the armed men around us were fatally wounded.

 _You can hear me_ , he asked, but he didn't say a word. He couldn't speak human in that form. So had he thought it to me? How was that possible?

I bobbed my head up and down as I neared him.

 _We can't kill them. We need to stop. This isn't who we are_.

 _They tried to kill us, Scott!_ I thought back.

Those red eyes glared into mine. _Stop_.

Without thinking it through as a human I acted on animal instinct. I bowed my head to him because he was the Alpha.

 _You don't have to do that, Lia. We have to move before they want a second round._

I shifted back so I could convey a message. My claws dug into someone's leg, I liked that he screamed for mercy when I dragged my claws up and down. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill all of them so they couldn't hurt us anymore.

"Lia!" Scott said after he shifted back.

I ignored him as I stared this son of a bitch in the face. "You tell my mother that the next time she sends merc's after me I'll do a lot worse." I pointed at Scott. "And if she sends them after Scott then I'll kill you all," I twisted my claws. "And I won't be sorry about any of it."

He chuckled with bloodied teeth. "She's not scared of you or your little pack. None of us are. Your threat doesn't mean shit, kid. And we don't care who gets in our way." He laughed again. "You have no idea what's coming for you all. Especially, your little Alpha."

Thinking on pure animal instinct to protect the Alpha I allowed my claws to sink into his chest and rip out his heart in rage.

"Malia..." Scott said warily.

I looked down at his once beating heart in my bloody hand. He was dead. The shock of killing a man weighed on me for a few moments. I looked up at Scott to find him staring at something else.

My dad stood a few feet away from this whole mess with his shotgun. He wore a horrified look on his face.

"Dad," I stood on shaky legs. "What are you doing here?" I moved closer to him.

"You stay back," He threatened, his gun pointed at me. He was clearly even more uncomfortable by my nakedness. "Just stay right there."

 _Don't move_ , I tried to mentally send to Scott, but I didn't think it worked when we were human in form.

"You tore them apart." He said in disgust.

My head shook. "No, it wasn't like that. They attacked us, dad!" I could feel the blood drying around my mouth.

"W-wh-why would they do that?"

I took a tiny cautious step forward. "Because they had orders to."

He backed away. "From who? Who would want to have you both killed?"

"My mother. My real mother."

He looked so lost. "But why does she want you dead? What did you do?"

I raised my hands in defeat. "I existed. When a coyote gives birth they pass on some of their power to their child. She wants it back, so her only option is to kill me and my friends."

His eyes softened. "You didn't do anything wrong?"

My head shook. My eyes went down to my bloody hand and I nodded. Fast tears spilled from my eyes. I looked to Scott. "I'm sorry."

He tried his best to look me in the eye, considering we were now naked. He gave me a forgiving look as he neared me.

We moved for a hug, then thought better of it.

"It's going to be okay, we'll figure something out." He nodded to assure me.

I wiped at my face, but I probably only made it worse. "We have to call someone."

"Go to Hell!" One of the guys became conscious with his gun pointed at Scott.

Before he could fire a round my dad let a few go into him. His eyes widened once he realized what he'd done, but he recovered far quicker than I did. He nodded at Scott.

For the first time since my dad became a part of this I had hope we could fix everything broken between us. Maybe it was foolish, but he stopped Scott from being shot. He didn't even know Scott, but he saw that Scott was there for me. So he protected him.

Scott and I moved forward. "We have to call Argent and the Sheriff."

My dad looked confused. "What is Chris Argent going to do?" He handed over his phone to Scott.

"If you let us we'll explain everything inside."

He nodded.

By the time I showered and clothed myself I think my dad had gotten even more used to the fact that I wasn't necessarily human and that he saw me kill someone. He experienced firsthand that I was protecting someone I cared about.

Scott waited in my bedroom, his shirt off. "Hey,"

Before I didn't have the chance to appreciate his physique because it wasn't the right time or place, but now I could. He was chiseled that's for sure. Tan and muscled skin filled my mind. Only it was marred by scars

He handed me a container. "This is the salve my mom made for you. If there's poison on the arrows then we need to apply it now."

I nodded. I put some on my fingers then on his wounded chest and back. I pretended like I didn't notice him stiffen. When I was done I handed him the jar back then readied myself so he could put it on my shoulder.

He looked down at me as he rubbed my skin. "I won't tell them what you did."

My eyes lowered. "That's not what I'm worried about."

His other hand lifted my chin up. "Do you think I'd really kick you out of the pack for saving my life?"

I shrugged. "You and Stiles had a fight about Donovan. I don't know."

He sighed. "Stiles and I had that fight because he hid it from me, from all of us." His hand spread across my cheek. "And you are not Stiles, not by a long shot." His eyes gazed into mine. "I would never let you go."

I tried to refrain from smiling, but it shined through. "Cool,"

He laughed. "I better get back downstairs. I'll go over things with your dad. Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks,"

When I got downstairs Scott had started explaining things to my dad, because really this was his story. My dad gave him a flannel, jeans, and a pair of boots. It looked really big on him, but oddly comfortable. Like he had the potential to be a dad. I quickly shook that thought from my head, mainly because I no longer had the option to have kids, but also because that was crazy thinking. I didn't even know if Scott wanted kids in the future. Why was I still thinking about Scott and kids?

"That's when we met Malia."

They looked up at my arrival.

I felt more self-conscious in a pair of sweats, a loose shirt with no bra, and my wet hair high in a messy bun than I did completely naked in front of Scott. I wasn't a self-conscious person, I knew I was attractive. So why did I care so much about what Scott thought I looked like? I already knew he liked me, so what was the big deal?

"That was you?" My dad looked at me with brand new eyes. "That coyote I tried to trap and kill."

I nodded, my arms folded across my stomach.

"I had no idea."

I sat on the table in front of him. "How could you?" I asked rhetorically.

"So this whole time you've been back you've been running around town dealing with things like what happened today?"

Scott and I exchanged a look.

"Much worse things have happened." My mind went to the lives we've lost since I've been human. "We do what we can." I looked to my dad. "Scott does everything he can to protect this town and no one knows about it. He's one of the good guys, dad." I glanced at him.

He watched me with heavy eyes before he turned to my dad. "We all work as a team. We're a pack. We're all the good guys. Especially your daughter. She's come a long way since I turned her human."

My dad rubbed his temples. His sad eyes pondered on something. "I get it." He looked at me. "Why you didn't tell me. I'm sure I reacted the same way you thought I would and worse."

I leaned forward. "I was also trying to protect you. The closer you are to this world the more involved you become. I didn't want that for you."

"So you just let us suffer because of it?"

I nodded. "I didn't know what else to do. You were the only parent I had left that I wanted in my life."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, then leaned forward. His hand grabbed mine. "Honey, I'm so sorry." He nodded. "I'm sorry that I didn't create an environment that would let you share this with me. And I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did earlier. I was so afraid. I was wrong."

My hand felt so small in his. "Thank you for giving us a chance. It means a lot."

He stood and pulled me into a tight overdue hug. "You're my daughter."

I was so happy about the turn of events, that my dad didn't reject me anymore. All I could do was hug him.

"I love you so much, sweetheart." He pulled away, but held me close. "I know I didn't show that earlier, but I'm going to do my best from now on. I'll stop hunting and drinking. We'll work on things. We'll talk more. If that's okay with you?"

Overwhelmed with emotion I went in for another hug. "I love you, dad."

He rubbed my back. "So you're a kitsune?"

I laughed. "No," I pulled away. "I'm a werecoyote. Corinne, my mother was a coyote. Peter Hale is my biological father, he's a werewolf. So I'm a hybrid, I guess."

He looked to Scott. "Wait, the same Peter who bit you and started all of this?"

Scott nodded.

"What happened to that Stiles kid? Is he something too?"

Scott and I laughed.

"No, he's human. Although he was possessed by a nogitsune shortly after we first met, which is a dark kitsune. Kira's the kitsune, by the way."

My dad nodded.

"Who's Kira again? The Asian one?"

"Dad," I chastised.

"What, she is Asian. Isn't she?" He looked confused.

Scott nodded. "Korean and Japanese, so yes."

"When you talked to Argent did he say anything about Kira? Has she woken up yet?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet." He explained that he was kidnapped the other day, that I was shot along with Kira, and that she was in some sort of kitsune stasis.

"Alright, I'll just add it to the list of new supernatural things I don't quite understand."

I looked to Scott and nodded in appreciation.

He offered a half grin.

My dad sighed as he leaned back on the couch. "So I'm just going to ask...Are you two dating?"

My face reddened under their gaze. "Err. "

"No, we aren't. But she's my closest friend."

My dad looked at me. "Malia, could you give us a minute?" His voice stern.

I glanced at Scott. "You know I can hear you from the other room, right?" I asked my dad.

"Now I do. Even so, I still need to talk to Scott."

"Why?"

"Because that's what father's do. Now get."

I snorted a laugh on my way to the kitchen. My stomach started hurting after the killing earlier. I never killed anyone before. Scott made sure of that. It wasn't like killing animals for food. This felt a million times worse. Part of me still feared Scott would kick me out of the pack because that was like his number one rule. It was mine sometimes. Sometimes it was hard not to, but I remembered the good people in my life. That usually kept me grounded.

I wish I could eat right now to have something to distract me from listening in on their conversation, but I didn't so I tuned in.

"So Scott," My dad said frankly. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

My eyes rolled.

"Um to keep her alive at the moment."

"You don't want to protect her?"

He thought about it carefully probably because he knew I was listening. "I do. I want to protect her all the time, but she doesn't need it. As you know, Malia is very independent. She doesn't need anyone to protect her."

"Then what does she need?"

"She needs people to love her. To not leave her." There was a pause. "So I wouldn't pull what you pulled earlier again if I were you."

"This isn't about me. This is about you." My dad said.

"You're trying to figure out if I'm good enough for your daughter. I get that. And I'm not. But I'm also trying to figure out if you're good enough for your daughter." His voice became cold. "You hurt her. I won't let that happen again. She comes off as really tough and she is, but she's also really sensitive."

My dad grunted. "How is it that you know so much about my daughter, Scott?"

He hesitated. "I pay attention. She's a part of the pack."

"So you love her?"

Scott's heartbeat picked up. "Of course, I love her."

"You know what I mean. Are you in love with her, Scott?"

There was silence.

Before it became awkward for everybody I stormed the room.

"Okay, that's enough of that for now." My eyes chastised my dad.

"We were just chatting," He defended.

I gave him a look. "No, you were grilling Scott about his feelings for me, which is none of your business by the way."

"I'm your father, it is my business who you're involved with."

My eyes rolled. "Yeah for the whole five seconds."

"Okay," Scott rose from the couch. "I'm going to go check in Kira." He looked uncomfortable. I knew he'd stay if I wanted him to, but I did need alone time with my dad to get things off my chest. Things bigger than whatever I felt for Scott or Graduation tomorrow.

Scott placed a hand on my good shoulder. "Are you staying the night here? If not I'll let Lydia know to pick you up."

"I'm going to spend the night here, but I'll drive out to see Lydia. I want to check on Kira, too. I don't even know if she'll want to talk to me when she wakes up. She was really upset. We did that to her."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. We'll figure it out."

We had a lot to figure out.

"Once she wakes up we are going to have a pack meeting. Everyone needs to know what we're up against."

"Do we have that time? Who's to say someone else won't attack again?"

"Wait, are we safe out here? Are more people coming to kill us?"

Scott looked between my dad and I. "New plan. You guys drive up with me. You're going to stay at Lydia's. And you're going to stay with Argent."

My dad looked amused. "And who made you the boss?"

His eyes flashed red. "I am the Alpha."

My dad nodded. "Okay then."

"You need to listen to him." I suggested. "Scott's been doing this a lot longer than the both of us. He knows what he's doing."

He looked down then narrowed his eyes. "You want to tell me you're not dating again?" He gestured between us.

We looked down to find our hands entwined. I waited for him to pull away but he didn't.

"We aren't." I took my hand back. "So let's go."

We took my car while Scott rode ahead of us on his motorcycle. When my dad asked me how the bodies would be handled I told him Argent would take care of it and the Sheriff would help cover it up. When he asked if I needed to go to the hospital I told him if I needed serious medical attention I'd go to Melissa, Scott's mom whom he never met, or Deaton, whom he also never met. When he asked what happened with me and Stiles I told him things didn't work out because he didn't love me like I wanted to be loved. He was in love with someone else, which I could handle.

Then he asked, "So is Stiles okay with you liking his best friend?"

My head shook. "Of course he wouldn't be. He doesn't know."

I could feel his dad stare burn into my skin. "Well, you need to tell him sooner rather than later."

"Dad," I complained. "I'd rather not."

He gave me a fatherly look. "Honey, even I can see how much Scott cares about you and I'm just becoming a part of this whole thing."

I shrugged. "Okay. What do you propose I do?"

"Tell the truth."

My eyes scanned Scott ahead of us down the road. A feeling of contentment passed over me. I looked back to my dad. "What if I don't know the truth?"

He looked at me with knowing eyes. "Do you love him?"

I could feel my heart skip a beat. "Of course."

"But are you in love with him?"

In love with Scott? What? I'm barely accustomed to us having feelings for each other, so I didn't think I was in love. I mean, things have progressed really fast for us, but in love?

"I don't know, dad."

"Okay. All that I ask is that you use protection if the time comes between you two."

I almost swerved the car. "Dad!"

"What?" He chuckled. "I know what you and Stiles were up to, I'm not stupid, Malia. I don't want you to get pregnant is all."

Sadness ebbed in me. "I don't think that's going to be a problem."

"What does that mean?"

When I didn't answer he asked again.

A sigh left me, but I didn't look at him. "I can't have kids, dad."

He was quiet for a few moments before he asked, "Never say never. Besides, do you even know if Scott wants kids?"

My face was so red right now. "Oh my God," I shot him a look. "We haven't even been on a first date and you're talking about serious midlife events. Tone it down, please." I begged because I knew Scott could hear us.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I haven't been a big part of your life in so long." He gave a sheepish face. "I guess, I'm just excited to be let in."

My anger faded. "No, I'm sorry. You're just being a parent."

Once we dropped off my dad at Argent's we made our way to Lydia's. Who else would be there already besides Stiles. They played some card game I didn't know called Uno. A streak of jealousy ran through me. Stiles never played card games with me. I noticed Scott's stare, but I ignored it.

Lydia shot up to hug me. "When are you not fighting someone?"

"Hopefully, tomorrow."

Stiles stood to hug Scott.

An awkward air filled the room.

"Graduation is tomorrow." Stiles stated the obvious.

Sadness replaced the awkwardness. In only a few hours everything would be different. We would suddenly become adults by society's standards. With Lydia and Stiles leaving it fell on the rest of us to get it together. I was pretty sure I wanted to move out a few days ago, but now that my dad knew about everything and was okay with it I kind of wanted to stay so we could bond. However, I still had to figure out what I wanted to do with the rest of my life.

I looked up at Scott to find him watching me.

He tried to his grin as he looked away.

Thankfully, Stiles didn't notice because he was too busy having a moment with Lydia.

"How about we forget about how depressing tomorrow is going to be and focus on the positive?" Lydia voiced.

We all looked to her for the positive.

"We're graduating for the people that didn't have the chance."

I knew without a doubt Scott's mind would go to Allison. My hand rubbed his back.

He looked down at me with slightly shocked eyes. Maybe he was shocked that I displayed affection in front of Stiles, but I kept my hand there because I knew he needed it.

"How about a game of Uno?" Stiles suggested.

That's what we did for a while. Stiles spent a few minutes explaining the game to me, but once I got it I had fun. I should've been nervous about how glaringly obvious it was that Scott would protect me when Lydia and Stiles threw reverses and pick two cards at me. He fought back with pick four cards until he won. Once I got hip to how easy it was to turn on your friends in this game I tried my best to protect Scott back.

Until his phone rang.

He quickly answered. "Kira?"

I could hear her voice on the other end.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just woke up a few minutes ago," Her voice sounded crackly.

He looked to Stiles. "We're on our way."

Stiles rose with him. "Yeah, okay." He gave Lydia a look before he headed for the door.

"Okay, bye." Scott hung up. "I'll be back." He looked down at me.

All of a sudden a big part of me didn't want him to go, not just to Kira's, but anywhere. An ache started in my chest as intense sorrow filled me. Wow, I had really grown attached to Scott.

He leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

I froze.

He quickly stood up.

Lydia's gaze burned into me.

We all looked at the door to find Stiles not in the doorway. We relaxed a bit.

"Uh. Okay, bye." He all but rushed out the door.

Lydia looked at me and gestured for me to follow her. She grabbed a pint of ice cream and two spoons, then we made our way up to her room. She closed the door behind her. We sat on her bed. She handed me a spoon, then we dug into the pint.

"Spill." She said around a mouthful of ice cream.

I stuffed more ice cream into my mouth than I should've so I wouldn't have to talk. Instead, I got brain freeze.

"Malia?"

"I mean, a lot happened today. We told my dad everything." I realized not telling her that the Desert Wolf was behind the attacks was a lie, but we decided to tell them tomorrow after Graduation. I wasn't going to tell them I killed someone because I wasn't ready. Now, I realized how Stiles must've felt when he killed Donovan. Except Donovan died in self-defense. I killed someone in cold blood because I was angry. That was the difference between Stiles and I.

"Right, that's why he's at Argent's." She confirmed.

I nodded. "It wasn't exactly a smooth transition. At first, he didn't want anything to do with me. He told me to get out, so I did. Scott was there for me like he always is. I kissed him even though-"

"You kissed him first?" She interrupted.

"Yeah..."

She grinned. "That's a big deal."

Yeah, I guess it sort of was. It wasn't like I hadn't wanted to do it before.

"It was hard not to." I admitted as I snuck a glance at her.

She nodded. "No, I get it. Trust me, do I get it." She assessed me. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"No, but you're going to tell me." I joked.

She pulled the carton away from me.

"Hey!" I reached for it but she held it out of reach. I was still sore from everything that happened today that I relented and sat back down. "Fine, say your piece."

"I'm going to say something that I don't think you're going to like." She started.

My interest was piqued. "Okay, like what?"

She sighed. "Like...I think that you liked Scott before all of this and you didn't want to admit it to yourself."

I could feel my forehead crease together. "What?"

"Think about it. You transitioned into liking him really fast after he told you how he felt. It was a long while before I realized how I felt about Stiles, way too long in my opinion, but years too long. It's been a week and look at how you react to him. I could tell when he left that you didn't want him to. You want to kiss him, but you feel guilty because of Stiles, right?"

I nodded without words. The notion that I did harbor secret feelings for Scott all this time weighed down on me. Was it true? Did I convince myself that I didn't like him when I did?

"So I'm going ask another question you might not like,"

Great.

A little bit of fear sat in my stomach at the unknown.

"If you and Stiles hadn't dated, never even hooked up or kissed, would you have fallen for Scott instead?"

"Probably." Thinking about it now, I definitely would've. "But he had Kira and Allison then. He wouldn't have looked at me that way." The weight of what I said hit me.

I vaguely remember thinking of mating with Scott when I first got her, but realized he was taken. I was drawn to him because of his strength, then I realized how noble and charismatic he was, but he was still taken. Anything I felt for the Alpha back then I pushed it down because in my mind it would never happen. Only it did. Now I was on a whole other level of confusion.

Lydia handed over the ice cream. "There you go."

I snatched it away and shoveled it into my mouth.

SCOTT'S POV:

The whole ride over to Kira's I debated telling Stiles everything, but I didn't because I chickened out. I'd talk myself up but thinking really, what was the worst that could happen? Then my mind would go to him punching me, then never speaking to me again. I had to ask myself was Malia worth never talking to my best friend ever again? Was she worth never playing video games until we fall asleep with the controllers in our hands? Was she worth never having family dinners with the Sheriff and mom again? Or losing a friendship I've had since early childhood that's survived everything we've been through?

It scared me how easy it was to say yes. Yes, she was worth all of that, but that didn't mean I wanted to give it all up. So I kept my mouth shut for the time being. I knew at some point before he left I'd have to tell him that I wanted something with her. Either he'd be happy for me or he wouldn't be.

"What's going on with you lately?" He asked as we got closer to Kira's house.

I glanced at him. "Nothing. Why?"

He shot me a disbelieving look. "You're quieter than usual around me. Are you upset I'm leaving?"

"Of course, I'm upset. You're my best friend, Stiles. But I want you to be happy. Going off to become a cop is what you want, right?"

He nodded. "I think so, yeah."

"Then I'll support you. No matter what."

Would he do the same for me with Malia?

"What if I wanted to stay?" He questioned.

My forehead creased together. "Do you want to stay?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes I don't want to be anywhere else and other times I can't be far enough. We've just been through so much with this town, with everyone that it's hard to leave behind now that I have the chance."

I asked the question that I was sure would clarify something. "If Lydia stayed would you?"

He paused. "Did she say she wanted to stay?"

"No, I'm just asking. Take Lydia out of the equation would you still want to leave?"

He blew out a heavy breath. "That...that's a tough question."

"That's what I thought."

"What?" He looked at me.

I told him what was on my mind. "I just think that with Lydia leaving you want to go off and start a new life, too. So you won't feel like something she just comes back to. She'll be different after a few months and you want to be different, too."

His thumb drummed on the steering wheel. "That's some theory you got there."

"Any part of it accurate?"

"Maybe a little bit." He sighed. "Or all of it." He glanced at me. "Don't get me wrong, I want to still go off and be on my own. I want to get into law enforcement. But maybe I pushed so hard for this because I knew she was going to leave me behind."

I nodded. "Maybe you should tell her that, see if she'll stay."

He scoffed. "I doubt anything I could say would make her stay, Scott. Besides, it's Lydia. She's got to do big things with her life. Staying in Beacon Hills won't cut it. It's just not enough."

"I get it, but you'll always regret it if you don't at least try. Trust me on that." I regretted so many things in life. "And I'm pretty sure that Lydia wants to stay near you, but she knows you're leaving, too."

"Well, see. It's not going to work out."

He'd been there for her through so much, waited for years for her to even notice him, and now that everything he wanted was in the palm of his hand he didn't know how to take it.

"You have until tomorrow to figure it out, Stiles."

We parked on the street and made our way up to Kira's house.

Her mom greeted us at the door with warm eyes. "Glad to see you, Scott."

Guilt filled me because I hadn't been here nearly as much as I should've been. I knew I should've been here, by Kira's side, but we weren't together anymore, which made me sound like a total dick, but I had someone else I wanted to sit by a bed for. Kira had to respect that.

She looked up at our arrival, a slight grin on her pale face. "Hey,"

"So glad you woke up." Stiles moved in for a hug, then recoiled. "Wait, is it safe?"

She chuckled. "Yes, Stiles. You can safely hug me." She held her arms out.

He hugged her. "You're coming to our Graduation tomorrow, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She grinned.

I walked over to her.

Her brown eyes didn't look at me as they once had.

"Glad you're okay, Kira." I pulled her in for a hug.

Surprisingly, she hugged me back. "You, too." She pulled away. "Where's Lydia? Malia?"

Stiles and I shared a look.

"They're at Lydia's." He said in a way to soften the blow.

She nodded with a rueful grin.

"To be fair," I started. "I didn't really give them a chance to tag along." I looked at her with knowing eyes. "You and I need to talk."

"We do." She agreed.

Isaac walked into the room with a glass of water. He handed it to Kira. "Hey, Scott. Stiles."

To be honest, I totally forgot Isaac was back. He'd been so sulky and private the last time I was here. I couldn't tell if he planned on sticking around or not?

"Have you been here this whole time?" Stiles asked.

He nodded. "I've got nothing better to do."

Stiles gave him a concerned look. "That's not healthy. You can stay with us if you want?"

"Thanks." He gave him a half smile.

"You could stay here as long as you need, Isaac." Kira offered.

They shared a look.

I cleared my throat. "Do you want to talk in your room?" I looked to her.

She nodded. "Sure."

I followed her upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door behind me.

She sat on her bed while I stood awkwardly. "If you're going to apologize save it."

I panicked. "Why?"

"Because it doesn't mean anything. You did what you did because you wanted to. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I'm sorry."

I stood there speechless.

"I had a lot of time to think about while I was "asleep". I was hurt when I saw...what I saw." I appreciated that she was being vague in case anyone with supernatural hearing was listening. "But I realized now that I was clinging to the past. I didn't come back to be with you, Scott." She breathed out a sigh of relief. "I came back because I felt in control of my powers and I missed you guys. I guess, when I saw that you had moved on and I hadn't I felt...left behind. Sure, it didn't help that it was Malia, but if she makes you happy then how could I be upset?" She reached out a hand.

I let her take my hand. "Really?"

"Yeah. Isn't that we agreed upon before I left? If you found someone I'd be happy and vice versa?"

I nodded.

That was easy.

"We did say that." I gave a half grin.

It felt considerably weird talking to her now, like we didn't have anything to talk about with the months apart. We were different people now.

"So you're sticking around for a while?"

"I think so. I still have to finish school, so maybe I'll do that this summer."

That was a good plan.

"I'm not going to out you if that's what you're worried about. Especially not to Stiles."

I relaxed a little.

"But word of advice, tell him before he finds out in a way that will hurt everyone."

A sigh left me. "I've tried. It's easier said than done. I don't want to hurt him."

"That's beside the point. Just tell him so we can get on with our lives."

I cracked a smile. "Since when are you so worried about my being with Malia?"

"Since I woke up from a three day long nap with nothing else to worry about." She grinned. "So if by some chance things don't go the way you hope with Stiles know that we'll all be here for you."

My hand squeezed hers. "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you." I hesitated. "You have to talk to Malia. She was really worried about you and how you left things off."

She looked guilty. "Yeah, same." She yawned. "Oddly enough I just want more rest."

"Okay, I'll let them know you're taking a nap. I'm going to stay a while if that's okay?"

"Thanks, Scott." She let go of my hand.

I patted her knee. "No problem."

Stiles had gone into the kitchen with everyone else to eat whatever her parents had made. I thought back to when her dad invited me over for dinner and I ate the wasabi because I thought it was guacamole. Kira and I had some really great times together. Now we'd just have to have really great times together as friends.

I stepped outside to call Malia. "Hey,"

"How's Kira? Is she upset?"

"No, actually she's being really cool about it." I shoved my hand in my front jean pocket. "So I'm thinking about telling Stiles."

"What?!" She freaked out. "That's insane."

Was it though?

"He's going to be angry if we don't tell him face to face. What if he catches us kissing or something else?"

"Oh, you mean like your head kiss on the way out the door?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

I closed my eyes shut. "That...I don't know why I did that. Sorry if that was weird."

"Lydia definitely noticed. She's been teasing me ever since you left."

My eyes rolled. "Malia, I'm going to tell him."

"You can't. What if we never actually date and you ruin a great friendship for nothing?"

True, but it felt like we were headed in that direction.

"So just lie to his face until we actually go on a date?"

"No, if we're going to be sure we have to get married," She joked. "Then he'll know we're serious."

I grinned. "You want to marry me, Malia Tate?"

The smile in her voice was evident. "Maybe."

"Then I'm going to hold you to that." I hoped that my teasing didn't scare her off.

"I'm okay with that, McCall. When are you coming back over here?"

I checked the time on my phone. "I've been gone for like thirty minutes. Do you miss me already?"

"Give me a break," She scoffed. "I just need to check your wounds. You know, make sure you're not dying."

A smile crossed my face. "Uh huh, okay." I thought back to the promise I made Kira. "I'm actually going to stay the night here. So you'll have to wait to see me tomorrow."

She made a noise of discomfort. "That doesn't work for me."

I laughed. "Do you need me over there?"

"Yeah, I stubbed my toe. And my stomach hurts."

I snorted a laugh. "In that case, I'm on my way."

She laughed and it sounded nice through the phone. "You know, you were pretty great with my dad today. I think he likes you and he doesn't like anybody."

A sense of pride filled me. While I didn't really care if her dad liked me or not I cared that she cared.

"Really? I got the impression he didn't like me."

"Well, that's because I spend all of my time with you and none with him. He basically said you should have my love child."

I grinned. "We'll figure something out then."

"I love you, goofball." She sighed. "I guess I'll see you at Graduation then?"

"I guess so,"

We didn't want to say goodbye that much was obvious, but we had to.

"Well, I'll let you go. Tell Kira I said hi."

"I will. Night, Lia."

"Night." She hung up.

I turned around only to jump back. "Woah," My heart raced. "Stiles."

He looked at me with hard eyes.

I could tell by the way he looked at me he heard something that didn't sit well with him. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." He blinked a few times then looked off to the side. "When were you going to tell me?"

Malia was going to kill me for sure.

"Before you get upset nothing happened," I thought back to our kisses, to the touching, and the talks. None of it was innocent, but it wasn't like we had sex behind his back.

"I knew something was going on with you. Especially, when Kira got back and you were by Malia's side the whole time. I guess, I didn't want to believe it, but it's true. You two are together?"

I could smell the betrayal roll off of him and I didn't blame him. If the roles were reversed I'd be upset, too. Sure, Isaac and Allison had their thing, but it would've been different if it were Stiles that went after Allison.

"We aren't together or anything." Now was the time to tell him the truth. I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to like what I had to say. "I kissed her." I stilled for some sort of hit, but it didn't come.

He nodded. "When?"

"The first time I didn't plan it, it just happened. Then Theo came back the next day, we were okay for a few days until Kira came back and caught us kissing."

I saw his fist headed for my face, but I stood still so he could get his anger out. I stumbled back from the blow. Part of me wanted to be shocked, but I knew this was coming.

"You kissed her, that's my..." He fumed.

Unjustified anger poured into me. "You dumped her, Stiles. She wasn't going to be yours forever."

He stilled. "So that gives you the right to go after her? Was this how you felt when you found out about Isaac and Allison?"

"That's not even the same thing. You didn't love Malia like I loved Allison. You used her to get over Lydia, which didn't work."

"You're unbelievable."

I raised my hands. "Look, I'm sorry. I know that this is a shitty thing to do, but I didn't plan on falling for her. I tried to fight it, I really did." I thought about all those months I pushed those feelings back until they bubbled over and resulted into a kiss. "But you've moved on and so has she. Can't you try to be happy for us?"

His brow rose. "You want me to be happy for you dating my ex? Yeah, sure. I'll get right on that."

"Stiles," I gave him a look. "I said I'm sorry. What more do you want? Malia makes me happy and in case you hadn't noticed I haven't had much luck with lasting relationships."

He groaned. "You can't pull that card," He wiped his tired face, then took a step forward. "Scott, I want you to be happy, just not with her."

I nodded. "I get it, Stiles. But you're leaving in a few weeks. I don't know if anything will happen between us ever again, but I like her. I like her a lot."

He surveyed me with narrowed eyes. "Does she feel the same way?"

"I think so. I mean, I did spring all of this on her a week ago, so she's getting used to it. A big part of her hesitation is upsetting you." I said the one thing that I thought would convince him. "She's my Lydia."

He looked at me with regret and understanding. "It must be serious then."

I nodded. "It is for me. And I wouldn't be jeopardizing our friendship if it wasn't."

He propped his hands on his hips, his eyes on the ground. "Then you have to do what you have to do."

"Are you still mad?"

"Of course, I'm still mad, Scott. But it doesn't really matter what I want."

"Stiles," I moved forward.

He held up a hand. "No, it's fine. I'll get over it." He looked up at me. "Just give me some time."

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"One more thing, I'm walking with her down the stage tomorrow."

My jealousy spiked. "Why?"

"Because it's what I said I'd do if we all made it to Graduation. I'm proud of her, how far she's come. I was a big part of that."

I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling. "Yeah, I know, Stiles. I'm not trying to replace you. You're still her anchor to humanity, that's something I could never take from you."

He nodded. "I'm not going to say anything."

"Really?"

"I'll wait for her to tell me. She owes me that."

I didn't feel comfortable lying to her about that, but what was I going to do? Stiles wanted that moment with her and who was I to screw up the rest of my friendship with him.

"Deal." I held out a hand.

He shook it. "Deal."

MALIA'S POV:

A wetness rolled down my leg as I rolled over and off the bed. I sat up in shock only to slam my forehead into Lydia's bedside table.

"Ah!" I groaned. My stomach ached.

This was going to be a crap day, I could feel it.

I looked down at my legs to strings of blood dried on my skin along with fresher blood. I shot up and surveyed the bed. The white sheets had a big bloody red spot where I slept. Lydia was nowhere in sight. All she left behind was a note saying she went out with Stiles last night.

"What in the fresh Hell?" I rushed to the bathroom.

Had I clawed myself in my sleep? How would I do that and not wake up from the pain?

I quickly took off my shirt and bloody shorts. When I wiped myself more blood produced.

Shock overtook me as I rushed to my phone. I dialed Lydia's number. "Come on come on, pick up." When she didn't answer I quickly hung up instead of leaving a voicemail.

There was no way this was what I thought it was. It was impossible. I was seventeen. Girls didn't start...A cramp froze me into place. Tears filled my eyes at the pain. This was not happening. Was it?

Once the pain subsided slightly I tried her cell again with no answer. Okay, I had to clean the sheets and myself. Then I'd figure out what to do. There was a good chance that this was a reaction from the poison so I didn't even put a name to what I thought this could've been.

After my shower, I picked up my phone with shaky hands. I wasn't going to lie, I was scared. This could be anything, but if it was the most obvious then I was definitely scared.

He answered on the third ring. "Hey," His voice coated in sleep.

"S-Scott?" The prickling of tears came.

I heard a shuffling. "Malia, what's wrong?" He sounded wide awake now.

My tears spilled over. "I don't know. I just woke up and there was blood all over the bed."

"Where's Lydia?"

I shrugged. "With Stiles. She's not answering."

It sounded like he was running. "I'll be there soon, okay?"

My head nodded. "Okay." I realized how small my voice sounded and I hated it.

"Bye," He hung up quickly.

I stuffed a bunch of paper towels inside of the sweatpants I borrowed from Lydia. I had a feeling she wouldn't want them back. This wasn't me. I wasn't weak. I didn't cry over things, but I found myself crying over everything in the past week. You could say I've been over emotional even. God, was this really happening?

Before anyone could see I grabbed the bed sheets and threw them into the washer with extra bleach. I washed my shorts out by hand at the sink, then cleaned the bathroom while I hoped the smell of blood would go away. It didn't. Not to me.

I sat on the toilet with my arm pressed into my stomach. This pain wasn't the worst I've felt, it wasn't a bone breaking or claws sinking into your skin, but it was still a sharp pain in my stomach in my vagina. I didn't even know I could feel pain there because I never have.

I tried Lydia one more time before I gave up. Where were they?

"Malia?" Scott's voice came from downstairs.

"I'm up here!"

A few moments later he rushed into the doorway. He surveyed me with anxious eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

He handed me a bag. Inside was a box of tampons and pills to relieve menstrual cramps.

I gulped as I looked up at him. "This is so embarrassing." I started to cry again.

"Hey," He crouched down in front of me. "Don't be embarrassed."

"Scott, I started my period and I called you to help me with it. How is that not embarrassing?" I snapped.

He rubbed my knee. "Well, I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to help you. So take care of that and we're going to go see Deaton before the Graduation ceremony starts."

My head tilted back. "That is today."

"You don't have to go if you don't want."

I shook my head. "No, I'm going. For everyone that died along the way."

He grabbed my hand. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He rose. "I'll be outside. Where are your keys?"

"On the table by the door downstairs."

He headed for the door.

"Scott?"

He looked back at me.

"Thank you."

He nodded, then left.

It took me a few minutes to get the hang of this tampon thing. It wasn't like I ever used one before, but I got the gist. Once I was done, I washed my hands and stuffed like several of them into a purse I borrowed from Lydia. I stopped at her bedroom door, then turned back to dump the whole box into the purse. You never know.

Scott had started my car as he waited for me.

I slid into shotgun with a disconcerted look. "Can we not tell anybody about this?"

He pulled off. "Are you not going to tell Lydia?"

"I have to tell Lydia. I bled all over her sheets." I looked out of the window, trying to hide my shame.

"You know this happens to a lot of girls all the time. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's only natural. Besides, isn't this what you wanted? You wanted to be able to have the choice to have kids, right?"

He was right, but that was overshadowed in the moment.

I looked to him. "Now I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't know, how about getting pregnant? I'm not fit to be a mom yet."

He chuckled. "You how babies are conceived, right?"

I shot him a look. "Yeah."

"So if I hold your hand are you going to get pregnant?" He teased.

A smile formed on my lips. "Shut up."

He grabbed my hand, his strong fingers interlaced with mine. "You're so pregnant right now."

I laughed. "Great. My dad will be happy."

He grinned.

The rest of the way to the Clinic I remained calm. It wasn't hard to feel like everything would be okay in Scott's presence. For the billionth time in my life, I was glad that Scott turned me back. I thought back to what Lydia said last night, how I always had feelings for him, but didn't admit it. I remembered something that I buried deep down inside; Scott was the first human I saw after my transition. That meant something to me at the time. When I used to get scared by myself I thought of how he told me everything was going to be okay.

My eyes roamed over him as he parked the car.

He turned to me. "You ready?"

I nodded.

Deaton flipped the open sign to closed.

I explained to him everything that happened, my concerns, and why I thought it was impossible for this to happen.

He looked between Scott and I. "Have you shifted back to your coyote form recently?"

I nodded. "Yes, yesterday. Why?"

He looked at Scott. "Isn't there something you want to tell me, Scott?"

Scott and I shared a concerned look.

"Like what?"

"Are you still having a problem controlling the Alpha?"

His head hung a little. "Sometimes."

Deaton nodded. "That's what I thought." He gave me a friendly look. "This is my diagnoses, having a male Alpha around made your estrogen spike tremendously, which was probably low in the first place because you were in your coyote form for so long."

My head hurt. "What are you saying?"

"Being around Scott has made you able to have a baby."

A surprise cough took over my body, which seemed to make matters worse down there. I didn't dare look at Scott.

Scott ran to get me a glass of water. "Is that even possible?"

Deaton nodded. "In some cases, a male not able to produce fertile sperm would be able to if they're around an "Alpha" male so to speak. That's what happened to Malia."

I drank the water.

"But she's been around me all this time so why didn't she start her period before?"

I coughed some more, totally uncomfortable with this conversation.

"My guess is that her being around you when you lose control of your wolf is what jump started her cycle."

"So if he turns again will I magically become pregnant too?"

He cracked a grin. "No, Malia. That's not a concern."

"But what if it happens?"

He rested a hand on my shoulder. "It won't. Not unless you have sex with Scott." He laughed. "And I don't see that happening anytime soon." He looked to Scott. "How's Kira?"

He looked equally as mortified. "She's good." He glanced at me, then looked away. "Is that all?"

Deaton surveyed me. "How's your leg?"

"It's a lot better." In fact, I barely felt the sore muscle this morning. Probably because my Alpha mode activated period took over all pain receptors in my body. I hopped off the table. "Can we go?"

He nodded.

"Are you coming to the ceremony?" Scott asked him.

"I wouldn't miss it." He grinned.

"Great. And we're having the party at my house around three thirty if you can make it?"

"I'll be there." He looked to me. "Malia, if you experience anything abnormal please let me know and we'll get to the bottom of it. I can debrief Melissa if you'd like?"

Scott and I exchanged a concerned look.

"That's okay with me if it's okay with you?" Scott offered.

This was just so awkward, but I loved Melissa, so maybe it would be a little less awkward. "Okay, that's fine. Thank you, Deaton."

"Anytime." He smiled.

We left in silence. Most of the ride back to my house was in silence. Who could blame us? This was a hella weird situation to be in.

Finally, he pulled up in front of my house. "I'll wait here."

I hopped out to grab my outfit for Graduation. Now I had to rethink my whole outfit. It definitely wasn't going to be a white dress. That left two of three dresses I owned. It was down to a black one and a red. Red it was. I was almost sure Lydia was going to want to do my makeup and hair, so I didn't worry about that. I packed a small overnight bag because I had a feeling I wouldn't come back tonight.

I also grabbed my dad's suit he had laid out on the closet door along with a pair of his dress shoes, which consisted of one pair. We didn't go to nice places much.

When I got back to the car I put our clothes in the back seat, then back to Scott. "Would it be weird if I thanked you?"

He arched a brow. "For causing all of this? Worst Graduation present ever." He joked.

I laughed. "It's not so bad. You fixed me, so thank you." I kissed his cheek.

His dimpled grin lit up his whole face. He looked at me with caring eyes. "You didn't need fixing, Lia."

He was the first person to think that. Everyone else wanted me to be more normal, more human, but Scott wanted me to be me.

I leaned forward to press my lips to his for a thank you kiss, then his lips tugged on mine greedily before he pulled away.

"You just got pregnant." He grinned.

I laughed. "Maybe a little bit."

He looked like he wanted to tell me something important, but kept it to himself. I didn't push him on because today was Graduation. The first day of the rest of our lives. What could go wrong?

A/N: Ermagerd! That last episode though! When Scott was laying down in the backseat I thought it would be cute if Malia turned around and bitch did. I was so happy yall. And their scene in the basement when he asked if she was okay and she asked if he was okay in response...I died. Thanks for reading yall! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW! :) Also I won't be posting this on A03 anymore, I don't get any feedback on there, so this fic will only be on fanfiction from now on.


	9. If You Wait

The song for this chapter is London Grammar - If You Wait (Yes, I'm pretty sure I've used this song for another chapter for another fic. Maybe my Bellarke one or Westallen one...idk yall lol)

LYDIA'S POV:

When Stiles dragged me out of bed by text at two in the morning I didn't protest because I still hadn't gone to sleep like Malia had. Graduation was later on today, so my mind ran a mile a minute. A lot of things played over in my mind. Was I making the right decision leaving so soon? Should I tell Stiles the extent of my feelings for him? Should I continue on with the lie of an internship once I settle in at my cousin's? What would be the best way to keep our friendship intact enough with the least amount of interaction?

I wasn't one of those girls that obsessed over a guy, but in my defense I've never felt like this about someone. This was different because Stiles wasn't just some guy I wanted to hook up with or use for a distraction, he was an actual friend. He was a daily part of my life for nearly three years. If something went wrong then it would be like losing a limb. Same went if I lost Malia or Scott.

But I shoved all of that in the back of my mind when I slid into his jeep.

"What's wrong?"

Instead of answering he drove, so I knew there was something important he wanted to talk about, just not here. So I waited until we to the high school.

I hopped out, leaving my phone on the seat. "What are we doing here?"

He grabbed a few blankets from the backseat, then lead me to the field. "I wanted to come here one last time before I graduated."

"At two-thirty in the morning?"

He gave me a nondescript look. He was quieter than usual, which was strange for him.

I helped him lay out the blankets, then we stretched out on them.

The stars shined bright in the sky, scattered like they wanted to tell us a story of the Universe. And I supposed they did.

I turned my head to look at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head.

"You wouldn't have brought me out here if you didn't want to talk, Stiles."

He glanced at me before looking back at the night sky. "Did you know?"

My eyes rolled. Why was he being so cryptic? "Did I know about what?"

"Scott and Malia?" He gulped.

Oh. That's what this was about. Now I understood.

When I didn't answer, he looked at me with disbelieving eyes.

"So you did know and you didn't tell me?"

I sighed. "It's not that simple."

"Not that simple? Lydia, I flat out asked you if you thought anything was going on with them and you said no. Did you lie to my face then, too?"

"Okay, I didn't know for sure when you asked and I didn't want to start drama if there was no reason to. How did you find out anyway?"

He pulled both his arms behind his head, his shirt lifted up a little to show his lower abs and happy trail. "I overheard Scott talking to her on the phone. It was so obvious that something was going on between them. He admitted it when I asked him about it."

"What did you say?"

His jaw clenched. "I hit him." His head shook. "I was just so angry at him. How could my best friend do that to me?"

I wanted to play the devil's advocate so bad, so I said, "Is it really that bad if they like each other?"

He looked to me. "How would you feel if Allison dated Jackson?"

I thought about it. At the time, I did love Jackson, but it wasn't healthy. What we had was passionate, but juvenile. So the right question he should've asked was 'How would I feel if Allison dated Stiles?'. If I felt the same way I did about Stiles now if they dated I would be heartbroken. My best friend and the love of my life together. Anyone would feel like the rug was being pulled from under them by the people they cared most about. But Malia wasn't the love of Stiles' life. Was she? Had I deluded myself into thinking he cared about me as much as he used to?

"Do you still love her?" I asked straightforward. I needed to know.

"I never stopped."

It felt like the rug was being pulled from under me.

"But I was never in love with her."

My hand hit his chest. "Then what are you upset about exactly you big baby?"

He gave a fraction of a grin. "Somehow it still hurts." He looked back at the sky. "I listened to how he talked to her and I knew he cared about her more than I ever did."

Now I understood.

"Stiles, do you feel guilty about your relationship with Malia?"

Without looking at me, he nodded.

"Do you feel like you cheated her out of something better?"

He nodded again.

"Do you want her to be happier than she was with you?"

He nodded once more. "I tried my best to give her what she needed, but it wasn't enough and I never knew why. Or I didn't want to admit why." He turned to gaze at me. "I couldn't stop thinking about you." He looked away. "That and I didn't feel like I was man enough for her. I guess, she wanted someone like Scott all along."

I didn't even want to pretend what I knew what he felt right now, but I did feel sorry for him. Stiles wasn't mad that his best friend wanted to be with his ex, he was mad because he knew his best friend was the better choice for his ex.

"Are you going to be happy for them if they date?"

He scoffed. "He joked about getting married to her. I think it's safe to say they will date." He sighed. "I told him I would be okay and I will be once I get my head around it. Scott's always been there for me when it came to you or Malia, or anything, so now it's my turn." He stared at me. "Thanks for being my therapist again."

I laughed. "What else am I here for?"

He gave a small grin. "Are you excited about your internship? Working for some big science tech company should be pretty cool."

Shame simmered in me. I wasn't sure how long I could keep up this lie. I lied about so much with him I didn't know how he'd take it if he found out the truth from someone else.

"Lydia?"

Now my eyes were glued to the stars as I thought about my answer. Or should I say lie?

"Um...Yeah. No, I'm really excited. Should learn a lot while I'm there." I could feel his stare burn my skin, so I glanced at him. "What?"

He arched a brow. "Since when do you say 'Um'?"

Unintentionally, I muttered, "Um...not sure. What's the big deal?"

"You don't dumb down your vocabulary. So either you've been drinking or you're hiding something."

"What's there to hide?" My voice got all high pitched. Crap.

"I'm just going to lay here and wait for you to fess up." He whistled.

I thought about confessing about the internship because I could just lie and say I wanted to impress everybody with it, but I knew Stiles. He wanted to be a cop, which was like a braver version of a detective. He would sniff out my lie so fast, so I kept my mouth shut because I didn't trust myself in this moment.

A moment like this was coated in last minute longing, romance, and fear of the future. If I said anything to give him the courage to make a move then I could screw up all the hard work I put into protecting him. I'd been selfish enough in the past, so I wasn't giving up on this.

"I can whistle all night long," He threatened lightheartedly.

Just to shut him up, I gave him something truthful. "Fine, I'm just nervous about your job."

His forehead creased together in the cutest way. "Why?"

"Because you're literally going to be running into the line of fire, stopping bad guys with guns and who knows what else. You could seriously get hurt. Or worse."

Despite the situation, he laughed.

I wanted to punch him.

"Lydia, we do that every day already. I just want to get paid for it."

My eyes rolled. I was not amused.

He reached out to pull me to his side. "Come on, I'll be careful. I promise."

"Not careful enough. You already you're going to get hurt."

That was also another concern of mine. How could I be okay with Stiles risking his life day in and day out if we were together? I didn't want to be that person to tell him to stop his life for me. I wouldn't do it. But as a friend, I could urge him to do something safer.

"Well," He started. "I think of you guys everytime I go into the field so I'll be extra careful. Satisfied?"

I looked up at his beautifully boyish face. "No."

He grinned. "Well, there's nothing you can do about it because you're going off to win the Fields Medal."

My mind went back to our first date at the dance that I so didn't want to go to with him. He said he noticed how smart I was and how I'd go off to do great things. That was perhaps the first time that I noticed Stiles. I noticed that he noticed me for who I really was and that scared me at the time because I didn't even know who I was. But he won the argument and got me to dance with him.

I smiled at the memory. "Yeah, you're right."

"Just don't forget the little people that had your back when you become a big shot, okay?"

My eyes found his. "Do you really think I could ever forget you?"

His eyes softened while he watched me. He wanted to kiss me, I knew that.

I mentally kicked myself for saying anything that made us think about what this night really was about. Our last night together before the real adult world kicked us on our asses. No more seeing each other every day. No more late night pack meetings. No more skipping class to save the town. And no more simply driving to each other's house just to see each other. This was it. We would remember this moment for the rest of our lives as the moment things could've been different for us. At least, I know I would. This could've been my moment to kiss Stiles, like really kiss him and show him how much he meant to me.

As if he saw it in my eyes, he looked away and closed his eyes.

So I did the same.

SCOTT'S POV:

There was a mass of thick burgundy robes in every direction as we scattered to line up to be seated on the field. We would be marching out in ten minutes, so everyone was nervous. The amount of fast beating hearts filled my ears. It did nothing to deflect my nerves. I didn't like going in front of big crowds.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder.

I jumped back.

Malia laughed. "Someone's jumpy." She pouted. "Oh don't tell me you're nervous?"

I made a face.

"Scott McCall, a big scaredy Alpha." She poked at me.

I smacked her hand away. "Stop."

She laughed. "There's nothing to be nervous about. So what if hundreds of people are looking at you for fifteen seconds of your life. Screw them."

I took in her modest red and tan lace dress. It was low cut enough that I could envision her chest, but I wasn't going there nor did I need to envision them. I've seen her naked more times than I should've, but she was one hundred percent comfortable with her body. The lacey fabric fit her torso just right, then fanned out slightly above her knees. The black pumps she wore accentuated her long legs. Even the ugly robe and cap complimented her skin tone. She wore dangly gold earrings that made her eyes pop. Her hair was down like usual, but styled in a different curl. Red lipstick covered her lips, black eyeliner covered her eyes along with some shimmery eyeshadow. She smelled of honey and flowers.

"You look beautiful," I told her. "As always." Her gaze made me nervous again. "You always look beautiful."

She grinned as she stepped closer to me, her hand fixed my burgundy tie. "Well, you look very handsome. As always," Her eyes stared into mine. "You always look handsome." She teased.

I wore a simple black dress shirt with tan slacks, and black loafers. I didn't try to look that nice, but looking at her now I wish I did.

Her brow rose in amusement. "We're matching."

I assessed us both to find she was right. That made me smile.

"Have you seen Stiles or Lydia yet?"

"No," I looked around. "Where are they? Lydia's supposed to be like three people ahead of me."

"They better hurry up before they miss Graduation." She glanced around for them.

STILES' POV:

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Lydia asked as I pulled her into a private room in the school. "We have to get back."

"I know, I know. Just give me one minute,"

She nodded, her strawberry blonde hair bounced in loose curls. "One minute."

"Okay, I know that I have the worst timing in the world, but I have to say this now while I have the courage to."

She looked afraid suddenly.

"Lydia, I love you. You already know that. I've been your friend throughout everything the past few years and I've been okay with that. It's been hard to separate my feelings for you, but I've manage, but I don't want to do that any more. And I know that you're leaving tomorrow morning for your big internship, I get it. I want you to go off and do everything you've ever dreamed of..." My eyes searched hers, they looked a little wet. "But I want to be there with you when you do. I'm in love with you, Lydia. That's not the biggest secret in the world. I'm looking at you in that dress and all I could think is how could anyone be so perfect for me."

A tear fell from her eye. A few more followed.

"And I know that you don't feel quite the same as I do, but I know that you feel something for me." I moved to wipe her tears away. "So I'm asking if you see a future with me at all? If you do, then stay the summer. Please."

She looked so torn that I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I can't stay."

I nodded. "Okay, then I could come with you. I could be a cop anywhere."

Her head shook. "Stiles, you can't come with me." Her jaw clenched. "Because I don't see any possible future for us." She immediately looked down. "I'm sorry." Her chin trembled. "You have to let me go." She rushed out of the room.

"Lydia," I called after her, but she was gone.

It took me a minute to get myself together from the girl of my dreams rejecting me for the final time of my adolescent life because a minute was all I had or I wouldn't be graduating. I made it just in time to the lineup.

I caught Scott's curious stare as he looked between Lydia and me, but I ignored it and went to the S's who were about to march out the door. I slid in front of Malia.

"There you are," She smacked my shoulder. "I thought you were being an idiot."

"Not now Malia." I muttered so only she could hear. "Please."

She must've heard the heartbreak in my voice because she grabbed my hand in support. There was nothing romantic about it if there ever really was before. All I knew was that I appreciate her so much more in this moment, so I held on tight as we sat. I really didn't care if Scott or Lydia saw. We stood there while the music played, hand in hand until we could be seated after the Pledge of Allegiance.

My mind wasn't really on the stage for the most part. I tried to think of anything other than the one person that made me want to risk everything, but I couldn't. The fact that she was Valedictorian made that a little bit harder because any moment she'd appear on the stage with a microphone in front of her. Her voice would be everywhere, there was no blocking that out.

Malia looked at me with an uplifting half grin.

I gave her one back so she wouldn't feel her efforts were for not. And I kept it on my face to convince myself that I was okay. But I wasn't okay.

Then Lydia did appear on stage.

I stiffened at the sight of her.

Malia squeezed my hand.

I squeezed back.

"Most of you may know me. Lydia Martin, brainiac. Lydia Martin, mean girl. Or Lydia Martin, resident psycho of Beacon Hills."

There was a light laughter in the crowd.

Lydia gave a small laugh. "The point is I was all of those things at the same point in time. Unless you were one of the ten people that were close to me then you only saw me as one version of myself at a time." She looked around the crowd. "I used to think that I knew exactly who I was and what I wanted out of life. Don't we all at sixteen?" She said sarcastically.

A few people chuckled.

"In my last two years of high school, of living in Beacon Hills I've come to realize that it's not the event that shapes you, it's the people around you that shape you. I've had some good people shape me, some evil people shape me, and I've had some totally dorky and sarcastic people shape me."

My heart stilled. Was she talking about me?

"Isn't it so funny how a year or two years ago you could be so completely different and all it takes is just one person or event to affect the rest of your life?"

A lot of people nodded. Malia nodded next to me.

"I'm sure we all have a few loved ones like that in our high school lives. Some of us will never see each other again, some of us will try to keep in contact, but eventually forget to reach out, and some of us will always stay as thick as thieves. But for the very few of us that couldn't possibly bare to leave that special person that we don't deserve, may we have the strength to let them go." She blinked back what I knew was the beginning of tears. "Because this is the last day of being teenagers." She put on a smile. "There are so many great and terrible events and people that are going to shape us in the next few years and we'll look back on this moment and wonder who we were."

She wanted to forget me. She wanted new beginnings without me.

Malia's fingers entwined with mine.

"So let's make the most of it, no matter how scary and unattainable it may seem now so we'll have great stories to tell at our ten year reunion. Thank you." She waved, then made her way back to her seat in the round of applause around us.

"You're going to be okay," Malia promised.

I nodded as I looked at her. "Thank you."

In this moment, I wished things would've worked out between us. How we were right now could've been fine for us. But then I remembered that that's just it. Things would be fine, not great or amazing. Just fine. I was sure she felt that, too. If she was even a fraction happier with Scott than she was with me, then how could I not support it? Who was I to stand in their way if they worked well together?

As they started calling names I made sure to listen out for Scott's name. I cheered for Lydia, because she deserved it, and I was still proud of her. When Scott walked Malia and I all but screamed in excitement.

Malia whistled loudly at him in what I think was supposed to be a joke, but it was hard to tell with these two. He looked in our direction with a grin like he knew it was her. A few more ladies joined in, which caused Malia to scan the crowd with narrowed eyes. I had to laugh.

When the time came our row stood, then calmly but nervously walked to the stage. Malia and I had dropped hands before we left our seats. I really didn't want Scott to get the wrong idea. I wasn't here to step on his toes any longer, but I kept my promise to her. When her name was called, I walked back so escort her across the stage. Just so there wouldn't be any embarrassing moments for her I cleared it with the principal weeks ago and reminded him when I got here. A lot of aww's came from the throng of people.

She looped her arm through mine with a smile as we walked across the stage. "I didn't think you still wanted to do this,"

I slapped on a smile because I knew my dad and Melissa, and anyone else with a camera was taking pictures. "Malia, you made it. Of course, I wanted to be here for you. I know we haven't been close since things ended, but that's going to change from now on."

She shook the hands on our way off the stage. She looked to me. "You promise?"

"Promise."

She grinned.

"Stiles!" My dad called. He held a camera in front of his face.

Malia and I stopped to take a few as quickly as possible before we had to be ushered back to our seats for the rest of the ceremony. The Lydia heartbreak forgotten, I enjoyed the rest of the commencement.

"Congratulations graduating Class of 2016, welcome to the world." Coach said with zealous.

We threw our caps in the air like they did in the movie only to have Coach yell 'Congrats on getting lice, you heathens'. Everyone laughed.

Once we collected what we thought to be our caps, we made our way through the other excited graduates to find our families. Malia's dad now knew about everything, which was really nice for her. He sat between Argent and my dad.

When he saw her tears came to her eyes.

She noticed Lydia headed our way and attacked her with a jittery hug.

Lydia hugged her back with a little less excitement. Her green eyes landed on me. She offered a friendly grin.

I gave her one back before someone slapped me on the back. I turned to who I thought was Scott, but found Greenberg. "Oh, hey." My excitement dived even more. "Glad you finally graduated, Greenberg."

He said something that I didn't pay attention to because I was looking for Scott. Then I heard, "Do you think Lydia will finally go out with me?"

My eyes snapped back to his. "Uh, sure man. Why don't you ask her now? She's right over there." I pointed him in her direction.

He ran over to interrupt her conversation with Malia. I couldn't hear what was said, but by the look Lydia gave me once she turned him and sent him on his way I could tell she was not amused.

But I was so I smiled a real smile for a peace offering.

She smiled back in content.

"My brother!" Scott came from behind me.

I turned around to him with joy. "My brother!"

We chest bumped like the twelve year old boys we were at heart. All the romance drama forgotten between us for the time being. This was a moment we'd never forget, so it had to be special.

"So this is it, huh?" He asked.

I nodded. "I guess, so. Now we're adults, Scotty."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's what they keep telling us."

A sadness passed between us. There was no turning back. We could never go back to forming hair brained schemes in the halls to save to the town or trying to get the girl while eating in the cafeteria, or showing off at Lacrosse practice. It was bittersweet for sure. But brand new.

Kira came up to us. "I'm so proud of you guys!" She smiled.

We each hugged, then attacked her with a group hug.

"You both look handsome." Her not even filled with the tiniest bit of attraction. So she and Scott were really over and she was okay with him and Malia. I was happy that she could be happy for them.

He kissed her cheek. "You're coming to the party right?"

"Is that even a question?" She teased. She saw someone over our shoulder and waved. "I'll be right back." She ran to whoever she noticed.

I looked to Scott. "Was that weird?"

His attention was elsewhere. Or should I say on Malia?

My hand squeezed his shoulder. "Go to her, dude. It's cool."

His brows rose in question. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really." I put on a smile. "Now go tell her how beautiful she looks before someone else does."

That motivated him enough that he started forward, then he turned back to me. "Stiles," His eyes searched mine. "Thank you."

"I'm happy for you."

He grinned. "We'll talk more later?"

"Oh, of course. Now go over there." I urged.

He gladly chased after her as she moved through the crowd.

MALIA'S POV:

Everything happened so fast. So many hugs were being given I couldn't keep track. I hugged people I kind of knew, people I hated, and people I've never seen before. Nonetheless, everyone was so happy it was hard to keep the smile off my face. I didn't think I'd ever been this excited about anything in my human life.

Someone picked me up from behind. My heart picked up in shock.

Scott turned me around in the air as he lightly shook me with the huggest grin on his handsome face.

My hands went to his shoulders for support, a big smile on my face. "McCall,"

He lowered me so that I was face to face with him. "Lia," He moved some of my hair out of the way to really look at me. "Did I already tell you how gorgeous you look?"

I giggled.

Oh God.

He smirked.

"Shut up."

He laughed.

I gazed up at him. "Did you hear my whistle as you walked?"

"Oh, I heard it. You embarrassed me."

I laughed. "Good. Someone had to humble you with how suave you look."

His dimples popped out. "I look suave?"

"Yeah, you look suave." I said matter of factly.

Speaking of, some random girl came up to us with intent in her eyes.

She smiled seductively at Scott. "Hey, Scott."

He looked at her with unfamiliar eyes. "Oh, hi."

Her dainty little hand patted his abs. "You look very sexy. I was just thinking how sad it was we never got to know each other better." She batted her fake lashes. "So I'm having a party at my house tonight. Swing by and we can fix that." She flipped her blonde hair over her tanned shoulder, then placed her hand on his bicep.

The amount of resentment I had for the girl caused my claws to retract. If I just messed her up a little bit no one would notice. I'd be quick about it. A low growl formed in my throat.

Scott intervened first. "Sure, if I can bring Malia."

Her blue eyes scanned me with fake niceness. "Oh, I thought you were single?" She looked to me. "Aren't you dating _Stilinski_?" She asked in a tone that suggested that I had slummed the bits of sewage.

I could feel my fangs coming out no matter how hard I tried to push them back.

"No, she's dating me, but it was nice to see you again." He pulled us along to a more secluded area behind the bleachers. "Malia, you have to calm down."

I struggled. "I'm trying."

Really, I shouldn't have been bothered by the innocent girl flirting with Scott. It wasn't like we were dating. He was free to flirt with whoever he wanted to. It was just that she touched him and moved in on him like he was a piece of meat. Well, he wasn't. He was much more than that.

"Okay, think of Stiles." He mimicked breathing in and out.

When that didn't work I freaked out. Usually, the thought of Stiles would bring me back. It was easy as breathing. Only this time it wasn't.

Scott did his best to hid us from anyone suspecting. "Look at me," He guided.

I did in desperation. I stared into his honest chocolate eyes that were becoming my favorite so easily.

"Remember when you burped your Dill Pickled breath in my face for an hour? Or when you out ran me behind your house? Or when you teased me for never flashing someone? Or when I ate your Halo Top ice cream, but lied about it, and you swapped my toothpaste with shaving cream?"

All of those memories flooded my mind. All of them I thoroughly enjoyed. And all of them had Scott in them. That was why I enjoyed those moments over others in my life, because of Scott.

I could feel my claws leaving and my fangs retreating. My eyes never left his as I realized something new. Stiles wasn't my anchor to humanity any longer. Scott was. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew it, too.

In the moment, I got caught up in the emotions and I grabbed at anything to diffuse the tension. So I said, "I have to tell you something about Lydia,"

His head tilted. "What about Lydia?"

"She doesn't have an i-"

"There you guys are," Melissa called. "We've been looking everywhere for you." She pulled me in for a hug. "Malia, you look absolutely stunning." She looked between Scott and me, she noticed the tension but ignored it. "Oh, look at that. You two are matching. That's cute."

He gave her a look. "Mom."

I tried not to laugh.

"What?" She turned to him. "I'm proud of you two." She hugged her son, then wiped out her phone for some pictures. "Malia, honey, get right next to him." She snapped a few. "Oh, you guys look so cute."

"Mom," He complained, clearly embarrassed.

I looked up at him and laughed. "You're lucky I like you or this would be such a turn-off." I teased so only he could hear.

He looked down at me with light eyes, his dimples on display, the way I liked him the most. "My mom's a turn-off for you? Just let me tell her really quick." He pulled away.

I brought him back with a giggle. "Don't you dare. "

That damn giggle had to go.

He stood by me, his hand on the small of my back sending all sort of deliciously arousing feelings through me. I should've been red from that, but I didn't care.

"Sweetheart, hold that pose." My dad said. He appeared by Melissa with an old school reusable camera.

Color filled my face. "Dad," I gave him a look.

"It's okay," Scott leaned down to whisper into my ear. "I'll just add it the list of turn-offs. Number one is still Dill Pickle chips." He joked.

I playfully smacked his chest. It felt like my face was going to break from all the smiling, but that's usually how I felt around Scott anyway.

He looked at my dad. "Do you have enough?"

My dad nodded. "No, but we'll take some more at the party. I have more cameras."

He used the whole roll of film already? How many did he have? He had to be stopped.

I reached out to him anyway for a hug. "Thank you for being here."

He hugged me tight. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm so proud of you, kiddo. You're a woman now." He said as if he knew about my period starting, but I knew he referred to graduating.

We did some more pictures with Lydia, Stiles, and Kira. Kira didn't want to be in them, but we all forced her in the middle. It was obvious she was sad that she didn't graduate with us, but we couldn't do anything about that. Scott actually gave her his cap and gown so it looked like she did graduate.

Deaton took a few selfies with us because he was actually cool out of all the parents. He was like the parent we all needed for everything supernatural. He offered to take a picture of just Scott, Chris, and Melissa, which I thought was cute. If the way Argent was staying close to Melissa was any indication then he liked her. They would be cute together. While I always pictured the Sheriff with Melissa, I didn't think that was going to happen.

She looked like she wanted to cry when he did. Her mom sent him an appreciative grin before her dad snapped quick photos of her by herself and few with us.

Before it became Hell to get out the parking lot we all dashed for our cars and worked our way over to Scott's house.

My dad drove my car.

I sat in shotgun, content with how the day turned out minus this morning's disaster which really wasn't a disaster, but just incredibly embarrassing no matter how many times Scott said otherwise.

"So have you thought about what you want to do with the rest of your life?"

I was still stumped on that. "Nothing's jumping out at me."

He nodded. He reached into the glove compartment and handed me an envelope. "Happy Graduation, honey."

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything, dad." I know money was tight.

"No, it's something I've been working on for a while. Maybe I always knew you'd leave as soon as you could."

I opened the envelope to find a load of cash. "Dad," I looked to him with appreciative eyes. "Thank you, but I can't take this."

"You can and you will. I know you want to go on your road trip. I'm still iffy about it, but I know you want the chance to find yourself."

My hand landed on his arm. "I've already found myself right here, dad. And I'm staying."

He glanced at me. "You're staying? It's not because of Scott, is it?"

I laughed. "No, not because of Scott." Well, not just because of Scott. "Wait, you were just taking pictures of us like it was our wedding and now you're disapproving of him?"

"Well, I don't want you to stop your life just because of some boy. You deserve the chance to go out and get what you want."

I nodded. "And I will one day, but today I'm content right here. With you."

He looked at me. "You're staying here because of me?"

"Now that you know about me we can really work on things. I don't have to hide who I am any more. I'll stay at home if that's okay with you."

He blinked rapidly to avoid the oncoming tears. "I'd like that, sweetheart."

I grinned.

Things finally seemed to be going well. Granted we still had a slew of problems as a pack to worry about, but for right now life was good.

Argent started grilling as soon as we got back, which Melissa was totally okay with. My dad chatted with Deaton and the Sheriff by the grill. Melissa set up the tables with food and plates with the help of Liam, Hayden, Mason, and Corey.

The four of us huddled in the corner with drinks in our hands.

"To graduating," Scott announced.

"To graduating," We cheered.

I wished there wasn't a bittersweet taste to the air but there was as we all looked at each other.

"This kind of sucks," Stiles stated the obvious.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Lydia nodded.

"Look," Scott started. "We're still going to be pack. That's not going to change no matter how far apart we all are. You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for." He looked at Lydia. "I think Lydia said it all in her speech." He looked at each of us. "But we don't have to let each other go, that part wasn't for us."

We all chuckled lightly, even though it was still the fear in everyone's mind.

"I'll come down every weekend." Lydia promised.

Scott gave her a look. "Can you afford that?"

She thought about it. "Okay, every month." She thought about it some more. "Or every few months."

I held my hand out for hers. "We'll come visit you." I looked at Stiles. "All of us." I squeezed her hand.

Whatever happened between them was serious and while I wanted to know I didn't want today to be ruined by drama. But I had the feeling it would anyway.

He nodded. "Yeah, of course." His voice held an empty promise.

I looked to Scott for help, but he looked just as lost as I did.

Lydia visibly saddened. She squeezed my hand back.

"Sorry, we got caught in traffic." Kira said as she walked over to us. "Why the long faces? Come on, guys. Today is the start of the rest of your lives. We all survived." She tried to cheer us up. "That's something to celebrate."

Lydia turned on her heels and fled to help Melissa. My guess was she was sad about Allison not sharing this moment with her. And if she was sad about Allison that meant so was Scott. No matter how hard I tried to be there for him about it, I knew I'd never replace her, and I didn't want to. But I didn't want him to be sad about her. She was in a better place, probably looking down on us, a little sad that he was sad. Well, I hoped she approved of me for him...which was a little weird, so I cut that thought off.

Mason grabbed Stiles for a talk, which left Kira, Scott, and I alone. Talk about awkward.

I watched her with careful eyes. Scott said she was okay with the idea of us, if there was even an us to label, but that didn't mean I was free and clear of any wayward bitch slaps.

"Can you give us a minute?" She looked to Scott.

He gazed between us. "Sure." Then he left.

Coward.

"Malia," She started.

"Okay, I just want to say that I'm sorry for what you saw," I whispered in case Stiles overheard. "I can't imagine how upset you were. I don't know what I would've done in your shoes, but if you're not comfortable with us then-"

Her hand covered my mouth. "It's okay. I forgive you, not that you did anything wrong. But if you need me to say it then I'll say it." She lowered her voice. "I'll be happy for you and Scott if you want to be together."

Someone dropped a cup.

We looked over to see Hayden gaping at us. She looked between Scott and I and grinned.

My eyes rolled.

Kira dropped her hand.

"Are you sure? You can hit me if you want to hit me."

She cracked a grin. "I'm not going to hit you, Malia. Besides, I'm pretty sure Scott would have a few words with me that I wouldn't like."

I looked over to see him laughing with Liam and Corey. My eyes found Stiles and Mason by the back door talking while Lydia chatted with Hayden and Melissa. Isaac showed up moments before and was now with the guys by the grill.

In teenage drama TV shows, I never understood why a group of friends always dated each other. It always seemed gross and so weird. Like how could you do that to your best friend or your ex's best friend, you know? But as I looked around at my friends I realized we were no different than the kids in the TV shows. The one fact that no one liked was that you were attracted to your friends. Even if you never considered dating them. We liked our friends, that was natural. They were our friends because we liked them. All it takes is a moment to change one person from just a friend to something more. That's what happened with Isaac and Allison. That's what happened with Stiles and Lydia. And that's what happened with Scott and I. We've all dated one another. If I were going to bet money I would say Kira and Isaac would be next. Not because I saw any chemistry between them, but because it was like the odds were in their favor.

As Kira and I chatted some more I tried not to notice the longing, sad looks Stiles and Lydia sent each other's way when the other wasn't looking. Whatever happened between them should've been their business, but it wasn't because we were all pack. So technically, it was all of our business. With this secret in my throat, I excused myself from Kira to make my way over to Scott.

He looked up at my arrival, a glimmer of joy in his eyes at the sight of me.

"Hey, I have to talk to you." I nodded to the house.

His eyes turned serious. He told Liam he'd be right back, then followed me.

I would've walked up to his room, but I didn't want to think about tackling any stairs in these heels, so we settled on the kitchen.

"What's up?" He asked.

I gave a sheepish face. "So I know something about Lydia that I should've told you sooner, but I promised her I wouldn't." I played with my fingers. "But I can't keep my mouth shut about this any longer."

He nodded. "Go on."

She might hate me for this, but I was trying to help her. She deserved to be happy and with Stiles if she freaking wanted to be with Stiles.

I took a step closer to him. "There is no internship. She lied about it."

"Okay, is that bad?"

I gave him a look. "She lied about it because she thinks staying would hurt Stiles." I whispered angrily.

His eyes widened as he understood.

"She's in love with him and she's deluded herself into thinking if they got together he would get hurt." I thought back to how broken he looked as he walked up to our line up earlier. "Something happened between them before Graduation. Something bad because now they can't even look at each other. We need to fix it."

He shrugged. "How?"

"You need to tell Stiles. Tonight." I pointed to him.

He pointed to himself. "Me? Why can't you do it?"

"Because you're his best friend," I smacked his chest. "You know they deserve each other as much as I do. Knowing this, wouldn't you regret it for the rest of your life if you didn't do everything in your power to help them be happy?"

His eyes narrowed. "You're evil. If this doesn't work out then he'll blame me."

"Exactly. Now go tell him."

He silently cursed under his breath.

When we returned Lydia was giving another speech, she was good at speeches. The food was ready to be served as soon as she finished.

I noticed Scott walk over to Stiles and whisper into his ear.

Lydia noticed, too, but kept talking.

I listened to Scott repeat everything I told him to Stiles.

Stiles stilled with the new information, then looked at Lydia with hard eyes.

She stopped her speech when she saw his gaze, she looked at me in suspicion.

When I gave her my best apology smile she knew what I had done.

Stiles pushed through everyone to leave.

She raced after him. "Stiles, wait!"

Melissa stepped forward to fill the awkwardness in the air. "Let's eat!"

Everyone raced to get a plate. Scott assured the Sheriff his son was okay.

While I felt bad for whatever drama I created, I didn't feel bad knowing that the truth was out there. Sure, it wasn't fair for me to out Lydia to Stiles when she could've done the same to me so easily, but I was helping her. I think.

Scott walked up to me. "You okay?"

"I'm feeling kind of shitty right now, to be honest."

He nodded. "Me, too. Thanks for that." He nudged me.

I let out a laugh. "You're welcome."

LYDIA'S POV:

"Stiles, wait!" I ran after him in desperation.

When he asked me to basically start a life with him earlier it was the hardest thing I had to do to say no. I wanted that life with him more than anything, but not if he ended up dead. The look on his face broke my heart and the fact that I knew I broke his broke mine all over again. That's why I rewrote my Valedictorian speech. Initially, it was all about starting a new and said nothing about letting go of important people for their benefit. Because this was for his benefit, whether he knew it or not.

He was already by the front door when I caught sight of him. Tears filled my eyes. Not just regular tears, but ugly tears.

"Stiles," I raced to catch him, my heart was in my throat.

He ignored me as he went for his jeep.

I caught him by the arm.

He jerked away.

"Please, listen to me," I begged. "Please."

He looked down at with unforgiving honey eyes. "You lied to me." His eyes searched mine. "You lied to me about everything." His tone was clipped. Stern. He never used that tone with me, not in that way, like he was disgusted by me.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I know, but I'm sorry."

He turned for his jeep.

My hand grabbed his. "Please, don't go."

He pulled his hand away. "Why, so you can lie to my face again? Tell me another bullshit story about why you don't want to be with me?"

My head shook. "No more lies, I swear." My eyes begged. "Just don't leave things like this between us. I don't want you to hate me." I swear I've never sounded so desperate in my life.

His forehead crinkled. "Hate you? That's what you think this is about?" His voice rose. "Lydia, I'm flat out in love with you, don't you get that by now?"

I nodded. "I know," I swallowed the biggest lump I've ever gotten in my throat. "I'm in love with you, too." My heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest.

As he stared at me with those heavy cinnamon eyes he's never looked more handsome. The white dress shirt paired with black slacks made him look adult. He was ready for this world and I didn't want to hold him back.

"So why did you lie to me earlier? If you love me then why are you pushing me away?" His anger hadn't simmered at all with my confession like I hoped it would. "Because you think I'm going to die just because I'm with you? That's not a good enough reason."

Brand new tears spilled over my eyes as I thought about my deepest darkest newest secret that I hadn't dared mutter a word to anyone.

"Lydia, you need to talk to me or I'm gone. For good."

I nodded. I gathered the courage I needed to deliver the news. "Stiles, I'm pregnant."

His eyes softened but then widened.

The fear of losing him overtook me as I cried in the street.

A/N: Someone was motivated to start and finish this chapter tonight because of all the reviews they got...and by someone I mean this bitch! Okay, so a somewhat emotional chapter. What did yall think? So I guess the burning question now is who's the baby daddy? (I hate that phrase, but find it highly amusing and appropriate for this).

P.S. I know there was a lot of Stydia and I know some of yall don't ship it...I don't really care, but in the future there won't be this much Stydia in a chapter. I also won't focus on Stydia each chapter as far as going into Stiles and Lydia pov's, which I normally do. This is after all a Scalia fic, I'm aware there are like five out there, so I'll try to keep it Scalia focused for the most part. But for those of you who don't necessarily romantically ship Stydia what did you think of their "scenes" this chapter? PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT YALL! :D


	10. Wicked Game

The song for this chapter is Ursine Vulpine - Wicked Game

STILES' POV:

In all the time we've been friends, I've never been so mad at Lydia. I didn't think it was possible. Not because I loved her, but because Lydia was a responsible person. She was logical. So when Scott told me that she made up the whole internship so she wouldn't have to stay here, to basically get away from me, I snapped.

It was weird. I went from being semi glad that she was leaving so I could move on to hating that she was leaving and hating her for not only crushing my heart but lying about it. Who did that? Apparently, Lydia.

So when she called after me I ignored her. I had to. The last thing I wanted to do was disrespect her, but she kept at it.

"Stiles," She grabbed my hand.

I didn't want her to touch me so I pulled away.

"Please, listen to me. Please," Her teary eyes begged mine.

How could I look at her the same way I did before? I didn't care that she lied. Everyone lied here and there. It's that she lied about probably the most important coming in my life; her feelings for me. I knew she loved me as a friend, that she liked me a little more to some extent, but I was never sure how much. To hear that she wanted to leave because she thought she was protecting me was so stupid because we risked our lives every freaking day, so I knew she was covering for something else.

"You lied to me," I looked down at her, hoping my eyes conveyed how I felt about her in that moment. "You lied to me about _everything_."

A few tears streaked her cheeks. "I know, but I'm sorry." She sounded honest that time.

It didn't seem like I'd get an answer out of her so I turned for my jeep, this whole thing was enough for one day.

She pulled my hand back in desperation. "Please, don't go." She sounded more anxious than I ever heard.

My hand jerked away. "Why, so you can lie to my face again?" Even more anger filled me if even possible. "Tell me another bullshit story about why you don't want to be with me?"

Her head shook. "No more lies. Just don't leave things like this between us. I don't want you to hate me."

Hate her? Me hate her? That was unbelievable. She was unbelievable. And not in a good way.

I felt my forehead crease. "Hate you? That's what you think this is about? Lydia, I'm flat out in love with you, don't you get that by now?" I was aware I practically yelled at her, but I didn't care. For someone so smart she could be really thickheaded sometimes, namely about my feelings for her. What was so hard to understand that I loved her and it wasn't going away?

"I know..." She paused to gather some courage. "I'm in love with you, too."

My heart stilled in my chest, then it slid into my throat. For a long time, I thought I'd never hear her say those words to me. I wanted to hug her or kiss her, but my pride stopped me.

Instead, I asked, "So why did you lie to me earlier?" I couldn't keep my disappointment out my voice. "Why are you pushing me away?" I thought back to her reasoning. "Because you think I'm going to die just because I'm with you? That's not a good enough reason." As if I touched on something she didn't want to unleash from her brain, another round of tears clouded her jade eyes. "Lydia, you need to tell me the truth or I'm gone for good." I threatened. I didn't know if she believed me, but I was serious. I wouldn't put myself through any more of these mind games.

She took a deep breath before she said, "Stiles," Her eyes searched mine. "I'm pregnant."

Some of my anger disappeared, but then shock took it's place.

Then she really started to cry. Like really cry. Red-faced, every emotion showing on her face. She was scared and alone.

"Lydia," I rushed to her side to catch her before she fell to the ground.

Crap.

Lydia. Pregnant. Lydia. Pregnant. Lydia. Pregnant. My brain tried to make sense of this new information, but it couldn't. She couldn't be pregnant. She just graduated, she just got free of one prison, and now she was delivering another. Don't get me wrong, kids were great. I wanted kids, but right out of high school?

My arms wrapped around her. "You're going to be okay," I promised. Saying it was going to be okay would be a lie. I didn't know what the future held, but I knew she would be okay because she was resilient.

She leaned her head against my chest, her whole body shook with the pain and fear she felt. I didn't have to smell chemosignals to know that. My guess was that she didn't tell anybody, not even her mom about this. But she told me.

I picked us up. My hand wiped her face free from tears even though they kept coming. "Look at me," When she did I continued. "We're going to the hospital."

Her eyes widened. "What? No. I've already taken the tests."

"Lydia, you're not going to rely on a piece of plastic to determine your future. Let a real doctor look at you. If you aren't then you can relax and if you are then we'll deal with it."

Fear sat in her sad eyes. "They're going to call my mom."

"You're eighteen. I don't think they will. And even if they do you still have to tell her if you are."

I could tell none of this sit well with her, but she headed for the passenger side of the jeep.

The whole way to the hospital I couldn't tell if I wanted her to be pregnant or not, which sounded awful. Well, yeah. It was awful. I knew I wasn't the dad. We've never done that. I didn't want to offend her by asking who it was, but I had to know.

"Who's is it?" I didn't dare look her way.

"I don't know."

My head snapped to her. "What do you mean?"

Lydia was sexually free, but she wasn't a slut. To hear she didn't know who the father of her child could be was discouraging.

She sat rigidly in her seat.

"Lydia?"

We stopped in the parking lot.

She turned to me. "I don't know who the father is, Stiles." Shame washed over her face. "I got really drunk one night at a bar. I was already eighteen so it wasn't like I would get anyone in trouble for hitting on me. I mean, I didn't go there to get hit one." Her eyes lowered. "I went there to try to figure out how I was going leave you. Some guy offered to buy me a drink, so I accepted for the distraction. He was a nice guy, he seemed nice. I didn't think to watch my drink the whole time."

"Are you saying that he date raped you?" I asked as calmly as I could without scaring her.

She stared at me. "I don't know what happened that night, but when I woke up the next morning I was in his bed. I would never go home with some guy I didn't know, so I know he put something in my drink. I was sore the next day, I could tell I had sex, but I didn't remember any of it." She looked away again, she fought a fresh wave of tears. "I didn't tell anybody about it because I was ashamed. I thought I could put it behind me, forget it ever happened, but now I don't think that's possible." Her hand went to her stomach. "This wasn't supposed to happen to me, Stiles. I never planned for this."

"No teenager does. But you're not alone in this. We're going to be here for you if you are pregnant."

She sighed as she leaned back into the headrest, her head turned toward me. "Stiles, I'm pregnant. I've missed a period. I know my body. It's changing. We don't need a doctor to tell me that."

So that was it? There wasn't even a sliver of hope for a somewhat normal life for us? I know I was being selfish, but I wanted to be with her.

"Then we'll figure something out." I assured her.

Her head shook. "There's no 'Us' in this. It's me. I'm leaving in the morning and I'll take care of it."

My eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not going to abort it if that's what you thought,"

"No, what do you mean there's no 'Us? There's always been an us. And just because this big thing happened to you doesn't mean that you have to go through it alone. Sure, I don't know anything about parenting or raising a kid, but I could help you."

She nodded. "I know that and I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm not getting you involved with this."

My arm rested on the back of her seat. "Trying not to take offense."

She gave me a look. "Why would you think that I would want to hold you back with this? There's a human being growing inside of me, Stiles. And it's not yours. It's not your responsibility. I can't ask you to derail your whole life for my mistake."

"Are you serious right now?" I leaned forward. "Lydia, you're one of my best friends. We've literally saved this town together and now you're worried that my helping you raise a child will derail my life? I'm just trying to figure out your thinking process because it seems like you're really just scared."

She gulped. "When you talk like that I am scared." She gave a wry laugh. "You act as if us raising a family right out of high school is normal, but it's not. Stiles, we haven't even gone on a date and us playing house would just be so confusing."

I nodded. "Fine, then let's not make it confusing. Let's go on a date."

A smile peeked through her rigid exterior. "You still want to be with me knowing I have a child growing inside of me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes," I gave a tiny grin. "That doesn't change how I feel about you, how I've always felt about you. As long as this isn't some elaborate ploy to cover up the fact that you don't want to be with me." My hand went to her neck, my thumb ran across her cheek just because.

She laughed as she leaned into my hand. "I'm not that cruel. Besides, if I could be with you I would be." Sorrow filled her voice and snatched the smile off her face.

"You still can, Lyds."

"Did you listen to my speech at all? It was all about us and maybe I was being too obvious, but after I lied to you about us I had to say all of that."

I nodded. "I get it, I do. You think you're protecting me. Maybe you are, but that's not up for you to decide. My life is my life. If I want to be there for you, then let me be there for you."

Her green eyes looked as if they got lost into mine. "You're making this really hard."

"Good." I smirked.

She gave me a hint of a smile before she leaned in, her hands grabbed my face and pulled me in. Her lips attached to mine. Over and over again until we were breathless and she pulled away. "I want you, I do." Her eyes searched mine as if to see if I believed her. After that kiss I did. "But please don't make me feel bad about doing this. I need for you live your own life away from all of this. If you meet some normal girl that wants a normal life then so be it."

"Lydia, that's not going to happen."

She pecked her lips to mine. "It'll happen. Eventually. You're a handsome guy. You're so sweet and funny. Smart. And loyal." She grinned. "There are going to be tons of girls who see what I see in you, so pick one that makes you happy."

My head shook. "No."

Her eyes grew wet. "You have to. I'm not going to be the one that holds you back."

I sighed. "I swear, it's like you're not listening to me. I want to be there for you."

Her hand grabbed mine. "I'm hearing you, but I'm saying no. I don't want to fight about this anymore. It's our last night together before everything changes. Can we just enjoy it?"

She was right. Whether we wanted it to or not, tomorrow everything would be different. Forever.

I nodded. "Okay, you're right."

If it was possible, she saddened even more. There was no pleasing her.

"Are you hungry?" I put the jeep in reverse.

"So hungry. You had to be dramatic and leave before we could eat."

I rolled my eyes. "So I'm dropping you off while I go get something to eat?" I joked.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

I leaned in to tug her lips with mine for a few moments, then pulled out of the parking lot like nothing happened.

Her gaze scorched the side of my face. "You can't kiss me like that."

"Kay," I said to make her angry.

When it worked I grinned to myself.

SCOTT'S POV:

An hour went by with no sign of Lydia and Stiles. Then two hours, then four, until we all finally accepted that they were settling whatever business they had to settle. We still all had a good time and promised we'd do this often.

We all pitched in for the clean up. My mom looked so tipsy, that there was no way she was putting away anything. Ms. Martin and her giggled like teenagers as they watched the guys. Yeah, that was gross.

Liam nudged me while we washed dishes. "Congrats, by the way."

"Thanks. I'm still going to be here for you guys."

He glanced around, then leaned in. "Not graduating you idiot, about Malia."

"What about Malia?" I played dumb.

We weren't official or anything. We had time, there was no need to rush things.

"Don't give me that. We all know there's something going on between you guys." He handed me a dish to dry.

I turned around and leaned back against the counter. "Yeah, but we're not together. Not yet anyway."

He huffed. "Will you just let me give you a compliment? I'm saying I'm happy for you. We all are."

I nodded. "Thanks."

We finished up the dishes when the girls came inside.

"Oh my God, I have to pee so bad," Hayden ran to the downstairs bathroom.

Malia stopped near the fridge. "Where are my chips, McCall?"

Kira glanced our way, then went outside. "I have to talk to my...neighbor." She gave Liam a pointed look.

He stood his ground.

She gave up and left.

"What chips?" I placed the plate in the cabinet.

"The Dill Pickle chips you bought for me. I know they're here somewhere." She searched more cabinets. When she couldn't find them she looked at me annoyed. "You know, I get testy when I'm hungry."

"Didn't you just eat like four plates of food and dessert?" I asked in amusement.

Her eyes narrowed as she walked toward me. She looked so goddamn beautiful, especially when she was mean.

I wasn't sure why I liked her like that, but it always made me laugh. She was only that way with me, which I hoped meant she was most comfortable with me.

"Where are there?" Her voice had a calculated chill.

I grinned. "What do I get if I give them to you?"

"You said one song."

My head shook. "That was a different offer."

Mischief danced in her eyes. "What do you want?" A hint of a smile softened her face.

"I want to take you on a date, Malia Tate." I offered a dimpled smile because I knew she liked it on me.

She blushed bright red as she tried to keep the smile off of her face. "Let me think about it."

Liam scoffed. "Oh, you guys are gross to not even be dating."

I laughed. "No one told you to stay."

He gave me a thumb's up before he left.

I walked over the cabinet above the fridge and tossed her chips her way.

"I thought I had to go on a date with you before I got my chips. Isn't that how blackmail works?" She opened the bag.

A smirk worked onto my face. "I'm blackmailing you now?"

She grinned. "What else would you call it?"

I'd call it budding love, but I didn't say that. Too much too soon would freak her out. Was I moving too fast? Was I pushing feelings onto her that she didn't want to feel? She went from having no romantic interest whatsoever to liking me really fast. I didn't want to question those feelings, but shouldn't I? I didn't want us to be in a relationship only to have her doubt her feelings for me.

"Hey, have you guys heard from Lydia or Stiles?" Hayden asked as she came out of the bathroom. "I'm starting to get worried about them."

Malia and I looked at each other in guilt.

"We'll reach out. I'm sure they had a lot to talk about." I said.

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She smiled at me, then looked at Malia. "I'll just leave you two alone." She walked off with a content grin on her face.

This was what I feared would happen if we kept things secret, the others would not so subtly push us together. What if we didn't want to be pushed together? I know Malia still had her doubts. They needed to respect that. I needed to respect that. So far I hadn't, I just did what I felt like doing.

It was time for me to step back and let her set the pace for our friendship.

When she put on Jump Around by House of Pain I knew what was about to go down. This was her thing; she'd put on 90's hip hop and rap to dance to when she felt really good. I've only seen her do this about three times. I liked to think I was a big part of her happiness, but I didn't want to assume, so I told myself it was an accumulation of things.

Her dad accepting her was huge. She had something to be happy about.

"I'm not really comfortable with you gyrating like that in front of me." I sat in the chair by my bed.

"If you dance with me then it won't matter." She challenged. She beckoned me to the the "dance floor".

My hand raised. "You don't want that, Lia. Trust me."

"What?" She did the running man. "Is the big bad Alpha scared?"

Scared? Nah.

I jumped up. "Remember you asked for this, so when I wipe the floor with your butt I'm not going to be sorry about it."

She looked doubtful. That's because she's never seen me dance.

My head bobbed to the beat as I recognized the part in the song.

"I'll serve your ass like John McEnroe." Everlast, lead of House of Pain, rapped.

I gestured for her to step to me and she did.

"If your girl steps up, I'm smacking the hoe."

I mimicked smacking her simultaneously as he rapped.

She laughed, but nodded in approval.

I got into the music, then I let my hips sway. Now, I wasn't like Juilliard great, but I was decent enough that people were impressed when I did.

A peak of interest settled into her eyes as she watched me dance.

"Are you just going to stand there or join me? You wanted this, remember?"

Her eyes rolled as she joined me. Pretty soon she forgot about me and danced because she wanted to. Well, I couldn't forget about her if I tried.

She looked up at me when TLC's _Waterfalls_ came on.

We both mellowed out a bit and enjoyed the music. I also noticed we moved well together. We didn't try to out dance the other, but complemented each other.

Malia rapped Left Eye's part. "Come on. I saw a rainbow yesterday. But too many storms have come and gone. Leavin' a trace of not one God-given ray. Is it because my life is ten shades of gray. I pray all ten fade away. Seldom praise Him for the sunny days. And like His promise is true. Only my faith can undo. The many chances I blew. To bring my life to anew. Clear blue and unconditional skies. Have dried the tears from my eyes. No more lonely cries. My only bleedin' hope. Is for the folk who can't cope. With such an endurin' pain. That it keeps 'em in the pourin' rain. Who's to blame. For tootin' 'caine into your own vein. What a shame. You shoot and aim for someone else's brain. You claim the insane. And name this day in time. For fallin' prey to crime. I say the system got you victim to your own mind. Dreams are hopeless aspirations. In hopes of comin' true. Believe in yourself. The rest is up to me and you."

I stared at her opened mouthed.

"What? I remembered it when I was younger."

Of course, she did.

"If you sing as well as you rap then we have a problem."

She exaggeratedly groaned. "Scott, I told you I'm not that good."

"Well, you're just going to have to prove it." I stopped the music, then handed her my guitar from the stand.

"Like now?"

"Are you nervous?"

She blinked. "A little."

I grinned. "Good. You're going to do good."

"It's do well." Once she figured out I knew that she snorted a laugh, then handed me back the guitar. "Fine. I'll sing for you, but you're playing. I haven't practiced at all. I've probably lost everything I've learned."

"What do you want me to play?"

We sat on the edge of my bed.

"The song you played for me that night. I've been listening to it." Her cheeks blushed.

I didn't even know she realized what song I sang to her, but I liked that she found it and had it in her head. Nonetheless, I started playing _You and I_ by Rhodes.

"I don't mind if you lie with me. You're my friend. I don't like to hide. Think

about all the foreign things in our lives. And how time can fly. Oh is it still you and I, forever? Is it still you and I, forever?" She sang beautifully. Her eyes never left mine. "Whether you like it or you don't. Sometimes we live alone. If we can find a little hope. We can make it on our own." She eyes closed as her hand went to her stomach. "I don't mind if you cry with me. You're my friend. I know times can get hard. Oh is it still you and I, forever? Is it still you and I, forever? Come on, you're close to me. Come on, so talk to me. Come on, lay with me. Come on, you're close to me. Come on, so talk to me. Come on, get close to me. You and I...Is it still you and I, forever?" Her eyes opened with the last note.

I tried my best not to be overly dramatic. "Another one."

She cracked a smile. "Okay, DJ Khaled."

I chuckled. "Seriously, that was really good. I liked playing with you."

"Yeah, it was kind of nice."

"Kind of? Lia, you were amazing. You have such a soulful voice." I spoke from an honest place, not a biased one. "It would be a shame if you didn't use it more."

She looked as if she never considered the thought. "Should I go off to LA? Become some big shot artist?" Sarcasm filled her voice.

I shook my head. "No, not unless you want to."

"Well, I don't. That would be stupid."

I nodded. "That's fine. Just sing a few more songs with me."

Her forehead creased together. "Now?"

I handed her the guitar. "If you want, but it doesn't have to be now."

She held the guitar like a natural. "Can you teach me some more chords?"

"Sure."

MALIA'S POV:

It was scary singing with Scott. Oddly intimate. As of late, it seemed like everything we did was intimate. Should we slow down? If we rushed things would they burn bright and fast?

I wanted to take things slow. Hell, there shouldn't have even been anything to take slow. But then we have moments like these where things seemed to move forward on their own.

Scott assessed me as I played no doubt the wrong note. "Why are you making that face?"

"What face?"

He gestured to me. "You look like you're about to fart."

I didn't have to fart. Did I? No.

"I don't think I'm doing this correctly is all. And how would you know what my farting face looks like?"

He gave a hint of a grin. "A, you're doing it correctly. And B, you've farted around me."

I did not.

"When?" I demanded.

"When you ate that cabbage and brussel sprout mix my mom made like a few weeks before Prom."

My stomach gurgled at the memory of it. "You had to bring that up." I fell back onto his bed. "That was not a good time in my life. I thought you were going to dump me as a friend." I covered my face in embarrassment.

He fell back with me as he laughed. "Because you farted?"

I nodded with a laugh. "Yeah. I didn't know what to think. We weren't as close then."

He pulled my hands away from my face. "Well, if you fart right now I'm definitely kicking you out."

I gasped in shock then playfully smacked his chest. "I wish you would try. I'd rip your throat out. With my teeth." I joked.

"You really are related to Derek. Have you talked to him recently?"

I thought back to our last interaction. He asked me if he had to kill Stiles for ignoring me. I told him no because Scott was keeping me company. At the time he sounded surprised and now I wondered if he knew about Scott's feelings for me?

"It's been awhile since I've reached out to him. Maybe I'll go visit him wherever he is. Do you want to come with?"

"Yeah, sure. Maybe he can help with our little problem."

I covered my chuckle with my hand. "Um, I don't that we need to go to Derek about our relationship problems. That would be a little weird, Scott."

"I meant so he could help us with the Desert Wolf." I moved closer. "Do we have relationship problems?"

"Oh." I looked away. "That might work."

He moved his guitar out the way and laid right next to me. "Go on, say whatever you were going to say."

I turned my head to look at him to find him so close, his body heat engulfed me. "I don't know what to say."

The gears shifted in his head as his hand grabbed the back of my neck and he leaned in the short distance to kiss me, but he didn't. "Is this okay?"

It felt like all the air left me and went into him. "Yes,"

"But?"

I leaned my forehead against his while my hand went to his face. "I want to be with you, I know that, but I just got my dad back. We just graduated, Scott. Do we really know what we want right now?"

He nodded.

"So I'm going to spend some time with him. We're going to get him clean, then everything will work out. I'm going to take you out on a date when things settle down."

His forehead raised, a grin on his lips that made me want to kiss them. " _You're_ going to take _me_ on a date?" His hand went to the small of my back.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face from his disbelief.

"Okay then I want flowers, some chocolate. You have to pick me up at the door," He chuckled. "And I get to pick where we're eating. If I don't like it then you have to make it up to me with a kiss on the cheek."

I leaned my face into his as I laughed, my hand moved down to his chest. "How romantic."

"I'm a lady and you better treat me like it."

"I will."

His heart thumped underneath my hand. It was one thing to be able to hear it from yards away, but to feel it working was another. I was suddenly so grateful that one vital organ pumping life into him. Without him, I'd be a totally different person. Like Lydia said in her speech, it's funny how one person can completely change you. Scott changed me in all the good ways I couldn't do on my own.

Something vibrated in his pants.

"Someone's excited." I joked.

He laughed. "It's my phone." He made a disgruntled noise, then shoved it back into his pocket.

"Who was it?"

"Uh, that girl from graduation. She wanted us to come by her party."

My hand on his chest pushed me up to stare at him. "You mean, she wanted you to come by? How did she get your number?"

He fought his grin. "Jealousy is cute on you." He sat up.

My eyes rolled. "Please, I'm not jealous."

"Really? So why did the claws come out earlier?"

He had me there.

I laughed nervously. "Okay, so maybe I was a little jealous."

"I know," He smiled his dimpled smile. "I thought you were going to rip her head off over me."

My hand mushed his face back. "Shut up."

He grabbed my hand, then pulled me on top of him. "I'm actually kind of glad you're the same level of crazy I am. When Theo comes back for you, and he will, then I don't know what I will do."

I rested my hands and chin on his broad chest. "You already know that I don't want Theo."

"You already knew that I didn't want that girl when you turned, but you did it anyway because it made you feel possessive." He reasoned. His hands went behind his head.

"I shouldn't have reacted that way. It was silly."

His eyes caught mine. "But you did because that's how you felt."

My finger traced his shirt. "Okay, but Theo doesn't want me. He wants all of us."

His brow arched. "But he also likes you."

I shrugged. "Well, he messed that up. I don't trust him enough to take out my trash, so don't worry about him."

"Malia," Melissa knocked on the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of us, but then she played it cool with a slight grin. "Your dad is waiting for you downstairs. I think he wants to go home, but you're welcome to stay if you want?" She leaned against the doorframe.

"Thanks, but I'm going to spend some time with him." Excitement filled me. "It's weird that he knows, right?" I grinned as I stood.

She nodded. "It'll take some getting used to, but we all let him know that if he needs someone to talk to then we're here for him.

"Thanks." I hugged her. "For everything."

She hugged me back in a motherly embrace. "Same to you."

"Huh?" I pulled away to look at her.

She glanced back at Scott briefly, then looked back at me. "Nothing, just the tequila talking."

"Okay," I offered a smile. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I looked back at Scott.

He nodded.

My hand touched Melissa's shoulder in passing.

I hugged everyone goodbye before my dad and I made our way out to my SUV.

"How'd you feel about all of that?" I asked him.

He blew out a breath. "Better than I did yesterday." He offered a nervous grin. "Even if you don't believe me, I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I'm proud of us. For a while there I didn't think we'd make it."

I nodded in agreement. "Neither did I, but Scott encouraged me to tell you, so I did." I didn't know why I felt the beginnings of tears come over me, because I wasn't sad.

"Scott," He grunted. "I didn't like him, but he's not even close to who I thought he was."

My protectiveness of Scott reared up. "Who did you think he was?"

He shrugged. "Not the incredibly down to Earth and kind-hearted guy he showed me today. And he's protective of you, I like that." He glanced at me. "He loves you, Malia. In another way."

While I didn't think that was for my dad to determine I didn't want him to be wrong. Sure, it was early on in something that could be more for us, but I was becoming cowardly afraid of my growing feelings for Scott. I've never felt like this before and I didn't know if what I experienced was what you felt when you fell in love. From what I understood it was different for everybody. When your feelings were involved length didn't necessarily have anything to do with it. Well, it should, but it wasn't always the case. So maybe I was falling for him, too. I knew that when I looked at him from across the room in any situation I had faith in him to make things okay. I knew that when I was near him I felt a sense of peace wash over me. Or when he gave me a smile with his cute dimples it warmed up my whole body in the best safest way possible. So maybe he wasn't alone in his feelings. Or maybe my dad didn't know what the heck he was talking about and I was jumping the gun.

"How can you tell?" I questioned.

He gave a chuckle. "Honey, a guy knows when another guy is in love. It's the most obvious thing ever. The way Scott looks at you says it all, but I hadn't noticed that, then the way he glances at you every few minutes to make sure you're okay would give it away. Or how he'll do or say anything to make you laugh. And he doesn't think he's good enough for you, which means he's thought about giving you up so someone better could make you happy." He nodded.

I blinked back the tears, then offered a shy grin. "He's one of my best friend's, dad. He's also the Alpha. Of course, he'd want to make sure everyone was okay and make us happy."

His head shook. "No, this is different," He insisted. "He'd make sure everyone was okay, but his attention was on you more often than not."

Well, I didn't know what to say to that.

"Long story short, I approve."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. You've been making it obvious. Especially, when you took all those pictures of us at Graduation and at his house. I saw like a billion flashes."

He grinned. "What can I say? You only graduate from High School once. Plus, you two were matching. It was cute." He coughed into his hand. "So I was thinking we could do some hunting when we get home if you want?"

Normally, I'd be okay with that. Especially, if we were doing it together, but that's not exactly what I had in mind for the rest of the evening.

He looked at the expression on my face. "Or not...So like a movie or something? What is it that you kids call it? That Netflix and Chill. Do we have that?"

A laugh bubbled from me as I nodded. "Yeah, we have that."

His eyes were the happiest I'd seen them in a long time. "Then it's settled."

Once we were both showered and changed we set up camp in the living room in our pj's. I went to Netflix while he got the popcorn and drinks. We watched Pulp Fiction because it was a great movie that needed no explanation in why one would watch it. We laughed and commented on the movie like any normal daughter and father would, only this meant so much more because it seemed like we'd never have this normalcy. Just one more thing I had Scott to thank for.

When it was over and I searched for another he turned to me with serious eyes. "What's that look for?"

"I'm going to AA tomorrow, I think it's time."

My eyebrows flew up in shock. "Really? Are you doing that for me?"

"For us." He sighed. "I want this to work between us. It's my fault for letting us get so bad in the first place. You were right yesterday. Half of the time I'm drunk and that's not okay. What I said about you not being mine was wrong. You're my daughter and I love you so much. I was so happy when you came back, but then it was like you were still gone, so I started drinking even more." His eyes held a heavy weight that made me tear up. "I'm sorry for not being there for you throughout all of this. All of what you've been through explains so much. It's shaped you into this incredibly strong-willed, intelligent, and loyal woman that I'm so proud of."

My hand wiped at my eyes. "Thanks, dad. But this isn't all of your fault. I should've trusted you enough to open up to you." Something heavy that's sat in my brain since I got back wanted to force itself out of mouth so badly. The truth sat on the edge of my tongue, but my fear held it back. There was no way he'd ever forgive me for telling him I was responsible for murdering his whole family. I couldn't. I couldn't, not when I just got back.

"What is it, sweetie?" He rubbed my back.

I leaned into him and let go of the emotions swirling around in me. All of the guilt I've felt through the years for killing my mom and Kylie poured out as I clutched to him.

He wrapped his big arms around me tight, which only made me cry harder. "Shh, it's going to be okay." He rocked us back and forth. "We're going to be okay."

I nodded even though I didn't believe it.

"Everything's going to work out, I promise."

The next morning I was woken up by the smell of breakfast. My dad didn't cook a lot. Breakfast was pretty much all he know how to do besides whatever he hunted and pasta. Even when he cooked it was a rare occasion, probably because neither of us were ever really here all that often together. So I jumped up and ran down the stairs like it was Christmas morning to find Everyone in my kitchen. Literally the whole pack.

"Um,"

My dad perked up at the sight of me. "Morning, sweetie. I invited everyone over for breakfast."

"I see," I probably looked a hot mess, but I ignored that strong possibility because I never thought this of all things would happen. My dad did this for me.

Lydia hugged me tight. "You don't have to look so excited about it."

I hugged her back. "Just surprised is all." Then I remembered today she had to leave. She texted me last night that she was with Stiles. That was obvious. She also said that she'd have a talk with me about keeping secrets a secret, which unnerved, but she didn't seem that upset right now. Probably because she still decided to leave.

Stiles came up and interrupted our hug as he sliced his arm between us. "No hogging the coyote, Lyds." He grinned before he gave me a hug.

My heart warmed that I got a hug from him. He said he'd be there for me more, so I guess this was his way of doing it.

I smelled the unmistakable emotion of jealousy. I looked up to find Scott watching us. My eyes rolled at him. There was nothing going on between me and Stiles. Nonetheless, I pulled away and headed his way. I grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate of many other pieces, then bit into it.

"Sup,"

"You're rocking that side bun." He looked at my hair then gazed own at me.

Was I?

My hand reached out to conclude I was indeed rocking a side bun. And a messy one at that. I shoved the rest of the bacon in my mouth then fixed it, although it probably wasn't much better.

We moved over the other side of the kitchen so my dad could finish cooking.

I gave Melissa a smile and a wave as we passed her and Argent.

She looked at me with kind eyes.

I worried she could see how I felt about her son and she wouldn't like it, so I looked away, then decided we should just sit on the stairs.

"How'd it go last night with your dad?" He spoke in hushed tones even though more than half the people in the house could hear him.

"Good. Really good." I blinked a few times. "He's going to start AA." I whispered as to not embarrass him.

Happiness shined in his brown eyes. "That's good. That's really good."

I nodded with a nervous grin. "Yeah, I know." A sigh left me. "It seems like things are finally starting to fall into place for me, which means something bad's going to happen."

His hand rested on my knee. "Regression to the mean. They'll balance out. We'll deal with whatever comes our way."

Nerves tingled under his touch. I stared at him with conflicted eyes, then looked away.

He removed his hand, then cleared his throat. "Sorry."

My head shook. "No, it's fine."

We were so confusing.

"Lydia's still leaving." I sighed in defeat. "After everything we did she's still leaving." I looked at him. "You have to convince her to stay."

"I think that she's doing what she has to, Lia. I can't really make her stay."

I frowned. "But I don't want her to leave."

He nodded. "Neither do I."

We sat there for a while, neither of us talked. We just sat in our thoughts.

When it came time for Lydia to leave we all decided to go with her. My dad stayed behind. He looked a little tired. It was probably the withdrawal from alcohol, so I didn't push him when he hugged me.

"I love you, Malia."

I gave him a worried look. "I love you, too. Dad, if you need to go to the hospital, then I'll take you."

He waved it off. "No, I'll be fine. Go say goodbye to your friend. I'll be here when you get back."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Okay, be back soon."

I followed the others in my car. My brain tried to think of ways to make her stay. I thought about ripping out her battery or fatally wounding her, but I think those would work. She was insistent. I wondered if I'd ever be that in love with anybody to completely leave them because I thought it was the best thing for them? That kind of love was scary and real because it hurt.

She gave her last goodbyes as she hugged us individually.

"You better keep it touch or else," I threatened as I squeezed her.

She wiped my tears away and smiled. "I will."

Her mom didn't want to let her go and I didn't blame her, but finally she released her from her clutches.

Then it was just her and Stiles. They stared at each other in the way that made us all look away. This was a private moment that only they knew what it meant for them. Finally, he gave in and pulled her to him.

I could practically hear their hearts breaking as she sniffled. I looked to Scott in hopes he'd do something last minute, but when he looked down at me I knew that he wouldn't interfere. We had done enough.

We waved her off in sadness. It was hard not to run after her car, but I stood where I was.

Scott patted Stiles' back in solace. "I'm going to hang out with Stiles for a while, I'll stop by later."

I nodded because I knew Stiles needed his brother right now.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine." Stiles assured, but he didn't look at us. "I really want to be alone right now if that's okay, so I'll see you guys later. Yeah." He rushed off in his jeep in the opposite direction Lydia had.

"You should go after him." I insisted.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"So are you coming back to my house?" I perked up.

He grinned. "If you want me to. I don't want to intrude on your time with your dad."

I waved it off. "He loves you so it's cool."

He looked satisfied. "Okay, then. I'll be right behind you."

On the way home I couldn't shake this feeling of dread. Sooner or later this other shoe would drop it would be catastrophic. We had to warn the others about the Desert Wolf. Today.

Smoke filled my nose as I neared my house. I sniffed the air. Someone was probably grilling outside. A hotdog sounded good right now. I felt like I was eternally hungry. Maybe it was my period. Nah. I ate all the time anyway.

Once I got closer and closer I recognized a familiar scent mixed with the smoke. It belonged to my dad.

I sped up as worry filled me.

When my house came into view my heart stilled. It was in flames. Disbelief struck me, then I abruptly stopped my car to get out and run to the front door.

"Dad!" I searched the downstairs frantically while I listened to his heartbeat. It was nearby but I couldn't find him. "Dad, where are you?" The flames and smoke surrounded me which made it hard to see and breath, but I had to find my dad.

"Malia," I heard him whimper.

"Dad?!" I rushed up the stairs.

"Malia! Scott yelled.

I ignored him. I ran for my dad's room. He laid on the floor. Most of his body was burnt to unrecognizable levels. He was scared.

I fell to my knees in front of him. Thick tears welled in my eyes. I couldn't even touch him without hurting him, that's how badly he was burned.

"Go..." He struggled to get out, his eyes on the ceiling. He couldn't even turn to look at me.

"Malia!" Scott rushed in. He stilled when he saw my dad.

I looked to him. "Fix him. Please." I begged in between crying.

"Get her out." My dad told Scott. "Please."

Scott looked conflicted as he looked between us. He finally reached out to me. "Malia, we have to go."

My head shook. "I'm not leaving him."

"There's nothing I can do for him. He's dying. And we're going to die too if we don't leave now." He begged me.

My chin trembled. "But I just got him back." Desperation filled my voice. "You can save him."

His head shook. "No, I can't. We have to go _now_." Alpha authority rang in his voice.

Then it was quiet. The burning wood and cloth stilled filled the void, but there was one less heartbeat.

My eyes went to the dead body beside me. I panicked. "No." I shook him. "No no no." I sobbed. "Dad?"

Scott picked me up as I kicked and screamed and clawed to get back to my dad.

"Malia, stop." He pleaded. His strong grip restrained me.

I bared my fangs at him.

His eyes looked conflicted. "Don't make me do this." When I didn't make it easy for him he pulled my arm back in a hard enough motion that it snapped.

I howled in pain. Even more pain than I was already in.

Then he flung us out of the second story window.

A/N: So I planned to have this up earlier this evening. I was going to finish it and post it on my break at work, but I didn't get a break because we were freaking slammed. From 5pm-12am we did not get a break. I didn't get food and I felt like I was going to scream, then I had a nice good frustrated cry when I got home. Anyway, had to get that out of there. I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY LEAVING A COMMENT/REVIEW


	11. To Build A Home

The song for this chapter is The Cinematic Orchestra - To Build A Home (really great song that you've probably heard before)

SCOTT'S POV:

I flung us out of the window because it was the best option rather than running the through ceiling high flames and collapsed burning beams surrounded us. I made sure to use my weight so she'd land on top of me. She scrambled away as soon as we recovered, she popped her arm back into place.

When I broke her arm it was one of the hardest things I had to do. The last thing I wanted was hurt her in any way, but she wasn't giving me a choice. She wouldn't leave her dad and I didn't blame her. If I hadn't there was no way I would've gotten us both out of there alive, and I wasn't going to lose her.

She could hate me all she wanted, but as long as she was alive I could deal with it.

I prepared myself for some kind of blow from her, but it didn't come...because she stared as her childhood home crumbled to a burning pile of nothing with her dad inside. She wept in silence. I could feel her heart breaking.

"Malia," I crawled toward her.

"Don't."

I sat back with a sigh. "I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do."

She turned her red, teary eyes on me. "You didn't even try, Scott." Her voice was broken. Her eyes were broken. Her heart was broken. Her everything was broken. Because of me. She looked away from me in disbelief.

"We have to move away before the explosion."

"Go."

My head shook. "I'm not leaving you behind."

"Well, I don't want you here."

A heavy sigh left me. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder.

"Scott, put me down!" She beat my back.

When I got us far enough away I sat her down.

She slapped me across the face hard. Her eyes widened as she registered what she'd done. Her hand covered her mouth. "Oh, God." Her hand dropped as she looked to the ground. A sob wracked through her body.

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised.

Minutes later the fire department showed up along with the police. The Sheriff stood by his car in shock. He made a call, but when they didn't answer he gave up. He came to us as everyone fanned out. He looked at Malia and knew exactly what happened.

"We're going to figure this out," He assured.

MALIA'S POV:

An emptiness filled my chest as Parrish interrogated me. I wanted it to be the Sheriff, but I overheard him tell Parrish to do it because he was less emotionally connected to me. All of us were still pack, but I didn't team up with Parrish often. It was probably best this way. With Parrish, I didn't feel the need to cry. I just felt cold and hollow, the same way I felt when I killed mom and Kylie.

"You knew he was upstairs, then what happened?"

"I found him in his room. I tried to save him, then Scott followed me inside." My eyes went to the corner of the room so I wouldn't have to see Parrish look sorry for me. "When I asked him to give him the bite he wouldn't."

He reached out tentatively. "Malia, you know we can't use that in your statement."

"Then say I asked Scott to save his life and he wouldn't." I turned my gaze at him.

"You're phrasing it in an accusatory way. It sounds like you believe Scott let your father die when he could've done something to help him."

Scott didn't even attempt to save him. My dad was dying, I knew that. Yet I still asked Scott to save him because I thought he could fix him. He fixed everything else. It was best not assign blame, but I still felt angry at him. None of this was his fault. I knew that. But I just needed somebody to blame so I wouldn't lose my mind.

Even so, I wouldn't accuse Scott of killing my dad while in a police station, I wasn't evil.

"He did what he thought best." It was hard for me to swallow those words.

Parrish nodded. He asked me a few more questions, then sent me on my way.

As soon as I stepped out into the lobby everyone I loved stood there in support. Everyone except for Stiles, Lydia, and my dad.

I blinked back the beginning of tears as I looked at them all, but when my eyes stung I marched through them without looking up. There was no way I could look at each and every pair of sympathetic eyes. I couldn't survive that.

With my car in sight, I rushed to it.

"Malia," Scott called as he followed me.

I stopped in my tracks, but didn't turn around.

He stepped in front of me, his brown eyes lost. "I don't know what to say or do to make things right.I-" He paused. "I'm sorry."

I nodded.

"You don't have to be alone right now. We're all here for you."

"That's the problem," I snapped. "You're all trying to be there for me, to make me feel better about the situation. Well, you can't! My dad's dead, Scott. And you did nothing when I begged you to help me save him." I cried.

He stepped closer. "Lia,"

My head shook, I wiped my face off. "No, I get it. There was nothing you could do, but I wanted you to at least try." My eyes went over his shoulder. "I shouldn't have slapped you earlier. I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not." I disagreed. "I need to be alone for a while, so I'm going to go." I headed to my car.

"Malia, we need to talk about this."

I turned back to him, then looked at the concrete. "I'm not mad at you, Scott. I just need time to process everything that happened in the last two hours. So please give me that."

"Yeah, sure." He sighed. "I just don't want you to think you're alone. I'm not leaving."

We'll see.

"Just come home tonight. I'm not asking, I'm offering...If you want to."

My hand paused on the door handle. "I don't know where I'm going to stay, to be honest."

"Just don't do anything drastic."

I nodded, then got into my car, and drove off. My mind wandered, which I was aware was dangerous, but it was either that or focus on the second biggest tragedy that's happened to me. For the last few days I got used to my dad being in there with me, so when I turned to say something to him and he wasn't there I stopped the car in the middle of the road.

A car behind me honked its horn repeatedly, but I ignored it as I stumbled out of the car. Rage filled me. He didn't deserve this. My dad was trying to turn his life around, he was trying to work on us. So why was he punished for it? It wasn't fair!

I stalked into the woods, my fists balled at my sides. I needed to punch something. So I did. I punched a tree until my hand was bruised and bloody until I felt like the tree couldn't take any more of my abuse, until I worked up a thin layer of sweat...until a howl clawed up my chest. When I was done I sank down to the grass, my whole body shook in anger.

A crunching came from a few feet away until I could put a face to the heavy footfalls.

Theo.

I shot up to ram him into a tree. "Did you have _anything_ to do with this?"

His blue eyes searched mine. "Malia, I-"

I slammed him back. "Did you?"

"No, I swear. I came to warn you, but it was too late."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I want to help and if your mother found out I was against her she'd kill me." He moved and I slammed him back again. "Easy, I'm just reaching for my pocket. Trust me, you're going to want to see this."

I made a face. "If it's what I think it is if you pull it out I'll snatch it off."

He smirked. "If I pulled my dick out the last thing you'd do was rip it off."

I wanted to yakk.

"Just show me whatever it is you have to show me then leave. I don't want you here."

He pulled out a dagger and held it in his palm. "It's yours now."

My eyes ran over the ancient-looking blade. "What the hell is that?" I snatched it away. With the blade in my hand, I thought about killing him, but something stopped me.

He looked at me knowingly and I didn't like that one bit. He didn't know anything about me. At least, nothing worth knowing.

"It's your only leverage over me."

With my curiosity piqued, I grew annoyed with his flare for the dramatic. "Okay, what does it do?"

"It'll send me back to Hell."

Disbelief washed over me. "Why would you give me the one thing that's worse than killing you?"

He pushed off the tree, his tall, muscular frame loomed over me like he had some kind of power over me.

"You want to kill your mother and end this once and for all. I can help you. That's your assurance that I won't act up again."

Anger simmered in me. I wanted to let a growl rip through my throat at him, but I refrained myself. "You didn't just act up, Theo. You hurt all of us. You killed Scott. You better be thankful that I'm not the old me or you would've been dead a long time ago."

He smirked. "So why didn't you kill me?"

My jaw clenched. "I don't know why."

"You want to know what I think?"

"No," I backed away. "But you like to talk so I know you're going to tell me anyway."

He eyed me with intent in his creepy eyes. "You want me."

I snorted a laugh. "Oh, is that right?"

"It's obvious."

My brow flew into my forehead and even more irritation filled me. "What the hell are you talking about? Why would I want you, Theo?"

"You keep threatening to kill me, but you haven't done it yet. You've had opportunities." He neared me, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "You have the one weapon that could send me back to Hell and you could've used it by now or stabbed me with yet." He backed me into a tree.

"So if you hate me so much then why are you still talking to me?" When I couldn't give him an answer he gave a cocky half grin. "You like me, Malia. Admit it." His body heat surrounded me along with his coyote scent, which made me want to trust him, but I didn't.

My hand centered on his chest then pushed him back with disgust. "Boy, if you don't get out my face."

I heard that on BET. I thought I could say it, but by the way he looked at me I no longer thought I could.

"Is it because of Stiles? Or Scott?"

A growl sat in my throat. "That's none of your business. If what you say is true then how are you going to help us kill the Desert Wolf?"

He grinned. "We'll get to that. How about I give you something better?"

I threw my shoulders up in annoyance. "What is it?"

"You need to work on your patience, coyote."

"Or I could just kill you?" My claws came out.

His eyes grew serious. "Andreas, he's the one that lit your house on fire. He's the one that made sure your dad was sedated and paralyzed so he couldn't run."

Tears pricked my eyes. "That's why he didn't try to run?" I felt guilty for thinking he'd been drinking.

He nodded.

The last thing I wanted to do was cry in front of Theo of all people, but I couldn't compartmentalize my emotions like the boys or Lydia or Argent. If I couldn't cover it up with anger then sadness was the only other option.

I tried not to think of how scared my dad had been at a strange man coming into the house to not only attack him, but paralyze him and sedate him. I thought he couldn't look at me because he was burned so badly, but he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

My hand covered my mouth as my emotions spilled out of me. I let myself cry because it would be the last in a while. "You let that happen?"

He looked down at me with saddened eyes. "I tried to stop it but his partner Tommy stopped me." He lifted his shirt to reveal the bandage covered gash on his side. "I tried, Malia."

"That's hard to believe."

"I'm here with you, aren't I? I stayed to help you, but when I got there I saw Scott running in after you and the house was already on fire. There was nothing I could do."

I dried my tears.

"Even though I know you won't believe me, I feel bad. So I'm trying to make up for it now. Let me help you. Don't let your feelings toward me stop you from your endgame."

He had a point, but how could I ignore everything he's done to us?

"They won't like it."

He gave me a look. "You mean, Scott won't allow it."

"Scott isn't the boss of me. I can make my own decisions."

"But he's still the Alpha and you want to please him."

I didn't say anything.

He started forward. "Follow me."

"To where?"

He threw a glance over his shoulder to make sure I followed. "To kill Andreas and Tommy."

Part of me wanted to argue with him, we shouldn't do that. The part that just lost my only sane parent because of a war wanted to make the guilty party pay.

I nodded. "Lead the way,"

SCOTT'S POV:

There was nothing left to do but wait. We had to wait for the coroner's report before we could move forward with a funeral. We had to wait for Malia to come around and talk about things. It was endless.

As we waited in the lobby Lydia rushed in with worried tearful eyes. "What happened?" She demanded.

I stood to meet her. "The house burned down. Forensics is trying to determine the start of it. He didn't make it."

She looked around. "Where is she?"

I pulled her off to the side. "Malia left."

"What do you mean she left? Where did she go?"

I shrugged as let out a frustrated groan. "I don't know. She wouldn't talk to me. She doesn't want to talk to any of us. She wants to be alone and I don't blame her." Unwanted tears pricked my eyes. "I wanted to do something, but there was nothing to do."

"Scott," Her hand went to my arm. "Don't blame yourself. There's nothing you could've done."

I nodded, I sniffled. "Malia can't even look at me. I don't know how to fix it."

Her hand squeezed my arm. "Maybe you can't fix this. Let Malia come to you when she's ready."

"But how can I do that when I'm worried about her?" I realized that Lydia had done just that with Stiles a few hours ago and now she was back here, but he was nowhere to be found.

"When you love people you have to let them go sometimes. That's just the way it is. Did you not listen to my speech at Graduation?"

I cracked a smile. "No, I did. It's just easier said than done, Lyds."

She nodded. "Yeah," She looked around the precinct. "Where's Stiles?"

My eyes went to the floor. "Uh, he took off after you left. He turned his phone off."

"Oh."

"Lydia, I know that this isn't entirely all of my business, but you and Stiles are my business, so this affects all of us,"

Her green eyes were stern as she waited for me to say my piece.

"You broke Stiles' heart." I said flat out. "He loves you, he always has. And I know for a fact that you're in love with him the same way. It's okay that you want to go off and live your life, but you could do that with Stiles. You're both crazy about each other, so I don't get what the problem is?"

She looked down at her feet. "I know that you think you know all about us, but you don't, Scott. Stiles and I have an understanding. We both know that things can't go any further." Her eyes met mine. "I understand that you guys are trying to help, but your help is only making it worse on us. So I'm asking you to stop trying to fix us. We're not broken."

I nodded. "Okay." I agreed with her, but I wasn't happy about it.

"Scott," The Sheriff called, he gestured toward his office.

We went to him.

"Kira's mom brought this in from the crime scene." He handed me a baggie. "Why do these look familiar?"

Lydia and I shared a concerned look.

"That's because they belonged to Belasko." She offered. "Scott gave them to Malia to absorb the Desert Wolf's powers. We thought it would weaken her enough to kill her, but apparently not."

The Sherrif looked concerned. "So if this was at Malia's house then does that mean what I think it does?"

I stilled. "This wasn't an accident. It was a hit."

And Malia probably already figured that out. Was that why she was so distant? Was she going after the Desert Wolf on her own?

My hand found my phone to call Malia. I looked to Lydia. "Call Stiles."

"I thought you said his phone was off."

"Just call him. He might be checking it. If he sees you've called he'll answer."

She complied.

"I'll start working on the paperwork for Malia." Sheriff said.

MALIA'S POV:

The screams of Tommy and Andreas filled the empty woods around us as we slowly ended their lives. My hand closed around Andreas' heart with great pleasure. I stared into his brown eyes so he knew that it was me that ended his life, then I snatched his heart from his chest.

A sigh of pleasure left me from the adrenaline rush. It shouldn't have been a rush to kill someone. Hell, the first time I did it I wanted to fall apart. This time...this time I reveled in it. He had to pay for what he did.

Tommy's cries died out in a few moments later.

I looked to Theo.

He wiped his bloody hand on Tommy's shirt and I did the same. He pulled out a lighter and set them aflame. His blue eyes turned to me with a knowing look. "Do you feel better?"

I shouldn't, but I did. Slightly. "It doesn't bring my dad back, but they got what they deserved." I sneered at them, then headed away.

"Where are you going?" Theo followed.

"Away from you."

He kept pace easily. "I helped you with this, I can still help you with your mom."

I abruptly stopped to glare at him. "Corinne is not my mom. My mom is dead because of me. And do you honestly think I'd trust you after you shot me or killed Scott?"

He stepped closer. "I'll tell you what, you convince Scott and the others to keep me around and I won't tell him about you killing them," He nodded behind us. "From what I understand, Scott's really big on not killing. That's his one big law."

Realization hit me like a brick. "This was a trap. You manipulated me to get what you want."

He didn't seem phased by this.

"You know, for someone who says he's changed you're still the same old Theo. So maybe you deserved Hell after all."

His forehead creased with thought. "So do we have a deal?"

I gritted my teeth together. "Fine. But if word gets back to him then I'll know it was you and I'll send you worthless ass back to Hell."

"Ooh, I like it when you talk dirty to me."

My eyes rolled as I scoffed. I moved forward with him on my trail. My phone rang from my back pocket.

It was Scott.

I wasn't sure I felt like a chat with him just yet. Talking to him would dredge up feelings that I didn't want to deal with right now.

"I wouldn't answer that if I were you." Theo advised.

I looked to him. "Why not?"

"You're Alpha can tell when you're lying, when you're keeping a secret. He can feel where you are at times if extremely inclined. Scott would be really inclined to find you right now. It's best to ignore him until we get far away from here."

His call ended.

"If I ignore him then he'll know something is up anyway."

He called again.

I sighed as I looked to Theo. "We still have a deal. Don't make any kind of sound and we'll be good." I swiped accept, then held the phone to my ear. "Hey,"

"Thank God." He sighed in relief. "Are you still in town?"

I found the question strange, but answered, "Yeah. Why?"

"We found something that I think you'll want to see. We're all going back to my house. Lydia's back by the way."

I blinked a few times. "She came back for me?"

"Of course she did."

No matter how emotional I became I refused to cry anymore. Crying did nothing but waste time and make you sad. I could channel my emotions into something productive, like killing the Desert Wolf.

I cleared my throat. "I'll be there." I wavered, then said, "Scott, tell them I don't want a pity party. Okay?"

"It's not a pity party if we're trying to console you. We just want to be there for you right now."

My head nodded. "Yeah, no. I get that, but I can't deal with them. I need to deal with this, I can't have their emotions getting in the way."

"We'll talk more when you get here." He hung up.

I stared at the phone.

"He didn't sound too happy."

I shot him a dirty look. "Shut up."

We split ways with our arrangement in agreement.

A few minutes later I pulled up at the McCall house. I wished I didn't have to do this, but I had to face them at some point. I had to face Scott at some point.

So I made my way up to the house. Everyone's car was here, even the Sheriff's. Their nervous, angry, and sad chatter did nothing to ease my nerves.

"All I'm saying is that we don't know for sure it belonged to Belasko. What if was an actual Garuda?" Liam argued. "What if she had nothing to do with this?"

There was more chatter.

I walked inside the house, which was met by silence. Great. This was going to be that kind of party.

When everyone saw me they tried to act normal, which looked weird on them considering the situation. But I'd take that over sad eyes and long faces.

Lydia started my way for what I knew to be a hug, but I shook my head at her. Her face fell even more.

I walked over to Scott. "So what's the news?" I ignored his gaze.

"My mom found these," Kira held up a bag. "Look familiar?"

The glowing talons of Belasko. That's why Liam said what he said earlier.

"Where'd she find them?" I walked over to her and grabbed the bag for further inspection.

"At your house." Scott said.

I glanced at him briefly, then back at the bag. I already knew what this meant before they did, but I put on a confused mask to not raise brows.

"Malia, I told them about the Desert Wolf."

My back stiffened.

This shouldn't have been a surprise. I knew he'd tell them after the fire, but also knew that this meant they'd feel even more sorry for me because my mother dearest was the cause of my dad's death. Because of me. That alone made me want to curl in a ball and never stop crying, but I couldn't do that now. I thought of the promise Theo made me. That would keep me sane until we reacted revenge.

"You don't seem too shocked by this." Lydia commented.

"I guessed." I turned back to Scott, but didn't look at him. I couldn't look anybody in the eye. "Was that it or did you have something else?"

The Sheriff stepped forward. "We have to get the legal stuff taken care of. I got the probate rushed, personal favor. We can do it later if you prefer?"

I shook my head. "No, let's get it out of the way."

"Okay, let's take it to the kitchen." When everyone tried to follow us, he cleared his throat. "Just the two of us."

He handed me an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Your father's Will. I'd advise you read it in private."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Malia, you know you can stay with any of us as long as you like?"

I nodded.

"With that said, your father left you all of his assets. He had a great deal of money saved up including his life insurance."

"What if I don't want it? Can I give it to charity or something?"

He looked perplexed. "I would advise against that. You don't have any money saved up do you?"

My head shook.

"Then you're going to need this. He made sure you were taken care of. You can get your own place if you'd like. I can help you pick it out and handle the paperwork."

Just so he'd stop talking about it, I nodded.

He went over some other legal stuff that went over my head.

My attention went to the spike in noise in the other room, but I tried to focus on what the Sheriff said.

"Malia?"

I looked up to see Stiles rushing my way. I stood abruptly, then wrapped my arms around him. "Where were you?"

He held me. "I was being an idiot. I'm so sorry." He pulled away to look at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I lied, then I looked into his honey colored eyes and crumbled. My head shook. "No, I'm not."

He pulled me back to him. "You will be. Do you want to sleep over my house tonight?"

I nodded. I should've cared that I could smell jealousy wafting from Scott, but I couldn't think about that right now.

Stiles took the couch while I took the bed. I assured him we could sleep in the same bed without it being weird, but he protested.

It had been hours since I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. My mind was too awake and I couldn't shut it off. I didn't feel at home here, not anymore. I missed my bed, I missed my back porch, and I missed my bay window. I'd never have those things again.

I shot out of bed and snuck down the stairs, and outside. My feet took me in the right direction. With the wind flowed past me and the adrenaline rush of hurrying somewhere, I understood why there was such a thing as runner's high.

Finally, my cave came into view. This had been my home, my safe haven for so long that it was still a second home to me. It was only fitting I'd come here in my time of need. I took my clothes off, then turned into the coyote.

It became easier to shut my brain off as I curled up in a ball in my spot of leaves and dirt. It became easier to not feel the pain of losing another person I cared about. It became easier to drift off to sleep.

I woke up to another body at the edge of my cave.

Scott.

Had he been here all night?

He sat up with arms propped on his legs. He looked over his shoulder when I rustled.

I sat next to him, afraid to look at him. "How'd you know I was here?"

"It wasn't hard to guess."

We sat in silence for a while, watching the sunrise unfold before our eyes. A moment like this with Scott would've been perfect two days ago, but now it was coated in death and revenge.

"You know," I started, my voice small. "I thought about just driving." I swallowed the emotions in my throat. "And not coming back." My eyes gazed at the orangish pink clouds. "Then I remembered I didn't have any clothes or money. Everything I owned burned in the fire."

I thought about the Graduation money my dad gave me that I tucked away in my bedside drawer. I thought about my flannels that I wore because they reminded me of Stiles. I thought about outfits Lydia bought me for my last birthday that I'd never wear. I thought about my journal that had everything I felt in the past few months on the pages. And I thought about Scott's Lacross sweatshirt I had stashed in my closet. Any pictures or scrapbooks were gone. Any evidence of us trying to work on our relationship was gone. All of it was gone. Because of me.

"We can help you with that. I'll pick up more shifts at with Deaton. My mom has some money saved up she can loan you. I'm sure everyone will chip in as much as they can."

My head shook. "I'm not taking your money, Scott." I watched him out the peripheral of my eye.

He nodded. "Okay. You still have the money your dad left you. It was more than enough for you to restart."

I shook my head again. "No, I can't...I can't spend that money. If I do then it means he's really gone. It means he died so I could get that money."

"Malia, you've got to live. You can't blame yourself for you dad dying, it wasn't your fault. But he is dead and at some point, you're going to have to deal with that."

"What if there was some supernatural fix though?" I looked to him. "What if we can bring him back?"

His brown eyes saddened. "There isn't." His gaze lowered. "I tried after Allison..."

My heart broke for him.

He looked at me. "You have to let yourself accept this."

I nodded. "I know." I looked away.

Another stretch of silence fell between us.

"The funeral's in an hour." He stated.

A wave of grief washed over me. "I don't have anything to wear."

He sighed. "Lydia will loan you a dress." He sniffed the air, then looked to me in question.

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a howl.

Scott and I looked at each other.

"It's Liam." He said.

Liam howled again.

Scott tilted his head to the sky and howled with him. Soon everyone else joined in.

The pack howls for those lost along the way. When a member of the pack died then depression spread to the rest of us. Only we didn't have time to be depressed. We had to fight for our lives and protect the town.

With that forgotten, I let a howl go to join in the sorrow.

After while the howls died down because we had to get ready for the funeral.

I stood when all I wanted to do was crawl back into my cave.

Scott gave me a look of encouragement.

Once at Lydia's, she attacked me. "Where have you been? We have less than forty minutes to get you ready." She pulled me along. "You need to shower." She shoved me into the bathroom. "I'll get you ready once you're out. Don't forget to shave."

My eyes rolled. "I know when to shave, Lydia."

She shut the door behind me.

I took a quick shower, then took care of personal hygiene by the time she knocked on the door. I let her in.

She handed me a pair of under garments, a black dress, and heels. "Put this on." She ran back into her closet.

"Why are you so stressed out?" I put in a tampon, then slid on the underwear. I quickly rinsed off my hands before getting dressed. "It's just a funeral."

"It's not just a funeral and I don't want to see Stiles." She sighed. "I know this is your day so I'm not going to talk about it."

My forehead creased. "Lydia, we're going to a funeral, not my wedding. If you want to talk about you and Stiles then talk."

She neared me with a flat iron. "No. It's okay." By the time she finished my hair and started on my makeup I couldn't take the welling emotions spilling out of her any longer.

"You reek so just vent. Please."

Her jade eyes met mine. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, which got some mascara on my cheek.

She gave me the side eye as she cleaned it off. "I don't know. I guess, I put all of this behind me when I left yesterday. I was ready to start fresh, I was ready to cut those feelings off for Stiles. Don't get me wrong, I was more than willing to come back to be here for you, but seeing him again is just going to make me want to stay."

I wanted to nod, but I learned my lesson earlier. "So stay. No one's forcing you to leave. We all want you here, Lydia."

She gave an appreciative half grin. "We've talked about this. I just can't." One of her petite hands grabbed mine. "I'll stay a few days for you, but then I have to go."

"No, I get it. You have to leave. Everyone has to leave." My chin trembled with fresh tears.

She dropped the makeup and grabbed my face. "No no no. Don't cry because then I'll cry. I don't want to leave you behind," She wiped my face. "I don't want to leave any of them behind, but I have to." She sniffed. "We just have to be strong a little while longer."

I nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

She offered a weak smile, then hugged me.

I always felt like I was hugging a midget when I hugged Lydia. She was so much shorter than me. But I hugged her back anyway.

She finished my makeup, then we drove out to my house. What was left of it anyway.

When they asked me yesterday where I wanted to have the funeral I said near my house. I knew what ashes we had weren't entirely all my dad's, but some of the house mixed in, I still felt like the house was my dad. He deserved to be buried on hallowed ground, but I wanted him to be at a place that meant something to me.

Scott handed me the urn with my dad's ashes. He looked handsomely sorrow in his suit. So did Stiles, the Sheriff, Deaton, Argent, Mason, Liam, and Corey. The girls were dressed in black dresses as appropriate of a funeral. I could tell Scott wanted to hold my hand and so did Lydia, but I just wanted to hold my dad one last time before we put him in the ground for rest.

We walked to a safe distance from the remains of the house. I picked the spot where my dad taught me how to build a fire.

" _Daddy, stop!" I laughed as he chased me around the yard. "Mommy!" I ran to my mom for protection. "Daddy's gonna get me." I clung to her._

 _She pulled me close in her arms. She could do anything. I saw her slay a blue eyed demon the other night. When she caught me she made me promise not to tell anyone, including daddy. I did because I thought she was a superhero._

 _She laughed as daddy approached us with clown toy. "Henry, knock it off. You know she doesn't like that silly clown."_

 _He chuckled. "Exactly. How else are we going to teach her how to face her fears, Evelyn?"_

" _She's four."_

" _She needs to learn how to be strong."_

 _I looked between them. I hated when mommy and daddy fought. It meant that they didn't love each other. If they didn't love each other then they wouldn't love me._

" _Malia, honey," My dad held the doll out. "Take the clown."_

 _My head shook._

" _It's okay, sweetie. If you take the clown nothing bad will happen to you. I promise."_

 _My head shook again. I looked to mommy with teary eyes._

" _It's okay, Lia. It's not going to hurt you." She encouraged with a smile._

 _I looked back to daddy. If it made them love me more then I could touch the scary doll. So I grabbed for it in fear. I stilled with it in my hand, my eyes closed tight. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes to find daddy smiling at me._

" _You did it, honey." He held up his hand for a high five. "We're proud of you."_

 _I slapped his big hand. "Yay!" I jumped up and down._

 _Mommy laughed._

" _Come on, Malia. Daddy's going to teach you how to make a fire."_

" _What? You're not teaching our daughter to handle dangerous elements, Henry."_

 _He sighed. "Calm down. We're going to make smores." He grinned down at me. "It'll be fun!" He ran ahead of me. "Oh, don't come after me."_

 _I ran after him as I giggled. "I'm gonna get you, daddy."_

 _He ran in a circle, then dodged me. He looked around as if he couldn't see me._

 _Maybe I turned invisible. I didn't want to be invisible. If they couldn't see me then they couldn't love me. So I ran into his leg and wrapped my arms around it._

" _I gotcha, I'm right here." I beamed up at him._

 _He looked surprised to see me. He gasped. "There you are, pumkin." He leaned down to pick me up only to tickle me._

 _I fought to get away._

 _Mommy laughed at us._

 _He set me down. "Alright, Malia. I'm going to teach you a basic survival skill. Do you want to survive?"_

 _I looked to mommy. "What does survive mean?"_

" _It means live."_

 _My eyes widened. "I want to live!"_

 _They laughed._

" _You are, I promise. I'm going to teach you how to make a fire. Now, you know that fire is dangerous, right?"_

 _I nodded. "It's hot."_

" _Good. It's also burns meaning it can also destroy anything it touches."_

 _I didn't like fire._

" _To build a fire you first have to clear the area you want to build it in." He cleared the area around us as he talked. "Fire catches very easily. If there are any stray leaves or twigs around then they'll catch on fire, too. That would be bad because then that small fire could lead to a forest fire or a house fire. Then people could get hurt. We don't want that, do we?"_

 _My head shook._

" _Great. Next you grab some tinder. Tinder consists of dry leaves, dry bark or wood, or dry grass. You have to make sure it's all dry or it won't work for the fire. Got it?"_

 _I nodded._

" _After that you need to get your kindling because tinder catches fire quickly and will fade. If you go ahead and put big sticks on the tinder it will die out quicker. So kindling will be smaller branches or twigs, nothing too big. Remember both tinder and kindling need to be dry in order to make the fire."_

" _It's in here," I touched my head._

 _He grinned. "Finally, we have the fuel wood. You don't want these to be too big then it's going to take forever for it to catch on fire. So use medium sized branches." He had all the stuff gathered. "Now you're going to put the tinder inside the cleared space."_

 _I bent down and dumped the pile into the clearing. I looked up at him so see if I did it right._

 _He laughed. "Next time make the pile smaller, all in one spot." He fixed it. "Now you're going to stack the kindling upward, like a teepee. Like that, keep adding twigs."_

 _This was fun. I liked spending time with daddy._

" _Now let's make another teepee around the kindling with the fuel wood." He pulled something square from his shirt pocket. "This is a match. It's very dangerous because it can make all of these things go from harmless to harmful." He slid the match against the box._

 _The stick lit on fire. Cool._

 _He placed the match under the teepee. We watched as the teepee burned._

" _Woah." I said mesmerized by the flames that we made._

" _You did it, Malia." Daddy said. "Congratulations." He held out his arms for me._

 _I ran into him. "Thank you."_

" _Oh, I love you so much, pumpkin. Mommy and I both do. We want you to know if anything ever happens to us that we're never going to stop loving you and believing in you."_

 _I pulled away to look at him. "Don't go anywhere." I touched his face. "Please."_

 _Mommy returned with graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. "We're not going anywhere for a long time, Lia. Don't you worry." She tapped my nose._

 _I giggled._

My mind cleared me back to the present with heavy emotions in my chest.

Deaton spoke but I didn't hear a word of it.

Argent dug the hole big enough for the urn when it was time to place the urn into the ground.

I walked to the hole with shaky legs, my heart was in my throat. As I looked at the hole I didn't want to put the urn in it. My head shook.

Scott came beside me, he placed his hand on my hip. "You can do it. It's okay."

'It's okay'. That's what people said when things weren't okay at the moment, but with the promise of it being okay in the future. I didn't want a future where it was okay that my dad was gone.

I looked Scott in the eyes. "I can't do this." I held on tight to my dad.

"Yes, you can." His eyes scanned mine. "You can do anything. You're stronger than you think." His voice spoke with truth.

My eyes closed as I pictured my dad. He'd tell me to let go. He'd tell me that he loved me and he believed in me. Before I could stop myself tears trailed down my cheeks. I opened them and took a deep breath. I could do this. I had to let him go.

With a heavy heart, I bent down to place the urn in the hole. When I stood up I turned to Scott and let the sobbing commence as the others howled once more around us.

He held me tight. He held me forever. Until it was easier to stop crying. Or rather I couldn't cry anymore.

"Well, isn't this nice." A familiar voice announced.

We pulled away from each other to find Theo.

"What are you doing here?" Scott demanded.

He gave me a knowing look. "I came to pay my respects."

"Liam, don't." Hayden pulled Liam back.

Scott growled at him as he moved towards him.

Theo growled back.

I ran between them. "Stop stop stop," My hands pushed against Scott's chest.

He looked down at me with red eyes. "Did he have anything to do with this?"

I looked back at Theo. For some reason, I believed him at his word that he tried to stop Tommy and Andreas from killing my dad. It must've been his coyote. The last time I trusted him it didn't end well for anybody, but I wanted the Desert Wolf to pay. And I killed Andreas so I needed to keep my end of the deal up.

"No," I looked back at Scott. "He's going to help me find the Desert Wolf and kill her."

He scoffed. "And you trust him after what he did?" Deception crossed his gaze as he looked down at me. He recognized the smell on me from earlier at the cave.

I could never forgive Theo for killing Scott. Out of every bad thing he did to us, to me, killing Scott was the worst. So no, I didn't trust Theo, but I had to believe he wouldn't betray us again.

"If she went this low to get to me, then think about what she'll do next time. I don't want anyone else I care about to die for me. He's going to help us speed up the process."

"How exactly is he going to do that?" Stiles demanded with Lydia on his trail.

I looked to Theo. I hadn't really asked him how he planned to help us, but I knew he had information about her that I didn't. So did Braeden.

He stepped forward with confidence. "I know her hideouts, I know her routes, and I know her plan. She was the one that pulled me back from Hell."

My eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"Because I needed you on my side for this part. She wants me to gain your trust and lead you into a trap."

Scott roared as he pushed forward.

My hand stopped him, then I noticed the others moving for Theo. I backed towards him in protection with my arms spread out. "Don't." My eyes glowed blue. "Please."

They all looked to Scott, but he only looked at me unblinking.

One by one they headed back to their cars, to their own lives, and left us behind.

"You're choosing Theo over me?" His voice strained.

My head shook. "It's not like that, Scott. Please understand."

"Understand what? That you trust someone that lied to us, that betrayed us, that killed me? You trust that guy over me to help you get to your mom?"

I sighed as I dropped my arms. "When you say it like that it sounds bad."

"Malia," He calmed down. "You don't need him. We'll help you. I'll do anything to help, I promise. Just don't trust Theo of all people." He begged.

When it came down to it, Scott was uncomfortable with killing people. I understood. He wouldn't be a True Alpha if he wasn't. But that was just it. If I was going to get to the Desert Wolf before she got to me then I needed someone ruthless beside me, not someone that wanted to talk things out first and fight later.

So I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

He stared at me with unknowing eyes, then gave a tight sneer. "Fine."

I watched him walk away until his was gone, then I turned back to Theo.

He smirked. "Let's get started."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I saw that tons of people have read last chapter and my fic and I only got a few reviews last chapter. I almost didn't want to take the time to write this and post it but I push through for the few the took the time to review and those of you who I've chatted with on social media. So please let me know how you liked this chapter. I need feedback to know how to correct what I'm doing wrong if you think I'm doing something 't expect everyone to review, that's ridiculous haha. I Thanks for reading.


	12. Tough Love

The song for this chapter is Jessie Ware - Tough Love

I think this song describes Scalia perfectly in this chapter and where they're at in terms of this fic right now. Hope you listen while you read it :)

SCOTT'S POV:

My fists flew into the punching bag Liam held with the help of Hayden. My headphones blared Kanye's "Black Skinhead." Punching this bag did little to nothing to aid in my frustrations.

"He's been at this for an hour," Hayden whispered to Liam. "You need to talk to him."

I hit the bag harder.

"He obviously doesn't want to talk," Liam argued.

"Just talk to him." She let go of the bag.

As a result, the weight of the bag shifted, Liam wasn't prepared for it, and I knocked the bag into him.

He fell back into the corner. "Thanks, Hayden."

She gave him a smirk before she left us alone in my garage.

I pulled my headphones off, then lent a hand to help him up. "You okay?"

"I'll live," He rose. "Now that I have your attention, we need to talk."

A sigh left me. "I don't want to talk about it."

He gestured to the punching bag. "You hitting that thing doesn't seem to be working for you either, so how about we try it my way?"

"Fine," I gave him a look so he'd start.

"Scott, I can't even begin to fathom how you must feel right now, but I know it can't be great. What Malia did was terrible. I could never understand how she'd choose to side with Theo over you, but I'm not Malia. I don't know what goes on in her head, but she just lost her dad. She's grieving the best way she knows how."

Grieving the best way she knew how?

"So that means it's okay for her to run to Theo?"

"No, but we don't know that what's happened. You didn't even give her a chance to explain herself. She's not an idiot, she must have a plan."

I nodded. "We could've helped her with a plan."

He looked off to the side, then back at me with a revelation. "What if he's manipulating her? It's Theo."

The thought crossed my mind. "But why couldn't she just tell me?"

"Fear of disappointing you."

I shrugged. "Why would she be afraid of disappointing me?"

"Scott, you're the Alpha. You may have a different sense of what that means to us. We subconsciously want to please you and with Malia's feelings involved pleasing you is something different than it used to be." He huffed. "I'm not saying that what she did was right, but you and I both know that Malia of all people wouldn't want to hurt you by siding with Theo if it wasn't for a very good cause. She likes you, so just give her a chance to explain her side."

I nodded.

It wasn't like I didn't want to talk to her about this, but I couldn't look at her right now. Sure, it made me a bad guy, a bad friend, and a bad Alpha, but if there was a chance she was with Theo then I don't want to see her anyway. I didn't know how my wolf would react.

"She chose him, Liam. She doesn't want my help, then so be it."

He sighed. "You're unbelievable. Just give her a chance to explain." He headed for the exit. "Her dad just died, she's doing the best she can."

"You don't think I know that, Liam? You don't think that I know that she's trying to protect all of us or that she wouldn't have a good reason for working with Theo?"

His forehead creased. "Then why are you so upset?"

My fist slammed into the bag. "Because she _hurt_ me."

"I get it. When Hayden chose Theo over me it hurt me, too. But that's because I let my feelings for her get involved. She didn't choose Theo over me because she liked him. She chose him because she thought he could help her survive. Now, I don't like Theo being a part of any of this more than you do, but Malia believes he can help her survive. Not just her, all of us." He pointed out the door. "Now I have to check in on the others, make sure they don't go rip Theo apart." He gave a nod as he left.

I put my headphones on and went back to the bag. Since maybe the first time of buying this was maybe the second or third time I'd been on it, but never like this. My fists never did the talking for me, but look where that got me. Malia believed I wasn't good enough to help her with her mother. I've never wanted to kill someone more in my entire life. If I killed Theo then I wouldn't be me anymore and I wasn't ready for that kind of blood on my hands, the kind you couldn't wash off because you liked it too much.

By the time I was done hitting the bag and showered, I made my way down to the kitchen. My mom was talking to Argent over drinks.

I cleared my throat.

They looked at my arrival.

"Hey, how you holding up?" My mom asked with a glass of wine in her hand.

I looked to Argent. "I need a favor."

He looked cautious. "Okay. Do you need it now?" He gestured to the beer in front of him.

"I just need the key to your _garage_." I hoped he understood. "I need to weapon up."

He glanced at my mom, reached into his suit for the keys, then tossed them to me. "Some of those weapons are duplicitous. Be careful."

I nodded. "Thanks." I headed for the door.

"Scott Alejandro McCall," My mom rose from her seat with a heated look. "Who do you think you're fooling? I wasn't born yesterday. What are you doing with these weapons you're so eager to get your hands on?"

I hoped Argent wouldn't Narc on me if my mom really thought I was going to acquire weapons. She wasn't far off. I needed something from his garage that could be used as a weapon.

"If I'm going to help Malia then I need this weapon. It's my only leverage over Theo. If I get it then maybe she won't need him as much as she thinks she does."

She sighed. "Fine. Just know that we're going to talk when you get back. I mean it. No matter how long you come home."

I leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Love you, too." My hand squeezed Argent's shoulder briefly as I passed.

Once I got to Argent's I pulled my motorcycle to a stop.

Of all people, I wasn't one to hold onto anger, but now I needed it in order to do this.

I unlocked the door, slid inside, then went the only other heartbeat in the room. My eyes glanced over all the guns, knives, ammo. I saw something that made me stop in my tracks.

Allison's crossbow.

The last time I'd seen it was the night she died. He had it on a pedestal incased in glass. I remembered how different things used to be. How starcrossed we used to be, how much Argent wanted to kill me, and how much her love consumed me. Yet I would never do what I was about to do for her back then. In between losing people that I loved and psych big bads I changed my morals about a few things.

I walked the short distance to the next door, then pushed that open.

"Victor."

He looked up at me with intrigue. "Well well well."

My eyes couldn't roll hard enough. I always hated when the villains said that in the movies.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Scott? Did you miss our time together? Nothing like the smell of burning flesh."

All of my anger directed at him from when he shot Kira and Malia flooded me along with the emotions Theo brought out of me, I stalked forward with a sneer.

My claws extended. I growled.

"Woah, woah. Okay, let's talk about this. You need a manicure by the way." He laughed. "Tell me what you know about the Desert Wolf."

"How's Malia?"

I slammed his head down onto the table he was shackled to.

He chuckled darkly. "You'll be getting a bill from my plastic surgeon. A little California humor."

"Talk or you won't like how I get the answers." I threatened.

He glanced at me. "What? Are you, a True Alpha, going to torture me?" He asked in disbelief and amusement.

So be it.

My claws dug into his neck and we both stilled.

" _You're going to be the bait," Corinne said before me._

 _I was seeing this through Victor's eyes, so I guess she said it to me._

" _Take her Alpha, she'll go into a panic. The pathetic thing adores him. She'd do anything to get him back."_

 _He nodded. "Once I have him then what shall I do with him?"_

" _Make him hurt. Whatever you want. Just don't kill him. You need him to get Malia there. Most likely, she'll come alone if you take him when he's leaving her house. No one would know he's gone besides her. She'll go after him as soon as she knows something's wrong."_

" _Then I'll kill her?" He asked in hope._

 _Her eyes glowed blue. "No, that right is reserved for me. If you," She looked around the room. "Or any of us kill my daughter before I do then it'll be your heart that I rip out."_

 _How many people were in the room?_

" _When Victor inevitably fails, the rest of you will go in. She likes to go back to her cave, so you should be able to catch her there. Andreas and Tommy will go in if that fails. You know what to do. Wait a few days to lower their defenses. Report back after it's done. If you don't report back within two days after then I'll know something went wrong, and I'll send in Diego._

 _Victor glanced around, which allowed me to count each and every one of her goons._

 _Twenty. She had twenty men and women hired to come after us, after Malia._

" _What about me?" A familiar voice inquired._

 _The voice made my blood boil._

 _Theo walked proudly to Corinne. "You raised me from Hell and now you're sidelining me." He grinned cheekily. "I want to have some fun, too."_

 _She smirked at him. "Loyal, you are. Which is why I want you to go play redeemable bad boy. Malia liked it the first time, she'll buy it again." She ran her finger under his chin. "Just don't forget to turn on the charm."_

" _What's in it for me if I do?"_

" _How about the joy of killing Scott McCall? You want his pack, don't you?"_

 _He chuckled. "When do I start?"_

" _Now, but don't interact until after Tommy and Andreas have fulfilled their purpose."_

 _He nodded with his orders, then exited._

 _She walked over to a blonde haired Hispanic guy. "Diego, follow him. Make sure he keeps his word."_

 _Diego nodded, then followed in his path. As he turned I saw a neck tattoo of an arrowhead. Beneath that was a colorful depiction of a skull with flowers and patterns._

I pulled my claws out of Victor's neck.

Victor slumped over, his neck bled a little.

"So this is what you've gotten yourself into?"

I looked up in surprise. "Braeden?"

She offered a friendly grin. "I heard you needed my help."

MALIA'S POV:

It's been a week since I've seen Scott. Everyone else has forgiven me, except Scott. I didn't blame him. Without all the information it looked bad what I did to him. I would be mad at me, too. But I was doing this for our safety, so I'd take him being upset with me over him being dead because of me any day.

Noah helped me get an apartment. It was still weird to call the Sheriff 'Noah', but he insisted on it. It would take some getting used to. As much as I loved mooching off of Stiles, his dad, and Lydia, I needed my own place. Depending on others wasn't my style. Now that I was an adult without a parent, I had to make that necessary jump forward. No matter how hard it was. I just wished I had Scott by my side for this.

"I'm just going to put this heavy stuff on the floor." Stiles all but dropped the boxes onto the wooden floor by the door. He huffed, clearly out of breath.

Lydia and I laughed from the kitchen.

"Where are the werewolves when you need them?"

"Doing all of your work for you," Liam insisted with a bunch of bags in his arms. "Who said you can't buy all of your household items at Walmart?"

Hayden, Corey, and Mason started unpacking for me.

Lydia reached into a cabinet she helped me stock, filled up a glass of water, and took it to Stiles.

He looked at her like she created the Earth.

I missed that look. Not from Stiles. I never got that look from Stiles. But I got it from Scott. His absence today wasn't missed on any of us. Honestly, I figured he wouldn't show. We hadn't talked since my dad's funeral. Mostly, it was my fault. While I knew Scott needed time to cool off, I hadn't made an effort to reach out because I was pretty much with Theo everyday the past week. We'd been planning and plotting. He showed me a few self-defense moves that I perfected.

Amidst all of that, I misted everything that entailed being Scott's friend. We hadn't stayed up late talking, or binged on Netflix and food, or played the guitar. Maybe that was what I missed the most about us. It was fairly new in our friendship, but it seemed so intimate and clarifying. A lot of things came out when you were in your music. Whether you were singing or playing, you were making yourself vulnerable. I didn't like to do that with many people. Even the pack, I probably wouldn't be comfortable playing or singing in front of them. With Scott it was different.

"Malia?" Mason called.

I looked up to find him with a huge box in his hands. "There's three rooms. Which one do you want us to put your bedroom stuff in?"

"Oh, the one in the corner."

It had a bay window. When Noah told me that I had to have it. It wasn't as common as people thought. Sure, I could always buy one and put it under a window, but it wasn't the same as having one there on purpose. It was like it was meant for you to be there and reflect. I did a lot of reflecting in my old bay window at my dad's. Hopefully, this place wouldn't be any different.

They guys built my bed frame while Hayden, Lydia, and I put together a bookcase. I wasn't much on reading, but it was a start for everything.

"This place is really nice, Malia." Hayden looked around excitedly.

"Thanks." I hammered a nail.

"As long as I can come over and annoy you all the time," She gave me a hopeful look.

Hayden and I weren't that close. Neither were I Liam, Mason, and Corey. It wasn't that I didn't like them or want them around. It was just that they seemed so much younger than me. Like they had their own journies to lead without me. Without any of us older folk now. But I guess that didn't mean I couldn't get to know them better.

I grinned at her. "Sure. Anytime."

"Ow!" Liam cursed after a loud clanking.

She laughed. "He's not good with tools and such." She went to go check on him.

I handed Lydia the hammer. "Want a go?"

"Sure," She grabbed it. "So are you going to sage the evil spirits away every day or it just going to be after _he_ leaves?"

She was so not on board with my tagging up with Theo, but what choice did I have? Corinne killed my dad. For that, she had to pay.

I sighed. "What do you want me to do? Just let you guys die because I didn't man up and take one for the team?"

She slammed the hammer down hard. "Taking one for the team shouldn't mean selling your soul to the devil, Malia."

My eyes rolled. "Now you're just being melodramatic."

She pointed the hammer at me. "You involving yourself with Theo isn't taking one for the team. It's suicide. He's only going to stab you in that back. You can't trust him." She hammered down a few more nails as if she was working through some inner turmoil.

And she probably was. She'd be leaving soon to start her new life. Guilt rolled off of her. I would feel guilty leaving my pack behind in a time like this, but she had to do what she had to do. We all had lives to live. I was doing this so we all got that chance, even if nobody agreed with it.

"It sounds like you're tearing the room apart." Stiles came into the room. He stilled when he saw Lydia. "What are you doing?"

She looked at me, then back at him. "Building a bookcase. What does it look like?"

He gave her an incredulous look. "Can you help with something outside?" He started for the door without a look back.

I gave her a teasing look. "Yeah, Lydia. Go help him with something outside."

A blush covered her face. "Can it, coyote." She rose and handed me the hammer.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

She followed after him.

LYDIA'S POV:

I went after Stiles. He'd been rather up in the air lately. While I didn't blame him it was a little amusing.

He stopped at his jeep, leaned on the side of it with a disapproving gleam in his honey gaze.

"What is your problem now?" I gave an amused grin.

His head shook. "Hammering. Really?"

"What's the big deal? Afraid I'll out-carpenter you?" I rested my hip against the jeep next to him.

His eyes rolled. "You need to be more mindful of your situation," His voice lowered. He looked pointedly down at my stomach. "Unneeded stress is hazardous to your condition."

He was perhaps taking this baby thing more serious than I was and it like the cutest thing I'd seen in a long time. I could probably step up my knowledge about mothering a child, but I had plenty of time to acquire that know-how, nine months give or take.

"I was only hammering a nail, Stiles. Nothing too strenuous."

His eyes widened. "What if you missed that nail and hit your stomach by accident?"

"Well, I hadn't thought of that." I humored him.

"Yeah, obviously." He reached into the jeep, went for the glove compartment, then produced a bag. "I have a strong feeling you haven't been taking these, so here you go."

I took the bag. Inside was a bottle of prenatal vitamins. He bought these for me. My heart did a flip flop as I looked up at him.

He shoved a bottle of water into my hand. "Here, drink this." He looked around hurriedly. "Take the pill before anyone sees."

"Stiles,"

"Yeah?" He looked down at me.

I reached up on my tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

He gazed down at me, then asked, "Did you take the pill?"

I laughed, then took the pill before anyone could see. "Did you talk to Scott?" I handed him back the bag so he could stash it in his car.

"I told him what today was, though I'm sure he already knew."

"Well, is he coming by? They haven't talked and it's getting awkward for everybody."

He nodded. "Yes, I'm aware. Scott's just being stubborn, not that I blame him."

My hand smacked his chest. "Don't be an idiot like your brother."

"What? Look, I get that Malia wants to protect us, but do any of us really trust Theo to not stab her in the back?"

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I agree. Outside of Theo, he needs to talk to her."

"Why can't she go to him?" He defended.

My patience waned. "I don't care who goes to who first. As long as someone breaks the ice!" I shouted.

He gave me the side eye. "So are you mad at me or is this like a woman's th-like a pregnant hormonal thing that you do when you yell or me? It's a bit harsher than how you regularly yell at me. I just want to clarify so I book an appointment with a Therapist."

I blew out a breath. "Give me another pill."

"Yeah, okay." He reached for another, then slid it to me on the sly as if it were hard drugs.

I knocked it back with water. "Talk to Scott and we won't have any problems." I forced a grin.

"How did their problems become our problems?" He asked lightly.

My eyes narrowed.

"I'll talk to Scott." He nodded.

"Thank you."

The wind ruffled my hair. It really was a nice day to move in. I wished the day wasn't so sad for Malia. She really wanted to spend more time with her dad and her moving here meant that she'd never get to do that. I could only imagine how sick she felt when she had to buy all of this stuff with his life insurance and life's savings. If only a certain someone would come over and take her mind off of it.

We headed back up to her apartment to finish setting up the place.

SCOTT'S POV:

Braeden toppled onto Deaton's surgical table in the back.

I helped her apply pressure to her stomach wound.

Deaton rushed in a few moments later. "I've closed shop. What happened?"

"She's a good shot," Braeden stated.

Deaton gave me a disapproving look. "You two went after her again." He sterilized his hands and surgical tools. "This is not your fight."

"So you want us to just let Malia handle it on her own?" I questioned. That didn't sound like Deaton at all. "At least, we're trying. I don't know whatever it is she's doing with Theo, but the Desert Wolf hasn't seen them. We've been getting closer and closer each time."

"And look where that got Braeden?" He looked to her. "I know you're far more capable of taking care of yourself than most of us, but you're still only human. And family. Don't go after her again."

She gave a tired laugh. "I can handle myself, Uncle D."

He began sterilizing the wound and stitching her up.

Braeden and I exchanged a look.

"We were so close," She insisted.

I nodded. "Thank you for coming back to help."

Her teeth gritted together. "Anything to get rid of the Desert Wolf. She's taken up too much of my life. She needs to be put down. Especially, if she's coming after all of you." Her brown eyes found mine. "She won't lay a finger on Malia."

That was easier said than done.

"You know you can stay at my house again, right?" I asked as we headed out of the Vet. "It's cheaper than staying in a hotel and I know you're not making money right now."

She waved it off. "It's easier to stay somewhere where I can't put down any roots. It's less messy that way when I have to leave for another job."

I had spent more time with Braeden in the past week than I had together in the past few years. I'd come to trust her a great deal from our days in and out of searching for Corinne. As a result, I'd come to care about her. She wouldn't open up about what happened with Derek and why they weren't together any longer, but I think she still had feelings for him. Anyhow, it unnerved me that she felt the need to keep moving about from one place to another. Her life must've been incredibly lonely, not fully trusting anybody or fully loving people for fear of leaving them behind. Or death. That was a good one.

"If you get hungry later you can swing by for dinner."

We boarded our bikes.

"I might take you up on that." She held her fist out.

I pounded her fist.

I wanted to offer to ride her back to the motel she was staying at, but she was fiercely independent. The first time I offered after she got injured I almost got my head chewed off, so I learned my lesson from that.

"Later, McCall."

"Later."

We went our separate ways.

When I pulled up at the house my mom was getting out of her car in her scrubs.

"Mom," I kissed her cheek.

She sighed. "You feel like eating out for lunch?"

I nodded. "I'll drive," I took the keys from her.

She slid into shotgun. "Do I ever tell you that you're the best son?" She gave a tired grin.

"Not nearly enough." I patted her leg, then started the car forward.

We ended up at an authentic Mexican restaurant that we frequented several times since living in Beacon Hills.

The waitress placed chips and salsa on the table. She eyed me, then turned on her heels.

I grabbed her before she could get too far. "Oh, do you have any white sauce?"

She gave me a smile. "For you, I'll bring it right out."

"Thanks." I looked at the menu.

My mom made a concerning noise from the other side of the booth.

I peered over my menu at her. "Something on your mind?"

"That waitress was flirting with you."

I glanced in the direction she went. "No, I don't think so."

She sipped her water. "Sweetheart, I don't think you'd notice a girl flirting with you if she fell in your lap in a bikini."

"Hmm," I made a face. "Thanks for that." I went back to the menu.

I usually always got the same thing. Fried chicken chimichangas. It was just so good with the queso smothered over it.

Once we ordered our food and my mom ordered a margarita, she gave me an expectant look.

I bobbed my head to the mariachi music in the background. Her motherly pestering look got to me. "Yes?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday."

She sighed. "Scott, today is the day Malia's moving into her new apartment."

I nodded. "Yes, I know."

Her soft eyes hardened. "And it would really be nice if you were there for her."

"Hayden and Malia can do most of the heavy lifting. Liam and Stiles are going to help out. They've got more than enough hands over there."

She chucked a chip at me. "You're being just like your father right now."

That was a low blow. I didn't want to ever be like my father. He left us when we needed him because of a misunderstanding...and now I could see what my mom meant.

"You don't think that I want to go over there and apologize?"

"Then why don't you? You've been sulking around the past week. You're barely home. I'm worried about you. All you have to go do is talk to her. What's so hard about that?"

"Because of my pride, mom." I whispered angrily. "She hurt us. She might as well as betrayed us."

Her hand fell on mine as she gave me an understanding look. "You mean, she hurt you. She betrayed you."

I pulled my hand away. "Same thing."

Her head shook. "No, it's not. I don't want to be the one to say it, but you're letting your personal feelings for Malia come between you two. I know this is hard. Trust me, I know. I was the one that brought you back after that psycho killed you," She made sure to lower her voice. "But if I know Malia half as much as you do, then I know that she has a plan and a reason for doing this. She wouldn't hurt you on purpose, Scott. She admires you. She respects you. She's been loyal to you thus far. She loves you." She reached across the table to place her hand on my cheek lovingly. "So don't be so stubborn that you lose sight of who you used to be with her." She lightly slapped my cheek a few times. "If you end up breaking her heart I'll beat you."

Traitor. My own mom chose Malia over me.

"She's the closest thing that I have to a daughter. Lydia's great, but she's not over as much as Malia. And between you and me, I don't really like Hayden all that much."

My gaze narrowed. "Well, this has been fun." I started to get up.

"Sit down."

I did as told.

"Just listen to your mom when she says go talk to her. She's probably missing you as much as you're missing her."

And I did. I missed her so much. But I didn't want to break so easily. I shouldn't have to be the one that caved...but at the end of the day, I was still the Alpha. It was sort of my job to take the high road, which sucked in this case.

"Finally," My mom cheered once the waitress brought her margarita.

She looked down at me with what I realized were flirtatious eyes. "Are you sure you don't want something else?"

She was dark haired and gray-eyed. Pretty girl. She seemed nice enough. But she wasn't my type. She was too forward, which wasn't to say that I didn't like confident girls. Feminism baby. But I didn't know this girl from Eve and she wanted to presumably make out with me by the smell of her pheromones. That not how I wanted to get to know someone anymore. I wanted that friendship first. The friendship I've only found with one girl so far. Malia.

I looked up at her. "No, I'm good. Thank you." I offered a friendly grin that I hoped gave her no indication of flirting.

"Kay, let me know." She walked away.

My mom enjoyed her margarita. "I needed this."

A sigh left me as I settled into the seat.

MALIA'S POV:

It was well into the evening by the time we all got everything unpacked and placed where they belonged. I was eternally grateful for the pack coming together to help me move in. It would've taken me forever to do it all on my own. Surprisingly, that's how I felt right now. With everybody gone and just me in my new three bedroom apartment. With everything in it, it still felt empty.

I sat down on the brown sectional with a bag of fixtures to spice up the place. Once they were randomly placed I sat back on the couch. With one thing left in the bag, I pulled out the picture frame. I bought it in hopes of making new memories. Even still, I didn't have not one picture to put in it of my dad.

A knock came from the door.

I looked up to see Scott in the doorway.

He looked at me with guarded eyes. I didn't have to smell him to know he was uncomfortable. Did he even want to be here?

"Come in." I set down the picture frame on the wooden coffee table. I rose from the couch, then made my way into the kitchen.

He followed in silence.

We faced each other. Neither of us said anything.

This was so awkward. I'm sure both of us had plenty of things to say to other and now we were speechless. I wanted to be the one to say it first.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "It's been crazy the past week. I should've come to you sooner, but I didn't think you wanted to see me."

He nodded. "I didn't."

That stung.

My gaze lowered to the granite counter. "I don't expect you to understand why I chose Theo, but it was for good reasons."

"Okay, then tell me what they were."

I looked up to his brown eyes that I hadn't seen in a week. "I can't."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you two dating?"

"What? Why would you think that? Why would I trust Theo enough to ever _date_ him?" I asked him incredulously.

He shrugged. "You trusted him enough to help you with your mom. You trusted him over me."

A sigh left me. I couldn't tell Scott about my killing Andreas. He'd never forgive me for that. That was cold blooded revenge. It went against everything that made Scott Scott. And I couldn't chance him finding out and hating me. That would really break my heart.

"You're not a killer, Scott." I shrugged as if it were that simple. "I wanted to choose you." I stepped closer to him. "You have no idea how much I wanted to choose you, but you're not the person that I need right now. You can't do the things Theo can."

His head lowered as if he were ashamed of himself.

"You're a good person and I never wanted to mess that up for you. Don't ask me to do that now. If I chose you over Theo then that's what I'd be doing." My hand moved to his shoulder. "I believe you're a True Alpha for a reason, Scott. If I ask you to kill the Desert Wolf then your eyes go from red to blue. And you wouldn't be a True Alpha anymore."

He looked down at me with a new understanding. "You're doing this to protect me?"

That was part of the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me that instead of me thinking the worst?

"What good would it have done? You don't want to work with Theo." My hand slid down to his chest. "Besides you were so mad. I didn't want to see you look at me like that again."

He stepped out of my touch. "I only came to wish you luck on your new place."

I deserved that.

He headed for the door.

I went after him, what I should've done that day at the funeral.

"Stay." My hand grabbed his.

He looked over his shoulder with thoughtful eyes. "I want to stay, but I don't think that's a good idea."

My head shook. "Please, don't go. We haven't talked in so long. I miss us." I admitted. "I know you do too." I stepped closer. My hand slid up to his face. "I missed you, Scott." My eyes searched his. I leaned in for a kiss, which he allowed, but he didn't kiss me back. In fact, he just stood there. I pulled away.

He looked down at me with hard eyes. "You and me, we can't do that again."

"Because of Theo? Did I really hurt your pride that much?" I demanded.

"We just can't, okay? Look at how messy it's gotten already and we haven't even gone on a date."

Disappointment filled me, followed by unjust rage. "You know, you really should've figured that out before you kissed me." I threw into his face. "If you hadn't kissed me that night then none of this would've happened."

His brow rose in shock. "So you're saying that you only have feelings for me because I kissed you? Nice."

"That's not what I said," I defended.

His anger rose. "That's what you meant. How lucky I am that I manned up and told you how I felt. You never would've felt any of this if I hadn't."

It was hard to argue with that, but it simply wasn't true.

"I liked you before, okay?" I shoved him back as I was done with shoving those resurfacing memories and feelings back from when he first turned me back. "When you turned me back, I liked you." I looked at him. "You were the first human that I saw. Your face was stuck in my head for the longest time. I didn't make a move because you were involved. Then Stiles happened. I was still trying to figure out what being a human girl meant, let alone having feelings for someone else." My eyes searched his. "When you kissed me that night I kissed you back because I've wanted to for a long time."

He gazed at me in question, then backed me into a corner. His mouth overtook mine.

My legs wrapped around his hips. I held onto his neck for support. His tongue attacked mine.

Talk about a good tonguing.

He grinded into me and I all but purred. He smirked against my mouth.

"Shut up," I kissed his mouth. "Just don't stop."

"What do we have here?" Theo asked amused.

Scott stilled, then turned to glare at him.

Why did I leave the front door open? Why didn't Scott shut it? Well, it was open when he got here. So this was my fault. All of it was my fault.

"Not now, Theo." I gave him a pointed look. I unhooked myself from Scott.

"No, go on. I was enjoying the show."

Scott flashed forward and slammed Theo into the wall outside, his claws at his throat. "What did you say?"

Theo chuckled.

I pulled on Scott's arm. "Can you not kill someone my first day living here?"

His red eyes turned to me, then he let Theo go with a low growl. "Watch yourself."

Theo rubbed his neck.

The door opened right next to the wall Scott threatened Theo against. A blond girl in her early twenties stood in the doorway. She annoyingly chewed her gum as she typed on her phone. "Is this going to be a problem for you all the time?"

My brow rose.

She gestured to the boys. "Having guys fight over you. If that's a normal occurence then we're going to have to work out some kind of schedule."

I waved it off. "No, it's not. I'm sorry. We'll keep it down." I wanted to say it wouldn't happen again, but I knew that would be a lie.

"I'm Malia, by th-"

"Don't care."

She eyed the guys before she retreated into her apartment.

"Thanks," I gave Scott a look.

He looked confused. "What did I do?"

"Now my neighbor hates me."

"It was your fault." Theo blamed.

Scott threw him a dirty look, then punched him in the mouth.

Theo retaliated with a kick to his stomach.

I groaned. "Can you both just go?"

We were not doing this whole jealousy thing. There was absolutely nothing to be jealous over. I didn't want Theo. I wanted Scott.

Theo stepped forward. "But we have to discuss-"

"Just come back tomorrow." I insisted.

Scott folded his arms across his chest as he glared at him.

He sighed. "Tomorrow." He left with the promise.

I looked to Scott. "You too."

His brow arched. "Why me? What did I do now?"

"Well, if you come in then I'm going to try to have sex with you. And I know that you'd like to have the air cleared before we do that, so you need to leave."

He tried to hide his grin. "I'm going to go." He gestured behind him. "My virtue doesn't seem safe here, so I'm going to split."

I laughed. "Wise choice."

He stood there, his eyes trying to figure me out. "We still have to talk. I may have a way out of this, so you don't have to trust Theo. Can I come by tomorrow?"

I nodded. "I'd like that."

"Oh, before I forget," He reached into his coat pocket. "I left a few more at the house, I'll bring them by tomorrow." He handed me a package of photos.

I opened it to look at a few. When I saw us at Graduation I looked up at him. "Did he..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

Scott nodded. "Your dad took those. There's a lot of them. I put the ones my mom took of him in there, too."

I rushed forward to hug him. "I needed that." I relaxed into him. "Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem." He pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay." I gave an awkward laugh.

He gave me a dimpled grin as he left.

I sank onto my couch to go through the photos. There were a lot of just Scott and I. I hadn't realized how closely we stuck by each other's side. Aesthetically, we looked great together.

Then I came across the pictures of my dad. He looked so handsome in his suit. He laughed at something Melissa said. Maybe that was the second biggest thing I missed about not talking to Scott for a week.

I grabbed the picture frame from the coffee table and put in the photo. Now he was a part of my apartment. I just wished he didn't have to die for me to get here. We could've watched the game over a few beers or cooked what we hunted together. There was this whole other life we could've had and it was ripped away from me.

By the time I showered and was ready for bed I felt content. Well, contentish. As I plopped onto my California King I let out a sigh of relief. While things weren't great, they weren't terrible. We were so close to finding the Desert Wolf and being done with all of this. Scott and I kind of reconciled. Granted, we still had to get things off our chests. Namely, Scott's shirt. If I were being honest, being around him was growing worrisome. As a young adult woman, I had needs. I knew he had needs. Why could we fix our needs together? He met my requirements and I was pretty sure I met his. We just had to get that pesky first day out of the way.

A knock on my door came.

Maybe it was a neighbor. Anywho, I jumped up at my first visitor.

I opened the door, then slammed it back shut.

Her foot kicked it open. She waltzed into my apartment.

I backed away with my claws out.

"Put those away, I just want to talk." The Desert Wolf insisted. She closed the door behind her, then back at me with a smirk.

A/N: So based off of what I've been able to do that past few weeks, I believe my upload schedule will be on Sundays. It's my only off day from work and both jobs, so if I'm not too busy with other stuff on Sundays, then you could expect a chapter from me then. If not, then reach out and ask where the's new chapter and hopefully I'll reply haha. I haven't gotten back to a bunch of people on tumblr, my bad. I've been busy. The only reason this chapter is out sooner than Sunday is because I'm sick so I didn't go to work today or yesterady.

P.S. Why are people shipping Liam and Theo? When I saw that I wanted to yakk, but when my pal Hu Anita on YouTube made a video about it I was like into it for some reason. That's a weird relationship. While, I didn't see any sexual chemistry between them in the last episode, there was a lot of acting chemistry. If properly motivated I could be into Thiam. I wouldn't go as far as making a whole new fanfiction for them, but I wouldn't be opposed to them in this...I have no idea how I would do that. To be clear, I don't like Hayden. Thanks for reading yall :D

PLEASE DROP A COMMENT/REVIEW BELOW. If you don't have any critiques that's fine, just let me know how you liked it or what you want to see in the future. I don't mind fan servicing at all! :)

P.P.S. THE MOMENT WITH MALIA, SCOTT, AND THE BLANKET wasn't huge, but I was still like yasssss mom and dad. I loved when she took off her shirt and had that CK bra on underneath. She was ready to show that off haha. And when she tried to read Lydia's note the look Scott gave her killed me dead. And Stydia. I'm just dead.

P.P.P.S If you like comedies then check out Schitt's Creek on Netflix; a really rich family loses everything they have and they have to go live in a podunk town they bought as a joke until they sell it. David is freaking hilarious! He's so gay and sassy I need him in my life. And if you want more supernatural drama check out Lost Girl on Netflix; Bo is a bisexual Succubus who doesn't know what she is. If you don't have Netflix I don't think you have friends and we need to fix that.


	13. Shackled Up

The song for this chapter is Alex Vargas - Shackled Up Live from the Distillery version (a must listen to lol)

MALIA'S POV:

"You've got some nerve coming here," My eyes glowed as my fangs came out.

She waved me off, a gun with a silencer hung from her hip. "You're not still mad about that old dirty alcoholic, are you?"

My blood boiled. "He was my father!" I ran for her but she shot me twice in the stomach before I could get close enough. I stilled at the shock, but tried for her again. Another bullet went into my knee. I fell to the ground in agony, my hand clutched to my knee. "Why are you doing this?" I looked up at her with pitiful eyes. "You don't have any supernatural power, you're human now. What do you get out of killing me?"

She shrugged as she circled my apartment. "I get the pleasure of ending your miserable existence. I'm doing you a favor really." She walked by the couch and knocked over the picture of my dad with the end of the gun. "Do you really want to live like this?" She peeked out of the curtains, then looked my way.

I edged away from her.

She aimed at me. "Answer your mommy when she's talking to you."

"Screw you!" I scowled.

She shot me in the other knee.

I cried out in pain.

"Manners. You've got to learn some manners, little girl."

I supposed this day was going to come sooner rather than later, right? If I was going to die by the hands of my biological mother, I didn't want anyone I cared about around. Surely, it was better this way. If this meant no else I loved was going to die then I'd take this over a big brawl out any day.

She crouched over me, her gun in hand.

"If you're going to kill me just do it and go."

Death wasn't all bad. I believed in Heaven and Hell. I wasn't sure if I entirely believed in God, but there had to be some presence out there that made all of this okay. I wanted to believe my dad was in Heaven and that if I died I'd see him there. Cheesy, I know, but it's what I had to work with right now. I didn't know Allison all that well, but if she loved Scott then surely we had some things in common. And if Scott loved her then she was a good person.

"I'm not going to kill you. Yet." She rose.

I gave a small sigh of relief that I was ashamed she heard. "Then what are you doing here?"

She sat at the bar. "I'm here to make a deal."

I couldn't stand if I wanted to, so I started to dig the bullets out. An insult was on the tip of my tongue but she would shot me again. "What do you want?"

She sighed. "Your Alpha."

My hand stopped mid pull of a bullet. "What?" A growl sat in the back of my throat.

"You can relax. At this point in time, I don't want to hurt your boyfriend, but I will if he doesn't back off." My confusion must've been on my face because she said, "Oh, you don't know?" She chuckled. "How sweet and noble that one is."

Scott said he maybe had a plan or a way out of letting Theo help, but that's all he said.

"What did he do?" I asked cautiously.

"Not just him. Braeden, too. They've been following me. I'm beginning to feel a little targeted."

Scott didn't tell me he'd been following her. Then again we haven't talked. But I couldn't believe he did this for me. He was trying to get Theo out of the picture. Well, I could believe it.

I gave a wry grin, then finished getting the bullets out. "What do you want me to do?"

"Call them off. I'll let them live. Along with the rest of your pack."

My eyes shot to hers. "Why would I believe you?"

Her eyes rolled, she pulled out her phone. "My men are tracking your pack everywhere they go, they could kill them at any moment of my choosing. Maybe this will make you a believer." She showed me a bunch of live feeds. Most were dark, but I recognized the houses. "I've got my men at each pack member's house. They've placed bombs in their basements. Unless I tell them otherwise they'll blow them all to Hell if you don't agree to my deal. No more family for you. Then I'll kill you myself." She tilted her head. "How does that sound?" She pulled up Scott's house. "You want to watch your lover blow up?"

She figuratively had me by the balls. What other choice did I have but to listen to her?

"I'll do it." I rushed out. "Whatever you want, just don't kill them."

"Just so we're clear, the pack is spared if you agree to meet me the day of my choosing. We'll settle this then. You tell no one about this."

My head shook. "Why not just kill me now? Get it over with."

She lightly slapped my face. "There's no fun in that. I want you to hurt." She crouched over me. "The only way I see Scott letting go of this is if you break what's left of his bleeding heart."

Warning bells went off in my head. "I've already hurt him more than I care to admit."

A grin crossed her face. "No, I get it. It's just he really loves you," She pushed my hair out of my face. "Which means he won't give up this fight until you crush his heart. That's the only way we have a deal."

"You bitch." I spat at her.

She laughed. "Thanks," She rose. "So should I tell my men to set off the bombs or evacuate them?"

"If you kill my friends killing you would be the last thing I do." I threatened as I got in her face.

She pressed into one of my stomach wounds. "Do we have a deal, little girl?"

I groaned. "Yes! Just call them off!"

She rose, then pressed her phone to her ear. She spoke in Spanish.

I only knew a little bit of Spanish, but I hadn't realized until this moment that I was part Hispanic. Why hadn't I realized it before now? I wondered if Scott knew Spanish?

I tried to stand, but my knees hadn't healed enough to allow that, so I fell back to the floor.

"I'll keep in touch. Nice chat." She headed for the door. "Cut Scott out of your life, Malia." She walked away.

With no motivation to move I stayed there for who knew how long. My wounds healed, but my heart didn't. There was no good way that any of this could end.

Someone knocked on the door some time later. "Malia," Theo called. He twisted the knob. "You should really lock this door." He walked in. When he saw me he turned serious. "What happened to you?" He rushed to my side.

"Did you know she was coming?"

"Who?" He checked me over.

My eyes focused forward. "My mom."

He stilled. "She did this to you? She was here?"

I nodded.

"Why didn't you call me? We need to go. Wait, why didn't she kill you?"

Despite still not trusting him fully, I told him what happened. He seemed genuinely shocked. Even though he didn't like Scott, he still had the tact to look sad for me.

"That's gotta be rough." He looked down.

"I can't break his heart, Theo." I looked at him. "I don't have that in me."

He nodded. "If you don't she's going to kill them then it will all have been for nothing."

I scoffed. "You're glad this is happening, aren't you?"

He sat beside me. "Not particularly, no."

My head turned to his. "You hate Scott. You like me. What's there to not be happy about? With him out the way you can woo me."

"If you love Scott enough to not bare the idea of breaking his heart, then what chance do I have?" He gave me a half grin. "And how tactless do you think I am to woo you now?"

A grin sneaked past my resolve. "You don't want me to answer that."

He laughed. "I guess you're right."

In that moment, I felt semi a little bit okay about Theo. I was a far cry from welcoming him into the fold, but I felt a little bit better about having him on my side. It was still a seventy-five percent chance he'd triple cross me.

"How am I going to do this?" I spoke out loud.

"Use me. Easiest way to get Scott to hate you."

I gave him the stink eye. "God, you're right."

Fuck!

"Do you really believe her? Are we really going to give up?" He asked.

I shrugged. "No, but I'm not risking their lives. Better I than them."

He looked at me long and hard.

"What?"

He looked away. "I just always said the exact opposite. Better you than I. That's gotten me nowhere. Everyone hates me."

I made a sad face. "Is someone having feelings?"

He laughed. "No, of course not. Just reflecting. Am I allowed to do that?"

I grinned. "Just don't reflect too much. I like to hate you."

He stared at me with a half grin.

My eyes averted before he could think this was a flirtation. I stood. "I'm going to shower."

"You want company?"

I shot him a narrowed eyed sneer. "Leave."

"Cool." He headed for the door, then turned around. "Seriously, though. If you want this to work then you're going to have to tear Scott down. Just tell yourself if you survive this then you can tell him that it was all a lie. He'll forgive you. He always does."

I nodded, then watched him leave.

Before I showered I texted Scott to come over. We needed to talk. Maybe just maybe I could tell him what happened, so he'd back off. If he knew the truth then we could devise a plan. I didn't have to make him hate me.

When I got out of the shower my phone rang.

"Theo, you just left. What could you possibly want?"

"Listen to me! Has Scott gotten there yet?" He sounded panicky.

I dressed. "No, why?"

"Don't trust Corinne. I think she might've bugged your apartment."

I stilled. "Why would you think that?"

"Why else would you she come to your apartment? Think about it. She could've ambushed you anywhere. Why your apartment?" He sighed. "Malia, get off the phone. I'll text you. Be careful what you say until we make sure there is or isn't a bug." He hung up.

Great. So there went the tell Scott the truth plan. If she was listening in then I'd have to follow through with the heartbreak plan. And I hated that plan.

I made my way to the kitchen. Maybe I could butter him up with food before breaking his heart? When I opened the fridge I remembered I didn't have any food.

I smelled Scott before he knocked on my door. I ran to the door and opened it before he had the chance to knock.

He looked surprised. "Hey,"

He wore a dark green hoodie, black jeans, and tims. He looked so yummy, I didn't want to do this.

"Should I come back? If I come inside will you promise to keep your hands to yourself?"

I let out a breathy laugh, then turned on my heels.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," He followed me. "As promised, the other photos your dad took. Everyone gave me any they took of him, there's a bunch in there."

I couldn't do this. He went out of his way to give me something to remember my dad by. How could I break his heart? Then I pictured him dead along with the rest of the pack. I pictured Melissa, Deaton, and Argent dead because I couldn't follow through with the plan. I'd rather he hate me and be alive than love me and die because of it.

"Can we talk?" I gestured to the couch.

He nodded. "You first. I want to hear your side of the story. Then I have some really great news."

I silently prayed for the strength to do this. I swallowed the hugest lump in my throat, then gave a shy grin. My heart was rapidly beating out my chest. Air wouldn't come easily, I began to breathe heavily.

"What's wrong?" His hand went to my knee. "Breathe."

People always said breathe when you're having a panic attack. Like I didn't know that. But I couldn't. Hence the panic attack.

He moved closer, his hand went to my neck. "Malia, you have to breathe." His eyes flashed red.

I wanted to breathe. I tried to think about him as my anchor, but that only made it worse.

"Look at me," He urged. "Focus on my voice."

I nodded.

"You're going to be okay."

I nodded.

"We're going to figure this out together." His eyes searched mine. "Do you trust me?"

I nodded again. I took in how close he'd gotten. As if all the air hadn't left me before.

He looked down at my mouth, then pressed his lips to mine in a feather light kiss.

My heart stopped as I let the slightest touch take over my entire body. I breathed out.

He pulled away.

I stared at him with no idea of what to say or do. I wanted nothing more to lean in and continue more of that, but at what cost?

"Was that about us?" He asked. "Your panic attack. Was it because of us?"

Instead of answering his question, I turned to him and said, "You have to stop looking for the Desert Wolf."

His forehead crinkled. "How do you know about that?"

Well, I couldn't tell him she stopped by.

"Theo," I lied. To make this somewhat believable, I added, "He kind of slept over last night."

As if he didn't believe me, he sniffed the air to confirm that his scent was here not too long ago. "So you want me to stop looking for her why? Braeden and I are closer than we've ever been. Besides, you can't trust Theo. He's only using you to get to me."

While I was pretty sure that was accurate, I ignored it.

"This isn't your battle to fight." I told him. "You need to give it up. I have it handled from my end."

He shook his head. "What are you talking about? Have you even gone after her yet?"

"Scott," My voice rose. "I don't need you to do this for me. Just take care of your own stuff. I'm not your girlfriend, you gotta stop treating me like I am."

Confusion stayed on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time understanding where this is coming from. You said yesterday that you wanted to choose me, so what changed?"

If I didn't stick to my guns then he'd sniff out lies within a second. I swallowed any minute particle of pride I had left.

I looked him in the eye. "I've been thinking about what you said. This was a mistake. We took things too far." My insides were panicking.

His eyes hunted mine as if to find some hint of what was going on.

"I don't want to be with you." I lied. "What I really wanted was sex and I got that...last night."

"With Theo?" He questioned.

I nodded, my eyes drifted down.

"So it was him all along? You never liked me, was that it? You just used me until he came back into the picture?" It still didn't sound like he fully believed it fully.

My heart definitely broke down the middle. I was so incredibly angry at Corinne for making me do this. When I got the chance, I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Look at me."

My head shook as I fought tears.

"Look at me!" His voice shook with his anger.

I reluctantly met his glare. "A part of me has always hated you for turning me back. This past week, I realized just how much. I wouldn't have experienced any of that pain if it hadn't been for you. My dad died because of you." I accused. "I blame _you_ , Scott."

As if it finally sunk in he nodded.

I still felt as if he'd see through all of that and forgive me when convinced by the pack. So I said the one thing that I knew would cause him to look at me completely different.

"If you really want to know why I didn't choose you over Theo, it's because I can kill with him and have it not make a single difference in how he looks at me." I threw in his face.

He looked at me with foreign eyes. "You killed someone?"

I nodded. "I liked it. And I don't feel guilty about it at all."

A few moments passed before he stood. He looked down on me with disappointed eyes. "You're out."

I looked to him in question. "What?" He didn't mean what I thought he meant.

"You're out of the pack." He said again, his voice teetered on the edge of scary calm. "Don't contact me again. If you need help call _Theo_." He headed for the door. "I'm done."

No.

"Scott?"

He slammed the door shut behind him.

My hand covered my mouth to stifle my cry.

What have I done? I couldn't take any of it back. Not until the Desert Wolf was dead.

SCOTT'S POV:

I was done.

After everything that we've been through, after everything I did to help her, she does this. So now I didn't mean anything to her? Those feelings she convinced me she had last doesn't exist. Just like I feared she did want Theo.

This was going to be a problem for everyone else for sure, but like I said, I'm done. I was done helping those who didn't want my help. People took advantage of you, then left you with a gaping hole in your chest where they used to be. I definitely had a gaping hole where Malia used to be. I didn't understand her at all. She made a big deal about wanting to choose me, but then turns around and says it was a mistake. Was all of it a mistake or just the parts with us?

I revved my bike forward down the street.

There was no us. Not anymore.

While I wasn't one to go for a casual hookup, I needed some relief and distraction. I knew Malia wanted to take that next step. I went over there in hopes of taking her on a date and seeing where things went, but looked how well that worked for me.

Against my better judgment, I pulled into the parking lot of the Mexican restaurant I went to with my mom yesterday. If she wasn't here then I'd keep riding.

When I walked in I was welcomed by Latin reggae music and the smell of fried tortillas and meat.

"Welcome to..." The blonde noticed me and grinned. "Oh, I remember you."

I cracked a grin. "Good to hear."

Her gray eyes ran over my body. "Are you sitting at a booth or table?" She grabbed a few menus, then met my eyes.

I leaned on the podium. "Neither. I actually came here to see you."

A sexy smile broke out on her face. She was sexy, it wasn't like I hadn't noticed yesterday, I just wasn't interested. Now I guess I was.

She leaned forward. "Is that right?" She batted her fake lashes. "What's your name?"

"Scott," I offered my hand.

She took it.

Her hands were really soft.

"Scott," She grinned. "I'm Kenzie. Are you legal?"

"Define legal." I gave a dimpled grin. "Just graduated."

She nodded. "A bit young, but with a face like yours I can make that work."

I looked around the nearly empty restaurant. "So what time do you get off, Kenzie?"

She smiled.

I grinned at her.

A/N: Okay so a lot just happened. Don't hate me. A lot of readers were really wanting Scott to be mad at Malia a lot longer than one chapter. Some doubted that I would make his anger last. While I did make it last, the story had to move on so he had to forgive her at some point. Scott kicking her out of the pack was originally planned later in this big dramatic scene of Theo telling him in a fight in front of everyone, then Scott got so mad he kicked her out. Everyone was gonna be like no what are you doing, but he was just going to walk away. What I plan for this fic vs what I actually write is always changing. Especially when you guys give me your feedback. Someone said they wanted Scott to go into Victor's mind, I wrote that because they wanted it to happen. Someone said make Scott mad at her longer, now this is happening. What do you guys think? Too much or are we on the right track? I think this leads to what some of you want as far as smutty Scalia. While I never said I was going to write smutty Scalia, I can do a lot of sexual tension Scalia, especially if Scott hates her at this point. So if you don't like it where it's at right now, don't write me off just yet. Let me know what you think and i can incorporate fanservice. I'm not doing fanservice for Stydia in this because if we're being totally honest this season has done a lot of that, but that's a different discussion. Still stydia af just don't agree with how they're doing things this season with other relationships affected by Stydia. :'(


	14. Giving You Up

The song for this chapter is Miley Cyrus - Giving You Up

MALIA'S POV:

The next morning I was woken up the banging on my front door. If it was the Desert Wolf than I was seriously considering moving.

I pulled the covers over my head to block out the noise, but the banging continued. A groan left me. "Go away!"

My phone buzzed on the bedside table.

Irritated, I answered with a growl. "What?"

"Good morning to you, sunshine. Open your door." Stiles said, then hung up.

I rolled off the bed, stomped to the door, then yanked it open.

"You look ready to tackle the day." He came inside.

Ignoring him, I jumped back into bed with the pillow over my head.

He fell onto the foot of my bed. "I forgot you're not a morning person."

"Are you here for a reason, Stiles?"

He pulled the covers down. "I'm leaving tomorrow,"

I looked at him. "So this is your goodbye day. Great." I groaned, then pulled the covers back over my head and turned onto my stomach. As if the week could get any worse.

"What's wrong with you now?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He came to the top of the bed and laid beside me. "Too bad, start talking."

My head shook.

"Do I have to get Scott?"

The covers flew off of me as I glared at him. "No!"

He looked shocked. "Why not? A lover's quarrel?" He teased.

I shoved him off the bed. "You can leave now, Stiles."

He got back on the bed with a laugh. "Come on, tell me what happened."

"Do I have to?" My eyes went to the ceiling.

"Who else knows Scott better than I do?"

I did, but I didn't say that.

Well, it was going to come out soon. I was actually shocked _Stiles_ didn't know what went down. Had Scott really not told anybody? That did mean he might change his mind?

"Scott kicked me out the pack. It's not a big deal before you freak out." I tried to calm him down before he overreacted, but it was too late for that.

He sat up quickly. "He what? When?"

"Yesterday." I glanced at him. "I thought he would've told you all by now."

He pulled out his phone.

I knocked it out of his hand. "Don't call him now."

His brow rose. "Why not? We need to talk about this. All of us."

My head shook. "Please don't. Just wait until he tells you."

"Malia," He complained.

"I don't want to see him, Stiles. Just let it be. Please."

He gave a reluctant nod. "For now. I'll make you breakfast," He patted my leg. "Let's go."

I made a sheepish face. "Uh, I don't have any groceries."

"Let's hit Foodsco then." He pulled the rest of the covers off the bed. "Come on."

"Fine, but I'm driving. I don't trust your jeep, no offense." I reluctantly put on decent clothes, then we headed out to my car.

Once at the grocery store, we aimlessly walked around. I looked to Stiles and admitted, "I've never been grocery shopping. I don't know what to get, my dad always did it."

He gave off sad pheromones. His honey eyes stared back with sorrow. "Well, we'll just have to change that. So what do you like to eat? And don't say squirrel."

I snorted a laugh. "Why, do they not have that here?" I joked.

He gave me a look, then pushed the car forward.

"Cereal, I guess."

He looked over at me. "You do want to survive, don't you?"

"What's wrong with cereal? You said they don't have squirrel." I pointed out.

He sighed.

"You know what, I'll just get Lydia to help me. You never did have much patience when it came to me."

He looked offended. "That's so not true." He paused and got his thoughts together. "Anyway, Lydia's not here. She left last night."

I stopped in the middle of the isle. "Seriously?"

He wouldn't look at me. "Yeah."

My hand landed on his shoulder. "Stiles, I'm sorry."

"It was going to happen sooner or later," He reasoned. "Besides, today's my last day here. It wasn't like she was going to come with me."

Still though, he had to be hurt by her abrupt leaving.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it I'm here." I offered. "Even though, I don't understand you guys. You're both being really stupid."

He gave a wry laugh. "Thanks for that. It's a bit more complicated than you think."

I shrugged. "Maybe so, but you guys are treating this like geometry. If you love each other just be together."

He pushed the car forward. "You know, we never talked about us. When we broke up, I mean. And I never asked you if you were okay with my dating her."

I blew out a heavy breath as we turned a corner. "Are we really getting into this now?"

He nodded. "We're friends. Why not?"

My eyes slide to the products on the isle. I reached out for something random to have something to do. "I don't have a problem with it now if that's what you're asking."

He put back the can of whatever I placed in the basket. "That's not what I'm asking. How did you feel about it after we broke up?"

How did I feel?

"If you want me to say that I was mad at you, then you won't get it. I wasn't. I mean, I was hurt, but not mad."

"How is that?"

I looked at him. "You wanting to be with Lydia didn't blindside me. I wasn't as dense as you thought I was. I saw things."

He stopped me, his hand on my arm. "You keep saying things like that. Why do you think I looked down on you? I helped you because I wanted to. I'm your anchor."

"Not anymore," I averted my gaze to the floor.

His hand fell. "Let me guess, Scott is now?" Sadness filled his voice. When I didn't answer he sighed. "Malia, I never wanted you to feel like you weren't good enough. I'm sorry that I did." His eyes tried their best to read mine.

I gave a tiny half smile. "It wasn't your fault. You had a lot to work with."

He chuckled. "So Scott, huh?" His tone remained light.

I groaned. "I knew this was coming."

"You're damn right it was." He picked up a few cans of soup and put them in the basket. "I was waiting for you to tell me about it, but you haven't. So here's my asking." He glanced at the cans, then back at me. "What happened? Why'd you fall for him?"

My eyes narrowed. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"It is so my business," He teased. "Now spill the beans." He pushed forward.

I rubbed my lips together in thought.

What happened to make me like Scott? A lot of things.

Scott's a kind person. He helps everyone. He helped me, took me in. He saved me. For that, I was eternally grateful. He was the one stable thing that's been there for me since turning me back human. When I became lost I'd look to him. I believed in him, in his leadership. I'd follow him through war, protect him like he's protected me. That's who Scott was to me. Then he kissed me and everything changed. He wasn't just Scott, he was _Scott_. He made me feel things I didn't know were possible. Like I didn't know it was possible to trust someone so much and be afraid of them at the same time because you're afraid of what they made you feel. I didn't know it was possible to know everything about a person and still want to know more. I didn't know it was possible to be with someone all day and miss them as soon as they walked out the door.

And until Scott, I didn't know that it was possible to love someone so much that you have to let them go.

"Wow," Stiles exhaled. "Scott really did a number on you."

I looked to him. "Huh?"

"What you said. It was beautiful. I'm sure Scott would love to hear it."

My eyes widened. "I said that out loud?"

He nodded with a laugh. "Yeah. Did you not mean to?"

Panic set in. "No!"

What if one the Desert Wolf's minions were following us now and listening? What if Stiles told Scott and last night was for nothing?

"You can't tell Scott I said any of that. Promise me."

He stared, clearly confused. "What was your fight about?"

"Stiles, promise me."

He looked away. "Wow, you're a hypocrite."

"Excuse me?"

He stared at me. "You're a hypocrite. You preach to Lydia and me about being together if we're in love and when it's you and Scott then it doesn't apply."

Taken aback, I cleared my throat.

"I never said I was in love with Scott."

I mean, I wasn't. I loved him and I liked him very much...this is where the lines blurred when people try to date that has been friends for a while. I didn't know what I felt for Scott because I was confused. Obviously not about how I felt about him, but the magnitude of those feelings. Platonically, I've loved him for a while. But romantically, that was a harder question. Where did the lines of friendship, love, like, and being in love blur?

"You didn't have to." Stiles insisted. "Besides, I think I'm a good judge of character when it comes to seeing you like someone. I didn't want to see it before, but when I did it was hard to not see it."

I looked at him with fearful eyes. "Are you mad?" It would really be crappy if Stiles decided what I did wasn't okay and didn't want to be in my life anymore. I couldn't loose everybody I loved.

"Not anymore," He drapped his arm around my shoulders. "As long as you're happy. And I actually don't think you and Scott are the worst thing ever."

I laughed. "Gee, thanks."

He grinned as he looked at me as if he wanted to say something, but was afraid.

"What?"

We turned down the frozen food isle.

"Scott didn't make you feel like you had to change. That was it, wasn't it? The real reason you fell for him?"

I really wished he'd stop saying I was in love with Scott because I didn't know myself. For sake of not having an argument in a grocery store, I nodded in agreement. Stiles was right about Scott not trying to change me. I thought back to when I first started my period the day of Graduation, which felt like so long ago now, and he said I didn't need fixing. Even if I did, he didn't seem to think so.

"That's pretty beautiful."

This was weird. How were we this comfortable dating each other in the pack? We were exactly like those sexy teens in the tv shows. While I didn't entirely think this was a Serena and Blair fiasco over Dan and Nate, it still felt like we shouldn't be okay with this. But we were because we were pack. We kind of had to be.

"Okay, let's do some grocery shopping." He perked up. "What are were looking for?"

I grabbed a jar of mayo.

His brow lifted. "Seriously? We're shopping for food and that's your first choice?"

We looked at each other.

Having Stiles spend a few hours with me on his last day in town meant a lot to me. Granted, Lydia wasn't around. But I believed him when he said he'd make more of an effort to be there for me. He was my first love and a part of me would always love him, but that part wasn't in love with him. That part was reserved for someone else. Someone who didn't want me to be anybody but me.

When he got ready to leave he gave me a long hug. "Come to my house in the morning? I'm leaving around seven."

I nodded.

"Promise?" He held out his pinky.

I hooked my pinky around his. "Promise."

He kissed my cheek. "Alright, love you. See you tomorrow." He started for his jeep. "Gotta make my rounds."

My eyes rolled, but I was happy for him.

With the rest of the day ahead of me and way too much to think about, I pulled up Netflix on my smart tv. When nothing jumped out at me I resolved to have a Star Wars marathon. Star Wars fixed everything. Only when I repeatedly tried to get into it my mind kept wondering. When I did focus on the movie it didn't work its usual magic.

I clicked the tv off.

Star Wars didn't fix everything after all. Something was missing. Or rather someone.

Fed up with the room, I went to my bedroom to get my guitar out of my closet. Why hadn't I bought a stand?

With my new guitar in hand, I traveled to the empty room next to my bedroom and sat on the floor. After tuning it, I recalled everything I was taught and worked on that for a while. Once I felt I mastered those notes I grabbed my laptop to learn more. Learning these new notes weren't as much fun as when Scott taught me. Of course, when he taught me he placed his strong, warm hands on mine and guide me with the confidence that I'd catch on. I yearned for his presence in this big strange world.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Things were supposed to have run a smoother course. I was going to hang with my dad for a while, figure out what I wanted to do with the start of my young adult life, and then maybe I'd move out. All of my friends were supposed to be here. Lydia was supposed to be here. Scott was supposed to be here. My dad was supposed to be here.

I had never felt so alone.

Not even when I was a coyote.

Melancholy filled the air while it dawned on me that the Desert Wolf could literally keep me captive as a slave for the rest of her life with this lie. If she decided to torture me by not choosing a day, then what real chance did I have at being happy? Because let's face it, since Scott left I haven't been. Since she had my dad killed I haven't been. Not in the way it matters.

So I put that into the music. I was determined to know how to play better, there was no other way to get all of my feelings out without saying them. At least, no safe way. I did that until my fingers started to ache.

My phone vibrated on the floor, making me jump a little.

"Kira?" I answered. "Hey, everything okay?"

"No, not really. We're outside."

My lips pursed. "Define we."

"Isaac and I. Relax, I wouldn't bring Scott."

My eyes widened.

Stiles!

Well, it was going to come out sooner or later.

"Is she going to open the door or not?" Isaac asked in the background.

With a huff, I placed my guitar in the corner and closed the door. I let them in with reluctant patience. If everyone was going to come over here and bitch at me about not being in the pack anymore then why couldn't they all do it at once?

They stepped inside, their eyes roamed around in appreciation.

Kira attacked me with a hug.

Isaac and I moved for a hug but collectively decided against it. We didn't know each other like that.

I took in his scarf and gave him a curious stare. "It's like eighty degrees out. What's with the scarf?"

"What's with your face, coyote?"

A low growl came from me.

His eyes burned yellowish gold.

Kira stood between us. "Play nice." She looked at me. "You need to tell me what happened like now." She pulled away, expectant for an answer.

Isaac seemed just as curious. With him knowing Scott longer than both of us, I'm sure he was curious as to why someone like Scott would take measures to kick someone out of the pack. Least of all someone he supposedly liked.

I headed to my couch with a sigh. "Well, come on then," I flopped down on the cushions.

SCOTT'S POV:

The sound of a machine working woke me.

What the hell was my mom doing?

My eyes creaked open for a second before I closed them again. I rolled over to put one of my pillows over my head but found a fabric instead. I felt it in interest. It felt like woman's underwear.

I turned to look at it.

Yup. Definitely a thong.

My eyes scanned around to find I wasn't in my room, then I spotted the girl from last night. Kenzie. She was in the kitchen in her cozy apartment.

She turned the high-speed blender off a few seconds later, then poured the contents into a cup. She wore exercise clothes, her blonde hair was back into a ponytail, a few strands plastered to her face and neck in sweat.

When she spotted me she grinned. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

I searched for my phone.

"Don't worry, it's only nine. I'm an early riser." She drank from the cup.

I wasn't sure if she felt the awkwardness like I did, but I definitely felt weird. I wasn't one for one night stands. That's what this was. A temporary distraction from Hell Malia sent me to last night.

Shame washed over me. I rose to get dressed, but I couldn't find my pants.

She laughed as she neared me. "Try the balcony."

Crap. They were out there. Why had I felt like it was okay to undress on her open balcony for anyone to see? Well, I wasn't thinking with my head last night.

I slid them on in silence.

"You were really great last night." She slid her hand down my back. "You definitely made me scream."

Surprised, a chuckle slipped out. I turned to her shirtless. "I'm glad you liked it." I smirked.

Her hand traced patterns on my abs. "I haven't had someone scratch my itch like that in a while," Her gray eyes burned into mine. "I'd be more than willing to make this a regular thing if you ever need someone to scratch your itch."

What a nice offer.

"I needed last night, thank you."

Her eyes saddened. "But it was only one night. I get it." She turned away.

I smelled regret from her end.

I stepped toward her. "Were you looking for a relationship?"

"No. I don't have time for one nor am I in a place to be in one." She sat down the smoothie and stretched. Her head turned my way. "Were you...I'm sorry. Your name again?"

My brow rose. She sure said it enough last night.

"Scott."

She nodded. "Right. You were running from something last night. Is that why you came to see me?"

I pulled on my shirt. "You could say that."

Interest piqued in her eyes. "A girl perhaps?"

My throat cleared. "I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay."

She seemed to grasp the seriousness of the situation. "Yeah, okay." She smoothed her hair back. "If you don't want to it's fine, but if you decide you'd like to do this again give me a call. I know you're not shy." Her eyes ran down my body.

I blushed as I chuckled. "Thanks, Kenzie."

I left soon after that.

After I explained things to Braeden with much disappointment on her end, I got a text from Stiles saying we were going to play a game of Lacrosse at the school for old times sake.

When I showed up everyone was there besides Malia, which I found slightly odd, but wasn't about to cry over it.

This was a full on body contact game. The only ones that didn't play were Corey, Hayden, Mason. Namely because they didn't know how to play. Liam, Kira, Isaac, Stiles, and I obviously were all on the same team. Not all of us at once, but we were still a team. It was nostalgic for sure.

Every time I neared Stiles he'd body check me. We were on different teams in the game, but damn.

I looked to Isaac as if he knew what was up.

He shrugged.

Once we called the game I took a drink of water from my bottle, then wiped my sweaty forehead.

My brow furrowed. "Stiles," I neared him. "Is there something you want to say to me? You seem pretty out of it."

He breathed in and out hard. "Not if there's something you want to tell us?" He looked at me with hard expectant eyes.

"No, not really."

That seemed to snap something inside him because he charged me. He shoved me back hard. "Really, Scott?"

He knew.

Liam pulled Stiles away. "Woah, what is going on?"

Stiles threw a nasty look at me. I hadn't seen him look at me like that since his dad was hospitalized because of Theo.

"Why don't you ask, Scott." He tried to wrangle himself free from Liam, but couldn't.

They all looked at me.

Kira stepped forward. "Scott, what is he talking about?"

I would have to tell them sooner or later. Would they look at me differently? Take her side? Would they still want to be in a pack without Malia?

"Scott?" Liam asked.

I looked at each of them, then said, "I kicked Malia out of the pack."

For a few seconds no one said anything, then realization dawned on them.

Liam let Stiles go. "Why would you do that?"

"Because he's a dick." Stiles supplied, he came at me again.

Kira shoved him back with one hand, then turned her disapproving eyes on me. "Tell us what happened."

I wasn't going to tell them everything, I had some pride left. Not much, but some.

A huff left me. "She chose who she wanted to side with. I just made it easier for her." I looked down so I wouldn't have to see their accusatory faces.

Hayden pushed forward, her hand slapped me across the face. For one second she felt bad about it, then relaxed.

Liam pulled her back. "Stop. He doesn't deserve that."

"You're defending him?" She questioned. "Seriously?"

He dragged her away so they could argue in peace.

"That's not all of it." Stiles insisted. "What really happened, Scott?"

"She didn't tell you?"

He clenched his jaw. "Just answer the question."

"She said it was all a mistake, okay?" I looked between Kira and Stiles. "You guys happy now?"

Kira stepped forward. "She broke up with you?"

Technically, we were never together, but it sure felt like to me. I thought it had to her, too. Obviously, I was wrong.

I nodded.

Stiles seemed more than confused. "Wait, what?"

"She didn't tell you that?"

He was at a loss for words. That was a first.

"I'm sorry," Kira placed her hand on my forearm.

"No," Stiles shook his head in objection. "Something else happened. It had to. She wasn't upset because she "broke up with you"."

I shrugged. "That's all I've got."

Whatever she was upset about couldn't have been about me. She made it plain and clear she didn't feel that way about me. _We took things too far_.

"So now I'm sure the both of you can relax." I backed away. "She's out. Don't try and fix it. We don't need fixing."

They looked down in guilt.

Corey stepped forward. "You can't do this."

My brow rose. "Excuse me?"

He hesitated as he looked around. He stepped closer. "I said you can't do this. You can't kick someone out of the pack without our consent. That's not fair."

I moved toward him. "I'm the Alpha, I can do whatever I want. And if you don't like it then you can leave, too."

Mason gave me an incredulous glare. "Do you hear yourself right now? This isn't you, Scott."

I shrugged. "I'm done letting people walk all over me. I tried to be the good guy and it backfired. This is what I'm left with." I looked at each of them. "Malia made her choice. Now you don't have to like my decision, but you have to respect it." Authority rang in my voice.

Even if they didn't want to listen to me they still felt the pull to obey their Alpha.

Corey walked off with Mason in tow.

Kira pushed past me, her shoulder purposefully bumped into mine. "We're not done talking about this." She marched off.

Isaac followed her, trying to calm her down.

Stiles stood there with an unrecognizable gleam in his eyes.

I sighed. "What, Stiles?"

"Besides the fact that you're acting like a giant douche right now, something's not adding up. What did she say to you?"

Her words were burned into my brain. _You have to stop looking for the Desert Wolf. I'm not your girlfriend, you gotta stop treating me like I am. This was a mistake. We took things too far. A part of me has always hated you for turning me back. I blame you, Scott_.

"She told me to give up trying to help her with her mom. She said everything that happened between us was a mistake." I bit back the raw emotions that brewed in me with a sour laugh. "She said she hated me, she blamed me for everything gone wrong in her life."

His head shook. "She lied."

"She didn't. She hates me." I nodded.

He stepped closer, his eyes scanned mine. "She doesn't _hate_ you, Scott. You can't hate someone you love at the same time."

Well, that was simple.

"She doesn't love me, Stiles." Hot bitterness filled me. "So just let it go. It's done. We're done."

His head shook. "I don't accept that."

"Why?" I asked, angry at him for trying to give me hope.

"Because you two wouldn't keep your noses out of mine and Lydia's business. You tried, so I'm going to do the same."

But Malia and I weren't Stiles and Lydia. We didn't have this epic love story. We weren't each other's emotional tethers. We weren't unconditionally in love with each other. Going to her place last night, I thought I was. And I thought she sort of was, too. But I was so wrong.

I looked at him. "Malia and I don't have any business anymore. You need to accept it and move on. Enjoy your life outside of Beacon Hills. You deserve it." I hoped I sounded earnest.

He stared at me as if he contemplated something heavy, but he only said, "I'm leaving in the morning. You're going to see me off, right?"

Sadness washed over me. "I wouldn't miss it."

After my shower, I flopped onto my bed. I layed on the right side, something I'd gotten used to only to accommodate Malia. I looked over to the left side of the bed. If I concentrated I could still make out her indentation. My mind recalled the nights I woke in the middle of the night to find her beside me.

 _I startled awake from a bad dream. My heart raced._

 _Malia's hand rested on my chest._

 _I looked over at her asleep. When she was awake she was fierce, tough, and guarded. Asleep she was vulnerable. I could see the things she didn't want me to see._

 _She twitched her nose as she gave a sleepy sigh. Her hand moved on my chest as if she sensed I was in distress while asleep._

 _My hand wrapped around hers. I relaxed as I watched her._

 _No one would ever hurt her again, not if I had any say in the matter._

I peeled my eyes away from the spot, then drifted to the ceiling. Love didn't seem to agree with me. Nothing ever worked out for me. Maybe I was destined to be unhappy and alone forever because of the blood I spilled throughout the years.

Needing an outlet for this pain I couldn't ignore, I grabbed my guitar from the corner and sat in the middle of my bed. I strummed melodies for a while, then came across a string of notes that tied together how I felt perfectly. Before I forgot them I wrote them down in a journal. No words came to me, only the chords. I wasn't much of a songwriter.

MALIA'S POV:

After Kira and Isaac left I decided to go for a run to clear my head.

I felt like I knew Beacon Hills pretty well, but once I started running in circles I had no idea where I was. Turns out there were a ton of back roads I'd never been down or neighborhoods I've never visited, stores and restaurants I didn't even know we had.

I figured I'd find my way back eventually, but for the moment I'd just run. Running had to be my favorite past time when I was a coyote. It wasn't like there were coyote Netflix and Chill or coyote Instagram. I was left to my own devices and that was all I had for years. Running was the only thing that seemed appropriate then. Now that I was human I knew it wouldn't help me with my problems. Now that I was human I knew I had to work through those problems in real life. But now that I had no one to talk about this huge problem with I was left alone to figure things out and deal with them in solidarity. Who was I going to talk to? Theo? He wouldn't understand, he didn't care about anybody but himself. But he was all I had at the moment in terms of a friend lending an ear.

By the time I felt like quitting I noticed the storm clouds on my trail. I slumped against a tree to catch my breath.

How much longer would I have to endure this? It had only been not even a full day and already I was begging for it to be over. The crushing stress made me feel claustrophobic, which is another reason I wanted to run in the first place.

A trickle of rain fell on me.

Despite my hellish predicament, I laughed. This was fitting. So I sat there for a few more moments as thunder clapped from above followed by strikes of lightning.

There was no point in running, I was already soaked to the bone and it wasn't like I'd catch a cold. Besides, there was something peaceful about a thunderstorm.

As I walked down the sidewalk an ominous cloud followed me. There were hardly any cars out. Apparently, others had the sense to be inside when they know it's going to storm out. Why hadn't I checked the weather before I left? Realistically, when did I ever check the weather?

My arms folded across my chest to shield from the slight breeze.

A motor ascended as the seconds ticked down. Not even having to look, I could tell it wasn't a car because of how minimal the ruckus was.

I glanced back to check out the bike, then stilled on the spot.

His eyes locked with mine as he neared. Like he too was caught off guard, he seemed frozen on his moving bike. When he finally passed me I blew out a breath of relief, but I was anything but relieved. What I did to him served its purpose it seemed. It better have. I wasn't going to feel like this for nothing, I wasn't doing all of this for nothing. He was going to live because I let him go. Just yet another case in which Lydia's speech rang true. But now the reminder that he would've done anything for me and I mean anything crashed down on me like the rain.

I watched him become smaller and smaller. Much like our chances of ever being together. I gave a wry smile and it never felt more appropriate.

The bike suddenly stopped.

My heart stilled in my chest.

Did he stop for me?

As if to answer my question, he glanced to the side.

While I should've ignored it, I wasn't about to shove his olive branch away. I needed it for dear life.

I ran to him with a feeling like I was going to vomit in my stomach. When I neared him then came the issue of getting on the bike. I've been on his bike before. We've taken plenty of joyrides, but this was different. Nonetheless, I slid on behind him. My hands hovered over him. I was afraid to touch him. I was afraid that I'd touch him and I wouldn't let go. I was afraid that I'd touch him and he'd push me away.

Probably fed up, he reached behind and grabbed my hands, then wrapped them around his waist.

All the air left me as if he stole my ability to breath from his touch. Now his hand over mine didn't tingle. It burned. Did he feel it, too?

He removed his hands and drove forward.

This was him offering the most basic human decency a person could have towards someone they didn't like. I was that person. He didn't like me anymore. In fact, he hated me. I could smell it on him. My nose picked up another scent that wasn't his own. It wasn't Lydia's or Hayden's or Kira's. It was definitely feminine though. Melissa didn't smell like that or Lydia's mom. So who had he been around long enough to catch their scent?

I didn't want to jump to conclusions. Maybe he went to see his mom at work or maybe he worked with a customer at the Vet. Or maybe he already forgot about you. Immense sadness washed over me and I didn't want to touch him anymore. I felt even stiffer than I already had.

When he pulled up to my apartment complex I hesitated when I got off. I stood beside him with a formal thank you on the tip of my tongue.

He slid me a blank stare that told me not to dare say it.

It was still raining, so I asked, "Do you want to come in and dry off?" Even as I asked it I had no hope.

He looked away without a word.

I took that as my answer. Without saying goodbye, I headed for my door with what felt like a knife in my stomach. My hand spread across it to support myself. I felt the onslaught of heavy tears coming, but I shoved it down. He couldn't see me cry.

With my key in the lock, I unlocked the door. My eyes drifted to the spot where he should've left, but he was still there. He looked at me to my soul, I was sure of it. When he saw what he needed to see, he pulled off.

Refusing to cry over this any longer, I jumped into a hot shower. With the need to scream at the top of my lungs, I settled down on the floor in my creative room with my guitar. Darkness filled the room. I found it fitting with my mood.

Muscle memory kicked in and I played what I learned earlier. There was a great deal of mistakes, but I could only get better with time. When I figured I could get away with repeating five chords over to make a song I started to hum. The playing wasn't my strong suit yet, but I was good with words on paper.

Soon words filled my head, words that meant something to me. Words that I couldn't admit to anybody. Before I forgot, I wrote them down. The melody was all off, but that could be fixed. I hoped.

I didn't go to sleep until I finished writing an entire song, it the first one I've ever written, so I was proud of it. As I laid in bed I looked to the right side and felt a piece missing. Not just something. Someone. I sang my song under my breath until I drifted off.

The next morning I woke with my arm stretched out across the bed. My mind went to when I stayed at Scott's. We slept in the same bed, which Melissa seemed to be kosher with. I grew accustomed to him beside me, awake or asleep. When I woke up those mornings with him my arm was always rested on his broad chest. His hand was always cupped over mine.

I pulled the covers over my head as I curled into a ball. I absently wished I felt this for Stiles when we broke up so I'd know how to deal with it better. Was this what heartbreak felt like? Was I heartbroken? That implied an immense love with the person you could no longer have. Well, I wasn't going to say it.

My phone rang from underneath my pillow.

Stiles' goofy face popped up on my screen.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Where are you?" He inquired. "I'm leaving in like twenty minutes."

I shot up. Crap.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that." I rushed to the bathroom. "I'm on my way out the door now. See you in a few." I hung up on him.

As fast as I could I showered and dressed. My hair would have to take one for the team today, so I put it in a nonsensical high bun. Whatever.

I had like five minutes to get Stiles' before he left, so I obviously drove a little faster than normal. A speeding ticket was the least of my worries. Even if I got one the Sheriff would take care of it for me.

He placed his last bag into the trunk just as I pulled up. He gave Mason a hug.

I jumped out of the car. "Thank God," I ran to him for a hug. "You haven't left yet."

He hugged me back tightly. "I'd never leave without saying goodbye to you."

My mind went back to the beginning of our relationship. How far we've come. Stiles had been the most important person in my life for a long time, despite what I felt, he did take his time with me. He cared about me and listened when I needed it. We just knew we weren't meant to be anything other than friends.

He pulled away, planted a kiss on my cheek. "We're going to talk like every day." He insisted.

I nodded on the verge of tears. I didn't want him to leave me. I was clingy that way.

Scott appeared from the jeep. He stared at me and looked away.

Stiles took my hands in his, drawing my attention back to him. "Take care of yourself. Call me whenever you want to talk, I'll be there." He nodded in assurance. He gestured towards Scott. "Take care of him, too." He whispered even though we all could hear him. He held out his pinky. "Promise?"

My pinky wrapped around his. "Promise."

He gave a boyish grin. "And if you want to eat squirrel then who am I to tell you not to?"

A sad laugh escaped me. My hand caressed his face. "Thank you."

He hugged everyone else before he went to Scott.

The others turned away for their privacy, but I couldn't look away.

They pulled each other closer in an attempt to say I love you the most.

"My brother," Scott said.

"My brother," Stiles repeated.

They pulled away.

"So this is it, huh?" Scott asked.

Stiles nodded. "I guess so. Now we're adults, Scotty."

Scott gave a sad grin. "Yeah, that's what they keep telling us."

They stared at each in solemn silence.

They hugged once more before Stiles got into his jeep. He smiled at us all with a small wave.

We all watched him drive off.

Sadness filled the air.

I looked over at Scott. He gave off the worst pheromones. I wanted nothing more to reach out and touch him, I wanted to make him feel better, but he wouldn't like that. He'd shove me away in disgust.

Whatever the case may be. If he could just know that I still cared about him maybe things would be okay.

He leaned against the Stilinski old school mailbox and watched as his best friend left him.

Some blond girl ran up as soon as I drew the courage to talk to him. "Scott," She panted as she took out her neon pink earbuds.

He looked up at her and stilled. "Kenzie, hey."

She grinned at him. "What are you doing here?" She looked around at us, then back at him.

He pushed off the mailbox to near her. "We just saw my best friend off. He's going to be a cop."

"Nice," She seemed genuinely impressed. "Well, I'll be at my apartment if you want to stop by soon?" She flirted.

He laughed. "Maybe I will." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. "You know, I didn't get your number the other night." He handed it to her.

Hayden tried to pull me along, but I was firmly planted in place while I watched the scene unfold in front of me. My suspicions were confirmed when I picked up her scent. She had been the girl he'd been with, the scent I hadn't recognized. He'd been with her. For a long period of time.

She handed the phone back to him with a flirtatious grin. "Call me."

His hand grasped hers as he took his phone back.

"Malia," Kira urged me to follow her. "Let's go do something else, anywhere but here."

My hand raised to stop her so I could witness this.

"I'll come by later, how's that?" He grinned down at her.

"Perfect." She basically eye fucked him.

A low growl sat in my throat.

She leaned forward to smash her lips to his.

My claws extended.

Then he leaned into the kiss. He kissed her back.

My heart sank.

Kira yanked me away.

I looked to her in hopes she'd know what to do.

She gave me a sad knowing look. "Come on." She held her hand out to me.

I took it and let her drag me away. Momentarily, I cast a glance back.

He must've felt my stare and turned to look at me with confusion written across his face.

How could you do this, I wanted to say, but didn't. How could you do this with her?

My eyes went to the blonde girl.

She looked between Scott and I with curiosity.

I shouldn't judge her, she could be a really nice person. But she was with Scott. She wasn't good enough for him. I entertained the thought of killing her as a joke, it wouldn't matter. He couldn't hate me even more. Scott already gave up on me, on us. I couldn't blame him.

My eyes slid to his to find him still watching me. Under the scrutiny, I cracked. I looked away with a cowardice frown and followed Kira.

"Malia, wait." He called.

My heart froze in my chest. Hope filled me despite what I just saw. I turned back to him.

He stepped forward. "We need to talk. Your place."

I nodded, afraid to say anything.

"All of us." He clarified.

My hope fell apart. He didn't want to talk about us, he wanted to talk about the pack.

I nodded again, then practically rushed to catch up with Kira.

She rode shotgun while Isaac slid into the back. "Are you ok-"

"Please, don't."

I started the car.

What could we possibly have to talk about as a pack? I mean, I wasn't even pack anymore. So why meet at my place? Was he thinking about letting me back in? I wasn't sure if that was bad or good. If I had any chance at keeping my friends alive I'd have to stick to Corinne's plan. So maybe I should be grateful for that blonde Kenzie girl. If she kept Scott occupied then he wouldn't have time to try and figure me out. He would eventually. I was sure I wasn't great at hiding my feelings for him anymore, despite what I told him.

"Are we going to go?" Isaac asked.

Kira and I turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

We all arrived at my apartment. It was thick with tension, to say the least. So many emotions swirled in the air that didn't belong to Scott and I. We rarely had pack meetings, namely because we were all together all the time.

Kira and Isaac sat on the couch. Hayden and Liam leaned against the wall by the door. Mason and Corey sat in the chairs by the bar.

Scott stood in the middle of the room, his arms in front of him. He looked so in charge, so sure of himself, so Scott that I couldn't help but be drawn to him. He was the Alpha after all. Well, he wasn't my Alpha technically anymore, but I would never look to anyone the same way I looked to him.

I perched on a window sill adjacent to him.

"By now everyone knows that Malia isn't with us anymore." He said without looking at me.

Hayden's hand shot up. "Objection because I agree with Corey. I think we should put it to a vote."

My heart grew for her. I didn't think we ever shared a personal moment besides when she helped me move in.

"I second that," Mason agreed.

Pride filled up my chest as I stared at the three of them, they were willing to fight for me. I liked them a little bit more.

They looked to Liam.

He shook his head, not wanting to fight with his Alpha.

I didn't blame him really. He was essentially Scott's second and the only one of us Scott turned into a supernatural creature. He made Hayden a werewolf, but she'd already been a chimera. Liam's life was the only life here directly affected by Scott being an Alpha.

Everyone looked to Scott.

"She doesn't want our help. We don't have to force her to stick around if she doesn't want to." He supplied.

Everyone looked to me for a rebuttal, but I didn't have one.

"Lydia and Stiles would never agree to this and you know it." Hayden stepped forward.

Liam pulled her back.

She ripped her arm away. "You know I'm right. We can't make decisions together as a pack then Alpha rule when it's convenient."

"She has a point." Isaac spoke.

Scott looked at him in question, probably due to the fact that Isaac didn't even know Hayden. Isaac had been gone for so long that everything was different. The pack he left behind was different.

"Why can't we just talk this through?" Kira offered.

"Any one of us would want the same thing. We don't even know what happened between you two." Corey added.

I could see that Scott was going to lose it, maybe his mind and this argument, so I stepped in.

"Guys," I pushed off the window. "It's over. I'm out of the pack. Let it go. I have." I lied. I felt Scott's gaze on me, but I was afraid to look him in the eye for fear he'd sniff out my apparent lie.

Hayden moved toward me until she stood by my side. "I'm on your side." She glared at Scott.

Liam gaped after her, then went to stand by Scott's side.

"Oh my God, are we really doing this?" Mason demanded. "Because this doesn't feel like someone got kicked out of the pack. It feels like you guys got divorced and now we're left to choose who we want to live with."

"We're not going to make you choose." I told them. "I'll still be here, just not with _all_ of you all of the time." I snuck a glance at Scott.

He clenched his jaw.

"What if we want to pick sides?" Kira posed.

Scott rose his brow at her. "Really, Kira?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah, if you're going to act like a child then so will I." She planted herself by my other side.

Isaac groaned, then followed. He gave me a narrow-eyed glare. "You owe me."

I was clear that his bromance with Scott predated me. Hell, Isaac had been there when Scott turned me back. So why had he choose to side with me?

Kira gave him an appreciative nod.

He looked down at her and gave a nonchalant eye roll.

Oh. So I was right after Graduation. There was something there?

Mason and Corey reluctantly went to stand by Liam and Scott. They both begged me to understand with their eyes. And I did. Mason didn't want to side against Liam and Corey didn't want to side against Mason. That would cause a lot of problems that I didn't want to be the cause of. But I was still the cause of any future issues between Liam and Hayden.

Scott cleared his throat. "That's all we needed to talk about."

Just like that, we were split as a pack. Well, they were split. Because of me. I didn't want the whole pack to fall apart because of this thing going on between Scott and I. I just wish I could tell them about the Desert Wolf.

A knocking came from the other side of the door.

What now?

I moved for the door.

Everyone went back to arguing.

"What?" I pulled the door open.

My neighbor held the phone in her hand out to me. "Here, they won't stop calling until I give you the phone."

Curious, I took the phone and pressed it against my ear. "Hello?"

"We had a deal." The Desert Wolf spoke. "Honor it or I'll make sure to start ticking them off one by one." Her voice held promise before she hung up.

My teeth gritted. The dial tone rang in my ear.

They had to leave. Scott had to leave. I didn't think she was as much worried about my friendships with them as she was about my not being happy with Scott.

I handed the girl back the phone. "Thanks." I slammed the door in her face. I pulled out my phone and texted Theo.

Me: I need you over here.

Theo: Almost there

If there was one person that clear a room it was Theo. If everyone else didn't leave, I was sure Scott would. His hate for Theo maybe overshadowed how much he hated me. Maybe.

Whatever they said came to a halt. When I put my phone away Scott headed for me. I stood there frozen.

He stood in front of me. "Can you move?" His voice strained.

I dared look up at him.

His gaze lowered to mine. He searched my face.

I shouldn't have stepped closer but I did. I wanted to scream at him 'This isn't real, you idiot. Can't you see I'm faking it? Can't you see how I feel about you?' but I didn't.

His closeness brought out my blue eyes as I took him in. He seemed more manly now, more Alpha if possible. I liked it. I liked it a lot.

His eyes burned red as he smelled my arousal.

My eyes searched his. I wanted to apologize, but what good would it do? I had hurt him, I knew I had. Now he found someone else that would take care of his needs. I wanted to be that person for him. I wanted to be that close to him again. As pathetic as it sounded, not having him around felt like having a piece missing. We'd grown so close, so used to each other, so integrated into each other's lives that normal basic things now felt hollow without the other. At least, that's how it was on my end.

"You made your choice, let me make mine."

I nodded in surrender. Finally, I stepped aside. He was now free to go.

He looked down at me and hesitated. He just stood there.

We stared at each other.

Someone cleared their throat behind us.

Scott looked away. He reached for the door and I let him.

Once he left I blew out a heavy breath. I ignored their heavy stares.

SCOTT'S POV:

I stormed out of Malia's apartment, I couldn't be in there a second longer.

There were so many confusing mixed signals with us. When I kissed Kenzie I felt her anger, her bitterness. She didn't have a right to be. She dumped me. Last night when I rode her home she clung to me like she didn't want to let go, then she invited me in. And inside her apartment, she looked at me like she wanted me. She smelled like she wanted me. But I wasn't down for just sex with her. Not that I didn't want to have it with her. It's just that it would never be just sex with her. You can't have just sex with someone you love...with someone you care about and have it just be sex. It didn't work like that.

Then I saw Theo headed my way.

He wore a permanent smirk on his face. It widened as he spotted me.

This was the guy Malia chose over me. She slept with him. She liked him. She trusted him. Over me.

I wanted nothing more than to pummel him into the ground, but this was her business. And she apparently needed him to help with her mom.

"Did you leave some for me?" He challenged cockily with a laugh.

On instinct, I attacked him. My fists flew into his face over and over again until blood appeared. We ended up in the nearby woods. He only laughed through the pain. With him shoved against a tree my hand gripped his neck and raised him in the air, my breathing labored.

"You help her then you leave. Got it?" I demanded.

His hands twisted my wrist until it fractured.

I let him go.

He fell to his knees.

I grabbed his shoulder and pushed down until I heard the crunch of bones.

He screamed.

My hand snatched his face to look up at me. "If you hurt her I'll kill you. Go ahead and test me."

"Why do you still care? She dumped your ass." He pointed out.

It was true. He was her choice. Try as I might I couldn't turn off my feelings for her. They were there no matter how hard I tried to shove them down deep. You couldn't stop caring about someone suddenly. Those feelings always found a way to resurface at the most inconvenient times.

"If you hurt her," I repeated. "It'll be the last thing you do." I let him go.

He held onto his shoulder. "If you care about Malia you'll stay away from her." He watched me. "For now." He said as if it were supposed to mean something to me.

Fed up with him and all of this, I stalked away.

I visited Kenzie for a while. Given my opposition to having just sex with Malia, one would think I wouldn't do it with someone I barely knew, but that was the point. I didn't know Kenzie. She couldn't hurt me.

When I got home there was a strange car on the street. I sniffed the air but couldn't make out the scent, although it was familiar. My mom's car was in the garage.

I rushed into the house to find chatter and laughing. I knew that laugh.

"Scott," My mom greeted cheerfully as I rounded the corner to the kitchen. "You didn't tell me Derek's aunt was in town."

The Desert Wolf sat in my kitchen. With my mom.

She grinned at me, her hand on the trigger of her gun underneath the table. "Scott, are you okay?" She asked.

Red hot rage filled me. An Alpha's roar loudly ripped from my throat at her.

She moved quicker than most humans. She held my mom in a chokehold with a gun pointed at her. "Easy there Cujo."

My claws grew, my alpha wanted to take over, but I wouldn't let it. I had to learn to control it or it would ruin me.

"Let her go." I demanded.

She laughed. "No, I don't think so."

I stepped forward.

She backed away with my mom. "Ah ah ah."

My mom silently cried. "We'll do what you want."

"What do you want?!"

"I told Malia my terms. Braeden is still coming after me, so I need to prove a point, Scott."

What was she talking about?

"I told Braeden to give it up. We stopped looking for you."

Her head shook. "So why did she come this close to killing me? I had to shoot the poor thing to put her down."

"Where is she?"

She waved the gun at my mom. "The point is if I don't get what I want then I'll be back. You won't know when or how, but I'll be back to finish the job." She lowered the gun and shot my mom, then shoved her to the floor.

I rushed to her side. "Mom!"

Her arm was bleeding.

"It's not that bad, I'll be okay." She promised. "Get Argent."

I dialed his number and handed the phone to my mom. I ran through the house to make sure everything was as is. Nothing seemed tampered with.

"Scott," My mom called.

I went back to the kitchen.

"Who was that?"

"Malia's birth mom. The Desert Wolf. When did she get here? Why'd you let her in the house?"

She looked shocked. "I didn't know that was her!"

"What did she say to you?"

"Just that she was related to Derek, she didn't even mention Malia. I just assumed you knew her and she was nice enough so I let her in."

I groaned. "Mom, you can't just let anybody into the house."

She gave me a disapproving look. "Don't you think I know that. Any friend of the pack is a friend of mine. I'm sorry, I should've called."

I waved it off. "No, I'm sorry. You didn't know." I hugged her to me. I kissed her forehead.

I helped her sterilize her tools so she could take the bullet out and sew herself up.

Argent showed up, clearly worried about my mom more than I thought possible. He made sure she was okay, then greeted me.

"Are you going to go after her?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to get answers though." I gestured to my mom. "Take care of her."

He nodded.

I looked at my mom before I raced out of the house and to my bike, this needed to stop.

MALIA'S POV:

Someone knocked on my door, interrupting my guitar practice.

I placed the guitar in the far corner on the stand I bought, then went to answer the door.

Scott stood on the other side.

He looked at me with fury in his brown eyes. "What did you do?" He moved forward, slammed the door behind him.

My forehead creased. "What do you mean?" I backed away to let him in. Only he didn't stop coming for me.

His rage filled the air.

"You did something. Your mother was at my house, she hurt _my_ mom."

I had never been on the receiving end of this anger, nor did I ever want to be again. "I didn't do anything," I defended as I continued to move away from him until my back hit the wall. "I'm sorry."

"Your sorry isn't good enough," He fumed as he nearly pressed me against the wall.

I could practically feel my vagina pulsing in excitement. Bad vagina. Now was not the time.

"You said you had this handled," His eyes burned red. He noticed the guitar to my right, then looked back at me with heavy eyes.

"I do." I threw back at him.

"So handle it. Or I will."

I pushed off the wall to get into his face. "No, you won't."

His brow arched, he wore an admittedly sexy smirk. "How are you going to stop me?"

"You're not getting involved with her. This is my business."

His hand slammed into the wall by my head. "And your business almost got my mom killed. If you would've let me help you none of this would've happened." He lowered his face to mine. "Either you kill your mom or I'm going to do it and if Theo gets in my way then I'll kill him, too." His eyes scanned mine.

I wanted to beg him yes, just get this over with, but I couldn't speak. My arousal was getting the better of me, his dominance peaked my temptation to reach out and please him. I bit into my bottom lip as my eyes danced over his well-defined body.

His red eyes went to my mouth. He lowered his head so that his mouth hovered not even an inch from mine. All it took was a small movement for us to kiss, but he wouldn't move closer. His breath tickled my mouth. Why wouldn't he just kiss me?

"Is this what you want, Malia?" He moved his hips into mine.

I moaned. "Yes," My eyes closed at the pleasure. "Please," I pathetically begged.

He chuckled. "Are you sure?"

My leg wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. "God, yes." I bit into my lip again.

He finally lowered his lips to mine, but not to kiss me. Instead, he said, "Well, if you want me then you're going to have to buy me dinner first." He pulled away from me.

I stared after him with my blue eyes as he gave me a pointed stare while he backed away. What a cock tease. Literally.

He shut the door behind him on his way out.

Touche.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Are you on board or are you not feeling it? I'm having trouble trying to find the balance between Scott being distant and upset at Malia vs him being a dick and still caring about her. If you're not feeling how things are progressing please let me know why and don't just give up on me :) Thanks for reading!

P. FUCKING. S. The midseason finale...yall I'm dead af! Just so many feels and I liked that Scalia wasn't a main focus of the episode, it would be weird if it was. It was fucked up that the writers didn't give Stalia a goodbye cuz let's face it, that was Stiles' goodbye to Teen Wolf. The show proved that it can stand on its legs without Dylan O'Brien, but that doesn't mean any of us are happy about it. Back to Scalia, I liked that Scalia was an undertone. When Malia threw the whip at Scott and they saved the town together I was like slay King and Queen lol.

P.S.S If anyone is a teenwolf beta reader that wants to be one of my betas I'd be down with that. :D


	15. Made To Love You

The song for this chapter is Dan Owen - Made To Love You | Live From The Distillery

I know not everyone listens to the songs for the chapters, which is fine, but I do take the time to choose the songs carefully upon their lyrics. So each song applies to where Scalia's at in each chapter.

SCOTT'S POV:

In the two weeks that everything fell to pieces the only person I could stand to be around was Kenzie. She didn't ask too many questions, not about what brought me to see her. She said she didn't have time for a boyfriend, not that I wanted to be that for her, but I found that she was really cool. She wasn't the girl I first thought her to be. She wasn't just some blonde fitness chick. She impressed me when she showed me that she knew how to hold her own in a wrestling match or when she knew avidly about African American culture. She knew how to cook, things far beyond me or my mom. By looking at her, you'd assume she'd listen to pop and that was about it, but she was really into punk rock, classic rock, and death metal.

She surprised me, even more, when she tugged me along to the room next to the only room she kept locked off and wouldn't allow me to go in. There was a drum set inside.

My eyes widened. "You play?" I asked impressed.

"I don't just keep it for show, McFly."

I still didn't understand why she called me "McFly". I wasn't anything like Martie McFly from Back To The Future.

"Let's see it then." I waited, hopeful that she'd be a beginner.

I took drumming lessons when I was younger. It was fun, but other things became important. The guitar was my drug of choice.

She crushed it on the drums, so much so that I wished I stuck with it.

I stared slack-jawed. "That was awesome, Kenz."

She held her drumsticks up in the air and mimicked the crowd chanting. "Yeah, I know. I'm actually trying to start a band."

My brow arched. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Have you found anybody?"

She smirked. "You want to be in my band? I'll see if I have any back-up dancer room available."

My eyes rolled. "Kenz, I'm serious."

"I know, that's why I'm worried about."

I gestured to a guitar in the corner. "Let me play you something."

She looked doubtful. "Go for it."

So I did. I've spent the majority of my time playing nowadays. Quite literally, there was nothing else to do when Kenzie went to work her night shifts at the restaurant. I tried not to think about that Malia had bought herself an acoustic guitar. Like us playing together didn't run through her head every time she picked it up.

Like it didn't affect her to not think about me. Like it hadn't run across her mind that maybe she did mean everything she felt. But thinking like that did me no good.

When I put the guitar down I felt emotionally raw and I didn't want to be here anymore.

"Dude, that was amazing. Did you write that?"

I looked up at her. "Huh?"

"The song." She pointed to her guitar. "Did you write it? It's beautiful."

My eyes went a few feet ahead of me. "Uh, yeah. I did."

"Well, who inspired that little number? That gorgeous dark haired girl that you were eye making love to?"

I gave her a look to back off. "I was not. And her name is Malia."

She closed in on me, her little fingers poked at me. "I knew you liked her." She teased. "So McFly, tell me about her. What made you go even more puppied eyed for her?"

My hands swatted her away. "I don't want to talk about her."

"Alright, no sex for you until you do." She headed for the door.

No sex. As shitty as it was, this was the only good thing I had going for me at the moment. Without it, I was left to think about everything wrong in my life. With Malia around, I didn't have to think about those bad things because we could talk about anything. Now that she wasn't around, Kenzie was my distraction.

I pulled her back. "Okay, fine."

I told her the whole awful thing, it was awful because I knew it was all in my head, and there was nothing I could do about that.

"So that's why you came to see me that night? Cuz she broke your heart?"

I snuck a peek at her. "Are you mad?"

Her head shook. "Why would I be? It's not like I didn't guess what this was. Rebound fucking."

I laughed. "Oh, are you using me as a rebound, too?"

She headed for the door. "I think I left the fridge open."

I followed her, determined to get an answer. "Tell me or no sex."

She froze, then turned to me with a pout. "No sex?"

"No sex." I stood my ground.

Her eyes danced over my body and stopped at my pants. "But I like when you do that thing with hips."

I pushed past her. "Then answer the question." I pulled a ripe banana off her stand, then peeled it. "Who are you trying to screw away?"

"Maybe. And just a jackass that slept with my best friend behind my back since before we started dating."

My brows shot into my forehead as I bit into the banana.

She hopped onto her counter and propped one knee up to lean against it. She grabbed a knife from the block of wood. "Not that I'm bitter or anything."

"You sure?"

Her eyes lifted to mine in question.

I pointed to the bag of bread she skewered.

"Oh." She pulled it out and threw the stale bound bread into the trash. "It's whatever. Anyway, back to the band idea. Do you think your bird would want to join? You know after you grovel back to her and all?"

"She's not my bird," She informed me a few days ago that she spent time in England and bird was slang for girlfriend. "And that's not happening."

She mock pouted. "Because she broke your little puppy dog heart."

I threw the rest of my banana at her.

She chuckled. "Come on, dude. Get over it. If you like this broad then go after her. The years you lack that I have taught me that you have to fight for what you want. Things like happiness won't just fall in your lap."

"First of all, you're like four years older than me. And I know that. I'm not naive."

She cracked a grin. "Just stupid. But what can I expect from a male teen mouth-breather?"

I pushed off the counter. "If you're done insulting me I'll go."

She caught me by the shirt. "Scott, chill. Okay, all I meant was that this thing between us is cool and all, but it won't last forever. When it's over you'll realize what you should've done sooner. Who knows, maybe it'll be too late by then. Maybe she'll have moved on or moved away."

"But she has moved on, that's the point."

"Then make her fall for you again, you have it in you. Besides, that Theo guy sounds like a tool."

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"A text from Ms. Malia?" She teased.

I read over it a few times, then looked up at her. "Do you feel like clubbing tonight?"

She grinned.

MALIA'S POV:

Two weeks passed. Two weeks with no Stiles, no Lydia, and no Scott. Two weeks of the pack being split because of me. Two weeks without another word from the Desert Wolf. Sure I skyped or facetimed with Lydia and Stiles, but it wasn't the same. And I saw Scott around town. Either he was with the pack, with Kenzie, or he was by himself and he ignored me.

All of that guilt and pain went into my music. That's pretty much all I did with my free time now. It was summer. I didn't have a job. I didn't like to take up too much of my friend's time. I didn't have a boyfriend, no thanks to my mom. Never thought I'd say that.

In those two weeks, I wrote a few more songs. If they were good or not, I didn't know. I just knew they expressed what I felt. As a result of more time spent in my creative room, I slowly added more things to it. First, it was a stool to sit on while I played. Then a pair of sheer curtains to let in the light. I added a map huge enough to expand across the wall, a few wooden crochet stackable drawers. I wanted to paint the walls, but the landlord wouldn't let me. So I added wall art and framed pictures of the pack. I placed a standup lamp in the corner. I bought a desk to write my music on. While I didn't want it to feel too official, like it was a job, it helped me stay organized in my creative process. A lot of the time I would sit on my desk with a pillow under my butt and play.

No one had heard me play, at least not to my knowledge. I wasn't ready to share that side of me with them yet. It was personal, it was something that flourished because Scott took interest enough to show me, so I wanted to share it with him before anyone else. That began to look bleak.

Theo knocked on the open door. The moonlight fled in from the window, illuminating his nervous grin. He knew not to interrupt my me time unless absolutely important.

"What?"

"We're going out." He didn't dare step into the room. "So get dressed."

I gave a laugh. "Good one." I returned to my laptop. "I was in the middle of choosing a quality grade camera. You can leave."

His broad arms folded across his chest. He was stubborn like that.

"You can't be serious? Why would I go out with you? You do know that I hate you, right?"

He nodded. "How could I forget? And I'm not talking about going on a date with me. You're going out with your friends. To a club."

Now I really laughed. "Yeah, okay." I said sarcastically as I turned my attention back to the screen. "You know the way out."

"Malia," He stepped inside the room. "I'm serious."

My eyes narrowed at him. I stood. "You don't come inside this room, got it?" I pushed him out, then closed the door behind him. I went to the fridge and grabbed an apple. "Didn't I tell you to stop coming in here unannounced?"

"You tell me a lot of things and I don't do them."

"Clearly." I turned back to him. I bit into the apple then asked, "Why would you think I'd want to go to a club of all places?"

"You're sad. You're a sad person. Like more than usual. You need to have some fun, Lia."

I froze where I stood. Hate burned in me as I pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You don't get to call me that. Ever."

His eyes rolled. "Are you going to come out or not? I already told your girls you would."

My eyebrows shot up. "And they believed you?"

He nodded. "They were excited. And they're getting ready now. You don't want to let them down even more than you already have, do you?"

I growled at him.

He raised his hands in amusement. "You can either spend the night holed up in here again and be fake angry at me or you could be out with your friends and actually living your little life."

I frowned to myself.

He had a point.

All I did was play my music, run, and avoid the pack as much as possible. I wasn't as successful at avoiding them as I'd like, what with Hayden over here all the time. She and Liam were on a break. I felt bad that her choosing my side caused her break up with Liam so I didn't have the heart to tell her to leave. Nor did I have the heart to tell Kira and Isaac to stop coming over, they both meant something different to Scott, something important, and they both went against him for me. I could go out for one night.

"But my mom's minions are going to follow us there. How am I going to have fun when I'm thinking about them potentially killing my friends?" I reasoned as I took another bite of my apple. Fuji apples were the best. It took me a while to find the right apple, but boy did I hit the mark with these.

"I'll make rounds, watch over the place. Now, will you get ready?"

An exasperated huff left me. "If I go, this is the last time you do something like this without my permission."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Noted."

Against my better judgment, I nodded. "Fine. I'll go."

He grinned. "Alright," He headed for the door. "Wear something sexy."

I looked down at what I wore. A pair of sweats and wifebeater. So not sexy.

"Where are you going?"

"To change. Now go shower. You could use one."

I threw my apple at him, but he dodged it with a chuckle.

He left and I didn't feel so terrible about Theo. He was by far my favorite person, but I grew accustomed to his presence. In fact, he hadn't really hit on me at all anymore. Whether he could be trusted was still up for debate.

Before I hopped into the shower I put on a party playlist. It helped lift my mood. Once out of the shower, I wrapped my hair into a towel, then went to my closet. I'd done quite a bit of shopping with all the money left for me. One could argue that I should've saved as much as possible, but I had to start from scratch with everything. My new Mac laptop cost a fortune, but I had to get it. Everything burned in the fire.

I pulled on a pair of high-waisted dark blue jeans. I never wore jeans, but I liked these a lot. A black cotton turtleneck caught my eye. I never wore those either, the neck covered felt claustrophobic, but this one hadn't. Also, it showed off my toned stomach. That was different and fun. With this outfit on I didn't scream look at me I'm sexy. It was just a simple outfit, a comfortable and cute one at that.

My makeup was kept simple. Just foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. That's all I really needed. When I took the towel off my head, I stopped to look at myself in the mirror. Outwardly, I liked what I saw. Inwardly, I didn't. I didn't like the person I'd become due to my mother. She made my life out of my control.

What was something that I could to take back a little piece of that control?

With an idea, I jogged to my creative room, then back to my bathroom with a pair of scissors. Before I could talk myself out of it, I cut my hair. It wasn't a drastic pixie cut, just about as short as I had it before, maybe a millimeter shorter. I didn't bother to curl like I usually did. Instead, I straightened it, but curled the tips under a bit, then shoved it over my head until it fell into a new style I liked. Feeling even bolder, I paintly my nails red. I never painted my nails. I even threw on a gold bracelet on my right wrist.

As I looked in the mirror this time I felt more myself even though I didn't recognize the girl in front of me. With a slight grin, I applied a nude lipstick that Kira bought me. I danced around my apartment and sung to Wild Ones by Flo Ride and Sia.

Theo texted that he was outside.

In my black high heeled ankle boots, I ran to his car. Excitement filled me as I slid into shotgun.

He stared at me with wide eyes.

"What? You said to look sexy. I went with comfortable. It's not that bad." I buckled up.

"No, it's not that. You actually look really great." He started the car forward. "Scott's gonna shit himself when he sees you."

My head snapped up to look at him. "What?!"

"Did I forget to mention he'll be there? Don't know how that happened." He kept driving.

"Stop the car,"

He ignored me.

"Theo!"

He kept driving.

Desperate, I reached for the wheel.

He slapped my hands away, the car swerved, then he punched me in the stomach. "Stop dammit. I'm trying to help you."

My fist hit his head. The car swerved again.

He shot me a dirty look. "Will you stop? A cop's going to think I'm drunk and pull us over."

"What's wrong with you? Why would you think I'd chance hanging out with Scott? I'm not letting anyone else get hurt because of me."

"Relax for a minute, okay? I told you I'd do rounds to make sure everything was kosher. Besides, if you go home looking like that and all depressed you're going to be in a dark place. Despite popular belief, I don't want to make you miserable." He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a bottle. "And I got you something to make it a little easier." He threw it into my lap.

"What is it?" I held it up for inspection.

"Remember when that Breaking Bad wannabe drugged you at the bonfire? I got my hands on some. There's a lot in there so don't go drinking the whole bottle and trying to be a free spirit."

I sniffed it and recoiled. "How'd you know about that?"

"Your mom's been watching you for a while. She knows a lot more than you realize. But enough of that for now." He turned up the radio. "Get ready to have some fun."

Against my better judgment, I took a swig of the potent alcohol that could make a supernatural creature a drunken fool. Theo was right, which wasn't a sentence I was prepared to repeat, but he was. I needed a night out.

When we got to the club I had a few more sips and felt good. We parked the car and made our way to the door. The bouncer let us in after he dapped Theo up.

"Enjoy," He grinned wolfishly at me.

Theo pulled me along as he sensed my hesitation. "Come on. You need this."

I blew out a long held breath. I deserved this. I had been good for two weeks and I needed a night off of being good so I could be bad.

I let him guide me into the club.

The loud music thumped through me, the flashing lights took over my senses, and the heightened and apparent arousal around me stuck to my skin.

Theo and I exchanged a look.

He grinned. "This is what fun looks like. Go have some." He pointed out my friends.

I high fived him, then ran into the direction he pointed in.

Kira and Hayden screamed in excitement when they saw me. We jumped up and down like we hadn't seen each other in ages. I always made fun of those girls, but now I was one. Bummer.

"You look so good." Kira grinned.

Hayden nodded. "Like so hot," She laughed. "When did you cut your hair?"

I brought my hands behind me so that they rested on my lower back, one of my thumbs hooked through a loop. "About thirty minutes ago. I like it." I smiled.

Isaac held out his fist. "You look good for a coyote face."

My eyes rolled in faux annoyance. That was our thing now. He'd tease me and I'd pretend to hate him. I held out my fist to bump his. "Thanks, Scarfboy."

He laughed, then turned back to the bar to unsuccessfully attempt to get a drink.

"God, I love this song." Hayden jumped around to Britney's Slave 4 U.

I couldn't blame her, but something else drew my attention away from the song.

Scott.

He walked through the crowd. He wore a black shirt and jeans with black boots and a leather jacket. His hair was spikier than normal. He usually gelled it down so the curls were flatter, but his hair was now shorter. Without the gel, it looked sexier, like I could run my fingers through it. Like I could pull on it as he had me against a wall.

His eyes locked with mine as he moved through the crowd. His gaze fell head to toe, then met mine in unsolicited appreciation. A hand snaked up his shoulder. He broke his eyes away to look at the girl.

Kenzie.

She was with him. Great.

I tore my eyes away from them in irritation. Why had I let Theo talk me into this?

My hand ran through my hair, then tucked some behind my right ear. "Do you guys want to go somewhere else?"

They gave me disapproving looks.

"What?"

"This club is big enough for all of us."

I noticed a few others. "Even Liam?" I asked Hayden.

She paused in her dancing to search for him. "How'd he get in here?"

"The better question is how did you get in here?" I asked.

She was underage, so was I, but I was older and more mature. I could handle myself. Hayden was still young and impressionable.

She rolled her brown eyes. "I used to work here under the table. They promised to let me in whenever as long as I don't get caught." She grabbed my hand. "Forget the boys, let's dance!" She ripped Kira away from Isaac.

While Hayden and I were fine to let the beat flow through us, Kira had trouble. My mind went back to Mexico in the club when she sucked then, too.

Once again, my hands grabbed her hips. "Come on, loosen up."

She was still stiff as she danced.

My hand caressed her cheek. "Kira," I pulled her close, my lips pulled on hers for a moment. "Let go."

She looked shook. She probably never kissed a girl. Now she had. She'd get over it. The kiss served its purpose. She indeed let the music take her over.

I could feel many pairs of eyes us, but I didn't care. My hands moved over my body as the arousal around me flowed into me. Soon a pair of masculine hands grabbed my hips as he danced on me from behind. I didn't look to see who it was, I just let it happen. Normally, I wouldn't dance with just anyone, but the stuff Theo gave me had long kicked in and I was feeling myself. Another masculine form joined as Alex Aiono and William Singe's Mashup remix

Black Beatles, Confessions, & No Problem rocked through the club. I danced with the mash of bodies until I forgot about the mess my life had become. I danced until someone pulled me out.

Theo pulled me along to the bar.

I followed willingly. Everything was going to be okay. All I had to do was dance a little longer. So I danced on him.

He grinned. "So this is what a fun Malia looks like."

I jumped up and down. "If you say 'All work and no play makes Malia a dull girl' I'm going to have to make you dance with me." I challenged.

He glanced to the side, then back at me. "In that case..."

I snorted a laugh, then dragged him out to the dance floor as Migos "Get Right Witcha" boomed through the speakers.

He was an okay dancer. He was no Scott on the dance floor, but he wasn't bad. He didn't grind on me like the other guys had, he didn't touch me inappropriately either. What was wrong with him? Was he broken?

I turned to him, my hand went to his shoulder. He didn't look overtly turned on. Curious, I pulled his head down to mine to find out if my suspicions were true. We kissed and nothing. I added tongue. Still nothing. I pulled away in fascination.

My eyes narrowed at him. "What's wrong with you?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

No, not nothing. He would've jumped at the chance to make out with me weeks ago. So what happened? Not that I was complaining, but I was confused by him.

"Theo," I gave a soft grin. "Come on, talk to me."

"It's nothing." He pulled away and marched through the crowd.

I stared after him. Why was I all of a sudden worried about him? He wasn't that great of a guy. All he really did was help me keep my mom at bay, talk to me about it when I had no one else, and convince me to go out and have fun when I so badly needed it. Oh. Okay, so maybe I grew a soft spot for him. When had that happened?

My eyes went to the bar and caught sight of Kenzie. Despite knowing I shouldn't go up there, I still went.

She threw back a shot, then surveyed me as I approached.

I looked her up and down, unimpressed. Okay, maybe I was a little impressed. She was really pretty.

She arched a perfect blonde brow at me. "Malia, I presume?" She shouted over the music, unaware I could hear her perfectly. She held out a hand.

She knew about me? Had Scott really told her about me?

She gave a tiny grin at my shock. "We do more than just have sex." She smirked. "We talk." She dropped her hand.

I so didn't want the image of them having sex in my head, but couldn't get it out of my head.

"You're quieter than I thought you were." She said.

I leaned back on the somewhat sticky bar. "Well, you're nicer than I thought you were." I admitted.

"What?" She cupped her hand around her ear.

I repeated myself louder. I gave a friendly smile.

She smiled at me. "Do you want to dance?"

My eyes widened. "Scott wouldn't like that."

She shrugged. "Who cares what Scott wants? We're both single."

My lips pursed. "Aren't you dating him?"

"No, we just hook up and hang out." She laughed. "Despite what he thinks, I can tell you're not dating that Theo guy. Neither of you is into each other. I saw the way you and Scott looked at each other when we got here. And I saw the way you looked at me."

I made a sheepish face.

She snorted a laugh. She got two more shots and handed one to me. "Peace offering. Don't hate me cuz I'm sleeping with your bae."

I threw back the drink even though it would do nothing for me. Nonetheless, my head spun.

"He's not my bae."

"Tell him that when he looks at you with those brown puppy dog eyes."

Despite her extending an olive branch, she wasn't helping.

"Whatever, let's dance." Her strong little hold on my wrist brought me out to the floor.

A Cash Me Outside Trap remix came on.

We both laughed as we danced.

It wasn't long before we were interrupted by none other than Scott McCall.

He propped an arm on Kenzie's shoulder, his low-lidded gaze fell on me. "What are you two doing?"

"Dancing," She supplied.

I nodded. "If you don't like it then cash me outside, how bout dat?"

He tried to refrain from laughing, but it shined through. His dimples popped out.

I smiled because I didn't think I was capable of making him do that anymore. Decidedly, this was a bad idea, but Theo was outside watching over the place. So I brazened up and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

His smile faltered, but a trace of it remained.

Kenzie smacked his chest. "Sure he would. He's really good at that."

"I know." I agreed.

Chris Brown's Love More came on.

I didn't wait for a response, I just dragged him into the throng of people.

He didn't seem to want to dance with me, but then he moved to the beat in a way that mesmerized me and turned me on at the same time. As I listened to the lyrics the more I felt like they applied to us. I could tell I wasn't the only one.

We moved well together, a swarm of limps, attraction, and frustration. All of the things we couldn't say fled into our movements. This dance was everything we wanted to do, but couldn't. I knew what I wanted to do with him.

When Nicki's rap came up I imagined myself riding Scott in the heat of sex. Longing ran through my body.

I gazed at him, letting him know that's what I wanted to do.

He smirked.

My hands pulled him even closer until we danced pelvis to pelvis. I swear I saw a fang, but it was gone before I could confirm.

While he was getting off with Kenzie I was getting off with my hands. How was that fair? I knew I should've searched Amazon for a vibrator. Even still, nothing felt like a hot, hard, pulsing piece of-

He pulled away. "What are you doing? Aren't you here with Theo?"

And just like that my libido crashed and burned.

My mind went back to how upset he seemed earlier. "Oh my God," I maneuvered through the sweaty bodies, ashamed that I completely forgot about him. I was supposed to go see if he was okay and totally got side tracked by Kenzie and her niceness. I wanted to hate her, but found I couldn't.

What I did find was Theo when I went outside the perimeter.

He walked in silence, his blue eyes noticed me, but hadn't said anything.

"Hey, you feel like talking?"

"No," He continued on like I hadn't been trying to get to him. "You should go back inside."

I licked my lips, then pushed my hands into my back pockets. "A, you don't tell me what to do. B, you can talk to me, you know?"

That made him stop and turn to me. "Because I'm on your side doesn't mean I want you to be my friend."

"I'm not your friend and I don't believe you're on my side either," I reasoned. "But somehow you weaseled your way into my life. I know you like me. Or you used to. When I kissed you I could tell something was off. What's going on with you because I can't have anymore fun until I rid myself of this icky sympathetic feeling? So if you'd be so kind as to tell me what's bothering you I can back to that."

He sighed. "I can't talk about it right now even if I wanted to."

I nodded. "Well, I tried." I headed for the club and something stopped me. "Theo?" I turned back to him.

He barely looked at me.

"Whenever you want to talk about it I will probably be around like if you want to stop by my place or something."

He gave a sad smile. "Thanks."

With Theo, it was hard to tell truth from lies, but it seemed like something was actually bothering him. Was my Tin Man getting a heart?

I went back to his car to take a few more drinks of the alcohol, then a few more for good measure, and I bopped my way back to the club. The bouncer let me in again with no problem. Once again feeling light hearted I fell in line with the swaying bodies. I didn't care who I danced with as long as I felt again like things would be okay.

And I did until one of my dance partners decided to get handsier than I would've liked. I might not have minded minutes ago but I began to feel woosy. It had to be the alcohol, but that's what it was supposed to do, so I didn't worry about it.

When the song changed to Ariana Grande's Everyday, I attempted to move along, but handsy guy wouldn't take a hint. He kept pulling me back with a possessive look in his scummy eyes.

"Come on, one more song." He coaxed, his hand squeezed my ass.

I fought against his hands, but my strength seemed diminished. Goddamn that alcohol.

"I don't want to dance anymore," I protested.

He grinned as he cupped my face with his other hand. "We don't have to dance. I've got a few other ideas of what we could do."

I felt sick to my stomach. "Could you not?"

He leaned in for a kiss.

My hands were strong enough to keep him from touching his lips to mine, but he still had his hand on my ass. "Stop." Fear beaded in me.

Someone yanked him back with great strength.

Scott.

"She said stop or didn't you hear her?" He shoved dickface back.

Dickface smirked sloppily. "Come on, dude. Look at her, she wanted it."

Scott's fist flew into his face quicker than I could roll my eyes.

People stopped dancing around us.

Scott didn't stop with one or two punches, he kept going until dickface was on the dirty, sweaty floor with blood splattered on his face.

"Scott," I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't. I went to him, my hands grabbed at his muscled arm mid punch.

He looked back at me with red/brown eyes. He turned back to the guy to keep beating him up.

I slid my hand to his chest as I moved in front of him. My eyes locked on his. "He's not worth it, Scott."

His eyes studied my face carefully, his anger towards dickface subsided, but now conflict sat in his beautiful brown eyes. "You are."

For a moment, I felt like things were going to be okay with us.

Then he said, "If Theo doesn't see that then he's an even bigger idiot than I thought." He pushed through the crowd of bystanders to find Kenzie. He grabbed her hand and they left.

I wasn't in the mood to dance anymore. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep off this alcohol.

Kira and Hayden stared after me.

"What happened?" Isaac asked them.

"Scott got protective." Hayden answered.

Kira shook her head. "No, he got jealous."

I blew a heavy breath through my nose. "I'm going to call it a night, guys."

They nodded in understanding.

"Get home safe," Hayden hugged me.

I hugged her back. "I will. I'll be with Theo."

It didn't escape them that I had associated Theo with safety, but what could I say at this point? I trusted him not to drive me into a lake or to push me out of the car while he drove. I didn't really know a lot about him other than he was a psychopath that killed his sister. Only he wasn't a psychopath. Psychopaths didn't feel things and my Tin Man had a beating heart about something.

"Yeah, I know." I waved it off.

Isaac held his fist out.

I bumped it with mine.

The car ride home was the exact opposite of the ride to the club. Quiet sadness filled the car. Neither one of us were in a talking mood, we just let each other be somber in our thoughts.

It was oddly nice that we could be in a comfortable silence without my trying to rip his throat out.

The next day went by without incident. After last night it felt like a lay low type of day. My groceries ran low, so I decided to go to the grocery store. I kind of have been avoiding it because this would be my first time doing it completely alone. No Stiles.

I put on my big girl pants, which were actually yoga pants. My stomach started giving me problems this morning. I had suspicions it was my period, but if it was it wanted to come a week early. Who was I to complain? At one point I didn't think I'd ever to be able to have pups, but now that I had this nagging ache in my vagina it was all worth it. At least, that's what I told myself.

Not really in the mood to walk, I grabbed a motor cart. My list wasn't that big, everything could fit into the smaller cart. As I rode around the store I got a lot of weird looks. Everyone smelled offended by seeing me, which made me want to cry. God, not that again.

I popped a u-ey, then rode down the ice cream isle. This thing was so slow, but I refused to walk, so I tried to push it faster with my foot, but it barely did anything.

A little boy gave me a weird look, then pointed at me. "Bad."

I extended my fangs at him as a joke, but he ran away crying. I looked straight ahead and headed for the desired ice cream. They all looked so good, but I wanted my Halo Top. I dumped half the shelf into the basket.

An old lady raised her accusatory brow at me, her nose haughty.

"What?" I demanded.

She made a noise of discontent, then pushed her basket on like she was better than the rest of us.

The rest of my list consisted of chicken breast, broccoli, vanilla almond milk, apples, bananas, and dates. I was a simple girl after all. On my way to the register, I rode by a little purple stand dedicated to one kind of chip. Takis.

I held the bag to my nose. They smelled spicy. I think I liked spicy. Well, I was about to find out. I put two bags in the basket, then proceeded to the register, and check out. I backed the cart into the spot I found it and grabbed my bags. This had been a successful trip without incident. I was almost to the door scott-free when I saw mama bear. Melissa McCall.

Panic froze me into place for a few moments, then she looked my way, and I full on dashed for my car, not even looking back as she called my name. I didn't know how many times I wanted to go to her, but decided against it.

That night I planned to learn a song to play. All I'd really been doing was playing practice songs over and over until I could distinguish between notes, and I'd been practicing the song I wrote. Now it was time to start with something well known and compare my skills to it, see what I'm doing wrong. Well, that happened for about an hour until Hayden called me.

"Hey, what's up?" I held the phone to my ear as I held my guitar.

"I need your help, I'm outside." She hung up.

I stared at the phone. "Okay." I threw on my new fave black bomber jacket with a wolf on the back and a pair of combat boots.

She waited by her car.

"What's going on?" I walked to her.

"I think I found something," She gestured to her car.

We slid inside.

"There's been a discreet string of "animal attacks" the past few weeks. I think I know where to find that animal."

"If the attacks are so discreet then how do you know about them?"

"My sister's on the force or did you forget?" She buckled up. "We're going to go catch it."

I pondered. "It was supposed to be a lowkey day for me. Why don't you ask Kira or like Liam?"

She licked her lips. "Malia, you know we're not talking right now. Being on a break implies you give that person a break. If I see him every five seconds then that won't fix anything."

My head nodded. "Sorry, I get it." I sighed. "Alright, let's go."

We walked through the dark woods cautiously.

"Did you happen to guess what animal this was?" I asked.

Her head shook. "Not really."

I gave her a look.

"What?" She defended. "We came out here to help. Just because the pack is split doesn't mean we stop protecting the town. That's what Scott would want us to do."

I walked ahead. "Then why didn't you call Scott?" My tone sarcastic.

"Because I sided with your lame ass." She caught up with me. Her arm looped in mine. "So be nice."

I grinned. "If I have to."

Honestly, Hayden had come to be like a little sister to me the past few weeks. I never thought the day would come, but here we were. She'd won me over the day she picked me over her Alpha and boyfriend.

"Can I sleep over at yours tomorrow? It's my five month anniversary with Liam and I don't want to cave. It could be fun. Kira can come if we could drag her away from Isaac long enough."

"Yeah, sure. I could use a girl's night."

After looking around the woods for an hour we found nothing.

I huffed. "Are you sure you heard right?"

Hayden looked up from her phone. "Yeah, bodies disemboweled and drained of blood."

"Well, how do we know it's not just a psychopathic human killer? Anyone could do that."

Her brow furrowed. "Why would they leave puncture wounds on the neck?"

"So we're looking for a vampire? Great. You know they don't exist."

"And how practical are we?"

She had a point.

"Well, how come I've never seen one?"

Her shoulders shrugged. "There's a lot we've had yet to see." She spoke with wisdom.

Something shot out of the trees and threw her back into the air.

She landed with a thud.

A guy with a bunch of fangy teeth appeared. He had flesh between his teeth and blood splattered across his face. He had long talons.

Wendigo. If it wasn't then it was some sort of other organ devouring creature that I didn't want any parts of.

His eyes glowed green.

A Wendigo's eyes glowed bright white. So he wasn't one of them. Then what was he?

He let out a high pitched screech at me, then went for Hayden.

She backed away in fear, but he was fast.

He chopped down on her shoulder.

She let out a wrangled scream as he choked her throat.

"Don't eat my little sister, how bout dat?" I needed to stop watching that Dr. Phil video. Nonetheless, I dashed forward and tackled him to the ground with a growl.

He flipped me over onto my back.

"Malia!"

His talons sunk into my stomach in search of something.

"Go, Hayden!" I fought through the pain, but dammit it hurt slightly worse than period cramps. Okay, so a lot worse. My hand held my stomach.

Instead, she charged him. "Leave her alone." She tried her best to fight for me, but she wasn't strong enough.

He grabbed her by the throat. "I'm going to enjoy eating you."

My leg flashed out and kicked his hard enough to crack the bone.

He fell to the ground and dropped Hayden.

"Go!" I yelled at her.

She shook her head. "I'm not going to leave you." She insisted. "I can help you. I have to do this." Her eyes begged me to understand.

And I did. I understood that she wanted to prove herself, that she wanted to show people she was useful without Liam. She was, but this wasn't the opportunity to prove it.

"If you don't go then we're both going to die. Go get Theo."

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Do it while you still have a chance. Please." I begged.

Not happy about it, she ran for dear life.

The whatever he was stood on his good leg, then popped the bone back into place with a gruesome crunch.

Fuck me.

I rose with determination. He wasn't going after Hayden, he wasn't going to kill anymore, so he was going to have to get through me.

He produced a whip from his side, it cracked in the air.

Great.

SCOTT'S POV:

I rode through the woods. It was nice out here at night, peaceful at times.

Hayden shot out in front of me, her eyes wide with terror in my headlight. Her bloody hand clutched her shoulder, her hair sat all over her head.

I abruptly stopped my bike before I hit her.

She hadn't really talked to me since the split, but I still worried about her, especially because she broke up with Liam I didn't have any way of knowing how she was if she wouldn't talk to me.

"Scott!" She cried.

"What happened to you?"

She cried, she pointed in a general direction. "We went to check out a supernatural lead, some guy had been disemboweling humans and drinking their blood." She winced from her shoulder. "He found us. He attacked me. She protected me. I wasn't strong enough." Shame washed over her. "She wouldn't let me help." She grabbed my arm. "You have to help her, he's going to kill her!"

My eyes searched hers. "Who?"

"Malia," She sobbed. "Please, help her!"

I threw the bike down. "Where is she?!"

She pointed in the direction she came. "About a mile that way."

"Get to Deaton! I've got Malia." I surged forward through the trees without looking back.

MALIA'S POV:

I was thrown into tree after tree. With no objection from me, I let it happen. What was the point? If my life wasn't going to get better then what was the point of fighting? Might as well let hope go and give in.

He grabbed me again and flung me in the air.

An Alpha's roar tore through the trees with the wind.

I looked up to see Scott as he charged us. He jumped into the air in the direction I was thrown in, I fell into him as we hit another tree, the wind knocked out of us. '

Our eyes met.

His hands grabbed my hips. "Are you okay?"

Unable to speak, I nodded.

The whip wrapped my neck and pulled me forward. I followed against my will.

"Don't. Hurt. Him." I barely got out against the tight whip crushing my windpipe.

Scott grabbed the whip and yanked me free.

I fell to my knees, my hands clutched at my throat.

He helped me up.

Only a minute ago I was ready to give up. I was ready to die. Now I had something to fight for. Someone to fight for.

As we stood side by side, our growls ripped through the air. I charged him, ready to protect Scott at all costs. I clawed, kicked, and punched him.

He stumbled back like he had enough, but then he split himself into two, which produced another version of him.

Oh God.

Scott flipped through the air and uppercut the carbon copy. His blow resulted in a third baddie and that baddie made another baddie until we were surrounded by a slew of them.

We stood back to back.

"Do me a favor and don't die." He muttered.

Surprised that he cared, my hand went to his. "No promises."

We rammed into our perspective directions to fight the bad guy(s). There were a lot of punches and kicks thrown my way, but I also dished out equally as many. In the end, there were many of them and only one of me, this wouldn't end well. An idea popped into my head.

I headed for the original who was now off to the side because he was the only one that harbored the whip. My foot kicked into his stomach as my hand snatched it from his side. I ran back with it in my hand. They charged me with a purpose. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I Sailor Moon leaped through the air over them. I lashed the whip at them.

The ones I hit poofed away.

I looked to Scott to make sure he saw that.

He stared at me in question, but went back to fighting his guy.

Protectiveness filled me. A growl left me, I reared my arm back to whip them away. They, too, poofed.

Scott and I shared a relieved look.

I was rammed into the ground by the remaining copies. My feet came up to the stomach of the one directly on top of me, I kicked him up and over, then kicked one in the jaw as I got to my feet.

One punched me in my jaw, my head spun around from the impact. I spit out a string of blood. Impatience fueled me. I jumped in the air, reeled my arm back, and delivered a superman punch to one and kicked back the one that punched me. I turned around in time to have the one I flipped in the air power punch me in the stomach. One bit into my back. I screamed in pain. Another joined in as they tore into my flesh.

Then all of a sudden he dropped.

I looked around to see the others on the floor as well. My eyes found Scott and I knew why.

He had the original in a headlock only his head was crooked to the side. He broke his neck. His red eyes found mine.

What had he done?

I stumbled forward. "Scott,"

He let the body fall to the ground. Remorse washed over him.

"You didn't have to do that."

He raised his hand. "If Theo had been here for you like I had, I wouldn't have had to step in. That's some boyfriend you got there." He shifted the blame on me.

I didn't necessarily disagree with him there. Scott wasn't a killer. Yet he killed someone to protect me. If he resented me then why was he still protecting me? He confused me as much as I probably confused him.

Fed up, I walked away and let him clean up this mess.

The next day, I sat on my couch as I enjoyed The 100. Holy cow was this show amazing! Stiles told me to watch it, he started it with Mason a while ago. For a science-fiction show about the apocalypse, it was something I'd never seen before. It had a Battlestar Galactica vs Lord of The Flies vibe about it. I was really into it.

I was only on episode four and I totally wanted Bellamy and Clarke to be together. There was something about Bellamy's brashness and brutality that reminded me currently of a certain tanned Alpha type that would probably burn me at the stake if given the chance. Because I liked to punish myself, I sneaked a peek ahead online about upcoming romances. Apparently, there was this Lexa character and my body was so ready for that. She was hot.

Someone knocked on my door.

I paused my show in irritation to open the door.

Melissa stood on the other side with a soft smile.

"Hi," I stood in the door, a little taken aback.

She grinned softly. "Are you going to let me in?"

I wanted to ask if I had to, but stepped aside instead. "Sure, come on in."

She was going to yell at me for all sorts of things, things that I didn't want her to yell at me for. My guilt for not checking on her after my mom shot her weighed down on me for weeks. I could easily tell her everything. Theo found the bug, but even without that in the picture my telling her the truth would only result in her telling Scott. Then bang he'd be dead.

She took in my apartment. "This is a nice place, Malia." She offered a motherly smile.

"Thank you." My nerves got the better of me and my voice broke. I cleared my throat, then headed for the kitchen. "Do you want some water? I want some water." I got a cup from the cupboard, then filled it with water from the tap.

"I'm fine, thanks."

I nodded nervously as I downed the water.

She sat at the bar. "Malia, I think we're long overdue for a talk."

"If you're going to hit me then please just get it over with." I stilled for a blow that didn't come. My eyes opened.

She sat there with a disappointed look on her face. "Why would you think I'd hit you?"

"Besides the obvious?"

"You don't really think I came here to yell at you, do you?"

My shoulders shrugged. "I don't deserve anything else from you." I pointed out.

"Why don't you start by telling me what happened between you and my son. From the beginning."

Anxiously, I told her the whole romantic and horrid real of it all. I kept my Desert Wolf secret to myself obviously, but I did let it slip that I promised her that if everyone left her alone then she wouldn't hurt anyone else.

She stared at me. "Honey, that was noble of you, but it wasn't your decision to make for the rest of us. We can take care of ourselves."

The footage of the bomb in their house, the pain I caused Scott to lie to him, and the worry I harbored over her attacking Melissa suggest otherwise. My dad's death played in the forefront of my mind.

"You can't protect yourselves. Not all of you. Not..." I let his name fade away. My eyes went to the counter.

"She did something to you, didn't she?" Protectiveness rang in her voice. "She threatened you? She threatened all of us?"

I tried to push them back but heavy, sorrowful tears erupted from me. "She said she'd kill Scott if..." I cried.

She rushed to my side, her arms wrapped me in a motherly hug that I couldn't get from anybody else. "If what?"

My head shook.

Her hand rubbed my back. "You can tell me, Malia."

The rest of my willpower broke. Melissa was the only adult I had left in my life that actually cared about me.

"She said she'd kill Scott if I didn't cut him out my life completely." I sobbed as I fell into her. "I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't let him die."

She blew out a tired sigh. "Oh, Malia." She held my head to her chest. "It's going to be okay."

My head shook. "He hates me. It was the only way..."

"We're going to fix it."

I pulled away from her comforting arms. "There's no way to fix it. You can't tell him. All of this will have been for nothing. He'll die, Melissa."

She didn't look convinced.

"Promise me. You can't tell Scott any of this, promise me."

She ignored that and said, "We'll figure something out."

SCOTT'S POV:

Back from Deaton's, we figured out that the creature was a manananggal. Deaton said it was mythed to eat the hearts of fetuses and drink blood. It fit the myth, but it wasn't a female. Things evolved, so we lit it slid. Still, it felt like we hadn't quite figured it out. How was something like that sneaking around town and we hadn't noticed it in front of our eyes?

I grabbed a shower and fell back on my bed. Sometimes I wished I'd was as brave as Lydia and Stiles. They were smart enough to get out of here. I felt obligated to stay, bound by my commitment to this town, to my mom, to the pack. If I was being honest with myself, I didn't think I'd be able to leave until they all graduated, just so I knew I did everything I could to help them. I knew I lost too many along the way to let that happen to them.

Even if I left I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I still wanted to be a Vet, but now I couldn't imagine myself in a small town or a big one doing that happily. It didn't fit me anymore. I wasn't sure if it was because of everything that's happened since Graduation or if it was me. I did know that people changed people. Malia changed me. I wasn't sure if I liked this new person, but this was who I was at the moment. That was something I couldn't run from.

"Scott?" My mom called from downstairs. "You here?"

I headed for the stairs. "Coming."

She sat on the couch, grabbed the remote, and sipped from her glance of red wine. "How was your day?"

I sat beside her. "Normalish. You?"

Her heartbeat picked up a little. "Fine. I needed a day off." Nerves evident in her voice.

I caught the scent wrapped around her and stilled. "You went to go see her, didn't you?"

She looked at me. "Yes."

"Thanks for being on my side, mom."

She rose from the couch. "This wasn't about sides, I just wanted to know what happened between the both of you. You wouldn't tell me. Not everything."

"So are you going to join her side like the rest of the pack?" Bitterness dripped from my voice. I should've guessed this would've happened, I just didn't think members of my own pack would side against me in something like this.

"I don't answer to you, Scott. And in case you've forgotten, I care about Malia, too."

My anger rose. "How can I forget? You bring her up every five seconds!"

"It's because I know in my gut that something wasn't right. I wasn't wrong. You need to go talk to her."

I gave an incredulous look. "Mom, seriously? She dumped me. What could she possibly have to say that would make any of this okay?"

"Tell me you're not this dull. Tell me you see what's right in front of you?" Faith filled her words.

"I don't have room for hope, not when it comes to Malia. She told me to my face everything she felt."

And it hurt. God did it hurt.

She pointed to my chest. "What does your heart tell you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom."

"I'm serious, honey. When you're around her what does it feel like? You can smell her emotions, right? You must know deep down how she feels."

I huffed. "She didn't choose me. She chose Theo. Let it go."

Her head shook. "No. Do you feel like she cares about Theo the same way she cares about you?"

My eyes went to the floor. "That's besides the point."

She brought my face up to look at her. "I looked that girl in the face and watched as she poured her heart out over losing you. You need to talk to her." She gave an encouraging nod.

Just as I was about to deliver another protest when what sounded like loud radio feedback caught our attention.

"What was that?" My mom asked.

It happened again.

My hand raised to silence her in caution. I moved throughout the living room to inspect further. When I pinpointed the noise I found the culprit in a vase. It fritzed as I picked it up.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked.

I looked to her. "Yeah, it's a bug. The Desert Wolf's been listening to us this whole time. That's why she wanted in the house." I threw it on the ground and stomped on it. "Call Argent, stay with him for the night."

She nodded frantically.

I headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get answers."

I threw Theo into the lake he killed his sister at. Mostly to symbolize that I would put my hand through his chest if he weren't forthcoming with information.

He rolled through the water until he hit a huge rock that stopped him. He groaned.

I stalked to him with a purpose. "A bug ended up in my house. We both know who it's from." I grabbed him by the rough of his shirt. "So let's skip the foreplay. Tell me where she is."

"What are you going to do?" He coughed.

"I'm going to kill her and get this whole thing over with, so where is she staying?"

He dared tried to get up. "You can't. She'll kill you."

I growled. "I can take care of myself." I slashed my claws across his chest. "Talk!"

He winced. "You don't understand." He breathed in and out hard. "Malia. She'll hurt Malia."

I crouched down over him. "We already know that. Stop stalling and tell me where she is or the next thing I do will be to kill you."

His hands raised in front of him protectively. "Wait, listen to me!" Desperation clung to his voice. "She cornered Malia. She gave her an ultimatum. That's what this is all about. Not me."

My hands gripped his shirt harder. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He sighed. "She's going to kill me."

"I'm going to kill you if you don't talk!" I threatened.

"Her mom threatened all of you, told Malia to choose. So she did. She chose to save all of your lives. Only it came at a price. She had to give you up, rip you out of her life in a way that ensured you'd stop looking for the Desert Wolf and caring about her. That's her mom's great big revenge, not letting Malia be happy. With you, Scott."

Confusion and disbelief filled me. This was Theo we were talking about. I couldn't trust anything he said. I couldn't trust something like this, something that could change everything. Because if what all he said was true then I screwed things up tremendously.

An indecisive groan left me as I shoved him back. "If you're lying about this-"

"Why would I lie? Think about it Scott," He caught his breath. "She didn't stop loving you because of me."

I so wished what he said to be true, but I wouldn't dare put all of my eggs into one basket of hope just yet. I stalked away.

Back at my motorcycle, I called Stiles.

"Hey,"

"Scotty," He sighed in relief. "It's so good to hear your voice."

I gave a small grin. "You, too."

"What's up? It's a little late. What's on your mind?"

I leaned against my bike, a heavy pit in my stomach. "I need you to tell me everything you and Malia talked about the day before you left."

"Really? I thought you said to not fix it." He teased.

My eyes rolled. "Well, Theo told me some stuff that adds up, but with him being Theo..."

"You don't believe him." He supplied accurately. "Okay, first of all, if it gets back to Malia that I gave you this she will literally hunt me down and erase me from existence."

Curiosity filled me. "Give me what?"

"I'm sending it right now." His voice sounded slightly further away with me on speaker phone. "When we went grocery shopping I hadn't realized my phone was recording and I caught some of our conversation. Well, like all of it. Alright, I sent it. That should help." He sounded hopefully happy. "Let me know how things turn out."

"Thanks, I will."

I listened from the beginning, not knowing what I'd get. I listened to them joke around, to them reconcile about him and Lydia, to them bicker. Then he asked her about me.

"Scott's a kind person. He helps everyone. He helped me, took me in. He saved me. For that, I was eternally grateful." Her voice spoke with conviction. "He was the one stable thing that's been there for me since turning me back human. When I became lost I'd look to him. I believed in him, in his leadership. I'd follow him through war, protect him like he's protected me. That's who Scott was to me. Then he kissed me and everything changed. He wasn't just Scott, he was Scott." I could hear the smile in her voice. "He made me feel things I didn't know were possible. Like I didn't know it was possible to trust someone so much and be afraid of them at the same time because you're afraid of what they made you feel. I didn't know it was possible to know everything about a person and still want to know more. I didn't know it was possible to be with someone all day and miss them as soon as they walked out the door. And until Scott, I didn't know that it was possible to love someone so much that you have to let them go."

Then she begged him not to tell me any of that.

I sat there speechless for a while. She said those things about me. Those were here words. She didn't think it was all a mistake. Theo told the truth for once. She used him to get to me, to solidify her cover, to push me away. She must think I hate her. And maybe I did for a while, but like Stiles told me you can't hate someone you love at the same time. God, I was an idiot.

Her deal with her mom be damned, I needed to see her. So I drove as fast as I could to her apartment. I ran up to her door, my fist banged on it incessantly until I heard her approach.

She opened the door with fear in her eyes. "Scott," She cleared her throat. She kept the entryway small with the door close to her body. "What are you doing here?"

I let myself really take her in. Goddam she was beautiful. I liked her hair before, but her new cut really worked for her. Her almond eyes cut through me like so many times before. Her skin had tanned, probably from the running she'd been doing all those times I saw her when I was out with Kenzie. A lot of the time she wouldn't see me, but I saw her. I saw her period. And I wanted her to see me.

I was about to tell her I knew everything, I knew that she lied, and that she wanted this between us, but then I understood the reason for her fear.

The Desert Wolf was in there. I could smell her, hear her as she stalked about.

I blanked. I had to act the same, like I hadn't just found out the truth or she'd hurt Malia.

"Kira made me check on you, but I see that you're fine." I swallowed the fear in my throat. "If you need me to come in and talk about it, I can." I tried to convey that I knew with my eyes, but I could tell she was blind by the unknown quantity in the house to see past what I was saying.

She sighed. "No, I don't need you to come in." Her grip on the door tightened. "Go home, Scott."

I could see everything that I didn't want to see in front of me. Her voice was strained, her heart raced, and her protectiveness of me flared. All of that had been there the past two weeks, I just didn't want to see it. But now that I had I couldn't unsee it.

I gave her a sneer, then clenched my jaw. "Well, I tried." I pushed off the doorway, then stormed back to my bike in faux anger. I relaxed with a heavy breath once I pulled out of the parking lot.

Once I got home I texted everyone.

Me: Pack meeting. My house. Now.

It was going on midnight, but everyone came no problem. The girls smelled reluctantly pissed off and for good reason. Everyone stood in my living room, their moods up in the air.

"Thanks for coming," I started.

"What's this about?" Kira asked. "We were sleeping." She gestured to her and Isaac. Her eyes widened. "Not together. By ourselves. Separately in separate rooms for clarification." She cleared her throat.

Hayden struggled to keep from laughing.

Isaac tried to fight his grin as he looked down at Kira.

She blushed.

I clapped my hands together. "Moving on," I shot Isaac a wary look. "We've all been divided for way too long because I kicked Malia out of the pack."

Everyone agreed.

"When mom and dad get divorced all the children feel it." Mason said, still clearly upset with me even though he sided with me the day we split.

"I got it," I waved him off.

"No, I don't think you do." Hayden added.

Corey raised his hand. "I kind of agree."

I looked to him with narrowed eyes.

He disappeared.

Mason looked to him in amusement.

"Everyone just shut up. We're going to get her back."

Everyone stilled.

Hayden stepped forward with optimism in her eyes. "What'd you say?"

I looked to each of them, then said, "We're going to get her back." I promised.

After we devised a plan I headed over to Kenzie's. If I was going to work on things with Malia then I needed to break things off with Kenzie first. Ironically, us having sex wasn't the best part about our deal. We were friends now. Thanks to Malia, I knew what it was to be friends with a girl. It was nice even without the sex part.

Kenzie stayed up late most nights. A lot of the time when I slept over she'd go for a night run even though I'd advise against it. Or she'd be on her laptop typing away. She was just a night owl, partly because she'd close around eleven her mind wouldn't shut down until she relaxed.

When I walked up to her door I was about to knock then I realized her door was unlocked. I sighed, but stepped inside.

"Kenz, what did I tell you about leaving your door unlocked? It may be Beacon Hills but there are still monsters running around in the dark-" I froze.

She was haunched over something in her kitchen. Her head moved violently.

I walked closer to her to find a body in her arms.

"Kenzie, what happened?"

She threw her back in ecstasy, something red on her face. She dropped the body out of her arms and turned to face me with eyes black as coal. Blood caked around her mouth and pointy fangs protruded from her teeth.

"You weren't supposed to see that, Scott." She glided toward me.

A/N: So how do yall feel about Scott finding out the truth? Was it it too soon or not stretched out long enough for yall? Thoughts on Kenzie? Who actually trusts Theo lol?

P.S. I have a feeling that this fanfiction will be coming to an end soon. I don't know how many chapters I will write to end it, but I would say at absolute most 10, if I happen to go over that I'd be surprised. I have a bad habit of starting fanfictions, getting them really developed and stop writing them cuz people don't review. I'm getting decent reviews on here so I don't feel like I'd stop writing this. To ensure that, I'm going to try and wrap it up relatively soon. Don't fret, I'll do more Scalia fanfictions. I don't know if I'll finish the other Stydia/Scalia one: Take What I Can Get, but if not then I'll start one probs like a college days one or post college days. I think there's a lot to be done with these characters and necessarily just how I write them. You could do AU's and it could be great. Those it's harder for people to forgive things they don't like in AU's because they're so different so I don't think I'll do an AU of Scalia. If I did Scott would def be a fuckboy...and I'd def make Malia a nerd...dang now I need to write that shit. Bye yall. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS :)


	16. Scalia Smut

Hey yall so I wrote some Scalia smut that I won't post on here. I posted it on my tumblr:brostavorunsmylifenowareyouhappy You can check it out there if you're into that. Malia has a daddy kink in it lol don't judge me.


	17. Draw Your Swords

The song for this chapter is Angus and Julia Stone - Draw Your Swords

MALIA'S POV:

I stood in front of my old house.

The place was surreal. No house now, just empty space like there was never anything there, like neither me or my dad lived there or shared memories and experiences.

I hadn't been to my dad's grave since they day we buried him. With things up in the air with the Desert Wolf I had to see him before anything happened. She could decide to come after me at any moment.

When Hayden and Kira slept over last night they asked if I had been to see it and when I told them no they saddened. They asked if I wanted them to go with me, but I refused to have company at that event. The likelihood that I would cry was great. I didn't want to subject anyone to that. Besides, I needed a moment alone with my dad.

Once I was at his marked grave I sat beside him with a sigh. I was so tired. Even without the mama drama, I haven't been getting much sleep the last few weeks. There was too much in my mind, including this moment that I freighted over.

"Hi, dad."

I propped my knees him so I could lean on them. My hand rested over his urn. I patted the ground.

"I miss you."

I sat there like that for a while, I didn't keep track. All I know is that I sat there like that until I got everything off my chest to him. I told him about me, how things had been since he died. I told him about my mom, how she ruined my life. I told him about Stiles and Lydia leaving, how I missed them so much, but I was secretly glad they were away from the danger. I told him about Scott, how things were the worse they've ever been between us, but it was for the best.

My problems didn't go away by being there, but I felt a tiny bit better. A sense of comfort lingered here. Ironic, considering he died here.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

DesertBitchHoe: Midnight ur cave. Just me and u.

I locked my phone, then pressed the end against my mouth. As the weight of that text sunk in I thought about all I was going to leave behind. It had to be done. I'd like to believe that I'd make it out alive, but she was a good shot. One that I couldn't outrun or outheal.

Slowly, I rose to my feet.

If today was my last day to live then I'd have to say my goodbyes in a way that no one knew what it meant.

SCOTT'S POV:

"You weren't supposed to see that, Scott." Kenzie said as she glided toward me. Her fangs gleamed with blood, her black eyes narrowed at me before she flashed forward with bloodlust.

My claws extended along with my fangs. I growled at her. My hand closed around her throat and I slammed her into a wall.

She looked shocked. "What are you?"

"What are you?" I asked even though I was pretty sure what she was.

Her hands clawed at mine. "Scott,"

"Werewolf. Now what are you?"

She stuttered. She blinked rapidly. "I don't know." She shoved me off with the beginnings of tears. Remorse filled her as she stared at the body. "I don't know what I am."

The most obvious hadn't struck her?

Her eyes turned back to their normal gray. She wiped off her face and found the blood still on her hands. Something broke in her. "I killed him." She sank to the ground horrified by her own actions.

"Kenz," I shut the door behind us and locked it.

"I didn't mean to kill him." She sobbed.

I could hear her heart beating rapidly. She told the truth.

"Okay, tell me what happened." I went to her.

She scooted back until her back hit the cabinets. "Stay away from me. I could hurt you."

I sat in front of her cautiously. "You can't hurt me. Now tell me what happened."

Her eyes slid to the body with blood pooling underneath him. She started to shake with fear. Her head shook as she tried to shake the memories away.

"Kenz, you have to tell me what happened."

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Her chin trembled.

My eyes glowed red, I tried to get her to calm down. My hand reached out for hers, I took away her pain. "No, I'm not going to kill you. How did this happen?"

"I don't know!" She yelled, her eyes turned black again. "All I know is that this started happening two weeks ago. He's not the first one I've..." Her eyes turned back to gray, she looked at me. "I don't want to be this way. Can you fix it? Can you fix me?" Brilliant hope sat in her eyes.

I was touched everyone thought I could fix everything, but I couldn't. I wasn't God, not by a long shot.

My head shook. "I don't think so, Kenz."

If there was a cure for werewolfism would I take it so my life could go back to normal? In the beginning, I definitely would've, but now? Now I knew this wasn't a curse but a gift I could utilize to help others, to protect them that couldn't protect themselves. Allison made that her new family code and I missed her so much in that moment.

I focused back on Kenzie. "We're going to help you, okay?"

"We?"

I pulled my phone out. "My pack. There are others like us. Creatures you wouldn't even believe are real."

Her interest spiked. "Like what?"

My free hand patted her knee. "You'll get there." I rose with the phone to my ear. "Braeden, hey. I need you to do a favor for me." I looked down at Kenzie.

She agreed thankfully.

After I found her on the side of the road in a ditch half dead after the Desert Wolf almost killed her she felt obligated to repay her "debt" to me. I assured her saving her life wasn't so she could owe me, but she insisted.

I told Kenzie to clean herself up.

She came to the address I gave her shortly after. When she saw the body on the floor she questioned me. "What the hell happened, McCall?" She kneeled down to inspect the blood.

Kenzie came out of her bathroom. She freaked out when she saw Braeden.

Braeden whipped out her gun at her. "You."

Kenzie hissed at her.

I put myself between them, in front of Kenzie. "Braeden, what are you doing?"

Kenzie hid behind me in worry.

Braeden flipped her hair over her shoulder to reveal a white square bandage on her neck. "This one tried to kill me the other night. She's lucky I didn't have my gun on me." She circled us.

My hands went in front of us protectively. "She didn't know what she was doing, I swear. She doesn't remember how this happened to her."

Her brows raised. "And we're supposed to believe her?"

"What other choice do we have? We're not killing her so we're going to help her."

She sneered at Kenzie behind me. "What if she doesn't want to be helped? I know you're a do-gooder, McCall. Don't let this one take advantage of that."

I stepped forward. "She's my friend, Brae. I have to try."

With a groan, she lowered her gun. "Fine, but if she acts up then I won't hesitate to use this."

"Deal." Kenzie spoke up.

I looked back at her.

She gave me a reassuring nod.

Braeden seemed satisfied.

"Go back a bag, Kenz. You're going to stay with Braeden."

She ran to her bedroom.

"Excuse me?" Braeden demanded. "I did not sign up for supernatural babysitting duty."

My gaze tried to reason with hers. "Okay, then when she attacks somebody else you'll be fine with that?"

"Of course not, but how am I supposed to protect someone against her? If she attacks someone else then I'll have to kill her, you know that."

I stepped toward her. "She needs our help. She has nobody else."

"Her mom and dad can't take care of her?"

My head shook. "They died in a car crash when she was in high school along with her younger brother. She doesn't have anybody else to go to. We have to try to help her out or she can't get better."

I could smell the sympathy in the air.

She sighed. "Fine, but if I see her even hovering over my bed at night I'll shot her first no questions asked." She headed for the door. "I'll be outside,"

I went to Kenzie's bedroom to check on her.

She sat on her bed with a bag in her hand, a lost look on her face.

I sat beside her. "Hey, you okay?"

"No."

My shoulder nudged hers. "You're going to be in time. I'm going to make sure of it. Braeden's a good friend. She'll take care of you."

She scoffed. "Literally."

I realized what I said. "If anything happens she'd protect you with her life, that's the kind of person she is. You're on her bad side, make your way over to her good side."

"What if I don't want to?"

I grinned. "She's a mercenary so you kind of have to."

She gave a wry laugh. "Of course she is." She looked at me. "I didn't know what I was doing when I attacked her that night, I swear it."

I nodded. "I know." My hand rested on her knee. "We're going to figure this out together. You're going to be okay. I promise."

She didn't look like she believed that, but nodded anyway for my benefit.

"Alright, come on."

STILES POV:

Leaving Beacon Hills was perhaps the best decision I made. Granted, I was away from all my friends and family, but it was a necessary step in the right direction. I needed to start a life of my own. I still wanted to protect people obviously, but by being a cop I could reach more people. I could reach them by my human way.

Training was definitely harder than I realized, but it was good for me. I put on some muscle and some weight, not much in only two weeks, but I knew I'd have to gain more to handle my own out in the field better.

"Yo, Stilinski," My training partner called me from across the department.

Deniqua, a black girl from Charlottesville, Virginia. She had a little bit of a southern twang whether she believed it or not. She was always pushing me out in the field, like she could tell I needed the inspiration. There were times I felt like this wasn't right for me, then I remembered who I was and what I had to do, what I wanted to do.

She came up to me. "Your girl is asking for you out front."

My forehead creased. "My girl?"

She pointed behind her. "Yeah, some redhead. Pretty and totally out of your league."

"Her hair's strawberry blonde," I corrected.

Lydia was here?

She held her hands up. "Whatever, she's waiting on you."

I slapped her on the back. "Thanks, Frye,"

She waved it off as she walked away.

I walked as calmly as I could toward the lobby. Running in a police station was a bad idea, something I learned the hard way. My back still hurt from when I was tackled to the floor. I'd been a laughing stock for three days.

We hadn't talked since I told her that Scott kicked Malia out of the pack. Sure we checked in on each other through text, but it wasn't extensive. We both had our own lives to live and she made it clear she didn't want me to be a part of hers, not in the way we both wanted. So the distance was necessary.

I stopped when I saw her.

She stood in the middle of the floor, she chewed on her lip in nervousness. Her hair was up in an artfully messy bun. She wore a green halter top and white flowery maxi skirt. The sun hit her hair and it sparkled. She turned around in search of me, her green eyes found mine she stilled.

She walked up to me on shaky legs. "Hi,"

"Hi," My eyes searched hers. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah...I guess, I just wanted to see you."

"You came all the way down here to see me?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's not that far and yes. I miss you."

I sighed. "Lydia, I don't know what you want from." I stepped closer to her. "You say you're in love with me, then you won't let me help you with this," I gestured to her stomach.

Her hand went to her stomach absently. "I know. Can we just talk for a bit? Somewhere else?"

I looked back at a few of the officers, then moved forward with my hand on her the small of her back. "Yeah, I know a place."

We ended up at a coffee house I frequented in my free time. I'd come here to think about things, mostly alone. Sometimes with the other trainees. We'd chat and goof off. It was nice to have something outside of the pack. Don't get me wrong, I loved them more than I'd ever love anybody, but these relationships were different. More grown up. More realistic.

We sat with out drinks in front of us, an air of awkwardness was inevitable. _Couldn't Believe_ by Broods played on the radio.

She sipped her iced coffee while I let my black coffee sit to cool down.

"Stiles, can I just say that I'm so sorry for how everything went down between us." Her eyes met mine. "I never wanted to hurt _you_. I just didn't want to hold you back." She took me in and smiled. "Can you blame me? Look at you. You're going to be a cop. I didn't want to take that away from you."

I nodded. "I get it, Lydia. I do. It's just that wasn't your choice to make for me." I propped one arm over the back of my chair. The window rustled by us. "What if I wanted that, too?"

She sighed, then leaned forward. "Okay. Do you want to be a dad, Stiles? Right out of high school? Right when you're about to start your life? Right when you're about to be free to do whatever you want whenever you want with whomever you want?"

My eyes went off to the side. I noticed the barista that usually served us here and waved at her with a grin. I looked back to Lydia. "What I wanted was you. Kid and all."

Her head shook. "You have no idea what you're asking."

"Then enlighten me."

"Your whole life would be dictated by this one thing," Her eyes tried to get me to understand. "Do you want that kind of life?"

"What part of I'm in love with you didn't you understand, Lyds? If this baby is a part of you don't you think I'd love it, too?"

She rubbed her flat stomach. "No, I know you would. You'd love it like it was your own, but it's not. It's not your responsibility." Her eyes went to the table as she admitted, "Sometimes I wished it was."

My mind went back to when I teased her in my jeep about her wanting me to father her kids. I guess I was right.

I reached forward to take her hand. "Have you talked to the father yet? Have you found him?"

"No," She looked up at me. "What would I say? I think you forced yourself on me and by the way I'm pregnant with your child."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly what you say. And you know once I'm a cop I could file a sexual assault charge against him or a restraining order."

Her fingers interlaced with mine. She ignored that and said, "You're going to make a really good cop." Her eyes filled with promise. "I believe in you so much. You were always meant for more than Beacon Hills."

My heart swelled at her kind words. They meant a lot coming from her.

"So please understand why I did what I did. I want what's best for you, Stiles. Even if that means I'm not a part of your life."

"I don't understand and I don't agree with that." I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. My eyes never left hers. "I'll be here when you need me, Lyds. I'm not going anywhere."

Her eyes fluttered until she tore her sad, jade gaze away.

I rose from the table. "I have to get back," I looked down at her as I went to her side, my hand caressed her beautiful face, her hand rested ontop of mine. "When you need me, call me. For anything." I leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

She didn't want to let me go, but she felt she had to.

I headed back to my jeep. A sense of adultness washed over me as I watched the cops slide into their vehicles in laughter.

I'd be them one day.

A smile planted itself on my face. Now I just had to show Lydia I wasn't a walk-away-Joe like her dad, because I knew that this was somewhat about that. Even if we didn't end up together, I wanted to prove to her that I could be there for her as a friend with this baby. It didn't matter that it wasn't mine, the baby would be considered pack once it was born anyway. We'd all protect it with our lives.

MALIA'S POV:

I sat in the tunnels Scott first told me I could talk to him about things. I found it fitting for my last day alive. My mom would beat me, I knew that. Having hope was a waste of time. There were more important things to do with my time left.

With my pen and paper in hand, I wrote to Lydia.

Dear, Lydia

I used to have a sister. Kiley. She was my everything. I wanted to protect her with everything I had. That's what big sisters do. Then I failed her and that pain has never left me. Then I met you. I was threatened by you at first. You were this impossible goal that I could never achieve because I wasn't you. I wasn't who everyone wanted me to be. I wasn't who Stiles wanted me to be. Then I realized that you weren't a threat. I realized that you saw me as your friend and that I didn't have anything to worry about. As the months ticked by you've come to be like a sister to me, different than how it was with Kiley, but still my sister. And as your sister, I need to tell you one last time to be happy. If that's with Stiles or someone else, then so be it. Life is short. The people you decide to spend it with is what makes it count. Make yours count, Lydia. I love you.

Malia

Dear Stiles,

I can never repay you for all the time you took to be there for me, to help me transition, to care for me. For a while it felt like no one else cared about me as much as you ever would, but I found that to be untrue. Because of you I changed myself. Because of you I looked down on myself. Because of you I lied to myself. You didn't know what you were doing, so it's okay. I forgive you. You only wanted me to be something I wasn't. You wanted me to be like Lydia. I get it. She's awesome and I love her. And I know you love her, too. I want you to know that I forgive you, if that's what you needed me to say. And I want you to love and live your life however you wish. I want you to be happy. So grab the person that makes you the happiest and show them how they make you feel before it's too late. You take care of your brother you hear me. Take care of your dad, I didn't have the heart to write him one of these. I love you both.

Malia

Dear Hayden,

You little brat. I don't know if I ever said thank you for siding with me over your boyfriend, over your Alpha. You chose me despite it meaning you lost your other half. So here's my thank you. Granted, I wish I could say it to your face, but as opportunity would allow it that will never be a possibility. I hope that one day you will feel like the strong, capable young woman I know you can be. Sometimes we need to be on our own for a bit to find out who we are by ourselves. If you want, I'm always here to talk to. All you have to do is come down to my grave and I'll be listening. Cross my heart. Lastly, I give you the rest of my funds. Use them wisely. I love you, you little twerp.

Malia

Dear Kira,

Can I just say that I was so grateful that you forgave me for Scott? If I were you I don't think I could've forgiven me. Not over Scott. I know he meant a lot to you, maybe the same way he means to me now. If I were a factor in your breakup I never meant to be. I missed you like crazy when you were gone, so did Scott. Oddly, we bonded over that. If there is still any part of you that hates me for taking him from you then please forgive me. I see that you're happy. I'm not sure if that's with Isaac or if you're just happier after your journey with the Skinwalkers, but I wish you the best my lightning sister. I love you.

Malia

Dear Liam,

You and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but we both really love Scott. And we're both loyal to him. So I'm asking you as his second in command to look after him. You promise me to make sure he's okay. If you see him slipping or losing himself you bring him back. He did something huge that day when he bite you. He must've seen something in you to risk it. He must've seen your strength, your willingness to go for the one percent chances if it means protecting those you care about. One day you're going to make a great Alpha of your own. Just keep your friends close. Don't let anything happen to Mason or I'll never forgive you. I love you.

Malia

Dear Mason,

I've always liked you. You remind me of Stiles in so many ways. You're the smartest person in the room, behind Lydia of course. You're as loyal as they come. And you care. Those traits are harder to come by than you might realize. Never change. You're the backbone of your friends. Keep them in line, that's your job as the human. If you need guidance look to Stiles. He's been there done that. Maybe you could teach Corey some other tricks besides disappearing. Make him see how badass he can be. Make him see he doesn't have to disappear to make a difference. I love you.

Malia

Dear Corey,

You gotta stop disappearing dude. I love you.

Malia

Dear Isaac,

You and I haven't known each other for very long. I know you were there that day when Scott turned me back. I thank you for the role you played in my transition back, no matter how small. I know that you loved Allison, too. From what I know about her, she was fearless. She was strong. She was selfless. She was a warrior. And she was beautiful. I see you have a type. I promise I won't tell a soul, but I'm totally going to tease you from the grave. Isaac and Kira sitting in a tree. G. You took a risk siding with me against Scott. I know it wasn't my sparkling personality that made that decision for you. So if you're serious about her then don't screw it up with your scarves and curly mop head. I sort of like you.

Malia

Dear Theo,

I know that our relationship has been less than friendly, but that's just it. I have come to think of you as a friend. For some insane reason, I trust you. I know that deep down you want to change. You want to be the man that we can all be proud of, but you know what you're problem is? You don't let anybody close enough to love them. When you took your sister's heart that night you sold yours away. If you want to be who I know you can be, then you have to get it back. You can't be my Tin Man forever. Thank you for haphazardly trying to help fix things with Scott, it meant a lot to me. If nothing else, fix things with him. Be there for him so you can both heal from that hatred. I guess I love you somewhat, but I'm already regretting writing it down. Don't make me.

Malia

Dear Melissa,

You've been like a third mom to me, which is more than I ever asked for, but I loved you nonetheless. For a time, I was afraid of you. You're such a strong and successful single mother. You raised an amazing son and you save lives on a daily. You're as much as a superhero as the rest of us. But that wasn't why I was afraid of you. I was terrified that you could see how I felt about your son and that you wouldn't think I was good enough for him. Well, I'm not. But I loved him. Then I realized that you loved me like a daughter, that you believed in me when Scott didn't. And I wish I could be the one by his side, but sadly that's not an option anymore. Thank you for opening your house to me, for saving my life, and for caring about me. I needed you more than you realized. Argent's a good man, you should be really happy with him. He's like a third father to Scott, he should be happy with you. If he's not then you tell him I said to come see me. I love you.

Malia

My eyes stung with fresh tears. I knew that this would be hard, but it had to me done.

Dear Scott,

This is perhaps the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I don't know where to start. So I guess I'll start off by saying thank you once last time. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have lived. If it wasn't for you I never would've tasted dill pickle kettle chips. If it wasn't for you I never would've known love. I know that I said a lot of hurtful things to you, but there were all lies. I don't blame you, Scott. I never blamed you. All I wanted to do was protect the people I care about the most, the person that I care about the most. You never wanted me to change who I was. You saw me as your equal. For that I can't thank you enough. And I hope you think of me in a positive light in the future. I never meant to hurt you, Scott. I wish I had more time. I wish we had more time. I wish I could tell you everything that you make me feel, everything I wanted with you, and everything I would give up to be with you. But I'm gone now so you have to forget everything that we had and move on. I know that this will be hard for you, but you have to let me go. You have to accept that we were never meant to be. And it's okay because I got a taste of what it was like to experience your love. It was amazing. It opened things up in me that I didn't know were there. My music! I started playing music seriously because of you. I wrote a few songs. I wrote you one, wrote us one. If you'd like to hear it, it's on my laptop. The password is Scott1. I know, it's a little obsessive, but what can a girl do when she's in love? And I am. I'm in love with you, Scott. I have been for a while, even if I didn't want to admit it to myself. In case you doubt it, I know you love me too. I wish I had the courage to say this to your face, but I can't bare it. You will always be my Alpha. That will never change. I believe in you. All I ask is for you to go off, get away from Beacon Hills, and do whatever the hell you want. If you happen to find love along the way then know that I'll be so happy for you. Your happiness is all I've ever wanted from the beginning. You remember that night on your porch before you kissed me? I told you that some girl was looking for their Scott McCall. Well, here I am. Or was. I wasn't the first and I won't be the last. Take care of yourself. So just close your eyes.

I love you so much

Malia

Thoroughly teary-eyed and sniffly, I made my way to Deaton's. There was no way I could deliver those letters and not have my sacrifice foiled. So I came to Deaton. He was an honorable man, he'd keep this secret for me until it was time to distribute the letters.

When I walked in he just finished up with a customer.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." He told the couple with their fixed cat. He looked at me with curious eyes.

I waited until I heard the door chime and their exit. I stepped forward.

"Malia, what can I do for you?"

I headed for his back room.

He followed in silence.

I handed him the stack of letters.

He looked at me with interest. "What's this?"

"My goodbye letters. Can you make sure everyone gets theirs?"

"Sure. Where are you going?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what lies ahead, Doc. I just need them to get those letters above all else. Promise me you'll keep them safe?"

He stepped forward. "Malia, what's going on?"

That was a loaded question.

There was no use in lying to Deaton. He was a wise man and he knew a lot about a lot. If I told him the truth then he'd know the importance of the situation.

I kept my voice low as I admitted, "Tonight's it for me. It's all going to end with the Desert Wolf."

He protested.

My hands rested on his shoulders. "Now I'm trusting you to keep this quiet. The whole point of all of this was to keep everyone safe. If you squeal then it will have all been for nothing. People will die because of me." My eyes begged his to understand. "If you keep quiet, I'm the only one that has to get hurt."

Fire I've never seen burned behind his eyes. "But you won't just get hurt, you'll die. You expect me to go along with that? Scott would never forgive me."

I looked down and gave a sad smile. " _Scott_ will die if you don't. And who knows how many others will. Now is not the time to be noble. I came to you because I trusted you. Can I trust you now?"

He placed the letters on a table, then faced his back to me. He finally nodded. "I'm not happy about it, but what if there was another way?"

"There's not. There's no use in wasting time in finding one. It ends with me, I've accepted that."

This after all wouldn't have happened if they never turned me back. Everyone would be safe.

He sighed heavily. "I can only keep quiet about this for so long, Malia. You do what you have to and do it quickly." He looked through the letters. "Where's mine?"

I walked forward to hug him. "Right here."

He hugged me back. "I'm sorry."

Something sharp and pointy jabbed into my skin.

Moments later I felt woozy.

I looked to Deaton in shock. "I trusted you."

"I'm sorry," He repeated, even though he looked anything but.

I slumped to the floor.

SCOTT'S POV:

We rushed into the Vet to find Deaton in the back room with Malia knocked out and handcuffed to an empty cage.

"What happened?" I questioned Deaton.

Hayden and Liam fell behind me.

"We need to talk." His arms folded across his chest in seriousness.

After he explained everything, some of which we already knew, some of which we didn't, I still couldn't believe it. The Desert Wolf planned to kill her tonight. And she was just going to give up, she was just going to die without telling me.

He handed me a letter. "She wrote this for you, wanted me to give it to you all after she died. Should I get the others?"

My head shook. "No," I looked at her slumped over and selfless. "Give us the place. I want to be the only one here when she wakes up."

"I can't just close shop for this,"

I looked to him. "Deaton, please."

With a nod, he relented, then ushered the others out.

I sank to the floor across from her, my back against the table leg. With the weight of the letter in my hand, I opened it. In case, I doubted that any part of what Theo said was the truth, or that the recording was somehow fabricated, or that what my heart told me was true, any doubt was washed away with that letter. I couldn't do anything besides watch her sleep.

When the sun started to go down is when she stirred.

She groaned, then tasted something bad in her mouth. She stilled when she saw me. She looked around her, then registered the shackles. In desperation, she yanked on them, but they wouldn't give.

"What is this?"

I shrugged. "Oh, nothing. I'm just on suicide watch."

Her brown eyes widened. "You know," She speculated, she looked to the side. "Deaton," She cursed.

"This isn't his fault. You should've come to me, Malia."

"And say what?"

I held up the letter. "You could've said all of this," I yelled at her. "How can you write those things and be okay with dying?"

She cast her eyes down. "You wouldn't have let me go, Scott."

"You're damn right I wouldn't have."

She pulled on the chains again. "So what's your big plan? You're just going to keep me locked up?"

I nodded. "If I have to."

"Then she'll kill everyone. Are you willing to let that happen?"

Was she worth the risk? Hell yes.

I nodded. "We can hold our own."

Her head shook. "True Alpha my ass. The Scott I know would never chance everyone's life for one person. What happened to that guy?"

"He fell in love with you." I said as simply as that.

Her eyes snapped to mine, she looked as if she didn't believe it. Tears filled her eyes. "Don't tell me that. Not now." She cast her eyes down.

"Why? Because it would change things? Then you'd have to have hope that you'd survive this?"

"Yes!" She screamed. "And you giving me hope does nothing but hurt me. I can't think about what life would be like for us in my last few hours alive. I can't think about what our first date would be like or our first time together. Let alone our future. One that I'm never going to have!"

I shot forward. "But you can! I'm not letting her take you, not without a fight."

"That was the deal I made. It's already done. Just let it be for once, you can't save everybody."

Disbelief filled me. "How can you ask me that?"

"Because I don't want you to die! Is that so hard to believe?"

A sense of deja vu passed between us when I asked her essentially the same thing outside her house. She wanted to kill her mom quick so no one else would get hurt, I didn't want her to do it because I was afraid she'd get hurt or worse. Now I know how she felt that day.

I leaned forward in a last ditch attempt to get her to have hope, so I sought her mouth, but she leaned away. My head rested on the cage beside her head.

"This can not be the end of us." I turned my head to look at her.

She turned her head to look at me. "It already is." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Lia," I sighed.

"I thought I'd never hear you call me that again." A tear ran down her cheek.

I wiped it away. "You're always going to be Lia to me, no matter how much of a crazy bitch you become."

She laughed through her tears. "You called me a bitch."

My forehead leaned against hers. "You are. You're my bitch." I gave a soft grin.

Our heat passed between us.

She nodded. Indecision layed on her heart, then her mouth closed down on mine.

I kissed her back. I kissed her like I'd wanted to do so many times over the last few weeks. I kissed her like I was in love with her. I kissed her like it was our last kiss. Then I stabbed the tranq dart into her back.

She froze.

I grabbed her phone from her pocket and pulled away.

She looked at me with betrayal in her scared brown eyes. "Don't," She quietly begged before she passed out again.

I kissed the top of her head as I stood. "We're going to fight for you, baby." I promised.

MALIA'S POV:

I groaned with a headache.

Scott. He knocked me out.

This had to stop.

With as much strength I could muster, I pulled on the chains. Nothing. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Somebody help!" I yelled in hopes a passerbyer would hear and call for backup.

The moonlight shined through the windows, letting me know that I had slept the day away.

My eyes shot to the clock on the old school wall. Eleven thirty. How long had I'd been out?

"Scott?" I called. "You don't have to do this!" I could hear his heartbeat in the other room.

He walked into the room. "Yes, I do. We're going to finish this once and for all." He came closer, a needle produced in his hand.

I scooted away as far as I could. "What is that? Don't knock me out again. Please?" I begged.

He tapped the needle. "It's the saliva of the Kanima. It'll immobilize you for a few hours, which gives us more than enough time to kill the Desert Wolf."

My head shook. "Scott, you don't have to do this." My eyes tried to get his to reason with me. "You were right before. I don't want to kill her. She's my mom, the only one I've got left. If you do this, I'll never forgive you."

He injected me with the venom. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"No, no. Scott!" I stilled. No, immobilized was more like it. No part of me could move. My eyes stung in defeat and the dams opened up.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done." He stood.

"I hate you." Even as I said it we both knew I didn't mean it not one bit.

"No, you don't." He walked away.

Ten minutes went by. Ten minutes of my trying to break free from this paralysis. I understood what my dad must've felt like when he couldn't move in the burning house around him. My world was burning around me and there was nothing I could do about it besides sit here.

I couldn't accept that.

I couldn't let them all die. I couldn't let Scott die.

So I focused on my hand. Deaton said before all I had to do was focus on that part and see it move in my mind. Five minutes went by without success.

My finger twitched.

Hope filled me. If I could just save them from themselves everything would be okay.

My finger twitched again. And again and again until my whole hand could move. The minutes ticked by and by the time I could move my whole body it was five minutes to twelve, but I was still shackled to the cage.

I let out a frustrated groan.

Determination filled me.

Fine. If I couldn't get free from the cage then I'd just have to take the cage with me.

I rose to my feet then dragged the cage with me to the door and out to my car. "Shit!" I cursed at my slashed tires.

Scott. I was going to kill him.

Driving there was out of the question and I was already late for my peace execution. There was no way I could run there with this cage dragging along and make it in time. And Scott had my phone so I couldn't call her and tell her to meet me somewhere else.

What was I going to do?

"Calm down, Malia." I breathed in and out, but that didn't work.

I looked down at my hands then realized the chains would come off, it would be painful, but they'd come off. With no other option, I pressed down on my thumb until the bone crunched under the pressure. My hand easily slid out of the cuff. I did the same to my other thumb, then shed the weight. My hands would heal, but my dead friends wouldn't.

I raced off into the dead of night with a mission. My heart pounded so hard in my chest with the fear someone was already hurt or worse. I was on autopilot to my cave.

SCOTT'S POV:

We stood our ground by Malia's cave. I made Braeden take my mom and Mason for their safety. It was just Argent, Liam, Hayden, Corey, and I. I kept Kira and Isaac out of it, they didn't have to be apart of this in case something went wrong.

I had my A team and that's all that mattered.

A sense of war hung in the air.

The Desert Wolf arrived with a knowing smirk. "Scott and the gang. Why am I not surprised?"

"This ends here, Corinne." I announced.

She laughed as if this amused her. "You would think that, wouldn't you?"

She nodded at something behind us.

A few of her men appeared with guns.

"We can take you all."

"And bring out the rest of them."

I snapped back around to see one carting my mom out with a gun to her head, along with Mason, Braeden, and Kenzie.

Argent stepped forward,

"Not so fast, hunter." She demanded. "One more move and I'll let them blow all of their heads off, including your own."

I growled. "What do you want?"

She stepped forward. "Isn't that obvious by now? Where's my daughter? We had a deal. Her life in exchange for all of yours." She pointed at us.

"That's not going to happen."

She pulled out a gun with a drawn out smug chuckle. "Those are the rules. Now I'm just going to have to kill all of you."

I wolfed out. "You can try."

The others transformed.

"Let's kill this psychotic bitch once and for all." Hayden chimed in. She charged forward without warning.

I went after her as the others went after the captured.

Hayden dodged the first few bullets but got one in the arm.

I flipped through the air and kicked her back.

She stumbled back but righted herself almost inhumanely quick. She probably still had residual power from when Malia drained her of her coyote. She pointed the gun at me.

I bent my back close to the ground until she was done firing.

"This wasn't exactly the mother and son-in-law relationship I imagined for us, Scott." She mocked.

"Shut up!" I charged her to the ground.

She knocked me back with the end of her rifle, then lashed Hayden across the face. She shot me in the leg.

A guy grabbed Hayden by her hair and dragged her away.

"Hayden!" I screamed.

Liam looked up from helping get Mason back, the distraction caused him the goon to shoot him in the back.

"No!" Mason cried out. He attacked the goon only to be knocked out cold.

"Scott, behind you!" Hayden warned.

The Desert Wolf came at me with two daggers. She sliced into my chest.

I kicked her back in anger.

She cut my arm.

I knocked one of her daggers out of her hand, then hooked my foot under hers as I grabbed her hands, I swept her feet from under her. My claws scratched her face.

She fell forward, taking me with her. Both of her hands wrapped around her dagger, which stabbed into my stomach.

I stared wide-eyed from the shock.

"Scott!" My mom screamed. "Fight, sweetheart. You can defeat her!"

I looked back at her, blood pooled in my mouth as I rolled off the Desert Wolf.

"Scott!"

She rose.

I grabbed her foot with a growl.

She smirked down at me, then threw her dagger with a target in mind.

The dagger pierced my mom in her stomach.

She stilled from the shock, then met Argent's eyes.

"No!" He caught her before she fell.

She spit up blood, then choked on it.

"Mom!" I stood on shaky legs.

Everyone stopped fighting.

"Mom," I went to her.

She gasped through the blood, but it had already filled her lungs.

"You're going to be okay," Argent promised. "We're going to get you to a hospital."

My hand grabbed hers, I took as much pain as I could manage. "No," I told him. My eyes locked on hers. "She's close to death." My eyes tried to convey that I was sorry, that this was all my fault.

His head shook. "No, we can help her. There has to be something!"

My eyes met his. "There's nothing I can do."

His hand smoothed her hair back. "I can't go through this again. I can't! So you fight, you hear me?"

She tried to grin through the pain, but she was already so weak. Then she wasn't weak anymore. She was dead.

White hot rage burst in me. I stood and turned and rammed for the cold, heartless woman that could do this to people she didn't even know. I could feel my body as it changed into something more, as it changed into the Alpha I feared. She killed my one good parent, she killed my heart.

For a split second, she looked afraid, then she produced a multitude of guns. She fired at me, but I was too fast to be hit by the bullets.

"Scott!" A voice stopped me in my tracks. Malia raced out of the woods, out of breath, and fearful. "This isn't your fight!"

I couldn't talk to her in this form, but if I could I'd say it was now. She killed my mom.

Malia looked at her injured friends, at my dead mom, then back at me heavy guilt and horror in her eyes. "Get the others, I'll take care of my mother." She dashed forward. Her eyes burned blow, her claws extended, and vengeance in her heart.

Despite how much it pained me to let this go, Malia was right. This was her fight. So I went with the new plan. I zoomed through the woods, it was easy to knock off the goons without much protest. With all of their necks snapped, I came to a halt.

Hayden helped Liam up while Corey grabbed Mason in her arms.

"I'm going to get him home." He told me, then sped off.

I looked down at my mom wrapped in Argent's arms.

He wept for her.

My brain couldn't process this right now or ever. I might as well be an orphan now, too. My dad was never going to be in my life. My hatred towards him in that moment grew. Maybe if he hadn't left us my mom wouldn't have been here. Maybe she'd still be alive.

The sound of war drew my attention to Malia and her mom. I changed back to myself and grabbed a pair of pants off one of the dead goons.

Malia dodged her blows well.

The Desert Wolf delivered a kick to her head, then push kicked her to the ground.

I moved forward.

Liam grabbed my arm. He shook his head.

I shook his hand loose then watched against my will.

Malia looked up at her mom. "You don't have to do this." She surprised me. She didn't give up like she was adamant about earlier. "You don't have to kill me or amy more of my pack." She raised her hands in front of her in surrender. "We can talk about this. I'll forget everything that happened between us...if you're willing to start over?" She stood. "It won't be easy for any of us, but I'm willing to try if you are?" She inched forward cautiously. "You're my mother. There must be some part of you that loves me, some part of you that doesn't want to do this, some part of you that wants us to have a relationship?"

Her gun shot out. "None."

Malia keeled over in pain, then rammed into her mom. They fell to the ground. Malia punched and clawed at her because she had no choice. "Why can't you love me?! Why'd you have to ruin my life?!" She demanded.

The Desert Wolf flipped her over then let out a round of lead into her daughter. "Because you came from rape you insolent, worthless, piece of trash girl."

For a sliver of a moment, I felt bad for Corinne. Having a child was stressful, I imagined. Having a child out of rape was an entirely different story. I tried to imagine how she felt when she carried Malia, but I couldn't.

Malia tried to stand, but she was badly injured. Her heart had already begun to slow.

With a hate filled roar, I rushed forward. I tore into the Desert Wolf with everything I had. She ruined our lives. She ruined Malia's life. She ruined my life!

"Scott," Malia called as she stood. "She's dead."

She was right. I had ripped her to shreds.

Malia looked down at herself.

I took in the many bullet holes in her, then met her eyes in surprise.

She faltered.

MALIA'S POV:

My eyes closed as I fell, my own weight too much for me to hold up.

Scott caught me in his warm arms. "Lia," His hands cupped my face. "Open your eyes. You're going to be okay."

I forced them open to look at him. He was so blurry. And warm. His arms were so warm. He was just a warm person. Maybe that's what drew me to him.

My hand reached up to touch his face, it took the last amount of energy I had. "I'm sorry."

By the shake of his head, his knew what I was apologizing for. He cradled me to him. "You're going to make it."

I gave a tired smile. "No, I'm not."

"Don't say that."

My consciousness began to dip in and out.

"Lia, look at me."

I peeked at him. "You have to let me go, Scott."

"No, I won't."

My hand found his.

Our fingers laced together.

"It's okay," I promised.

His tears dropped on my face. "It's not okay," He cried. "It's not okay for you to die."

A white vision shined from above.

He shook me. "Look at me."

I gave a ghost of a smile. "I love you, Scott McCall. I'm in love with you. I guess I was brave enough to say it to your face after all." A tear escaped my eyes and slid down my face.

"Come on, don't say that like you're never going to say it again."

The light came closer, my heartbeat thinned out, my breathing slowed. I was near death. And I was okay with that.

"Please, say you don't hate me."

He laughed through his tears. "Are you kidding me? I promised you a wedding, didn't I?" He wiped my tears away, he rocked us back and forth. "I'm in love with you, Malia Tate. You don't have the right to die on me. Not after everything we've been through."

I was okay with dying, but I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to lose him or hurt him anymore than I already had. Something in me wrenched.

"I'm scared," I cried until no more tears would come until I couldn't see him anymore, until everything stilled, and until the white light closed in on me.

"Lia," His voice was so far away. He shook my body, but I had already left it. "No, look at me." He begged. "Look at me."

"Scott?" Someone said it was too far away for me to distinguish the voice. "Scott?"

"Don't," His voice was small but authoritative. His voice was full of heartache and suffering. His voice was the thing I'd miss the most. His voice was the last thing I heard before I drifted into the unknown.

SCOTT'S POV:

"Scott," Liam's head landed on my shoulder.

My eyes wouldn't leave Malia's. Her eyes were half closed, her focus ahead of her. She lay in my arms, as still as if life never breathed into her. My hand interlaced with hers, I noticed the red polish on her nails. Same as Allison when she died.

"Scott?" He repeated.

"Don't," I warned.

Kira somehow arrived, she kneeled in front of me, her voice soft. She tried to get me to look at her unsuccessfully. "She's gone."

My eyes shot to hers, then to where my mom laid in Argent's arms. Anything left in me broke. I clutched Malia's body to mine as I sobbed. My head burrowed into her once warm neck.

"Please, come back to me." I begged.

Kira let out a cry, her hand fell to Malia's arm.

"Hayden, no." Liam rushed forward.

She pushed past him.

He held her back. "You can't freak out right now."

"She's not dead, is she?"

Her answer was met with deafening silence.

Her composure crumbled. She fell to the ground. Liam tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me," She crawled to us. Her eyes now rimmed red. "There's got to be something you can do, Scott?"

Like what? Giving her the bite wasn't an option. Taking away her pain wasn't an option. I had all this power and I never felt so powerless.

My head shook. "I can't do anything," I admitted as bile rose in my throat, I swallowed it back.

MALIA'S POV:

The white light faded and I was back in the woods.

I snapped around only to be met by silence and solitude. I died. At least, I thought I died.

So where was I?

"Malia?" A slightly familiar voice said that I couldn't place no matter how hard I tried.

"God?" I cautiously turned around and my eyes widened.

She laughed. Her fair skin almost glowed. Her dark locks flowed effortlessly past her shoulders. Her smile was brilliantly beautiful. "Not quite."

"Allison?"

A/N: Okey dokey. I don't know about yall but that took a lot out of me. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY LEAVING A COMMENT/REVIEW. Let me know how you feel about Kenzie, the Stydia scene, and you know what else. Certain storylines, like Melissa's, are being wrapped up soon because this fic will come to an end soonish. If you have concerns(I couldn't possibly imagine about what lol) don't be afraid to reach out. Remember, if you're a guest reviewing I can't respond to your comment. So either make an account or reach to me on my social media. Tumblr: brostavorunsmylifenowareyouhappy. Twitter: Stavo'sBrooke Insta/snapchat: coach_deniqua


	18. Stars

The song for this chapter is Grace Potter and the Nocturnals - Stars (perfectly describes how Scott feels this chapter)

LYDIA'S POV:

I looked down from reading my latest self-help book about being a parent to see Scott calling me. I didn't bother to answer it. After the nasty voicemail I left him about kicking Malia out of the pack, I didn't much feel like talking to him. That whole situation stressed me out and the last thing I needed was more added stress.

He called again and I ignored it again. My phone buzzed when he left a voicemail.

What if they needed my help? What if I could help?

I exhaled, my hand massaged my head. If it was help of the supernatural kind then I couldn't do it. This baby was kind of in the way of that. I wondered when I'd stop thinking about it as a baby and as my baby? So far it was just a thing that ruined my life. It didn't have to ruin anybody else's. Namely Stiles'.

An hour or so later when I was ready for bed, my cousin, Trina, knocked on my bedroom door. "Lydia, there's a Stiles here to see you."

I turned to her. "A Stiles? He's here?"

She nodded. "He's a cutie." She whispered. "An ex of yours?"

"Something like that," I looked down at my flannel pj's, something I bought to remind of him in my time away. Sappy, I know. "Did he say what it was about?"

Her head shook. "Not, he just said it was important. He had a teary look in his face, he looks like a kicked puppy that one."

My eyes rolled as I pushed past her to find Stiles in the living room.

Trina appeared. "I'll be in my room." She winked at me.

"Thanks."

I turned back to Stiles. She was right. He did look like a kicked puppy or like someone kicked his puppy. His eyes were rimmed red from crying. He saddened, even more, when he saw me.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" I stepped forward.

"She's dead," He whispered.

Uncertainty settled in my stomach. "Who's dead?"

He cried. "Malia."

"I'm sorry, I must've not heard right. Come again?"

"She's dead, Lyds."

My hand went to my stomach as I stumbled back. My head shook. "What are you talking about? How can she be dead?" I looked up at him.

"The Desert Wolf killed her," He sniffled. "Scott called me. It happened a few hours ago."

That's why he called. And I hadn't answered because I was a bitch.

She's really dead.

"How could this be happening again?" I fought my tears.

He looked down as he tried to compose himself. "That's not it. She killed Melissa, too."

My hand flew to my mouth to muffle my cry.

Poor Scott.

Melissa was like a second mom to Stiles. And Malia was his first everything.

Poor Stiles.

I looked at him through my tears. "We have to go to them. We have to go." I headed for the door.

He stopped me, his hand on my wrist. "Lydia, it could still be dangerous there."

"I don't care."

His eyes bore into mine. "You have to think about that baby, too."

I ripped my arm away. "My best friend just died and you want me to think about this stupid baby? How do I know I haven't already lost it?"

"Don't say that. You care."

He was right. I did care about the thing, but it wasn't here yet and I couldn't feel it.

"I care about Malia more." I grabbed the doorknob.

He closed the door when I opened it. "Are you going to change? What are you wearing?"

Oh yeah.

"Fine, I'll change." I backed up. "But you better not leave me here, Stilinski. Or the next time I scream it'll be your death I'm predicting."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Cop's honor."

I gave him a look before I went to change and pack an overnight bag.

SCOTT'S POV:

I sat on a stool at Deaton's.

"Scott?" Someone called.

My attention was on the dead bodies of the women I loved the most laid out on two tables.

"Scott, you've been staring at them for hours." A hand rested on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off. "Go away,"

They sighed and left me to my sorrow.

Someone else tried who knew how much later. Time was relative when you were in your mind.

"I said go away,"

This was all my fault. I should've killed the Desert Wolf long ago or let Malia kill her when she had the chance. I shouldn't have listened to Malia's lies, I should've seen through them. I should've seen that she was scared. And I should've done something about it. _True Alpha, my ass_. She had that right.

"Scott,"

Stiles stepped in front of me.

I stood, my tears returned.

He pulled me in for a hug. "I'm sorry,"

I sank into him as my sobs took over my body.

"I know," He cried with me. "Trust me, I know."

When I pulled away, I noticed Lydia beside us. "I'm so sorry, I tried to protect her."

She shoved me back.

"Lydia," Stiles warned.

She shoved me back again. "It's your fault that she's dead! You shouldn't have kicked her out of the pack! You got her killed, Scott!" She slapped me across the face.

Stiles pulled her away as she crumpled in his arms.

She was right. If Lydia could see then everyone could see it.

Disgrace filled me as I turned to their bodies.

Stiles sent me an apology look.

My mind became fuzzy and I walked out of the room, then out of the office. I just walked in a daze.

 _You got her killed, Scott_.

 _You got her killed, Scott._

 _You got her killed, Scott._

I ended up back at her cave, but this time I went inside. This was her home before I turned her back. Before I ruined her life. She had it right that day at her apartment. I had ruined her life. All of her pain was because of me. Her dad died because of me. She died because of me.

Fury filled me to the brim and I lashed out. My hand punched the cave wall. Over and over again until there was a big hole in the wall, but that did nothing to fill the hole in my chest.

"Dammit!" I screamed and it echoed through the cave.

I slid against the wall until I sunk to the ground. Shamefully, I wept. Not that it did any good. I didn't feel better. My heart was torn in two. Who should I mourn more? My own mother or my love? I couldn't do either properly because when I did I felt guilt for not mourning the other.

I went to pull her letter from my back pocket, then remembered I stole a dead guy's jeans. Her letter was all I had left and it was gone. Motivated to find it, I searched through the woods. High and low with no luck. I heard a stream nearby, I went to it for a drink of water. I cupped handfuls of water into my hands, then I paused when I noticed a white piece of paper as it floated down the stream. I snatched it up.

Her letter.

The ink had smudged. All I could make out was _Dear Scott_. Her words were gone just like her. Now I officially had nothing left from her.

A howl ripped through my throat and tore through the trees. A howl for my mother. A howl for my Malia. Perhaps a howl for every person we ever lost.

When I was done I collapsed to the ground. My eyes found the big, bright moon. A sight I never hated so much in my life. Correction, the stars. I've never hated the stars so much. They made me feel lost and insignificant like my troubles didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. They made me think of all the times Malia and I had watched them from my back porch or hers. They made me remember I'd never see her again, not in the way I wanted to.

I wasn't particularly religious, but I hoped that wherever Malia was she was in a better place. My little coyote.

Two days later we had the funerals.

I wore the same suit I had for Henry's funeral. It felt fitting seeing as these deaths were my fault, too.

My dad came down when the Sheriff told him. I couldn't. I didn't want to see him, but he came anyway. Apparently, he was feeling fatherly.

He knocked on my door as we got ready for the funeral. "Hey,"

I ignored him.

"Scott, you have to talk to me some time. You can't ignore me forever."

I tied my tie without a glance his way.

"Okay, how about I talk and you listen?" He came inside my room. "I know I haven't been around much and that's my fault. The last time I was here things didn't really go the way I hoped. You're angry with me for leaving. I would be angry at me, too. But I'm here now and just because your mother is gone doesn't mean you don't have a parent."

My head snapped over to look at him. "You're not a parent. A parent is someone who takes care of their child. You stopped taking care of me long ago. As far as I'm concerned, you're just a sperm donor."

He sighed. "No, I'm your father. We need each other right now, Scott. This is difficult for me, too."

I neared him. "Then you can deal with that on your own. I'm eighteen if you've forgotten. I can do fine on my own. I don't need you." I pushed past him. "I want you gone after the funerals."

He went after me. "Hey, I'm your father. You don't talk to me like that." He grabbed my arm.

I shoved him back into the wall, my forearm pressed into his neck hard. My eyes glowed red and my fangs were out. "You don't have a right to lecture me. You don't belong here. You don't belong in my world."

Fear rolled off of him. "What are you?"

I dropped him.

He fell to the floor, his eyes stared at me in wondering.

"What got mom killed. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave when the service is over. Don't make me ask again." I stormed away from him.

My mom's funeral was held in a Catholic church. The service was considered nice, but I haven't paid attention to most of it. The sound of rapidly beating hearts and stifled tears filled my ears. All I could do was stare at the blown up image of her smiling. She looked so happy and vibrant in it. I'd never see her smile like that again. She'd never get on my case about cleaning my room again. Or taking out the trash. Or Malia.

 _I laid in bed with my phone in my hands._

 _My mom knocked on my door. "Hey,"_

" _Hey,"_

" _Can we chat for a bit?"_

 _I sat up. "Yeah, is everything okay?"_

 _She gave a soft smile. "Of course. I just want talk. We haven't talked in a while. About school or you. Or girls." Her eyes scouted mine. "If there's some girl, in particular, you might've taken an interest in? I'd be cool with that if you wanted to talk about it."_

 _I made a face. "Um, no."_

" _There's no girl?"_

 _I couldn't think of any, none that rung a bell. I shook my head. "No."_

 _She seemed disappointed. "Seriously?"_

" _What?" I laughed._

" _Malia,"_

 _Confusion flitted across my face. "What about Malia?"_

 _She grabbed a pillow and hit me with it. "Scott Alejandro McCall. I know I didn't raise no fool."_

 _I grabbed it from her with a laugh. "I'm not so sure about that, mom. Care to fill me in on whatever you're taking out on me?"_

 _She sighed. "You and Malia. That doesn't ring and bells?"_

" _Okay, now I'm lost."_

 _She looked liked she wanted to smack me. "You two have been spending a lot of time together."_

" _Oh, is that a problem? Do you not like her over here so much?"_

 _She did smack me on the back of the head._

" _Ow."_

" _I love having her around. Don't you?" She looked at me expectantly._

 _I nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She popped into my mind. "She's been really nice to talk to. I haven't really had a friend like her. Ever. Stiles has been spending more time with Lydia. With Kira gone, it's been nice to have the company."_

 _She nodded. "I bet. She has really pretty skin. Do you know what skin products she uses?"_

" _Nothing. She just has naturally pretty skin." I said without blinking. Was it weird that I knew that so quickly?_

" _And her hair. I need a change. Do you know what color hers is?"_

 _I nodded. "You'd think brown at first and it is, but it's more of a chestnut color with amber highlights. Although, those highlights are from the sun, so..." I offered a helpful grin, then it faded when I realized I had really paid attention to her hair that much._

" _Cool, but what about her smile? Does she see a dentist regularly?"_

 _My head shook as I thought of it. "No, she just has a gorgeous smile." I gulped. A grin found my face. "She smiles a lot, more often than I ever realized when she was with Stiles. She's really easy to please, all you need is to show her some attention, then she'll smile for you. Kind of makes your whole day fade away." I admitted because it had. I've had plenty of awful days of missing Kira or my best friend or Allison and Malia would give me just a glimpse of her dimpled smile, then the rest didn't matter so much._

" _She's really open-hearted. I hadn't known that about her until she started coming over here."_

 _I grinned at my mom. "Totally. You know once time there was this dying bird we'd come across in the middle of the woods. She noticed it and stopped to take its pain away until it passed. And there was Prom when I didn't feel like going and she dragged me there and when I when I wasn't having fun she took me to the Lacrosse field and we played all night. Then there was the time we got stuck in a rainstorm out by Deaton's. We ran in the back and dried off. The way the moon hit her that night made her look ethereal and she didn't even know it."_

" _What did that have to do with her being nice?"_

 _I blushed. "I don't know."_

 _Wait, did I like her?_

 _She patted my knee. "My work here is done." She headed for the door._

" _Mom,"_

 _She looked back._

" _What was the purpose of this talk?"_

 _She shrugged with a grin. "I just wanted to chat." She moved down the hall to leave me alone with my thoughts._

 _Did I like Malia as more than a friend? I mean, I couldn't. We couldn't. Stiles wouldn't be okay with it. I wouldn't be okay with it and I was pretty sure Malia wouldn't be okay with it. But did I like her?_

 _I mean, I said all of those things with confidence. A pit of worry settled into my stomach._

 _The smell of Thai food filled in the air. I heard her boots on the stairs._

 _Malia danced into my room. "Guess what your favorite werecoyote got, McCall?"_

 _My heart dipped from the sight of her. And I knew that my mom had come into my room with an endgame and she'd won._

" _Hello?" She waved her hand in front of my face. "Earth to dumbass." She snapped her fingers._

 _My hand grabbed hers. I gave a forced grin. "I'm assuming it's this food. And I'm also assuming you had dill pickle chips."_

 _She blew her stinky breath in my face and laughed. "What gave it away." She flopped on my bed beside me._

 _I looked at her, like really looked at her for this first time. Now I had the urge to lean forward and cover my mouth with hers so strong that it left me breathless._

 _My head shook._

 _Nope. This couldn't happen. I couldn't like my best friend's ex. I wouldn't. So I shoved those feelings back down._

My mind came back to the present when a hand clamped down on mine. I looked over to expect Malia, then I remembered the horrible truth. It was just Kira's hand.

I wondered if she never left would I ever have fallen for Malia?

Kira patted my hand. "It's going to be okay." She whispered.

I looked down at her and for the first moment since she came back I wished I still loved her so I wouldn't have to feel so empty right now, then I felt guilty for feeling that. I missed Malia.

"It's okay. I miss her, too." She whispered.

I helped carry her casket out along with the Sheriff, Stiles, and Argent. My dad wanted to do it, but I refused. Argent deserved that right more than he ever did.

The hardest part was perhaps seeing them lower her into the ground. I couldn't unsee that. All I could think about were bugs crawling over her rotten flesh, of her skin deteriorating, of her being empty down there.

Argent stood by my side, his hand rested on my shoulder as he pulled me close. Both of us contemplated what life would be like without this woman that we held dear to us.

"I'm sorry, Scott." He finally said after everyone had left.

"Me, too." I told him.

Then came Malia's funeral. We kept it small, just the pack. My dad insisted he attended because she meant a lot to me. I didn't want him there, but I didn't have the energy to fight him on it.

Everyone said something nice about Malia. Like my mother's funeral, I couldn't bring myself to say anything or I'd never stop crying. Everyone understood, which I was grateful for.

Unlike my mother, we didn't report Malia dead. I couldn't bare to have the coroner cutting her open to find her cause of death, so we kept it quiet. When they asked me where we should bury her I told them by her father. She'd like that.

Kira wouldn't let my hand go the entire time. I didn't care either way, but I didn't have the heart to pull my hand away. "It'll be okay."

When would this be okay? It wasn't okay! I wasn't okay with everyone I loved dying on me.

I wondered how I'd go on after this.

Once she was lowered into the ground, a circle of howls began.

Tears stung my eyes.

I thought back to her dad's funeral when we howled in mourning. I told her she had the strength to let her dad go. I didn't have that strength. I couldn't let her go.

Deaton passed out all the notes she wrote us on her last day as if sadness hadn't already soured the air enough. He handed me an envelope.

"She wrote a copy just in case," He said.

I read it once more.

Dear Scott,

This is perhaps the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I don't know where to start. So I guess I'll start off by saying thank you once last time. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have lived. If it wasn't for you I never would've tasted dill pickle kettle chips. If it wasn't for you I never would've known love. I know that I said a lot of hurtful things to you, but there were all lies. I don't blame you, Scott. I never blamed you. All I wanted to do was protect the people I care about the most, the person that I care about the most. You never wanted me to change who I was. You saw me as your equal. For that, I can't thank you enough. And I hope you think of me in a positive light in the future. I never meant to hurt you, Scott. I wish I had more time. I wish we had more time. I wish I could tell you everything that you make me feel, everything I wanted with you, and everything I would give up to be with you. But I'm gone now so you have to forget everything that we had and move on. I know that this will be hard for you, but you have to let me go. You have to accept that we were never meant to be. And it's okay because I got a taste of what it was like to experience your love. It was amazing. It opened things up in me that I didn't know were there. My music! I started playing music seriously because of you. I wrote a few songs. I wrote you one, wrote us one. If you'd like to hear it, it's on my laptop. The password is Scott1. I know, it's a little obsessive, but what can a girl do when she's in love? And I am. I'm in love with you, Scott. I have been for a while, even if I didn't want to admit it to myself. In case you doubt it, I know you love me too. I wish I had the courage to say this to your face, but I can't bare it. You will always be my Alpha. That will never change. I believe in you. All I ask is for you to go off, get away from Beacon Hills, and do whatever the hell you want. If you happen to find love along the way then know that I'll be so happy for you. Your happiness is all I've ever wanted from the beginning. You remember that night on your porch before you kissed me? I told you that some girl was looking for their Scott McCall. Well, here I am. Or was. I wasn't the first and I won't be the last. Take care of yourself. So just close your eyes.

I love you so much

Malia

I stalked away, not looking back until I ended up at her apartment with boxes under my arm. Someone had to pack up her things and I didn't want anyone else touching her stuff.

I started with her bedroom. There wasn't much in there besides her clothes and a few pictures. One room was completely empty, so I went to the one in the middle.

"Woah," I looked around the room in awe. It was colorful and creative. Inspiring.

Her guitar sat on its stand in the corner.

I picked it up and sat on her stool, my fingers strummed at the strings lightly. My eyes went to the wall across from me. I noticed my picture on the wall and I looked away. I placed her guitar back on the stand. There was a notebook on her desk labeled My Songs. I flipped through it. These were good. That reminded me that she said she wrote us a song. I went to her laptop, I typed in Scott1, and I was in. That was really her password.

A sad smile came to my face.

The internet was up. She last looked at a vibrator collection.

I laughed. That made me feel better somehow.

I closed her tabs and found her media player. There it was. Our song. All I had to do was click on it and I could skip down memory lane, then I'd remember that we'd never have anything together ever again. So I deleted it, then slammed the top down. I finished packing up the rest of her things and when I went home my dad was gone. But the pack wasn't.

Stiles held up some DVDs. "We've got a few things to do."

It was all the _Star Wars_ movies. No part of me wanted to watch those without her, but I gave in because it felt like a nice thing to do to honor her somehow.

Lydia sat next to me. "Hey,"

I glanced at her, then focused back on the empty space in front of me.

"Look, I'm sorry for hitting you the other day. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay." I muttered.

"It's not. I wanted you to know that I don't blame you, I was just angry and upset and pr-" She cut herself off. Her heartbeat rose rapidly.

My eyes narrowed at her. "And what?"

Her hand went to her stomach. "Nothing. I'm sorry is all."

I focused my hearing and detected another life inside her. My eyes widened.

She realized I figured it out. Her head shook.

"Stiles!"

He ran from the kitchen. "What? What happened?"

I pointed to Lydia. "You two?" I pointed to my belly.

His eyes went to hers in question.

"What's going on?" Mason asked.

Everyone else came from the kitchen with the snacks, their interest piqued.

"Lydia has something she wants to share with us," I stood.

Lydia pursed her lips. "Um, no I don't."

"Lyds," Stiles urged her.

She sighed. "Fine," She stood. "So I'm a little pregnant."

Kira laughed. "You're pregnant?" Her laugh turned hysterical. "There's no way..." She paused as she detected the heartbeat I had. She wobbled, then tipped over.

Isaac caught her.

Lydia threw a look at me. "Thanks."

"You're pregnant, that's great." Hayden beamed. "When were you planning on telling us?"

Stiles went to her side.

She thought about it. "Not until the baby went off to college probably." She joked. At least, I think it was a joke.

Corey grinned. "Wait, who's the father?"

She looked down like she didn't want to answer the question. I smelled embarrassment and shame roll off her.

"I am." Stiles said with confidence.

Everyone's eyes seemed to widen including Lydia's.

Liam laughed. "I knew it!" He ran to Stiles' side and slapped him on the back. "Congrats, you guys. You've got a little Stilinski in the oven."

Lydia gave a forced smile. She looked to Stiles. "Can you take me to the store? I need some ice cream. Cravings." She supplied.

"I've got ice cream," I said. "What kind do you want?"

"The kind you don't have," She tugged Stiles along.

"Yeah, okay. We'll be back." He promised.

STILES' POV:

I followed behind Lydia to my car. "I have a feeling this isn't about ice cream, is it?"

She turned around and started hitting me, her little fists packed a mean slap. "What is wrong with you, Stiles?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I gathered her hands in mine. "I'm sorry. You panicked. What did you want me to do?"

"How about not tell them you were my baby daddy when you're not?" She pulled away. "Now I have to go back in there and tell them that I don't know who the father is."

"Or you don't."

She looked at me like I was insane and maybe I was. But I remembered Malia's letter for me. She wanted me to grab the person I cared about most and show them how much they meant to me.

"Look, I know I'm not the child's father, but I already care about it. We don't have to be together for me to be there for you with this. I can still live my life and help out. We don't have to play house, okay? I'll just be a friend lending a hand. What's wrong with that?"

She considered it, but I could tell she wanted to decline to "protect me".

So I said, "And what if you waited to tell them the truth? I could pretend until you're ready."

She took that into consideration for a few moments, like she too was recalling something.

"Okay."

"Okay?" My eyes searched hers.

She nodded. "Okay, just so we're clear, we're just friends. You've got your own life to live, so this isn't permanent."

Whatever.

"Sure,"

She tried to hide her grin, her dimples popped out. "So I was serious about the ice cream though. Like I might kill someone over a gallon of mint chocolate chip."

I laughed. "We don't want that,"

We hopped into the jeep.

MALIA'S POV:

"Allison?"

Her smile shined bright. "It's nice to see you again, Malia." She walked toward me. Floated was more like it.

"Are you an angel?"

She laughed. "We've got a lot to discuss." She pulled me away.

A/N: Sorry to the people I usually send my chapters too early. I just had to post this...so many feels wrapped up in me and I couldn't clear my mind until this was posted.


	19. ChangesYou Were Never Gone

The songs for this chapter are Charles Bradley - Changes/ Hannah Ellis - You Were Never Gone

SCOTT'S POV:

When Stiles and Lydia got back from their ice cream run, if that's what they were really doing, we started in on the _Star Wars_ movies. Admittedly, it was a good time. For everybody else.

All I wanted to do was crawl upstairs and lay there, but doing that sounded even worse than being around people.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing here?" Hayden asked someone.

I turned around.

Theo pushed past her, he had the nerve to look sad. He wore a suit.

I shot forward in rage, my hand closed around his throat as I slammed him into a wall. "You've got some nerve coming here, Theo."

"Scott," Kira protested. "Let him go."

"Why?" I sneered at him. "He wanted this to happen from the beginning. That's why he got her to kill, to split us up, to get her alone and do with her whatever it was he wanted." I slammed his head back so hard he left a dent in the wall.

"It wasn't like that," He promised.

All I could picture was him betraying her, shooting her, killing me, and ruining my life.

My claws sunk in his chest. "I'm so done with you,"

"Scott!" Liam rushed forward.

My claws gripped at his heart. "What?"

"He didn't do anything. This wasn't his fault," He defended. "Trust me."

What? Why would I ever trust Theo? Why would Liam trust him after everything he's done?

Liam's eyes pleaded with mine. "He came to me, okay? He told me what happened, how he tried to stop it, but she got to him first. He wanted to pay his respects at the funerals, but I wouldn't let him. So he stayed a safe distance away." He nodded. "It's not his fault."

I looked back at Theo in disgust. "He still deserves to die."

"No, he doesn't." Liam argued. "Malia cared about him. She wrote him a note, too."

"Where?" I demanded. "Where is it?"

Theo couldn't really speak with my hand in his chest so I let his heart go and pulled my hand free.

It took him a few minutes to gather himself. He finally reached into his jacket pocket and handed me the letter.

I snatched it away and read it. This was definitely her handwriting. She said she noticed something good in him, in his actions, and she wanted him to be the person they both wanted. She wanted us to make amends with each other. It was her dying wish of us.

I silently cursed. "I still don't trust you or believe you." I grabbed him and shoved him down on the couch. My hands dug into his neck for the proof I needed to believe him.

 _He was nailed to a wall, his shirt ripped open to expose the many cuts and bruises on his abdomen and chest. "Don't do this!"_

 _The Desert Wolf appeared in front of him. She sunk a dagger into his armpit, the same dagger she used on me. "You thought you could double cross me?" She chuckled darkly. "Honey, I sniffed you out the moment you decided to have a beating heart. I knew you were never really in this, not for me. You reek of redemption."_

" _Then why'd you go along with it? Why keep me in the loop?"_

 _She pulled the dagger out. "Because it was entertaining. I got to watch you fight your nature of protecting your own ass. I thought you had potential." She wiped the bloody knife on his chest. "Oh well."_

 _He struggled against the nails, which caused him even more pain. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to kill her!"_

" _Of course, I do."_

" _No, you dont. She's brave and kind. Protective of the people she cares about. She's really talented. A free spirit. And you'd know that if you took the time to get to know her." He spat._

 _She chuckled. "And where do you think she got all of that from? Her father?"_

 _His head shook. "She's nothing like you!"_

" _Yeah, you're right." She headed for the door. "Thank God. I'll be back for you. Don't even think about escaping. I can find you no matter where you go." She locked the door behind her._

 _He was in the same warehouse I was held in by Victor._

 _Forever seemed to go by then someone opened the door._

 _He gave a sigh in relief at his impending death._

 _Only it wasn't the Desert Wolf. It was Liam._

" _What are you doing here?"_

 _He looked sad beyond belief. "Here to save your sorry ass." He pulled the nails out and Theo fell to the ground._

" _Where is she? We have to stop her, she's going to kill Malia." He tried to stand but was still too injured and weak._

 _Liam looked to the ground. "It's too late."_

 _What color was left drained Theo's face. "What?"_

 _Liam and him shared a look._

 _Theo blinked back the beginning of tears, then looked away._

 _Liam looked at him carefully. "Are you about to cry?"_

" _No," He looked ahead, then cleared his throat. "How'd you find me, anyway?"_

 _He held up the dagger we were both stabbed with. "This. I could smell your blood on it. I followed your scent here."_

 _Theo looked at him in confusion. "Why would you do that after everything I've done to you?"_

 _He didn't look away. "Malia wrote you a letter. If she wrote you one, too, that means she cared about you."_

" _What does that have to do with you and me?" Theo challenged._

 _Liam searched his face. "If she cared about you then there must be something worth caring about."_

 _Theo stared back at him in curiosity._

 _Liam cleared his throat. "Besides, if I left you to die in here she'd haunt me from the grave."_

 _They gave a sad laugh._

" _Come on," Liam rose._

 _Shame washed over Theo._

" _What?"_

 _He looked up at Liam. "I don't think I can walk."_

 _Liam noticed his vulnerability. "You don't know how to ask someone for help, do you?"_

" _What do you think?" His voice laced with sarcasm._

 _Liam huffed, then picked him up, and draped Theo's arm over his shoulder. "You got a place to stay?"_

" _I'll manage."_

I detached my claws from his neck.

"Scott?" Someone asked.

I saw what I needed to see.

With that in mind, I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the pack Argent bought me. It wouldn't do anything, but I felt like it was appropriate for this moment. I sat beside Theo on the couch and handed him a beer.

He looked to me in question.

I held out my beer bottle.

He clinked his with mine.

We tipped the beers back together, a mutual understanding between us.

A week passed. Two weeks. A month. Then three.

Things didn't get any better. Not for me.

For everyone else, life moved on.

Lydia moved back in with her mom. Stiles went with her to share the news. Her belly had grown a bit. There a small baby bump there, just enough to notice it. Kira and Hayden took her shopping for maternity clothes. It was something that Malia would've loved to do with her. She would've loved that baby like it was her own, she would've been protective of it.

Isaac moved into Malia's apartment. He didn't change anything. He moved into the only empty room. He said it didn't feel right to live in the other two. Him and Kira started summer school together. They were determined to finish.

Stiles helped me move her boxes into storage. I didn't have the strength to do it on my own. He was there for me as much as he could be between splitting his time with Lydia's doctor's appointments and his academy training.

I thought about selling the house. It was a lot of house for one person and all the memories of the two people I loved the most haunted me day and night, then Argent moved in. We didn't talk about it. He started staying over a few nights, he slowly brought some of his things in, then he was all the way moved in. When things got extra hard for me I played my guitar, whether it was to honor what we had or if it was to escape I wasn't sure. I often thought about how she looked in her coffin, so still and pale. Lydia insisted on putting her in a dress, even though I knew she'd hate it with every ounce of her being. It helped me realize that she was gone and she wasn't coming back in those times I wanted to search for some kind of cure. Deaton reminded me that there was none and even if there was then there could be consequences for bringing her back to life. Like what if she wasn't the same or what if there was some other spirit inside her body. Neither of those appealed to me, so I let the idea go so she could rest in peace.

Theo decided he was going to get his GED. School just wasn't for him. He started going to see a Therapist a few times a week. From what I could tell, his sessions were paying off. He wasn't the same selfish, manipulating, egotistical psychopath he once was. Whether Malia had a role to play in that I wasn't sure, but he was getting there. We'd go fishing sometimes, just the two of us. It was nice. With Stiles gone so much and Malia...It was just nice to have somebody there to sit and do nothing with.

Liam and Hayden stayed broken up. Their break was definite. He told me that they needed to grow by themselves and she wanted the same thing. I understood. When you're that young and in love sometimes it was easy to get lost in the other person. So he hit the books. He wanted answers to questions he didn't know, he wanted to broaden his mind. I was proud of him. He'd talk philosophy with Theo and they'd argue their cause back and forth for hours.

Corey and Mason stuck by each other's sides. They were loyal like that. Corey was adamant about figuring out the rest of Corey's powers. He told me it's what Malia wanted when I asked him about it. She didn't want Corey to disappear. She wanted more for him. They found out he could bring people into his camouflage with him. That's all they could find out, but they were confident there were other things he could do.

And Kenzie. Well, Kenzie was doing the best she could do. When I told the others she was a vampire they didn't believe me. She showed her fangs and they were made believers. I wasn't sure what happened between Braeden and her, but they'd come to trust each other. We all helped her out as much as possible, but a lot of the time she wanted to be left alone. She underwent a drastic three sixty change in her appearance. Gone was her blonde hair and workout clothes. She felt like she was actually dead and wanted to look the part. Her skin had paled and her eyes turned a gorgeous clear blue. She dyed her hair black and wore funky combinations of what I assumed were goth clothes. She seemed to like it, so we went with it. I've had everything under the sun in my pack. She was the first vampire.

We had pack cookouts as often as we could. It was something to say I love you and we still have each other. They weren't the same without my mom and Malia, but we made them work.

One night I packed a bag and my guitar and slung them over my shoulder. I shuffled down the stairs.

"Hey, where are you headed?" Argent stuck his head from the kitchen like my mom used to.

I went to him. "I don't know. I'm just going to drive. See where the road takes me."

He gave an understanding nod. "I think it was about time, too." He held his arms open for a hug.

I hugged him tightly. "You gonna be okay for a while by yourself?"

He smacked my back. "I'll manage."

We pulled away with a nod.

I gave a wave then left.

Saying goodbye to the others would be too hard and it wasn't like I wouldn't be back. I just had one stop to make.

The space her house used to be was red taped in the sense the Sheriff took it upon himself to make sure nothing was built in its place or around it. My dad decided to help with that when that request fell through. I felt obligated to thank him for that with a sit-down dinner. It hadn't been so bad. Granted, I still hadn't forgiven him for everything that went down between us, he got points for that action. Plus, he hadn't freaked out when he found out what I was. Apparently, he'd seen a lot on the job. So we kept in contact from time to time.

I kneeled down at her grave with my guitar in my hands. I played Charles Bradley's _Changes_.

"I feel unhappy. I feel so sad. I have lost the best friend that I ever had. She was my woman. I loved her so. But it's too late now. I let her go. I'm going through changes. I'm going through changes (in my life)." My eyes went to the stars, then I closed them as I continued to sing. "We shared the years. We shared each day. In love together. We found a way. But soon the world had its evil way. My heart was blinded. Love went astray. I'm going through changes. I'm going through changes (in my life). It took so long to realize that I can still hear her last goodbyes. Now all my days. Are filled with tears. Wish I could go back. And change these years. I'm going through changes. I'm going through changes. In my life, in my life. There gotta be a change in my life. This little changes, in my life." I finished with the last few notes.

After a few moments of silence, I stood.

This was what she wanted for me. Like I told Argent, I wasn't sure where I was going to go, but anywhere was better than here.

On my back to my motorcycle I thought I heard a bump but shook it from my mind. I threw my leg over the side and kicked the bike to life. With one last glance backward, I rode off with the mission to put as many miles behind me from Beacon Hills as possible.

MALIA'S POV:

"Are you an angel?" I asked Allison.

She laughed. "We've got a lot to discuss." She pulled me along with her.

I followed because I wasn't going to stay here, where ever I was, alone.

"Am I dead?" I asked. "You're dead, so I must be dead if I can see you, right?" I noticed how insensitive that sounded. "Sorry."

She only grinned. "You're sort of dead. Think limbo."

"Does that mean you're stuck here, too? Am I stuck here?"

She didn't answer my questions.

I pulled on her arm, then immediately felt bad for it. I mean, she was Allison. And she was some sort of celestial being.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

She stopped to rest a hand on my shoulder, then we were in another part of the woods that I instantly recognized. We were near the spot Scott turned me human.

I heard Isaac's scream as it rung in the air. I could smell Lydia's fear on top of Stiles' uncertainty. I remembered how it felt to have the wind in my fur as I ran, only it wasn't me now. It was me as a coyote.

"What are we doing here?" I turned to her.

She simply pulled me along.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because you need to see it." Her hand grabbed mine. "It was the start of everything."

I had a bad feeling in my stomach, but I stayed where I was. Where else was I going to go?

I watched as the coyote challenged Scott. I watched as he roared authority at her. I watched as she slunk back into submission, then everything changed. She was no longer the animal she'd been for years. There was a scared and lost girl in its spot.

Scott looked at her in awe, much like how she looked at him.

I was flooded with the memories of being attached to him those first few weeks.

Allison's hand touched my shoulder, then we were at Derek's loft when I helped Scott with Peter.

"Your heart's beating out of your chest, are you nervous?" She asked him because I didn't yet understand how human interactions worked.

He looked down at himself, then back at her in question.

Allison touched my shoulder.

They were suddenly running through the school. She was well ahead of him in speed. When She noticed the Beserker a few feet ahead, her arms spread out in front of Scott protectively.

I looked to Allison. "Please tell me we are not doing an Ebenezer Scrooge thing here?"

"Just enjoy the ride," She touched my shoulder again.

My stomach gurgled. "Okay, is there like a bus or something we can take? I'm going to puke."

She pressed a finger to my stomach and the nausea was gone.

"Oh my God, you are an angel!"

She laughed. "Let me know if you feel sick again."

I nodded.

Her hand fell on my shoulder.

We were at the bonfire at school.

"If we keep doing this I will cry." I warned her.

We watched as my blonde haired self stumbled from the potent alcohol, Scott caught her and pulled her to a picnic table. He asked if she was okay. He took care of her.

Allison hooked her arm in mine. "Am I the only one seeing this?"

I blushed. "It wasn't like that then,"

She gave a small grin. "It's okay if it was, Malia. I was already dead."

My head shook. "No, I mean it really wasn't like that then. Scott had Kira."

"Maybe, but not in the same way he cared about you."

"What are you talking about?"

She pulled her arm away to grab my shoulder.

We were in Scott's house.

It was the night Theo had "proven himself" to the pack. He made a round of hugs. When Theo pulled her close I noticed the look on Scott's face. And he didn't look happy about it.

I looked to Allison. "But that probably had more to do with the situation then it did with me, right?"

"Could be. Or not." She grinned.

She tapped my shoulder.

Then we were at the clinic after my mom shot me and I got Deaton back. Braeden and her nursed their wounds without really nursing them and waited. Scott entered the room, his eyes found her immediately.

I remembered feeling like he was never going to forgive me that day, a nervous pit sat in my stomach the whole time until he looked at me.

She noticed him in the entryway and the look of relief that washed over both of them was astounding. She watched as he hugged Deaton, their eyes never left each other.

"That's open to interpretation."

Allison gave me a knowing look. "Okay then. Interpret how both of your hearts beat as one."

I made a face. "That's kind of weird,"

Her eyes went to the ceiling. "Are you sure?"

I looked up to see who she had been talking to. Maybe she wasn't looking at the ceiling but further than my mind could grasp.

She nodded, then looked back at me. "Come on, let's dig a little deeper." She grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait-"

We were back at his house, but now we stood in his room.

Scott sat at his desk, not really doing much of anything. He danced his fingers on the desk.

She knocked on his open door with a bag of Chinese food.

He immediately smiled when he saw her. "You have the most perfect timing, Lia."

She grinned back as she sat on his bed. "The hunger is strong within this one."

"This is beginning to feel like an invasion of privacy." I commented.

Allison waved her hand and the scene paused. "Who do you think put the idea in Melissa's head?"

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"To talk to Scott about it. She was the one that introduced him to the idea of you two. Try and keep up."

Unease settled in me. "So you're telling me you influenced her to influence him to like me? That's how all of this started?"

She sensed my discomfort. "Relax," She played with my hair. "The feelings were already there, I just added some oomf to sped up the process. If I hadn't you two would still be bro-ing it out in his bedroom. You're welcome." She smiled. "Now look!" She waved her hand and they started talking again.

My past self looked disheartened by his lack of _Star Wars_ knowledge. "You still haven't seen _Star Wars_ yet? Even I've seen it and I've been a coyote most of my life."

He smiled as he wheeled the chair over to her on his bed. "I must've forgotten it between the Nogitsune and the Dread Doctors. If I didn't have to save your ass so many times I might've been able to see it by now." He reached for an eggroll.

She fast forwarded through us falling onto the floor. "Wait, I like that part." She rewinded. "Look at the both of you happy with each other."

My eyes rolled. "We just fell lady."

She paused the scene. "Look!"

An angry angel was something I never thought I'd see.

"Okay, geez." I focused on the scene before me.

They were on the floor. Scott had his arm around her shoulder as she laid by his side. Both were in the midst of laughter. With that tiny incident, it felt like they both were the happiest they'd been in a long time.

She grabbed my shoulder and we were by my back porch.

They were shacked up on a lawn chair by the fire.

My attention went to my house and tears filled my eyes, but I fought them back.

We watched them banter as she played the guitar terribly, then we were inside to witness Scott and her explaining things to her dad.

My dad.

I rushed forward, but Allison grabbed my arm.

"It won't do any good. He can't feel you." She explained.

This time the tears did come. I didn't want to be here any longer. This place only reminded me of what I've lost and what I could never have again.

"We're almost done," She held my hand. "I promise."

I nodded as I wiped my face off with my other hand.

We were at Graduation.

She poked at Scott and he slapped her hands away to her amusement. Then he really looked at her and the cutest look of awe came over his face.

"You look beautiful as always," He said like it wasn't a surprise. "You always look beautiful."

She grinned back at him as she went to fix his tie. "Well, you look very handsome as always."

I remembered feeling like things would be okay for a while that day, but I was so wrong.

We were outside of some building I didn't recognize.

Those freaky Oni were slicing at Isaac. He fell to his knees, a look of acceptance on his sweaty face. He was about to die.

"No!" I tried to intervene.

Allison pulled me back. "Just watch." She gave me a reassuring look. "He'll be okay."

I watched as the Allison in the scene drew her last arrow and shot it into the Oni. They soon disappeared, but there was one left. One that drove his sword into her stomach. I could hear Lydia's scream from nearby.

My hand went to my mouth in horror. This was her death.

"Why are we watching this?"

Scott rushed out before she answered. He caught her before she fell to the ground, he cradled her in his lap. "Allison?"

Her bloody hand went to her stomach. "Did you find her? Is Lydia safe?"

"Yeah, she's okay." He brushed her hair out of her face.

He tried to take her pain away, but she didn't have any. She was dying.

"No,"

"It's okay," She told him.

"Allison,"

She nodded. "It's okay." She repeated as if she could convince him it was.

His face contorted in pain.

"It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love." She groaned. "The first person I've ever loved. The person I'll always love."

He looked down at her with adoring eyes.

"I love-I love you. Sc-Scott McCall." She touched his face with the strength she had left.

He cried. "Allison, please don't." He begged. "Allison, please."

She felt she was close to death and managed to get out, "You have to tell my dad. You have to tell my dad. Tell him," She nodded. "Tell him that..." She struggled to get out, then she passed away in his arms.

He cried.

I tore my teary-eyed gaze away. "I don't want to watch anymore."

"One more and we're done here." She hugged me to her and didn't let go.

I soon found out why.

We back in the woods. The smell of blood laced the air. My blood. Melissa's blood. Everyone's blood. The Desert Wolf had just shot me.

She faltered on her feet and Scott caught her in his arms.

"Allison, please don't make me watch this." I began to really cry.

"It's going to be okay," She rubbed my arm.

We watched as Scott cradled me in his arms.

"Lia, open your eyes. You're going to be okay." He assured.

With most of her strength she reached up to touch his face. "I'm sorry."

His head shook. "You're going to make it."

Her smile was tired and weak. "No, I'm not."

"Don't say that," He watched her eyes closed. "Lia, look at me."

She did. "You have to let me go, Scott."

"No, I won't." He refused.

Their hands joined together.

"It's okay," She promised.

His tears fell on her face. "No, it's not okay. It's not okay for you to die."

Her focus was on something above him.

"Look at me," He begged.

Her smile was only a sliver of what it once was. "I love you, Scott McCall."

I cried out at the similarities. I cried out because I put him through that again. I cried out because I missed him.

"Turn it off." I begged.

"I'm in love with you. I guess I was brave enough to say it to your face after all." A single tear slid down her face.

"Come on, don't say that like you're never going to say it again."

"I said turn it off!" I yelled.

She paused it, then turned to me with red eyes. She'd been crying?

"That was hard for me to watch, as well. I knew that you were going to die soon, but I hadn't imagined it would be like that." She confessed.

Anger filled me. "Wait, you knew I was going to die and you set us up anyway?"

She wiped my face off. "Malia, I told you I simply sped up the process."

I shook my head with the oncoming of more tears. "Why?"

She gave a sad smile. "Because I wanted him to be happy. He's happy with you. He loved Kira, but they weren't right for each other. Not in the ways you two are. You grew together. You fought. You protected each other."

I turned away from the scene, from her. "Why'd you show me all of that? Why am I here?" I fought my emotions. I wanted answers.

She came to stand in front of me. "You've been given a second chance." Hope filled her heavenly voice.

"What does that mean?" I sniffled.

Her hand cupped my face and I never felt anything so loving. I leaned into it. "Well, a choice is more like it. You can come home with me, you can see your mom and sister again. Your dad."

I straightened up. "I can see my family again?" I missed them so much.

She nodded. "Or you can go back. You could be with your pack again. You can be with Scott again."

What in the Holy Hell?

"When do I have to decide?"

"Within the next few minutes. If you don't then you'll be stuck here forever. It's likely you'd become a vengeful spirit."

I didn't want that, but I wanted both options.

"If I see my family for a bit can I go back?"

Her head shook. "Sorry. It's one or the other."

"How can you ask me to chose?"

"I'm not asking." Her hands rested on my shoulder. "And you already know the answer."

My head shook. "I don't."

"You do." She insisted.

This was all just so much all at one time.

I blew out a heavy breath. "How is this even possible? I thought when you died either you went to Heaven or Hell. Is this because I'm supposed to go to Hell and I need more time to make sure I go to Heaven?"

She laughed. "No,"

We were back in the exact spot I was in when I first got here. It was day time again. Everything glowed with brilliant colors. If this was a slice of what Heaven was like then I wanted it.

"Malia, you died selflessly and you love fiercely. That doesn't go unrewarded."

"But I've done awful things. I've killed people."

She gave a soft grin. "He's a forgiving God."

A wave of religiousness washed over me. I wasn't very into it, but how could I deny what was right in front of me. How could I deny what was happening around me?

"He wanted to give you this choice."

I panicked. "What about you? Why weren't you given the choice to come back?"

"I was," She nodded. "My mom showed me my moments with the one I loved the most. It wasn't Scott. It was me. So I decided to go with her."

"What about Melissa? She wasn't given this choice?"

Her eyes turned said, but she had a positive note in her voice. "She went straight to Heaven. He knew what her choice would be."

Should I make that choice, too? Should I go be with my family?

"Are you happy up there?" I asked nervously.

She nodded. "Of course."

Indecision laid in my stomach and my chest.

"All you have to do is ask yourself who makes you the happiest?"

My chin trembled. "Scott." I looked to her. "But I want to see my family. I want to see my dad again."

She nodded. "I know. I wanted to see my dad again and Scott, and Lydia. But I watch over them from time to time." She looked sad again. "I watch over Isaac sometimes, too. He looks happy. Happier than he's been the last few years."

"You loved him, too."

She met my eyes. "It's okay. I'm okay. I made my choice. And so have you."

My heart stilled in my chest. "I have?"

"You're going back. Your heart already spoke."

Excitement and dread battled within me.

"What do I do?" I clung to her.

She grinned. "Whatever makes you happy." She glanced up at the sky. "Oh yeah." She looked at me with a sheepish grin.

"What?"

"So I forgot to mention that time passes differently in here."

My mind processed that. "Okay. How much differently?"

She pursed her lips. "About a month. Or three."

"What?!" I gave a hysterical chuckle. "Three months? We weren't even in here for three hours. How is that possible? If I've been dead for three months then everything's changed."

She ran the back of her hand down my face, sedating me with calmness. "Relax. You'll figure it out."

I felt wooziness take me over.

"Can you tell Isaac something for me?"

I nodded, then groaned from nausea.

"Tell him it's okay to love someone else. Even if it's not Kira, he's mourned me long enough."

I held a thumbs up before I felt my legs give out under me.

The sound of singing faded away in the distance, then I gasped awake. My head slammed into something hard. I laid back down with my hand to my forehead.

"Ow."

I laid there with worms and Lord knew what else crawling over me for a while until my head wrapped around what happened. I died, went to "limbo" to relive my greatest hits with Scott, now I'm alive again. Even meeting Allison, I still contemplated how this was possible.

Once I gathered myself I realized I was still in my coffin and six feet under and I had to get out. I saw _Kill Bill_ , I knew how to do this. Only my fists weren't that of an assassin's but that of a werecoyote's, so I punched through the would with hardly any problem. This body had been dead for three months and miraculously given life again. I was bound to be a little weak. Dirt flooded in through the holes and into my orifices, but I couldn't think about that now.

With great strength, I dug and clawed my way up through the dirt and earth. When I was finally free, I gulped in a huge breath of air. I spit the dirt and bugs out of my mouth, then I gave a relieved cry. I pulled myself out of the rest of the way, then panted as I laid flat on the ground. The warm summer night air licked against my skin. Crickets and creatures chirped around me. The stars and the moon never looked so beautiful. I never felt so alive quite literally.

I sniffed the air and recognized the scent. I sat up.

Scott had been here recently. To him, I had been dead for three months. What if didn't want to see me? What if he had another girlfriend? Well, I was never his girlfriend, but I was damn close to being one.

My hands searched for my phone to call him or anybody, but I realized I wouldn't have one on me and even if I did it would've been dead by now. I took in what I wore.

"What is this ugly ass dress?"

I was gonna kill Scott for letting me be buried in this thing. I could hear him chuckling about it now.

Somehow I found my way to Theo's apartment. At least, I hoped he still lived there.

I knocked on the door.

A few moments later he answered and stilled. His eyes widened.

"Hey, can I use your shower?" I pushed inside.

He stared at me at a lost for words.

I understood his confusion, so I explained, "So like I'm back now and I need to get all of this off."

He continued to stare.

My lips pursed. "Well, I'll let you process that." I pointed to his room. "I'll be in the shower. Grab me a change of clothes, will you?"

The hot water felt so good on my skin. I had to wash my hair and body with his stupid manly soap and shampoo. All he had was Axe. My eyes rolled.

I heard voices in his apartment, but I blocked them out while I washed away the death, dirt, and bugs.

He put a change of sweatpants and a shirt on the seat of the toilet for me.

Once I was changed into those, I caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked like me but didn't. My hair was still short from when I cut it. My eyes seemed lighter shade of brown somehow, almost like a chestnut. My skin never looked better. My normally short cut nails were longer, but not unkept. Death apparently gave you a makeover. When I was done checking myself out I went out to find Theo with Liam.

"Hey," I grinned.

His eyes widened as he took me in. "H-hey..." He passed out.

Theo picked him up and put him on the couch. "Okay, bad first choice." He pulled out his phone. "I'll just call Kira."

Naturally, when Kira arrived Isaac was with her, and they had Hayden with them.

Hayden attacked me with a hug that I was sure fractured a few bones. Kira didn't help, but she couldn't stop staring.

"Are you real?" She asked.

I nodded. "I think so."

"How is this possible?" Hayden asked.

I didn't want to share the details of my journey with them because it felt oddly personal, so I'd share them with Scott.

"I'm not sure." I lied.

They could smell it in the air, but ignored it.

Hayden finally let me go.

"You don't look so bad for a coyote face," Isaac neared me.

I grinned at him. "Oh, you know I look good, Scarfboy."

We hugged.

Theo interrupted for his own hug. "It's so good to see you again."

I hugged him back. "Feels like just yesterday to me."

We pulled away.

"Well, it wasn't. It's been three months, Malia."

I nodded. "I know."

Everyone seemed to sigh.

"We have to tell the others." Theo pointed out.

"Scott's going to lose his shit." Liam said.

Kira attacked me with a hug again. "Oh my God, he's been so sad without you. We all have, but I think it hit Stiles, Lydia, and him the hardest."

I could understand that.

We ended up at Scott's house. I was beyond nervous as we walked up to the door. This was it. Our moment of reunion.

I knocked on the door.

Footsteps neared the door, then it swung open. Argent appeared. He stilled when he saw me.

"What?"

I offered a sheepish grin.

We stepped inside.

I looked around. Things seemed the same even though I knew that was the furthest thing from the truth.

"Where's Scott?" I asked once I realized he wasn't here.

Argent sighed. "He left."

"When's he coming back?" I looked to him.

"No, he left left. As in he packed a bag and got out of town."

My heart saddened. But that's what I told him to do, so I should be happy for him.

"Wait, when did he leave?" Liam asked. "He didn't tell us about this."

"He left about an hour ago or two."

That was around the time I got back. Had we just missed each other?

I folded my arms across my chest. "Well, somebody call him." I begged.

"On it." Theo stepped outside.

Kira rubbed my back. "Lydia's on the way. I told her you were back and she has some good news for you." She smiled.

"Okay?" I looked around the room at the many grins. "What's going on with you guys?"

Hayden jumped up and down, she held onto my arm. "You'll find out when she gets here!"

"Kay,"

Argent made me a sandwich and nothing's ever tasted so good. I was still hungry so he made a few more. "Thanks," I grinned at him.

He nodded. "If can come back is there any chance Melissa could come back?"

I saddened at the vulnerability in his voice. My head hung. "No, I don't think so."

He nodded again. "No, of course. Just had to ask."

My hand reached for his in support.

"Malia?" Lydia called as she walked into the house.

I shot up and ran to her. "Lydia,"

She broke out in tears when she saw me.

Stiles rushed in, squeezed past her, to hug me. "You are not alive," He squeezed me tight. "You are. You're alive." He considered it. "How are you alive?"

I pulled away. "I'm not sure." I looked to Lydia.

She still cried, but she came to me for a hug, only something got in the way.

"What is that?" I looked down between us. When I saw her bloated belly I met her eyes. My ears picked up the heartbeat. "Woah."

She smiled through her tears. "Yeah."

I tried to wrap my mind around that, but it was hard. "Who's? When? How?" I breathed in and out. My eyes caught sight of Stiles out the corner of my eye and I turned to him. "Yours?" I asked breathlessly.

He looked to Lydia.

I looked to Lydia.

She nodded.

I jumped up and down in glee. "Oh my God, you're pregnant!" I hugged her in excitement. "How long?"

"I'm in my second trimester." She said proudly, her hand went to her stomach.

I grinned. "Congrats, Lyds. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Her head shook. "Not yet. And I'm not so sure I want to know until it's here."

I'm going to be an Aunty.

"We were going to call her Malia if it was a girl, but now that you're back, I don't think we have to."

We hugged once more.

Theo came back in and announced that Scott was on his way back.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"Not that you were back. I wasn't going to give him a heart attack." He laughed.

He seemed so different. So not his old self and I couldn't be more proud of him.

We ordered food, I was still hungry, and ate as they caught me up on what's been going on with them lately. I was like a baby as I soaked everything up. Life had kept happening for them. It was Scott I was worried about. Kenzie and Braeden joined us after while.

I was shocked to hear that she was a vampire now. Well, I was shocked by her everything. She was so different than when I first saw her. She wanted to hug me but kept her distance. I assumed it was a bloodlust thing so I wasn't terribly offended.

"I'm going out for a drink," She announced.

"I'll come with," Argent said.

She looked back at him. "Not that kind of drink."

"Right," He chuckled. "Be safe."

She nodded, then looked to Braeden. "You coming?" She grinned at her.

Braeden followed with a smirk.

I smelled arousal in the air and laughed to myself.

The waiting game was starting to torture me. All I wanted to do was see Scott. Where was he? I was about to give up hope that he'd ever arrive when I heard the crunch of the gravel underneath his tires.

Everyone quieted.

My heart beat erratically in my chest. I rose on unsure feet.

He opened the door. "Guys, that's this ab-" He stilled when he saw me.

I went to him, nerves danced in my stomach. "Hi," My eyes searched his.

He didn't look like he believed this was real. He looked back at the others for confirmation. He turned back to me, then took me in with a relieved breath.

I flew into him. My arms wrapped around his neck as I clung to him.

He engulfed me into a hug tightly. He kissed my cheek lightly.

My hands came under his arms and wrapped onto his shoulder as I held him as close as possible.

I felt my heart beat against his and all felt right in the world.

We ignored the sounds of approval from the others.

"We're just going to leave you two alone," Argent said.

"But I want to see this," Lydia argued.

He must've given her a look because they all left out the back door, which left us alone.

We didn't move for a long time. We just enjoyed each other's presence and warmth.

When he did pull away he reached down to cup my face in his hand. He looked down at me lovingly. "I don't care how this happened, just that it happened." His eyes turned glassy.

My hand went to his face.

"Don't ever do that to me again." A tear dripped down his face.

My hand wiped it away. "I won't." I promised.

He leaned down, his mouth tugged on mine.

We talked for hours after that. About everything. The more we talked the sadder I got as I realized that just because I came back didn't mean I wanted to stay in Beacon Hills.

"What's wrong?" He noticed it.

How was I going to tell him that he just got me back and now I was going to leave again?

I lowered my gaze.

He cupped my cheek to get me to look at him. "Hey, talk to me." His eyes scanned mine. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He cracked a grin.

"I'm leaving." I threw it out there. "Beacon Hills, I mean."

He nodded. "Okay, that's fine. Where are we going?"

He assumed he was coming with me. I wanted to cry.

He noticed the awful look on my face and sighed. "Where are you going?" He dropped his hand from my face.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I sighed. "I just can't stay here. So much has happened. I've got a lot of things to work through, things that I can't do around you." I admitted guiltily.

He looked down at his lap.

My hand grabbed his. "Hey, I want to be with you." I wanted to tell him I came back to be with him, but that wasn't a good idea. "I want to focus on us, but...I died."

"You don't think I know that?" His forehead creased.

I nodded.

Silence passed between us.

"Everything's different now. I'm different and I need the space to find out who I am now. Because I feel different and I don't know what it is, but I have to figure it out on my own away from all of this."

His head shook, he didn't want to hear this. "I've been living my life, for three months, without you. I've been miserable without you."

"I'm sorry, Scott. But I have to do this. We'll find each other again."

His head shook. "I don't accept that. I love you, Lia. I just got you back. And I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, too." My eyes met his. "Tomorrow I'm leaving," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "So I guess tonight is all we have." My hand went to his face. "If you're ready, so am I." I nodded, hoping he knew what I meant.

He turned even more serious if possible. He knew what I meant. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life." I pushed myself on top of him.

He laughed. "Woah there," He grabbed the back of my neck.

My mouth attacked his. I've waited long enough dammit.

He kissed me back. "Not here." He rose, his lips pecked mine as he picked me up.

My legs wrapped around his waist. My hands played in his hair.

His arms held me close as he walked us up the stairs. His mouth tugged lovingly on mine. Then he carried me to his bed.

We got our clothes off in a timely fashion, he made sure to show me some extra attention before he slipped a condom on, then he was inside of me.

Talk about moving Earth. It felt so good I wanted to cry. Maybe I did a little.

When we finished he stayed inside of me. Those both of us sweaty and out of breath and naked. Together.

My hand absently played with his hair, his head rested on my chest as we laid in silence. We hugged each other tightly.

I'd never felt so close to someone before. How was I going to give this up?

There were a little angel and devil on either side of my shoulder. Stay and be happy the Devil said. Go find yourself and come back the Angel said.

I shooed them away for the time being and enjoyed the moment. A thought occurred to me. "Scott,"

"Hmm?"

"You gotta get out of me. I have to go pee." I pushed him off. "Before I get a UTI." I rushed to the bathroom.

He chuckled, then followed me. He started the shower. He wagged his eyebrows. "Round two?"

I laughed. "Oh, I don't know. You took a lot out of me." I wiped myself and washed my hands.

He grabbed me from behind, his mouth planted kisses on my neck. "All you did was lay there." He teased.

I smiled with his arms wrapped around me. I turned around and draped my arms around his neck. "I'm still mad at you for letting me be buried in that hideous dress."

He thought about it and laughed. "That was punishment for leaving me." He leaned down to kiss me. "I hope you learned your lesson."

My head shook.

"Then I'll just have to teach you a new one." Challenge sat in his voice.

I'd be up for that. For tonight.

After our shower, he gave me a pair of sweatpants and his green hoodie, which I recognized from my channel surfing with Allison. He wore it when we went to go talk to Peter. I felt safe in them. They smelled like him.

I sat on his bed with the sleeve pressed to my nose.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a smile, clearly amused that he caught me in action.

I reddened. "Sue me, McCall." I motioned at the guitar in his hand. "I miss my guitar. Where is it?"

He sat on the bed with me. "In storage. I'll take you to it in the morning. Oh, and you still have all the money you left Hayden. She didn't spend a dime of it. It's in a savings account under her name."

I nodded.

He placed the guitar in my hands.

I looked at him in question. "What?"

"I have to confess I deleted your song."

"What? Why?"

He sighed. "I couldn't have the damn thing taunting me forever, so I deleted it." He gestured to his guitar. "I'd like to hear it if you don't mind."

Stage fright kicked in.

"Um..."

He grinned. "You're not nervous are you?"

"A little bit." That was a lie. "Or a lotta bit."

He cracked a grin. "Don't be nervous." I looked at your other songs, they were really good."

"Cool, but I've never played for anyone before. You'd be my first."

His brow arched. "I know that's not true."

I gasped, then shoved his shoulder back.

He chuckled. "I'm kidding," He leaned forward to kiss me.

I grabbed his face to hold him close, but he slipped away.

"Please, play for me."

My eyes narrowed at him. He was a sneaky one, using physical contact to get what he wanted. Now that I knew his game I could deflect it. If I wanted to.

I picked up the guitar and played for him what I wrote for us. By the growing smile on his face, I could tell he liked it. By the time the song was over my nerves flitted away.

"How was that?" I asked even though I knew what his answer would be.

"You were really good, Lia." He encouraged. "You should do something with that."

I blushed. "You think?" I shrugged.

He nodded. "Yeah," He pulled his guitar away. "In the meantime, we should probably watch _Star Wars_ our last night together."

My hand covered my mouth. "Shut up."

He laughed as he rose to put one in his DVD player. "Maybe I would've seen all of them by now if I weren't busy saving your ass all the time." He settled in next to me as it started.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He pulled me close so that his arm rested around my shoulder. He felt my gaze and looked down. "What?"

"I'm so in love with you," I pressed my lips to his.

He kissed me back, then pulled away to look at the screen. "No time for that."

I laughed at him.

"You're not even watching it." He pointed out as he felt my continuous gaze.

My eyes rolled, but I gave in and turned to the screen.

Now I was the one that felt his gaze on me.

We relaxed and spend our last night together not knowing what the future would bring, but we had each other for tonight.

A/N: I'll be repeating this until the last chapter in case some of you haven't read the announcements; I'll be wrapping up the fic in a few chapters. It's more or less so this fic gets finished. The rest of my fics are all unfinished and I really don't want that to be the case with this one. The next set of chapters will be a time jump so prepare yourselves for this to end in around five more chapters give or take. When I know more on that I'll be sure to let yall know. Again, I will most likely write more Scalia fics...but now I don't know how they'll go up against this one haha.


	20. Empty Heart

The song for this chapter is Grace Potter and the Nocturnals - Empty Heart

FIVE YEARS LATER

MALIA'S POV:

I slammed the door shut on my Prius. My eyes scanned the small town of Beacon Hills with a sigh. I was back home.

Lydia and Stiles helped me move into my new apartment. It wasn't that far from her's. And by not that far away, I meant right across the hall. She'd been so excited to hear I was coming back after all this time. We kept in touch of course. She'd come to visit me with little Stella, who's hair was as red as hers. Apparently, the baby was an anomaly because usually redheaded parents didn't breed redheaded children. At least, in America. I didn't know how it worked over in Scotland.

When Lydia saw me she praised my magazine coveted tan. I assured her she looked flawless. Her pale skin suited her.

Stiles hauled in my suitcases. He really packed on just enough muscle that it suited him and filled out his uniform. The navy blue outfit suited him. He'd really grown into himself.

"What do you have in here? Cement?" He asked once he sat them in the living room.

Lydia grinned. "Are you coming over for dinner? Stella wants to play with you, but I told her you had other business to take care of first."

I propped my hands on my hips. "No, yeah. Of course. I haven't seen that little munchkin in forever."

"That's what happens when you go on tour, big shot." Stiles went to wrap a hand around Lydia's waist.

I made a face at him.

She placed a hand on his chest. "Don't tease her."

My hand tucked my long black hair that fell well past my shoulders behind my ear, careful not to get hair caught on my cartilage piercing liked I'd done so many times before. "No, it's fine. I'll just have to tell Stella that I was off making the big bucks that's going to pay for her college."

"Yeah, okay." He joked.

Lydia grinned at up him. "Aren't you late for work?"

"Yeah, Frye's going to have my ass. Now I'm going to have to ride shotgun. But it was worth it." He cast a smile at me. "You take care of my girls when I'm gone."

I raised my hand. "Scout's honor."

He grabbed his car keys off the counter. "Don't forget I scheduled a play date with Harper's kid for this evening." He leaned down to peck his lips to hers on the way out the door. "Love you."

She watched him leave. "Love you, too."

My eyes rolled at how cute they were. "Must be nice." I said under my breath.

She closed the door. "Heard that. And who's fault is that Ms. I Left For Five Years And All My Relationships Have Failed Since."

My hand went to my chest. "Solid burn." I stuck my tongue out at her. "I get it." I grabbed one of the many boxes. "At least, I tried. It wasn't like I could put on a chastity belt. Everyone has to move on sometime, right?"

She followed me with a box to my bedroom.

We sat on the floor to take out the boxes contents.

"Well, if you came back at all you'd know that for sure." She shot a look at me.

I pushed her shoulder back.

She pushed mine back with a grin. "I'm not wrong."

I sighed with a picture frame in my hand. "Yeah, I know. But I couldn't so I didn't." I brushed off.

"Your agent teach you how to run away from your problems?"

My eyes went to hers. "Lydia!"

She shrugged. "What?"

"Can you dial it back a bit? A lot of not so great shit happened in this town. Once I left I wasn't too keen on coming back here."

"Not even for Scott?"

No, that wasn't it at all. In fact, I thought about coming back a few times, told my manager I was going on a break and packed my bags and all. Then somewhere on the road, I'd be seized by my fear and I'd have no choice but to turn back with my tail between my legs. It happened at least once every year. I turned that heartache into music, music that people seemed to like. The longer I stayed away the harder it was to convince myself to come back. Even for Scott.

I averted my gaze to the contents of the box. "We're different people now, Lydia. What did you want me to do after I came back from the dead? I still really wasn't over my dad dying, then my mom killed me and she died. When I came back you guys were so different and I didn't fit in anymore. Then there was this need to find out my purpose, to find out why I had been spared. After all of that time just passed and I didn't feel the same as I once did."

A few moments passed before she said, "How about we finish packing, then crack open a bottle of wine so I can finish yelling at you some more."

I cracked a grin. "Yes, mom."

She laughed.

We were well into the evening by the time we finished unpacking everything. With a half empty bottle of wine between us on the couch, we giggled and recounted old memories and newer ones.

"Then that's when Theo walks in practically naked and Liam turned so red." She giggled as she told me about when she and Theo lived together. "I thought Liam was going to jump out of the window he was so awkward. But he learned his lesson. He never spent the night over again." She paused. "Oh Lord, my baby." She stood but wobbled. "I forgot to pick her up from her play date. Mama's been bad." She giggled.

"Okay," I took her wine glass. "How about I pick Stella up and you take a nap. I'll take her out for ice cream or something so you can rest up." I helped her over to her apartment and tucked her in.

I quickly sent Stiles a text that she was a little drunk but okay, then I made my way over to the Harper household. Lydia was too drunk to tell me how to get there, so I followed Stella's scent. I heard the family eating dinner inside, their little girl played with her barbie, but not Stella. If she wasn't there any longer where was she? As worry kicked I followed her scent to a diner I've only been to once. Not wanting Stiles or Lydia to worry, I didn't tell them their daughter could be on the next Amber Alert.

I parked my car, then rushed inside. "Stella?" I looked around.

She popped her head over a booth. "Aunty Lia!" She smiled brightly.

I ran to her, then scooped her up in my arms. "What happened to you? How'd you get here?" I hugged her.

She hugged her arms around my neck, then planted an adorable kiss on my cheek. "I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted some chocolate ice cream." She played with her hands.

I looked around, then back at her. "Who brought you here, Stella?"

"I did,"

That voice froze me where I stood.

Stella wiggled to be let go. "Can you put me down so I can eat my chocolate ice cream?" She pressed forward.

If she wasn't my niece I would've dropped her and hauled ass out of there, but I loved her dearly, so I set her down and I turned around.

I could've fainted on sight.

Scott stood before me. And damn if he didn't look good.

His hair was kept cropped to his head like it always was, but fuller, it looked so dark and luscious I wanted to comb my fingers through it. Light stubble peppered his jaw and chin. He wore an olive green henley shirt with dark jeans, and boots. The five years chiseled his face more, his dark gaze slid down my body in much the speculative way I'm sure mine slid down his. Now I felt out of place in my black peasant top with a flowery red kimono over top, my blue bootcut jeans, and black heeled boots.

"Hi,"

He met my gaze. "Hi."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Stella said. "You two aren't talking."

My eyes went to her eating her ice cream. How did she know about that?

Scott cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?"

I looked back at him. "I'm here to pick Stella up." My arms folded across my chest. "I was worried sick that something happened to her."

"Gwen trusts me with Stella. It wasn't a big deal. I happened to ride by when I saw them waiting outside for Lydia. So I brought her here," He sighed. "Why am I explaining myself to you? I didn't even know you were in town."

As he walked past me to sit down at the booth his scent filled my nose. It was still mouthwatering, manlier if possible. Maybe it was the five years of separation, but my body responded to him like never before.

I slid in next to Stella when I should've gone on my way.

His eyes burned into mine. "What are you doing?"

My hand shoved my hair out of my face as my eyes looked at the chocolate ice cream. I was on a cleanse, at least that's what my agent liked to tell people. I just stopped eating junk cuz it made me feel sluggish on the road. It was hard to sing with your lungs through your stomach when you had no energy.

"Do you want one?" Scott asked.

My eyes slid to his. "No," I lied.

He gave a less than surprised look. "Always denying yourself what you want, why am I not surprised?" His sarcasm practically barked at me.

The challenge sat in the air.

My brow arched at him, then I bent over the counter to speak to the waitress. "What's your biggest size ice cream serving?"

The orange haired older lady took me in and she smiled. "I recognize you. We have your CD's. I love your voice."

Oh boy.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you," I said like I said many times before, my appreciativeness started to run out long ago.

By any means was I as famous as Beyonce or Noah Cyrus, but my name was out there enough that people wanted me to go on tours of their cities and pack out their stadiums. At first, it was a nice change of pace, a nice distraction after my Jesus phase, then I realized that it wasn't what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. My music was my own, but no matter how big the stadium or arena I still felt like it hadn't reached people in the ways I wanted it to. I wanted to affect someone else's life with music, like how mine was affected. So I slowly started to resent it.

"Here, let me put on your newest album right now."

My hand reached over the counter to grab her arm. "No, that's alright."

"It's no problem really."

My eyes begged hers. "Please, don't."

She didn't quite understand why I was so upset. "Okay then," She chippered up. "You asked about ice cream. For you, I'll sell you as much as you want."

I grinned at her, then handed her a two twenties. "Chocolate, as much as that'll buy."

A moment later she brought me back a vat of double fudge moose tracks ice cream with whipped cream. "Here you go, Ms. Tate."

I grabbed them. "Thanks, and please call me Malia." I stuck out a hand. "What's your name?"

She shook my hand in glee. "Doris."

I grinned at her. "Thank you, Doris." I slunk back to the booth with the vat of ice cream.

Stella stared at me with wide eyes. "I want some!"

"You can have as much as you want, Stella Bean."

Scott tried to fight his smile, but I saw a dimple poking out. "What is that?"

"Temptation that I gave into," I dug in and moaned.

Not even half way into it Stella and I exchanged a similar look of comatose.

"Chocolate wasted." We said at the same time as we looked at each other.

Scott chuckled. "As much fun as it has been watching you two scarf down that much ice cream the past thirty minutes, I've got to go see a woman about a contract." He slid out of the booth.

He was leaving?

"Wait," I followed him outside.

He turned around.

"Um..." I hadn't really planned this far ahead of this conversation.

He gave me an expectant look. "You've got something you want to say?"

I stepped forward. "Yeah, I just wanted to clear the air. I'm back now for good. I got a job here. We're probably going to cross paths at some point, there's no reason it should be awkward."

He looked caught off guard by the news and he didn't like it. "Well, we all know how you like to run away so send me a postcard from wherever it is you run off to next time." He headed for a shiny, sexy black truck.

"Scott?" I went after him. "Can you at least be an adult and talk to me?"

He halted, then turned around to me with red eyes. "You want to talk about being an adult? How about picking up the phone once in awhile to see how I'm doing or even coming back to see me? You just ran and never looked back."

"That's not far. I tried to do all of that but-"

He held his hand up. "This is not the place. How about you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine?"

"I deserve that," I looked down.

"Fuck, Lia. What did you expect to happen when you came back? You look sexy as hell and you're here but things have changed between us. You made sure of that the moment you left Beacon Hills."

I nodded, my eyes went to the ground.

He sighed. "I'll see you later." He got into his truck.

It was perhaps the sexiest thing I'd seen him do.

He started it up. "You have chocolate all over your face by the way." He backed up, then drove off.

My hands went to my face and realized how sticky it was. Great that we had that whole conversation while I was covered in chocolate. Sexy, right.

I went back inside, wet a few napkins to clean off my face and Stella's. "We gotta get you home little mama. You ready?"

She nodded sleepily.

I paid our bill, slid Doris a fifty, then Stella and I walked hand in hand to my car. I buckled her in the passenger seat. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be in a car seat or something?"

She shrugged, her gaze in front of her.

When we got back to the apartments, I looked over at her. "Hey, what's wrong with you, Stella Bean?"

She met my eyes with a teary gaze. "You and Uncle Scott got in a fight because of me." She started crying.

My heart broke.

"No, sweetie." I unbuckled her and brought to my lap. "We were not fighting because of you. Your Uncle Scott and I have our own issues that we need to talk about more privately." My hand smoothed over her pretty red hair. "That wasn't your fault, alright?"

She nodded as she rubbed her eyes. She attacked me with a hug. "I missed you."

I hugged her back, reminded of the reason I wanted kids. "I missed you, too."

On the way up the stairs, I made her promise not to tell about our ice cream palooza. She said she'd keep quiet about it if she could come over and help me finish it whenever she wanted. We shook on it.

I threw the ice cream into my freezer, then we went over to her place where I cooked a chicken, broccoli, and cheese casserole with Stella's help. By help I mean she sat on the counter and played games on her phone while her mom slept off the wine.

The door opened and in walked Stiles.

He looked at us, tired in his uniform and grinned. "Smells good in here."

"Daddy!" Stella jumped off the counter and ran to him.

He scooped her up and attacked her with kisses. "Stella, you smell like hardcore chocolate." He shot a look at me, then set her down. "Why don't you go shower before dinner."

"K, fine." She tottered off to her room.

He came over to the kitchen, his back leaned against the counter. His suspicious gaze made my skin crawl.

"What?" I hated his cop stare. It made me feel like I was doing something wrong even when I wasn't.

"She only eats chocolate when she's with Scott. We don't give it to her because too much will make her sick."

Hence the extra small baby portion Scott had bought her. Why didn't he tell me that? He was probably too busy watching me eat away in entertainment.

"Okay, so she might get sick later." I said with optimism that she wouldn't.

He waved it off. "How'd it go with Scott?"

I shrugged as I turned back to the oven to check on the casserole. "You know."

"No, I don't know." He teased.

I closed the oven door, then faced him. "It didn't go great, but it also didn't go as terrible as I imagined."

"That's good. Did you tell him that you had the job as the new music teacher at the elementary school?"

My head shook. "Nope. In my defense, we didn't do much talking."

His forehead creased.

"Not like that." I discredited. "I know we'll run into each other so we need to talk about everything."

He nodded.

"How was work?"

He grunted, then reached into the fridge for a beer.

"That great, huh?"

He held it up in cheers before he tipped it back.

By the time the casserole was done he went to wake Lydia up after his shower, we all sat around their dining room table and ate a meal as a family.

The rest of the weekend went by in much of the same way. I spent a good chunk of time with the Stilinski-Martin clan in their family functions. Seeing them finally together and happy was all I ever wanted for them. To see them together with a kid was surreal. Granted, we all knew Stella wasn't Stiles' after Lydia broke down and told us the horrid truth, he still treated Stella like he was her own. We hung out with the Sheriff and Ms. Martin. It was so nice to see them again.

Then came Monday morning and I had to teach a litter of third graders and fourth graders how to play music. You could say I was beyond nervous. What if I believed my own press? What if I wasn't good enough to teach anybody anything? What if they hated me? What if they hated music?

I didn't know how to dress for this occasion. My first outfit consisted of a pencil skirt and blouse, that felt too formal for a bunch of kids. They'd think I was uptight. I changed into a dress, then decided that was too loosey goosey for the first day. Finally, I decided on black pants, a burgundy blouse, my favorite jean jacket, and my black high-heeled boots. My curled black hair was up in a high ponytail.

I left my apartment early so I could stop by a local coffee shop to perk up.

The barista recognized me and asked me to autograph a cup for her. She wouldn't let me pay for my drink no matter how many times I tried to insist. I threw money into the tip jar.

I slid off to the side and found a bulletin board to inspect as I waited.

"Scott," A separate barista called.

My body stilled.

He came up to grab his beverage with a friendly nod at the barista. "See you tomorrow." His eyes slid to mine.

My body felt alive under his gaze.

I took in his sexy stubbly jaw, his piercing brown eyes, his everything. Honestly, it was like I never left. No, I take that back. My attraction to him seemed to have tripled.

"Malia," The barista called.

I went to grab it and handed him a twenty.

He took it gratefully. "Thank you."

I turned back to Scott, but he was already by the door.

Before he could drive off, I caught up to him.

"Hey,"

He headed for his truck. "Morning."

With the smell of hot coffee between us I tried a positive approach.

"Don't you want to wish me luck, McCall?"

He turned to look at me. "What for?"

"It's my first day teaching." When he looked confused, I said, "I'm teaching the kids how to play music at the elementary school. That's the job I was talking about on Friday."

He seemed impressed. "Good luck."

"Yeah, I'll need it." I laughed awkwardly as he got into his truck.

"See you later." He said then drove off.

I sighed in defeat.

The morning didn't start off great, but the rest of the day got better. I was surprised to know that most of the children knew who I was and that made them listen to me. When I played my guitar they sat in a circle around me with awe in their cherubic faces.

On my lunch break, I hadn't expected Theo to be in town, let alone visit.

"Hey, stranger." I got excited when I saw him.

He grinned at me. "When Lydia told me you were back I had to drive down to see you." He hugged me.

"Why thank you for taking the time out of your busy art schedule to see little ole me." I teased.

He was an artist now. A painter mostly, but he worked with whatever he had in his hands. I've seen his stuff at art galleries a plenty. He was really great at expressionism. All of his past seemed to come out through his art. Kind of like with my music.

He waved me off. "I'm in a bit of a dry spell and you're far more important than art."

My eyes rolled. "Please, who do you think you're fooling? You wanted to see Liam."

"That would work if Liam wanted to see me." He leaned against the brick wall as we watched over the kids running around on their toys. "Besides, I did want to see you."

"It's been like almost six months since the last time we've seen each other."

He nudged my shoulder. "And who's fault is that Ms. I'm Going On Tour."

I snorted a laugh. "It was my last one."

He looked at me. "So this is it, huh? You're ready to give up the glam of LA for this?"

"I already did." I said with satisfaction. "I like the kids, they like me. Hopefully, I can influence them. This is a nice switch of pace. Everyone's not so busy here. Things are slow. Breathable."

He nodded. "LA can make you miss something like this." He looked around us.

"Do you miss it?"

He glanced at me and shrugged.

"Why don't you come back?"

"And do what? Paint in a classroom for kicks? That's not me, Malia. I need artistic influence and flannel and forest air ain't gonna cut it."

"Hey," I defended. "This town is great."

He gave me a knowing look. "If it's so great then why are you only now coming back?"

I made a face at him. "It's my first day teaching, aren't you supposed to be nice to me?"

He pulled me in for a side hug. "You'd think that, wouldn't you." He joked.

"Theo, what happened between you and Liam? I thought you were going to tell him how you felt."

He sighed. "I did. He didn't take it well."

I pulled away to look at him. "That's why he won't see you? I just thought you did some Theo thing to mess it up."

"Thanks," He said sarcastically. "Maybe I did."

I thought back to when he first visited me in LA a few years back.

A week went by of school, it was enough time for me to get comfortable with my kids and them with me. A week went by of my watching how happy Stiles and Lydia were and wanting it for myself. A week went by of cordial hellos and 'See you laters' with Scott.

It was enough to drive a person mad.

After a few more of those 'See you laters' I broke and asked him to meet with me one day to talk.

Finally, he agreed to meet me in the park by the lake where I usually played in peace.

He sat down next to me. "Hey,"

I turned to him nervously. "Hey, thanks for meeting me here."

"We had to talk about us at some point." He gestured to my guitar. "Are you going to play me a song or something?"

I nodded. It was the best way to get everything out that I wanted to tell him in the clearest way possible.

I started to play Noah Cyrus' _Almost Famous_ because I felt the song fit us to a T.

"You were the right face at the wrong time, love. I only wish I woulda known it. Wouldn't have been so quick to give you up. When you got a good thing you should hold it. We were almost legends, you and me. We were almost perfect. We were almost like the people in the paintings. It's like we were almost. It's like we were almost famous, famous, famous. It's like we were almost famous, famous, famous." My eyes never left his. "Much as I want to, I can't lie now, babe. Oh, I can't deny how much I miss you. But we were just victims of the time and place. All I could love was not the issue. I changed my mind, I turned to tell you, you were already gone. We were almost legends, you and me. We were almost perfect. We were almost like the people in the paintings. It's like we were almost. It's like we were almost famous, famous, famous. It's like we were almost famous, famous, famous." He looked as affected by the song as I was. "It's funny how we said "Forever". I see you now. You're just a stranger. We wave hello. Say "See you later". I'll see you later. It's funny how we were almost legends, you and me. We were almost perfect, yeah. We were almost like the people in the paintings. It's like we were almost. It's like we were almost famous, famous, famous. It's like we were almost famous, famous, famous. It's like we were almost famous, famous, famous, yeah. It's like we were almost famous, famous, famous." My eyes scanned his face. "You were the right face at the wrong time, love. I only wish I woulda known it." I finished.

He stared at me with heavy eyes, unsure what to say.

I sat my guitar between us. "Did that make sense?"

He nodded slightly.

"Do you want to say anything?"

He struggled to find the words.

So I started. "I feel like I've said this to you so much that it's lost its meaning, but I am sorry, Scott. When I left I knew what I was giving up and the longer I stayed away, the easier it became to not face what I done. I figured out who I was, which was great, but at the end of the day, I still felt like I was missing something. There were so many guys I tried things with-"

He held up his hand. "Okay, I don't want to hear about those other guys."

I nodded. "I mean that I tried to have other relationships and none of them worked. It wasn't just because they couldn't know about who I really was or what I was running from. They just weren't you, Scott." My eyes lowered with the submission. "I thought that coming back here would be good for me. I thought that five years would've changed how I felt about you and us. I thought that I was over you, but the moment I saw you everything came flooding back to me." I looked up at him. "Tell me that I'm not alone in this."

He rose. "I've got to go."

My hand grabbed his and my skin danced in flames.

He looked down at me with unsure eyes. "You tell me all of this out in public, how do you think I'm going to react? This is supposed to be between us, not anybody walking by us."

I noticed he hadn't taken his hand back. That had to mean something. "Then let's talk about us. Dinner tonight?" My thumb ran over his palm.

He looked down at his hand in mine, then back at me. "Come by my place at seven."

A bead of hope made me want to do something stupid like kissing him, but I knew I'd be met with resistance on that. We weren't there yet or if we'd ever be again, I wasn't sure.

He took his hand back. "I'll see you later."

My brow rose at him.

He understood what he said. He gave a tiny grin. "You know what I mean."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

He stared at me before he tore his gaze away. "Bye." He turned to leave.

"Bye." I watched him go.

Around five I took a hot oil bubble bath and calmed my nerves. After that I got ready. I didn't dare tell Lydia that I was going to Scott's. What if things didn't go as I hoped? I would've gotten hers and Stiles' hope up. She wouldn't be able to keep it to herself, not from Stiles anyway.

I didn't want to look like I was going for the Gold tonight, so I dressed as casual as possible. By casual, I meant as seductively tasteful I could get away with. I wore black slacks and a red fitted short sleeved shirt with a pair of boots. I straightened my hair then pulled it into an articulate bun at the nape of my neck. Feeling bold, I put on some red lipstick after I finished my eye makeup. I looked good. Scott would like it, I knew that much.

Gone were my shorts and teenage self.

I was more than a little surprised that he still lived at his house. I figured he'd have gotten an apartment like the rest of us, but hadn't.

I knocked on his door with my heart in my throat.

He answered almost immediately. He wore black slacks and a grey henley with tims.

Damn a henley. It made girls weak in the knees all over the world.

"Hi," He sighed.

"Hi,"

He stepped aside. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah," I said awkwardly and stepped into the house.

I looked around, not so surprised by the changes, but surprised I didn't know this house as well as I once had. That stung. I turned back to him in question. I didn't know where to put myself.

He gestured to the kitchen.

Mostly everything was different about the house, the fridge, the kitchen table and sink, the cabinets. The occupant.

I sat at the dark mahogany table.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" When he noticed my confused expression, he said, "I know it does nothing to us, but I like the taste." He poured me a glass as well as one for himself.

"Thanks," I took a sip. "Wow,"

He nodded. "I do business with a vineyard, they send me samples from time to time."

Impressed, I grinned to myself.

"What?" He sat across from me with a look of interest.

My head gave a shake. "You're just different, that's all."

He stared at me. "So are you."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Not bad," His eyes searched mine. "Just different."

I couldn't keep the grin off my face, so I took another sip of the wine.

"How's your job going?"

I was a little shocked he cared.

"Great actually," I pepped up. "The kids are great. Some of them actually show real interest in music." I leaned forward. "If I can impact their lives even a little bit by music then I'll have felt real success."

His gaze narrowed like he was trying to figure me out.

"What?"

He leaned forward on his elbows. "Just something I've noticed, you don't think much of your career or money."

"I mean, success is subjective. Because I sold a few albums doesn't mean I feel fulfilled. If anything, it's the opposite. And that money isn't really mine. It came from the people that supported me so I don't mind giving it away."

"Why do you feel like that?"

I gazed at him as I chose my words carefully. "My music doesn't help anybody. I meet fans from all over and not one of them ever said it's changed their life."

"That doesn't mean it hasn't."

"That could be true, but I feel in my heart that it hasn't." I looked down at the table. "The whole LA thing is overrated anyway. It's easy to forget who you are in a big crowd." I met his eyes. "The moment I came back here, I remembered who I was and what I wanted." Who I wanted, but I didn't say that.

"When I went there it was nice."

My head tilted. "You were in LA and you didn't come see me?"

His forehead creased. "And what would I have said once I found you? 'Hey, Lia. Do you remember me from high school? I just wanted to say hello on my way back to my life.'."

"That would've worked. I sure didn't have the courage to come back here." I admitted.

Awkwardness sat in the air.

I cleared my throat. "What about you? I never figured out what you're doing now. Aside from doing business with a vineyard." I took another sip of the wine.

His strong finger tapped against his glass. "I own a dance studio down by the old Gold's Gym. Anyone can join, but I teach mostly kids and teenagers." His eyes lit up. "I love it." He gestured to me. "Like your music, I want to influence people. For fun, I do a little carpentry on the side and of course the vineyard."

I smiled.

"And I play with a band a few nights a month whenever they find gigs." He looked amused. "Kenzie and I tried to have a band and that didn't work out." He laughed from the memories.

With a smile still on my face, I asked, "Why not?"

"For starters, it was a rock band. I don't play rock, not well anyway." He gave a look of dismissal. "It wasn't my passion anyway, not in the same way she wanted to do it. She's out in New York right now, but I think she'll be back in LA in another week or two. I'm surprised you two hadn't kept in contact."

I shrugged. "Running from something usually entitles cutting off all ties that remind you of it. Kenzie was one that I could let go. I'm sure you understand why."

He chuckled. "Considering her and Braeden are dating, I'm not so sure why."

"Oh." I blushed a bit. If I could actually feel the wine I could blame it on that, but I couldn't. He knew that.

We did more small talk over the lovely dinner he made of mashed potatoes with gravy and scallions, fried brussel sprouts topped with a spicy aioli, and steak topped with fried onions, pepper, and thyme. It was really good and I could see us potentially having many dinners like this, but without the complication of awkward tension.

The door opened and in walked a gorgeous brunette.

She looked at us, looked at me and smiled. "Oh, hi. I didn't know we had company." She looked to Scott. "Why didn't you tell me?" She walked over to us.

He shrugged. "Slipped my mind." He gestured to me. "This is Malia, an old friend of mine."

Her hand shot out. "Nice to meet you, I'm Shaia."

I shook her hand even though I didn't want to. "Same." I tried my best to keep the malice out of my voice.

She placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

He glanced at her. "Okay, thanks."

She pittered off.

Really, I shouldn't be at all blindsided by the fact he had a girlfriend. Scott was a great catch and any woman that saw that had fair game on him.

He rose and placed our plates in the sink. "You feel like desert?"

"Is it chocolate?"

He grinned, then reached into the freezer, and sat down a pint of red velvet Halo Top ice cream in front of me. He handed me a spoon like it wasn't a big deal that he got that for me.

I stared at it, then shot up. "I'm going to use the bathroom." I rushed to the downstairs one around the corner to compose myself. I leaned against the sink with my hands at my temples. _Get it together_ , I told myself. Just because he went to the store to get you a blast from the past doesn't mean anything. Even if it did, we still hadn't talked about why we were really here.

Once I pulled myself together I washed my hands. My reflection caught in the mirror. _You can do this_ , I thought, then went back to the kitchen.

He leaned against the counter, his eyes surveyed me. "Are you okay?"

At one time, I would've been offended that he asked me that. Now, I was grateful. It meant that he cared enough to ask when he probably shouldn't have.

I should've nodded and said yes, but I didn't.

"No," I stood in front of him and leaned against the back of a chair. I picked up the Halo Top. "This. We need to talk about this. Us." I looked to him expectantly. "I've already said most of what I had to say earlier."

He nodded, then cleared his throat. "You left when I needed you."

"I was dead."

He shrugged. "Then you came back and you left again. For five years." He stared at me hard.

I tucked a stray piece of black hair behind my ear. "As time passed it became harder to come back, to face what I lost. You moved on."

"What are you talking about?"

I leaned forward. "Your girlfriend who I just met."

His brow arched, then he gave a small grin. "Oh, Shaia's not my girlfriend. She's the live-in nanny."

"You have kids?"

He laughed. "No, Braeden's kid. We live together. She goes back and forth between here and LA."

"Are you and Braeden dating, too?"

"No," He shook his head, amused by me.

"Cool." I laughed nervously.

He watched me. "I listen to your music, you know."

Surprise filled me. "You do?"

"It's kind of hard not to. It's everywhere." He teased.

I waved it off.

"Even if you don't like it, I do."

My eyebrows practically shot off my forehead. "Seriously?"

He nodded with a slight grin that made me remember loving his dimples. "It's good. Just so you know, it changed my life. Made me want to do something and stop feeling sorry for myself. So I opened up the studio."

I was speechless. I had never in a million years thought that he'd ever want to listen to anything by me after our history and now he admitted that it influenced his life. That was big for me. That was what I needed to hear this whole time.

"Wow," I swallowed the dry lump in my throat. "Thank you." I could feel as my forehead creased in seriousness. "That really means a lot coming from you."

His dimples grinned at me. "Yeah?"

I nodded.

"About what you said at the park," He ventured bravely. "About other things not working out. Same. No matter how hard I tried things weren't the same and they didn't have to be...but I wanted them to be." His head shook. "And they weren't. They weren't you, Lia."

I was about to die.

"We were crazy together." I smiled brightly. "Over-protective. Insanely jealous. Clingy."

He grinned. "No, I was clingy. You were needy."

My eyes rolled as I continued to grin at the floor. "You're probably right." I met his gaze. "We were great together. Even when we weren't."

"We were." He nodded. "Best sex I've ever had."

"Yeah," I giggled.

I hadn't giggled since I left this place and leave it to Scott McCall to bring it back.

He smirked knowingly.

"Shut up."

He laughed. "Maybe you haven't changed as much as you think."

"I'm nicer now, I think."

He stared at me like he was remembering me. "I liked you mean."

My hand went to the back of my neck and squeezed at the tight nerve. "I'll try to bring her back for you."

He gestured at my neck. "What's going on there?"

I waved it off. "Just some tension. I'll go away once I rub it." I knew that wasn't true.

He motioned for me to come to him. When I hesitated, he said, "Come on, I'm not going to bite you."

I blushed, then stood in front of him.

His eyes gazed into mine before he turned me around. His big, masculine hands worked into my skin like an expert.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop the moan from passing my lips.

"Does that feel nice?"

I leaned my neck to the side. "God, yes." I should've been embarrassed, but I wasn't. This was definitely going in the spank bank.

He moved closer, his body hovered over mine. His warm breath teased my skin at the nape of my neck. "Yeah?"

I nodded. "Don't stop." I could practically feel his smirk behind me, but I didn't care. "Oh, right there."

His hands were like magic. "There?"

For years I hadn't been controlled by my coyote instincts, but right there and right then I gave in to what I wanted.

I turned around in his arms, my hands grabbed his shirt and ripped it open to expose his even more chiseled everything. My hands gripped his jeans and pulled his pelvis towards mine.

We worked ourselves together, both of us moaned as quietly as we could, neither of us kissed. That was perhaps the most intimate thing you could do before sex. We were both afraid of that.

My hands undid his belt so I could reach inside his boxers, I worked him up and down like I imagined myself doing so many times before. If his instant red eyes were any indication I'd say he enjoyed himself more than I did.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry!" Shaia stuttered.

We halted and looked at her.

She booked it back up the stairs.

I turned back to him with a snort of a laugh and reddened. "Caught."

He fought his laughter, then looked down at my hand still on him, his brow arched when he looked at me again.

"Right." I patted it, which made him laugh as I put him back inside his boxers.

He zipped his pants up. "You ripped my shirt. That was my favorite shirt."

He wore his favorite shirt to see me?

I reached into my purse and pulled out a hundred.

His eyes widened. "I'm not taking that."

My eyes rolled, then I shoved into his jeans pocket. "Relax, I don't think you're a dirty whore."

His hand caught mine before I pulled away. "That's a lot of money for one shirt that I got at the mall not Louis Vuitton or wherever you shop."

"Well, think of it as a donation to your dance studio." I turned away from him to gather my purse. I placed the Halo Top in the freezer. "For next time." I shot him a small smile. "I'm going to go." I gestured to the door with my thumb, my eyes ran over his abs as he moved toward me. I tore my gaze away with great force.

He walked me to the door, he leaned against the doorway once I was on the porch. "I'll see you later."

I gave him a look.

He grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I went back to the car acutely aware he stared at my ass.

I went back to my apartment to find Stella on the couch with the vat of chocolate ice cream on her lap while she watched _Totally Spies_. She looked up at my arrival.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here young lady?" I grabbed a spoon, then joined her.

"Mommy and daddy are asleep and I'm bored. So I came over here, but you weren't here."

I nodded as I sat beside her. "I know. How'd you get in here?"

"Picked the lock."

Taken aback and impressed, I held up my hand for a high five.

She fived me. "Where were you at?"

I sighed. "Just had dinner with your Uncle Scott."

Her mouth fell open. "Was it a play date?"

"Something like that." I fought a grin.

"I know you two used to be in love. I heard mommy and daddy talking about it a bunch of times when they thought I was just playing with my toys, I was listening to the gossip."

I chuckled. "Where did you come from?" She was an odd kid, but so adorable.

She shrugged. "Definitely not from daddy. I heard that, too."

Frozen in place, I cleared my throat. "You know?"

She looked back to the screen. "It's no biggie. Daddy is daddy. He loves me still."

I pulled her onto my lap and we stretched out. "You're right. He does love you a lot. Sometimes he won't shut up about you."

She giggled. "That's my daddy." She looked up at me. "Aunty Lia, can I sleep over tonight?"

I nodded.

The next day I planned to write something new. I only needed a spot and caffeine, so I decided on the coffee shop. Jen and Ben, the baristas, were used to my presence and order at this point, so when I walked in now they'd ask if I wanted my usual. I always said yes, but today I didn't.

"Actually, I'm in the mood for something different."

Jen eyeballed me with a curious grin. "What's with the afterglow? You have some sex last night?"

I wish.

"No," I laughed. "I just had dinner with an old friend. It was nice."

Her eyebrows wagged. She punched in something and Ben started making it with a raised brow. "Details, Malia." She leaned forward.

A grin came to my face. "There's not much to tell. We had dinner and talked. I had fun."

She looked at something behind me and said, "Goddamn."

I turned to see Scott headed our way from his truck.

He wore a burgundy thermal that was loose enough, but still showed off his physique, and dark grey pants with tims.

When he stepped inside his eyes went straight to me. He cracked a dimpled grin as his eyes ran over me in my Lost in Paradise olive green maxi dress. The slit went up midway to my thigh. I wore a pair of tan strappy heels. My hair was in a flowy fishtail braid with wisps of hair framing my face. I painted my lips in a dusty red.

He came up to me. "You look amazing,"

My eyes smiled at him. "So do you." I pointed out. "We're kind of matching again."

He looked between us. "Seems so."

We both obviously thought back to Graduation. That was so long ago. We were so young and stupidly crazy for each other.

"Although, I think I can pull off that dress better than you." He turned to Jen. "Hey, Jen."

She waved. "The usual?"

"No, how about something different today?"

She grinned. "Okay," She slid a pointed glance my way.

"Malia," Ben called.

I went to pick it up and tasted the mysterious beverage. "Wow, what is that?"

"Oreo frappe with a hint of graham cracker and topped with marshmallow whipped cream. Delicious right?"

I nodded because I wanted more. I grabbed a few napkins then planted myself at a table. My tan purse hung from the arm of the back of the chair. If anyone stole it...oh well. I had plenty more where that came from.

My gaze went out to the window, I watched the townspeople pass by in their cars, on their bikes, by foot, and wondered what their lives were like. I've always been interested about that. We lived under the assumption that this was our world and everyone else just lived in it, that our lives were so dramatically important that no one else's could ever compare. I didn't believe that.

Scott sat in the seat across from me as I tapped my pen on my notebook. "What are you thinking about?"

"What it's like to be anyone else. Trying to write a new song." I plopped the pen down and reached for his drink to take a sip. "Hmm."

"I thought you'd like that." He reached for mine and nodded. "Yours is better."

I nodded. "Totally." But I continued to sip on his. "What are you up to today? Going down to impress some girls at your vineyard?"

He chuckled. "No, that's tomorrow."

I laughed.

He stared at me, then asked, "I'm teaching a few sessions at the studio until two. You could come by if you want."

"I don't want to intrude."

He waved it off. "The kids would be excited to see you."

I considered it. "Okay. I'll stop by."

"Great," He rose with my drink. "I'm keeping this." He said with adorable eyes.

I laughed. "Fine by me, McCall."

"Two o'clock." He pointed at me.

"I'll be there." I agreed.

He waved goodbye to Jen and Ben.

Not even a moment after he stepped out the door I heard a psss.

I looked up to see Jen ignoring a line of customers to get my attention. "Yes?"

"You didn't tell me you were talking about Hottie Scottie from high school."

My forehead creased in thought. "Who called him that?"

"Everybody."

Jealousy coursed through me. "Well, I can't blame them." I muttered and went back to not writing my song.

Once I got a decent start a woman came up to me with her child.

I recognized Caleb right away. "Caleb, you look handsome today." I grinned at him.

He beamed. "Thanks, Ms. Tate. You, too."

I laughed and looked up at the woman who I presumed was his mom. His dad always picked him up. "Mrs. Lewis?"

She nodded in exuberance. "Yes, Kate." Her hand shot out for mine.

I shook it. "Nice to finally meet you."

She smiled brightly. "Oh, the pleasure's all mine. I have all of your albums. Caleb really loves your class. Whenever Caleb comes home he starts banging on things, says he's playing his music."

I looked at him and held my fist out.

He bumped it.

"Thank you for the work you're doing." Kate praised. "When I found out that the Malia Tate that was teaching my son was _the_ Malia Tate I couldn't believe it."

Her appraisal felt sour on my tongue. "Thank you. I'm fortunate to have this job, makes me feel like I'm doing good for the community."

She nodded. "Well, you're doing a fantastic job. The other moms agree." She looked down at her son. "We don't want to keep you. Have a nice one." She waved.

"You, too." I waved at them. "See you on Monday, Caleb."

He blushed and nodded. He was so adorable.

My eyes went to my flat stomach. I tried to picture myself pregnant, but couldn't. I wanted a family, but I didn't have the means to get one. I was thankful that I could at least have kids.

When one thirty rolled around I packed my stuff and headed down to Scott's dance studio. I was thoroughly impressed with the appearance.

I went inside to check the place out and again was impressed. What I expected was a bunch of kids dancing routines and break dancing. What I got was Scott teaching some kids how to play guitar in the middle of his studio. They gathered around as a nervous looking pre-teen struggled with a chord progression.

Scott stepped forward to give him a tip and a minute later he had it down.

The kid beamed up at Scott like he was his personal hero.

My heart tugged at the sight.

I knocked on the wall to announce my presence. "Hey,"

Everyone looked up at me and stilled.

Scott grinned as he saw me. He waved me over. "Hey guys, I want you to meet one of my old friends from high school, who I'm sure you're all familiar with. Malia Tate."

I headed towards them.

"Oh my God." A young girl ran up to me. "So it is true. You live here now?"

I nodded. My hand reached for hers. "I came back to teach music at the elementary school."

Three of the older boys cursed under their breaths that they missed out on a hot piece of ass.

Scott shot them a look, then they straightened out.

"I love your music. I'm Kallie by the way." She said as she hugged my side. "I listen to your albums almost every day, but I don't have much of a singing voice so I try to play along with them. Thanks to Mr. Scott."

A boy around ten came up to me. "I love you. Marry me?"

"Oh, uhh," I looked to Scott.

He encouraged me to answer.

I looked back down at the kid. "You know, I'm already involved. But if I wasn't then I totally would." I moved to plant a kiss on his cheek, but he at the last second moved his head so his lips touched mine.

He shot away, beyond excited that he probably had his first kiss ever. "I got it!"

"Cole," Scott went after him. "You and I gotta talk buddy."

Kallie tugged on my arm. "Was that gross or what?" She looked disgusted. "Boys are gross. Except for Mr. Scott. He's really awesome. And cute."

I grinned. "I think so, too." My eyes went to him to find him watching me. I pulled Kallie along with me. "May I?" I reached for the guitar.

The boy that played earlier handed it to me.

I sat on the wooden stool, taken back to the days of my old apartment in my creative room, taken back to the days I felt self-isolation oozing out of me, to the days my love for my friend, for Scott was my sole purpose.

My hands played what they wanted while my mind wandered and reflected. Was leaving here really the best choice? Things between the pack and I would've been different. I would be closer to them than I was now. I would've been perhaps happier. And maybe Scott and I would be together right now, far into our fairy tale. Or maybe not. All I knew was that good things usually came to an end at some point. If I hadn't left I would've done something else to mess things up for me. So maybe leaving that night was the best decision I ever made. I just wish it didn't cost me the love of my life.

The applause around me brought me back to the kids around me, back to myself. I didn't even remember what I played.

"That was really good," An older boy said as he checked me out.

"Thank you." I found Scott in the corner, his stare full of intrigue. "I never would've picked up a guitar if it weren't for Scott, so I have him to thank for my career."

His brow arched.

"Woah, really?" Someone asked.

I nodded, my eyes still on the pair of chocolate ones across the room.

The kids asked me a bunch of questions that I didn't mind answering at all before they were ushered out by their parents.

I walked around the place to further appreciate.

Scott found me when he was done with the inquiring parents.

"I thought you were giving dance lessons in this joint."

He cracked a grin. "I do, but I also give guitar lessons, a discount if they're a part of the studio or on the honor roll."

My respect for him grew.

"Is there anything you don't do?"

"Light up a whole room like you do just by walking into it."

I gave a sheepish grin as I looked to the ground. "They were just starstruck. It'll wear off soon."

He shook his head. "No, that's not it. It's just you, who you are."

My eyes went to his. "If you keep giving me compliments then I'm going to get a big head, McCall."

"You're too modest for that. I like that about you."

My cheeks blushed as I grinned.

His eyes narrowed. "You look extra happy. What's up?"

It had been on my mind all afternoon.

"One of my kids came up to me with his mom at the coffeehouse. She told me that he practiced his music at home and it just made me feel useful." I beamed.

"That's great," He encouraged. "I'm sure the other kids are doing the same when they get home."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

He stared at me. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

I nodded with a slight smile.

The rest of the weekend went by pretty well. On Sunday, Stella and I went to the park, then to a movie. We had a family dinner with Scott. It was sort of surreal, too good to be true. Everything went well, then he didn't show up at the coffeehouse Monday morning.

I waited by the bulletin board as long as I could before I would be late.

Jen shot me a hopeful smile. "Maybe something came up. Or he overslept." She nodded reassuringly.

Whatever the case, my mood dipped for the beginning of the day. So I busied myself in teaching the kids.

"Ms. Tate," Simon, a curly haired mixed boy, tugged on my skirt. "Who's that?"

I looked up at the doorway to find Scott as he stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. I went to him. "Hey, is everything okay?"

He stared at me a moment too long, then nodded. "Yeah," He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say that I had a meeting this morning."

"Okay?"

"That's why I wasn't at the coffee shop." He scratched his head nervously. "I didn't want you to think it was because I was ignoring you or something."

A small relieved smile found my lips. "Okay,"

He blushed. "Sorry, I interrupted your class. I'm going to go." He started for the exit.

"Scott,"

He looked back at me.

I stepped forward. "Do you want to play with me? A song for the kids, I mean?"

"I don't have my guitar with me."

I grinned. "It's okay. You play. I'll sing."

His tension seemed to vanish. "Yeah, okay." He seemed excited about it.

We sat next to each other as the kids gathered around us in a circle as we did a rendition of _Close Your Eyes_ by Rhodes.

I'd have to say we were pretty great together. The kids seemed to love us. It was fun. We had fun.

When we were done a round of applause took over the room.

"Are you two dating?" Marshall, the cutest Asian kid, asked Scott.

He paused. "Uhh..."

I laughed.

"Don't be silly, Marshall." Veronica grabbed his hand. "They're married like us."

He looked ill and tore his hand away, and ran from her.

They were so endgame.

"We're not married." I clarified for Veronica.

"To be fair, you did say you wanted to marry me when we were younger." Scott pointed out with a nonchalant look.

My eyes narrowed at him. "Under duress."

"Duress, huh? I seem to recall a certain proposition on your part. If anything, you were the one that pressured me." He joked.

My tongue stuck out at him.

A few kids erupted in 'oohs'.

"You're not supposed to do that." Caleb told me. "It's not nice. That's what my mama said."

I nodded. "And your mama's right."

He nodded. "So now you have to apologize to Mr. Scott."

Scott looked amused. "You did hurt my feelings, Ms. Tate."

I chuckled to cover the malice I felt for him in that moment. "I'm really sorry for sticking my tongue out at you, Scott. Forgive me?"

He thought about it. "No. I didn't feel like you meant that."

My jaw clenched.

I was so going to get him back for this.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Scott. Will you please forgive me?"

"Sure." He stared at me with a slight grin on his face.

A few weeks went by of us slowly getting to know each other again. We'd come to the coffeehouse an hour earlier and talked. It was nice because it usually was just Ben, Jen, and us that early in the morning. More often than not I'd hang out at his studio when I wanted to see the progress the kids made with the guitar. I talked Stella into joining his dance classes. She was about as good as you'd expect a sassy five year old to be that only danced for fun, but she showed signs of improving.

One day when Stella was at a play date with the Harper kid, Lydia and I went shopping at the mall. With shopping bags on our arms, we giggled through the throng of people arm and arm.

"I still can't believe your wardrobe. At one point, I had to fight to get you to come here with me."

I laughed as I remembered. "That's because I was fine with my shorts and flannel then, but people change for the better."

She gave me a look. "You always looked nice, Malia. Stiles thought so and Scott, too."

I mentally waved it off. "If my high school self could see me now she'd laugh."

"If my high school self could see me now she'd laugh. No," She pointed at me. "If my sophomore self saw me now she'd cackle at the thought of Stilinski and me, but she was a bitch so."

"I don't think you ever stopped being a bitch." I teased.

She slapped my arm. "Hey,"

I grinned. "Kidding."

"So," She pulled me toward a men's clothing store. "What's the latest on Scalia?"

My brow arched at her. "Did you really just give us a couple name? We're not Brangelina."

She gave me a look. "Oh, honey. You're much hotter than Brangelina. I'd buy tickets and popcorn to watch you two for an hour."

"Now you're being overly dramatic." I looked through the dress shirts.

"No, just honest. And curious about when you think you'll get together again?" She sniffed a cologne then held it out for me to sniff.

I nodded at it. "That is not up to me, Lydia. Or haven't you been paying attention?" I went to a sexy leather jacket that caught my eyes.

"It's not like you both don't like each other again. Or like you ever stopped, so what's the big deal?"

I looked at the sizes available and picked the one I thought Scott would fit.

"Ooh, that's hot." She commented on the jacket. "I wonder if Stiles could pull it off."

We looked at each other. "Nah." We said simultaneously.

She checked the price and immediately put it down. She pointed at me. "You and Scott, go."

My eyes rolled. "The big deal is I broke his heart, Lydia. _Many_ a times." I stressed. "If we do ever get back together then it'll be on his terms. And if not, then I have to be okay with that." I saddened, then saw a selection of Henley's so I sprinted to it.

"Oh my God, you're so in love with him."

I sifted through the shirts. "I'm just buying him clothes. What's wrong with that? You're doing the same thing for Stiles."

"Yeah, because Stiles and I are practically married at this point." She came by my side. "If you want to take that next step then ask Scott out on a date. Granted, you could just skip that step and go to the step you really want to go to. The bedroom." Her eyebrows wiggled at me.

I playfully shoved her shoulder back. "Stop."

She laughed. "Malia, it's not like I don't have eyes. I can see you both eyesexing each other whenever you're around each other. It's pretty hard to miss." She looked at a few flannels for Stiles.

I huffed. "Okay, say I do ask him and he says no. Then we're back to awkward 'See you laters' and distant waves across town. I don't want that."

"But you do want him," Her eyes met mine. "So make a move before some housewife tries to cougar her way into his bedroom."

"Scott would never do that." I defended.

Her eyes rolled. "You know what I mean, bitch. Just man up and tell him how you feel so you can move on in your lives. This is painful to watch from the outside." She flitted to a display of jeans across from me. "And Stiles and I kind of have a Deadpool on how long you can last before the Big Bang."

My eyes widened at her. "You're kidding."

"I wish I was."

My head shook. "Do I at least get a cut if you win?"

She snorted a laugh. "We'll see what kind of mood Stiles is in. I may need to make it up to him if you know what I mean?" She grinned cheekily.

I laughed. "Yeah, I think I caught on."

We headed to the register and paid for our purchases.

The cashier kept checking me out. He was handsome admittedly, but not even close to what I wanted.

"You're that singer that just moved back, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's me."

He held out a firm hand. "Charlie."

I shook it. "Malia."

He pulled me forward with his hand wrapped around mine, his mouth crashed into mine. I stood stock still from the shock. It was awful.

I pulled away. "What is your problem, Abercrombie & Fitch?"

He smirked. "You liked it, I could tell."

"No, actually I didn't." I turned on my heels.

"Real classy, douchebag." Lydia threw at him.

Lydia and I marched out of there with our heads held high.

I stopped in my tracks once we were outside. My nose picked up Scott's and Stiles' scent.

Had he been here? Had we just missed each other?

We didn't see him the rest of our shopping trip, but we still had fun with our smoothies in our freshly manicured hands.

That night I forced myself to go to Scott's house. I was going to take Lydia's advice. Maybe, in Scott's head, he wasn't sure if I wanted to further things between us. It didn't make sense, but that could be where his head was at.

I slinked up to the door and knocked.

When he answered and saw me he didn't look too happy.

I shoved the shopping bag at him. "I bought you something."

"Thanks." He placed the bag on the floor by the door.

Okay.

"Can I come in? There's something I want to talk to you about."

He turned his back on me and walked to the living room.

I followed him with the shopping bag in hand.

What was his deal?

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked as I sat on the couch. I placed the bag by the couch.

"Perfect," Even though he sounded less than. He stared at me with hard eyes.

My brow arched at him. "If you have something to say then say it, McCall."  
"Alright," He turned to me. "I know we're not together or anything, but I didn't expect for you to go kiss other guys. I kind of thought we were working on something."

So he was there.

"Wait, you saw that?"

He stared at me.

Oh, just great.

I tucked my curled hair behind my ear. "Okay, so that wasn't what it looked like. That perv just laid one on me. Ask Lydia. I swear, I would never kiss him." I made a face of disgust. "Or anyone else for that matter."

"Why not?" He asked, less moody, but still moody.

I balked at him. "Because I like you, dumbass."

His forehead creased. "You do?"

"Why would I give you a handjob if I didn't?" I tried to fight my grin.

He chuckled. "That was a month and a half ago. You could've changed your mind by now."

My hand went to his. "Scott," My eyes gazed into his. "I'm going to take you out on a date tomorrow night. I'm going to pick you up at seven." I reached for the shopping bag and shoved it to his chest. "Wear something sexy." I rose and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked up at me as he looked all edible on the couch.

I ripped my gaze away. "Bye, McCall."

"Bye."

I danced my way back to my car, hoping he didn't see, but when I heard his chuckles I knew he had. I didn't care. I was beginning to feel happy.

A/N: Some of you might be asking why the five year time jump? Well it was initially going to be three months or three years, then I figured that with them even older the seriousness of their relationship would skyrocket. Also Malia being away longer means more sexual tension wink wink. Hoping to have about _four more chapters_ and possibly an epilogue to wrap things up.

NEXT CHAPTER IS DATE NIGHT! I've already started writing it and I think yall are going to like it. ALSO if things seem like they're happening too fast make sure you're reading the chapter carefully because I have time jumps no matter how little or small in almost every chapter. If you're confused about the time it took Malia and Scott to get to the place they could go on a date, it was a month and half of her and being friends again not including the time it took for them to be on talking terms again.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS :)


	21. Sandcastles

The song for this chapter is Beyonce - Sandcastles (absolutely beautiful song, I hope yall listen to it)

Also in case there's any confusion, Theo's pov is directly after he went to see Malia on her first day and after that it's directly back to Scott and Malia's date night. :)

THEO'S POV:

Being back in Beacon Hills, no matter for how long, always made me think of the beta that became his own Alpha. If only that Alpha would talk to me. I may have screwed things up between us. He hadn't talked me in over a month. All because I told him that I felt things for him, which didn't seem like a secret.

Throughout the years since I discovered my sexuality and my feelings for him I pretended like it wasn't him that I wanted like it wasn't him that I wanted to fall asleep with at night. Or wake up next to and make breakfast with. So I dated other guys. A bunch of them. Girls, too. So I could see where his hesitation laid. I was a fuckboy of the worst kind. But I hadn't meant to be, I just wanted to get Liam out of my head and body, but those other bodies couldn't shake me of him no matter how hard I tried.

After visiting Malia at her new teaching job I decided to visit him at his college.

He stilled when he saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"It was the only way you would talk to me."

He looked around then sighed. "Follow me." He drove us to his off-campus apartment. "What are you doing?" He asked again once we were inside.

"I wanted to see you." I walked around to survey his apartment. "Thought that was kind of obvious." I threw him a smirk. "You know, as you didn't respond to the million calls or texts I sent you."

He looked away. "Well, I've been busy." He folded his arms across his chest protectively.

I nodded. "I see," I picked up his sketchbook that was on the counter. Satisfaction coursed through me to know that I was the one that influenced him to start drawing. I supposed I had Malia to thank for getting me into art. She knew that this all confused me so much at one point and I didn't have any outlet for it so I got angry again. So shoved a piece of paper and a pencil at me and told me to do something with it. So I did and never stopped.

He came to grab it from me.

I grabbed his bicep. "Liam, we have to talk about this."

His baby blue eyes stared at me. "There's nothing to talk about. Now if you want to go back to how things were then we can talk about that." He shook my hand away and moved across the living room to close the blinds.

"Look, I get that you may be confused right now, so was I. For a much longer time. But it's okay to be confused. It means you're not denying your feelings for me."

He headed for his room with a look of disbelief.

I followed.

Once he shut the door he said, "I don't feel that way about you, Theo." He whispered.

I stepped toward him. "Is that why you kissed me that night you were drunk? Is that why your heart beats faster when I step closer? Or why I can smell your arousal? And I can clearly see your erection through your pants." I smirked.

"That doesn't mean anything." He defended, feeling caught now.

My head tilted toward his. "Doesn't it?" I moved closer.

He stepped back. "Not really, no."

I towered over him, something I was acutely aware he liked, as I backed him into his bed. Our breaths mingled, our gazes locked. "So if I were to do this," I leaned down the necessary distance to brush my lips against his lightly. "You wouldn't be turned on by that?"

His heart fluttered as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "No."

My hand went to the back of his neck. "Or if I do this?" I deepened the kiss, my lips tugged at his, my tongue invaded his. Satisfaction ebbed in me as he groaned and his arousal spiked.

His eyes were closed when I pulled away, they slowly opened. "No." He said breathlessly.

My brow arched in challenge. "Okay," I moved my hand down to his erection and squeezed. My hand rubbed him up and down through his jeans. "This?"

His eyes were red now as he struggled to not moan. "That's not fair. Anyone would get turned on at a hot guy rubbing them."

I smirked. "So now I'm hot?"

Worry flashed in his eyes. "No, that's not what..." He trailed off when I undid his jeans. "What are you doing?"

I pushed him down so he sat on the bed and I got on my knees. "What does it look like?" I looked up at him.

He looked nervous.

"Relax, Liam. It'll be the same as a girl blowing you." I grinned. "Only better." I took him in my mouth.

"Good God." He almost hopped off the bed.

My hands grabbed his hips to still him.

His moans filled the room. "Theo, we shouldn't."

I kept working him in my mouth.

At some point, his hand went down to my hair and gripped it. "I'm so close."

I sped up my motions.

"Theo," He moaned.

His door swung open and his suitemate walked in. "Hey, do you have my-" He paused. "Shit, dude. I'm sorry." He backed out.

"No, it's fine." Liam assured, then regretted his words, but the guy was already gone. He sighed and pushed me away. Shame washed over him.

"That was funny." I stayed where I was.

He looked down at me. "No, it wasn't. No one should've seen that."

I knew he struggled with what he felt but I was still surprised by how closeted he was. "There's nothing wrong with what we were doing, Liam. You shouldn't be embarrassed by trying to figure out what you feel."

He huffed. "I don't like you, okay?" He stared back at me. "This was a mistake. You need to leave."

I looked up at him on my knees, more vulnerable than I'd ever been with him. Including when he helped save my life in that warehouse the Desert Wolf kept me in and I had to ask him for help to walk. I rose. "You're lying to yourself. And you're lying to me. So why don't you stop living in the closet. It's not the 1960's, Liam." I headed for the front door.

"Theo?" He called after me, but I ignored it.

I heard him groan in frustration and flop down on his bed. A few moments later he made a call. "Mason," He sighed. "Can we talk?"

As I walked back to my car I remembered my coming out story.

 _Malia had moved to San Diego and I'd been down to see her a few times over the course of the months. Today was different. Today I needed to talk about something or maybe get it off my chest._

 _So I drove all this way to see her and stay the weekend._

 _She smiled brightly when she opened her door for me. She threw her arms around me. "I'm so excited you're here."_

" _Me, too." I hugged her back._

 _She pulled me along further into her small apartment. "I wish Kira could've come with you."_

 _I nodded. "Same, but she's helping Lydia prepare the baby's room this weekend because Stiles has some big case he had to work overtime for."_

 _She nodded as she danced to her kitchen and handed me a drink. "I know that look." She gave me an expectant grin. "I could hear that something was wrong over the phone."_

 _I sat the drink on her counter and went to her couch with a heavy sigh._

 _She followed me. She patted her lap. "Tell me about it."_

 _My head laid on her lap, my eyes went to the ceiling. "I don't really know how to say this."_

 _Her hands played with my hair. "Then maybe just start from the beginning. No judgment, I swear."_

 _I huffed. "Okay..." I thought back to the beginning. "When I came back your mother wanted me to be dead set on revenge and I was at the start, then I saw all of you guys, and I was thrown back into my own personal Hell. I remembered what I'd done and that I deserved every bad thing that happened to me. So I told myself I'd be different this time. It was harder than I thought and I was desperate to make you of all people see that I was different, but I wasn't. I made you kill Andreas." I looked to her. "I never told you I was sorry about that. Or any horrible thing I've ever done to you."_

 _She nodded. "I know you're sorry, you didn't have to say it."_

 _I continued with my story. "As time moved on I felt like I had something to prove. Whenever Scott came around he was so protective of you and territorial, and I felt like I had to be, too. So I taunted him constantly. Then one day the taunting fell flat." I gulped, my hands rested on my sternum. "Everything I thought I felt for you fell flat. It didn't mean anything if it ever did. That night you kissed me at the club...I didn't want to believe it or even put a name to what I was feeling." Her continuous motions in my hair calmed me down. "But after that night I knew for sure that I was different now in more ways that one. I knew that I wasn't as attracted to girls anymore. I mean, I still am, but not in the same way I used to be. Now I see a guy and I can easily picture myself with him in bed." I looked to her. "I don't know if that makes me gay or bisexual or questioning. I don't know what I am anymore."_

 _She gave a soft grin. "Theo, I know." She nodded. "I've known for a while."_

 _My brows knitted together. "You have?"_

 _She grinned. "Of course. I can tell when something's bothering you. I got to thinking about our kiss after it happened and you were so upset. At first, I didn't think it was true or the real reason you were so off, but it made sense over time. When I came back I saw how you were with Liam and it clicked."_

 _What?_

" _Liam?" I questioned._

" _Yeah, Liam." She laughed. "I saw the way you carried him to the couch that night I came back and he fainted. Scott told me that you guys have gotten closer. I think it's great. You should tell him."_

 _I held my hand up. "Wait a minute. I don't like Liam."_

 _She gave me a disbelieving look. "Oh kay." Her tone dripped in sarcasm. "Well, then explain how your heartbeat dipped at the mention of his name? And I could smell love rolling off of you."_

 _I waved her off. "That's because we're friends. We talk about things, important things that I don't talk about with anybody else. I mean, we spend hours talking just the two of us and it's probably one of the only things that calm me down recently when I feel my anger coming back." My eyes closed and pictured his face. I remembered when I first met him he was so young and angry, unknowing and naive. He was a kid. Now he had matured. He was confident and smarter than people gave him credit for. He was the first one to protect his friends. That's what a leader needed. At the realization that I'd follow him in his pack my heart stilled. When you think about it he was sort of handsome in a classic James Dean way. With his hair longer he looked older than he was. His blue eyes grew even bluer when we argued about philosophy and he disagreed with me. And his mouth talked a lot of shit that he could back up if he needed to when we spared. I imagined what it would be like to kiss him, to test the waters, to see if what Malia said was right. I mean, I knew what my days looked like when he wasn't in them. I was grumpy and testy. So maybe the kiss would prove something. That I did feel something for the impressively adultish teen or this was all in her head. When I ended the kiss in my mind and stared at him, he grinned and it felt right._

 _My eyes flew open._

" _I take checks too." Malia commented._

 _My eyes narrowed at her. What did she just do?_

SCOTT'S POV:

After five years I never thought I'd be doing this. I never thought I'd forgive Malia for her withdrawal from my life. When she came back, I hadn't planned on it. Not in a way that filled my stomach with fluttery nerves for our first date.

As I looked in the tall mirror in my room I felt ready. I had on a white dress shirt with black jeans, and dark brown dress shoes. I grabbed the ridiculously expensive leather jacket Malia bought me and slid my arms through it. It fit perfect and felt amazing. I put a little gel in my hair for the look I wanted, but not too much because I knew she liked the idea of running her hands through it. I spritzed on a tiny bit of cologne.

My doorbell rung.

Once I grabbed my wallet and slid it into the inside pocket of the jacket I headed for the stairs.

Shaia stuck her head out of her room, my old room. I took my mom's once Argent moved out.

"Ooh, where are you going? Gotta hot date with a certain raven haired beauty?" She wagged her eyebrows.

I grinned. "Wish me luck, Shai,"

Man, was I super glad she wasn't weird about catching Malia and I awhile back.

I opened the door with a greeting on my lips then it faded away as I tried to process how beautiful she was. Not just tonight, but always.

She wore a red silk dress that fit her curves perfectly, the spaghetti straps looked as delicate as she did, her plunging neckline showed off her smooth and bronzed complexion. Her hair was tightly curled with a side part that made her look dark and mysterious. The dress stopped above her knee, but still gave the impression that her now curvy yet slim legs went on for days in her black stilettos.

Her smoky eyes took me in with appreciation. Her dark red lips moved but I didn't hear anything she said.

My mouth went dry.

"Scott?" She stepped closer. Her vanilla and cinnamon perfume caressed my senses.

I knew my eyes turned red from the tightening in my pants.

She looked down and smirked. "Oh. Already? I haven't even gotten you in my car yet." She teased.

My throat cleared. "Sorry. You just look absolutely stunning, left me a little speechless." I apologized.

Her dimples came out because of me. I liked that.

"You look really handsome. I'm glad you like the jacket."

We started for her car.

"I shouldn't have accepted it. It's too expensive."

Her arm wrapped around mine. "But you look so great in it. And if we're going on a date with other woman around then I want them to know you're involved."

My brow arched in amusement. "How is a jacket going to do that?"

"A straight man would never pick out a jacket that nice for that price." She opened the door for me.

I chuckled. "Thanks."

She slid into the car. "Pick any station you want."

Once at the restaurant she held the door open for me with an expectant look.

I was supposed to be the one doing these things for her, but I remembered back when we were younger and she promised that when things dialed down from the craziness that she'd take me out on a date. Well, I guess this was her keeping her promise.

We sat at a round table for two with candles lit and wine in a bucket ready.

"This is really nice, Lia."

She watched me. "Lord knows we deserve something like this after all this time. Besides, we're adulting now." She grinned. "Isn't it time we dine like it?"

She had a point. My most eloquent outing was at the diner by myself or with Braeden and Kenzie. They had good enough food there to bother going anywhere else.

I grinned. "I guess, I still pictured you as the eat two boxes of pizza kind of girl."

"Oh, I still can. Don't doubt it." She smirked. "I just wanted to impress you."

I put down the menu that I couldn't read because it was in Italian.

"You don't have to impress me, Lia. We could've gone to McDonald's and it still would've probably been a perfect first date."

She gazed at me. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"What if I don't want there to be a next time?" I teased her.

She arched a perfect dark brow. "I've got plenty more dresses like this one. You'll want another date."

I chuckled. "I believe you."

When the waiter came up he poured us a glass of the wine, then set it back into the bucket. I noticed as he tried not to check Malia out. When he asked what we wanted I looked to Malia because I hadn't the slightest clue. She took charge and ordered for the both of us in fluent Italian.

She noticed my stare and said, "What? You don't know Italian? It's remarkably similar to Spanish."

Romance languages usually were similar in root words, but it was still a whole different other language.

"Not enough."

She sat forward with a challenge. "Tu y yo estamos destinados a ser. What did I just say?"

"You and I are meant to be, which is really presumptuous and clingy by the way." I joked.

She rolled her gorgeous brown eyes. "Get over yourself. I'm making a point. Tu e io siamo destinati ad essere. What did I say?"

I thought about the sentence structure and similarity in words. "You and I are meant to be." I repeated.

She sat back, pleased with herself. "See. You just have to look for the similarities." She took a swig of her wine.

I did the same. It was good.

"Do you ever think about what our lives would be like if certain things hadn't happened to us?"

"Like?"

"Like Kira leaving or my mom trying to kill me. And actually killing me. Do you think about who we'd be if none of that happened?"

I nodded. "More often than I care to admit. Why are you asking?"

She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and I caught a whiff of her mango shampoo. "What I never told you was that I knew why I was brought back." She looked around us for any potential listeners. "When I was gone," She met my eyes. "I saw Allison wherever I was."

I leaned forward. "What do you mean you saw Allison? How?"

Her eyes softened. "She was an angel, Scott. She didn't admit it, but I could tell."

"What did you guys talk about?"

She scratched a beige painted nail at her rosy cheek. "Mostly us."

I was shocked. "Really?"

She nodded. "She kind of _Ghost of Christmas_ ' _Pass_ me with our greatest hits. It was not the best time I've ever had considering I thought I'd never see you again. She showed me her death, then she showed me mine. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to watch. And then she offered to bring me back, said that it was God's way of rewarding my bravery or something. When I came back I felt this need to figure out why that was."

Now I felt like I understood her side of things more. "So that's part of why you left? You wanted answers."

She looked nervous and nodded. "There's more." She took another sip of wine for courage. "Allison told me about your mom, about how she was the one that introduced you to the idea of us. Well, that's not exactly true. I mean, it is. It's just that Allison more or less put the thought into her head."

With that in my mind, I took a long drink of the wine. "What does that mean? Are you trying to tell me that what we feel for each other isn't real? Because I know what I feel for you, it's the realest thing I've ever felt in my life."

Her eyes softened and her mouth tugged at a smile. "That's not what I meant. She was really insistent about my knowing that we were heading in that direction anyway. She just sped up the process."

I nodded. "That's a little weird."

She laughed. "Yeah, it is." She nodded in agreement. "But I don't think she was wrong. Sooner or later I would've realized that I was the one looking for her Scott McCall."

I blushed.

"I just thought I should finally tell you that." She blew out a relieved breath. "I've been holding that one in for five years."

MALIA'S POV:

"Scott, is that you?"

We looked up to find a bleached blonde headed our way.

I recognized her from somewhere, but couldn't put my finger on it.

Scott stood to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Tiffany, nice to see you again."

She raked her eyes over him like he was a succulent piece of meat. "I can say the same."

He gestured to me. "You remember Malia, right?"

She glanced at me then did a double take. "Of course," She rushed forward with her hand held out. "I love your music. I had no idea you had a voice like that in high school. We would've love to have you in chorus."

I shook her hand. "Dang. If only I would've known."

She gave a tight look at my sarcasm, then pulled her hand away. She turned back to Scott. "You never called me back." She twirled her perfect blonde hair around her perfect little finger.

Good Lord.

I downed the rest of my glass then poured myself another.

He told her that he was busy and they'd talk later. He sat down with an awkward look on his face. "Sorry about that."

"Why? It's not like you were a saint while I was gone. I know I wasn't."

That Alpha look sat in his eyes that dared me to continue with that statement.

The waiter placed our food before us. "Anything else I can get you?" He looked to me.

I looked to Scott.

"No, we're good. Thanks." He waved him off.

We dug into our pasta dishes in delight over conversation. The cream and meat. Oh, the bread! Everything was delicious.

"So where do you see yourself in five more years?" He asked.

My eyes averted to the side. "I don't know. I haven't thought that far. But if I had to guess...I'd hope to feel like I made a difference somehow. Kids at some point, but there's no rush on that. I'm happy with my kids right now. And Stella."

He smiled. "She's the cutest thing, isn't she?"

I nodded over another bit of bread.

"I swear it's like she's a mixture of Stiles, Lydia, and you. She's doing really well in class."

I backed up. "Wait a minute, don't just gloss over the fact you didn't answer your own question."

"Okay," He placed his fork on the plate. "I want to build another studio in another location, have someone else run it, but it'd still have my brand on it."

I held up my hand. "You built that entire studio?"

He nodded.

That was hot.

I leaned forward on my elbow. "Go on."

"Maybe get married and start a family," His gaze probed mine to see if I'd freak out.

"Do you have any candidates in mind?"

He grinned. "Not yet, but I'll be sure to tell you when I do."

I blushed deep red and fought my smile.

When I paid for the dinner he said, "I'm really beginning to feel like a whore. Or at least like you're my sugar mama." He joked.

I laughed. "Is that so bad?"

His eyes gazed into mine. "I guess not."

All in all the dinner was a success I'd say. We talked. We laughed. We hinted at our possible tomorrows. Now was time to call it a night.

Like a gentlelady, I walked him to his door.

"I had a nice time." He said once we reached the porch.

I smiled. "Good. Me, too."

We stared at each other with hesitant eyes.

Not wanting to rush things too fast, I said, "I should go. It's getting late." I grinned at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Scott." I turned to go.

He reached out for my hand and pulled me back to him.

I crashed into his chest.

He caught me with his hands around my hips. His chocolate eyes gazed down at me like he'd never witnessed somebody like me before. "Stay,"

That sounded so good.

"If I stay we both know what will happen."

He grinned. "Is that so bad? I seem to recall you liked it the last time."

I giggled. "That's not the point and you know it. We're doing things right this time, that means no first date sleepovers." No matter how badly I wanted to.

He nodded. "Fine, but I get to do this," He cupped my jaw in his big, rough hand before he leaned down to press his lips to mine. His stubble teased my skin, but I liked it. And it was like the fourth of July times a hundred.

Not even ashamed, I melted into him with weak knees.

Part of me has waited for this kiss ever since I left. I tried to get it from other guys, other girls even, but none of them made me feel even a fraction of what Scott did just by looking at me.

He pulled away to catch his breath. He looked down at me with fierce eyes and red smeared lips.

I reached up to wipe his lip off with my thumb. "What was that for?"

"I wasn't a cheap date. I felt obligated to give you a taste." He cracked a teasing grin.

I reached up to peck my lips to his. "If you want to repay me then wear that jacket more often." I walked back to put space between us.

He pulled me back for another kiss that reached to my toes and everything in between.

This time I was the one that pulled back. "I've got to go." I said with a hint of a smile.

Challenge sat in his eyes. "Then go."

"I can't do that if you keep dragging me back for a makeout session." I backed away from him.

He grinned. "Call me when you get home so that I know you're safe." He slid his hands into his jean pockets.

I turned around, flipped my hair out of the way to send him a look over my shoulder that said that wouldn't be the only thing I'll do when I got home. I walked back to my car and swayed my hips for him. I grinned at him before I slid into my car.

He didn't go inside until I drove off.

When I got home the last person I expected to see was Peter. I sighed. "How'd you know I was here?"

He sat on my couch reading a book. "I have sources all over."

My eyes rolled as I kicked off my shoes and sighed in relief. "You know where the door is."

He closed his book then looked at me. "You look nice. Big date tonight?"

"Did you came all this way to talk about my love life or was there something important you wanted to bother me with?" I went to my bedroom to change out of my clothes and into my jammies.

"I'm proud of you." He said.

I paused my motions.

"You've grown into such a bright, intelligent, and talented young woman. You've proven that you can do anything. You've become the daughter I've always wanted."

I shoved the rest of my clothes on and rushed out to him. "I'm not buying any of this, Peter. You don't get to come back after all these years of not being there to say these things. So what do you want? Are you here for money?" I questioned.

He looked hurt by the accusation. "No. I've got plenty of money. Why would you think that I'd only come to you for that? You're my daughter."

My annoyance waned. "Because you're _Peter_." I threw at him. "You've known where I've been all this time and you didn't bother to reach out then, so why now?"

"If you think that I haven't been keeping a close eye on you then you're sadly mistaken. I care about you."

My arms folded across my chest. "If you cared about me then where were you when my mother was trying to kill me?" Angry tears stabbed at my eyes. "If you wanted to be a father then was the time to do it, but you didn't. You did nothing because you didn't care." A few tears fell down my cheeks. "So what do you want?"

He sighed. "I just want to be in your life, Malia. I'm not getting any younger and I'm hoping to be trusted with my grandkids whenever you chose to have them."

I stepped closer to him with a fiery burning hate towards him. "If you think that I would ever trust you enough to be in my life let alone _my kid's_ life you are a pathetic, delusional, old man." I threw at him. "Now get out and don't come back."

He stared at me a moment longer and nodded. "Okay," He headed for the door with his tail between his legs.

I tried to sleep after that, but my mind wouldn't clear. So I went to the one place that kept my real father's memory intact. I kneeled in front of my father's grave with thick tears in my eyes. My hand ran over the grass that grew above him. There was always a part of me that hated myself for choosing Scott over my family, over my dad. I wanted to see him again, but I couldn't have both.

This was the first time I had the courage to come back here in the five years I'd been away and since I've caome back. In the back of my mind, I there was a thick layer of guilt I tried to suppress for never going to see Melissa's grave. I just couldn't. How could I go there? I mean, she was dead because of my mother. That was another reason I couldn't face Scott.

But I was done running.

I patted the ground. "Love you, dad."

The next place I found myself was the graveyard. I hadn't expected Scott to be there when I arrived, kneeled over his mother's headstone with flowers.

He looked up with teary eyes. "It's the anniversary of her death."

I went to him. "Oh, Scott." My arms wrapped around him.

He let go of a breath he'd been holding to cry.

"I'm so sorry."

Why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't I realized? Technically, it was the anniversary of my death as well. I should've realized. I should've done something for him. How could I be there for him to let him know I was there?

I made him look at me. "Let's go home."

He nodded.

We stood under the hot water as the steam filled his bathroom. Our eyes locked together. There was nothing sexy about this shower or my intention to stay the night. I just wanted to be there for him like I should've been this entire time.

My hands lathered shampoo in his hair. I lightly laughed when it got in his eyes and he cursed. "Don't be a baby, McCall."

He returned the favor, then hugged me to his chest. "Thank you for being here."

I wished I could say 'Always', but it would fall flat on my lips, so I went with, "Thank you for letting me be."

Once again, he lent me some of his clothes to sleep in.

"I'll wash them then return them." I promised.

He grinned at me. "We both know I'm not getting those back."

He had me there.

"Yeah, you're right." I crawled to the center of his bed.

His gaze turned serious once he registered I was on his bed. "I'll be right back." He made his way downstairs.

Not even a second later, Shaia popped her head in the door. "Hey," She whispered.

I jumped. "Oh my God,"

She gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, just wanted to say hey."

"Hey," My disposition of her left once I realized she wasn't Scott's girlfriend, but I still didn't know her. "What's up?"

"I know we don't know each other well, I know more about you than you do me. Scott really cares about you and you being here for him tonight really means something to him." She kept her voice down.

My like for her rose.

"Oh. Thanks for saying that." I didn't bother to whisper because I knew he could hear us from downstairs.

"And if you totally want to have sex I'll leave so you can get as loud as you want." She grinned with a wave. "Night."

What a strange girl, but I liked her apparent generosity.

I tied my wet hair up into a nonsensical bun, then smoothed my hand over my face. I caught a whiff of his scent on the sleeve of his shirt, then pressed it back to my nose and inhaled the scent that reminded me of home, of safety, of love. A smile came to my face.

"It's adorable that you keep doing that," He came back in the room with snacks in his arms.

I didn't have time to be embarrassed due to the fact that he had my Halo Top and dill pickle kettle chips held in front of me.

My eyes went to his. "I haven't had these since I left."

He sat beside me. "Well, now you're back. And it's tradition so eat them."

He didn't have to tell me twice.

As soon as I opened the bag he groaned in the trouble to come for him as I gave him a look of excitement.

He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

We fell into old patterns easily. As we sat cross-legged across from each other he told me about times before he was bitten and what he thought his life was going to be like, about what it was like building the studio all by himself. I told him about what it was like going on tour, what it felt like to have thousands of people adore you but not really know you. I told him about my first time meeting Stella with tears in my eyes, but they were happy tears. We recounted our best moments with Stella in laughter.

I leaned forward, my hand on his knee. "I have something important to tell you."

His forehead creased. "Okay,"

I leaned even closer as I managed to keep my smile off my face. Once I was close enough I let go of a pickle belch.

He looked a mix of fed up and amused as I laughed at him. "You think that's funny?"

I nodded while I continued to laugh.

He grabbed me, his fingers tickled away. "How about now?"

Being tickled against your will was a terrible punishment. There was little you could do but fight it until it was over. Scott was also really strong so it was harder to get away from him when he kept pulling me back.

"I'm sorry," I gave in between my giggle fest. "It's not funny."

"Are you going to do it again?"

"Probably." I told the truth.

He tickled me some more. "How about now?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

My head shook. "Okay, "uncle". I give up."

He stopped tickling me, but he held me close. He turned me to him with a huge smile on his face. "You're not as tough as you used to be. Showbiz made you soft."

"I can still take you down if I have to." I promised.

His brow arched. "Yeah?"

"But I wouldn't because I want that second date."

He made a face. "About that, I don't that's going to work out." He joked.

"As if you had a say in it."

We grinned at each other.

He leaned down to press his mouth to mine.

Like earlier, I melted into him. My hands went to grab his scruffy face.

He pulled away with a look of disgust. "You're breath tastes like feet." He laughed at my horrified expression. "Here, eat this melted ice cream." He handed it to me.

I snatched it from him as I tried not to be mad at him. We both knew I really wasn't.

After we finished our snacks he turned off the bedside lamps and we got tucked in. His bed was really comfy. I liked it.

I flipped him over on his side so I could big spoon him. I sighed in comfort, but I could smell his discomfort.

"You thought." He commented. He turned on his other side, flipped me over, then pulled me to his warm chest. His arms wrapped around me protectively. "How about that?" He muttered into my ear.

I could get used to this. It wasn't as terrible as I thought. Usually the dominant one, I didn't feel uncomfortable being the submissive for once. Let's be honest, I was always the submissive one in our relationship anyway. You couldn't dominate an Alpha. Well, I could try, but I didn't think I'd get anywhere.

So I said, "Just don't dry hump me in my sleep."

He chuckled. "No promises."

"Is it wrong that I'm turned on by that?" I laughed.

He snorted a laugh. "Maybe a little."

A few minutes of comfortable silence went by.

"Thanks for being with me tonight, Lia." His voice soft.

My hand rubbed his. "Of course."

The next morning when I stirred awake my eyes opened and I couldn't keep the grin off my face at the fact that Scott was next to me. I forgot how peaceful he looked in his sleep. Even years later with his sexy scruff and older features he looked vulnerable. It didn't escape me that we had parted in our sleep. Like old times, my arm was sprawled across his chest with his hand over mine.

I wanted so bad to take a picture of us and sent it to Lydia, Kira, and Hayden, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. Who am I kidding? I was going to send it to Theo, too.

"You're staring." Scott muttered sleepily next to me.

I gave him a look. "And how long have you been awake staring at me?"

His dimples popped out. "A while." He pulled me closer. "I'm glad it's Saturday so I can do this." He kissed me, then rested his head next to mine on his pillow.

"I love you." As soon as I said it regret filled me. My eyes widened.

He stared at me with shock and didn't say anything.

I pulled away. "I'm going to go."

"You don't have to." He sat up.

I tucked my loose hair behind my ear, then gathered my things. "No, I have to." I rushed down the stairs.

"Malia," He called after me, but I ignored him.

My fear of rejection, of things burning bright and fading fast propelled me forward to my apartment.

Once I pulled my keys out to unlock my door, Stiles opened his.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

I wasn't really in the mood to be around anybody, but I could see that he had something on his mind. So I nodded.

"Just let me change first."

With one of my sports hoodies and a pair of exercise shorts on, Stiles and I walked side by side.

"You're quieter than usual." I commented.

"So are you. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shoved my hands into the front pocket of the hoodie. "I dropped the L-bomb on Scott last night...after our first date." I cringed.

"You did not." He stared.

I nodded in embarrassment. "I did."

He laughed. "What did he say?"

"What do you think he said, Stiles?" My annoyance rose. "He didn't say anything, he just looked at me like he was sorry for me."

He nudged me with his shoulder. "Come on, you know he doesn't feel sorry for you. And I'm sure that's not the case. He's probably scared of what he's feeling. Maybe give him until, I don't know, the third date to say it back." Light sarcasm laced with his words.

I gave him a look.

He sighed. "Okay, look. I'm about to break like a million bro codes by telling you this, but he never really got over you. That's not really a secret." His eyes turned serious. "When we were younger...when I found out about you guys and he tried to get me to understand, he said you were his Lydia."

He said that?

"And that was before any of the crazy Romeo and Juliet crap happened between you guys. I'm going to bet he still feels the same way." He reached into his pocket. "Speaking of Lydia," He gave a heavy breath. "I've been offered a position that could further my career with the FBI."

"What? Congrats!" I playfully smacked his shoulder.

He looked at me. "I'm not going to take it."

My brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"Because that would mean I get to spend even less time with the girls. Living with them and having to commute almost an hour drive to and from work is exhausting. That's only a few towns over. With the FBI I'd be across the country and all over. When she was pregnant I was afraid to leave her, but now that Stella's growing up they don't need me like they used to. But that doesn't mean I don't want to be there for them still."

That was true. I hadn't thought about that.

"So that's it? You're just never going to tell Lydia about the offer?"

He shrugged. "Is there even a reason to? She'd only tell me to take the job. Eventually, we'd drift apart. I've seen _Criminal Minds_. I know what happened with Hotch and his wife."

"Stiles, you realize that Hotch is a fictional character."

His eyes rolled. "That could easily happen to anyone. Besides," He looked around, then held out a little black box.

My feet stopped working. My eyes shot to his.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

My hand went to my chest once he opened the box. "It's beautiful." My eyes watered.

"Do you think she'll like it? Do you think she'll say yes?"

"If she doesn't then I will." I joked as I inspected it further. "Really nice carrot count."

"Malia, I'm serious."

My hand shoved him away playfully. "Dude, come on." I looked at him. "Stiles, of course, she's going to say yes. It's Lydia we're talking about. You two were practically made for each other." I gave him back the ring. "When are you going to ask her?"

He placed the box back into his pocket. "I'm not sure."

"Well, I still think you should talk to her about the promotion. If she finds out and _you_ never told her she'd be really disappointed in you."

His arm closed around my head for a headlock. "You're not going to tell her either."

I laughed, then reached over to twist his nipple.

He let out a cry then let go of me. His hand rubbed his pec.

"You made me do it."

"Promise me something?"

I nodded.

"When you get married, let me be the first one to know. Promise?" He held out his pinky.

I hooked mine around his. "Promise."

Later that day, after I went to the park to play for the surrounding animals to calm my nerves and talked to Doris at the dinner, I headed back to my apartment. A shower and change of clothes later, I got comfy on the couch and turned on an old favorite; MTV's Scream series. A part of me identified with Brooke, but another part identified with Audrey. No one liked Emma. Okay, maybe I did like Emma a little bit after she realized that she was "Emma Duval" at Murder Island. But Brooke was still my number one. Her and Jake were magic, but her and Stavo were steamy and unpredictable. I still wish she ended up with Jake though.

A knock came from the door.

When I caught his scent I knew it was Scott. I stood to answer it.

He stood in the doorway with heavy eyes.

I didn't know what to say to him so I turned away and let him make the choice if he wanted to come inside.

He shut the door behind him. "We need to talk."

I nodded, but didn't look at him.

"Malia," He walked over to me by the fridge. "When you said what you said this morning..." He sighed. "I didn't know how to process it."

My head nodded. "No, I get it. It was too much too fast." I kept my gaze on the floor.

He brought his hand up to my face to get me to meet his eyes. "It's not that I don't feel that. It's just that I guess I'm afraid to say it. The only two times you said it to me you died and then you left me."

Tears pricked at my eyes.

"Don't cry,"

I nodded even though I felt the dams open up.

"Hey, I'll get there. I just need more time, okay?"

Really, I shouldn't have been surprised. I was the idiot who let it slip in the afterglow of sleep.

He pulled me to him for a tight hug.

There was a shriek across the hall.

We looked at each other then ran. I swung my door open and Scott kicked open Lydia and Stiles' door.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

We stilled once we saw Lydia with her hands over her mouth and Stiles down on one knee. They looked up at us with fury in their eyes.

Oh my God. This was happening now!

"That one was on us." I assured them.

"I'll fix the door." Scott muttered.

Lydia patted Stiles' shoulder. "Keep going?"

"Well, the moment's kind of ruined now so maybe I'll ask at anoth-"

"Mieczyslaw Stilinski, if you don't finish the proposal I will kill you in your sleep."

I couldn't believe it. He didn't tell her. He couldn't have. She would've never said yes until they considered all their opportunities.

He nodded. He blew out a heavy breath. "Lydia Marie Martin, I have loved you for what seems like a thousand years. We've been through a lot together as strangers, as friends, and as lovers. I think of our life here and I couldn't imagine a better one. Except one where you're my wife."

She started crying.

"So I'm asking if you'd let me take your hand in marri-"

"Yes!" She interrupted.

He grinned. "I didn't finish the question."

"You didn't have to. Yes. A thousand times yes!"

He slid the shiny engagement ring on her finger. He stood and they hugged.

Meanwhile, I fumed in the corner.

Scott looked to me. "Are you okay?"

I pushed him aside and went to Lydia with a brave face and a smile.

She tore away from Stiles.

We jumped up and down and shrieked in excitement, only her shriek broke everyone's ears, but we didn't care.

"We have to call Kira. She's gonna freak out." She reached for her phone.

I looked at Stiles.

He felt my stare and met it.

I promised him that I wouldn't say anything about his promotion, so I wasn't. Lydia still had a right to know, but I had meddled into their business enough for a lifetime. So I gave him my nod of approval.

After Lydia and I sufficiently freaked out and celebrated she asked me for a favor, to watch Stella so they could go out and celebrate.

"Of course, anything. I'll adopt her if you need me to."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'd laugh if I thought you were kidding. Don't _Finding Carter_ my child."

My hands raised in surrender. "I'm innocent. Besides," I pointed to Scott. "Scott will help me babysit her, make sure nothing fishy goes down."

He looked away from Stiles. "I will?"

I gave him a look. "Yeah, you will."

He looked to Stiles. "I guess, I'm on babysitting duty tonight." He pulled him along to the door to inspect it. "You could've found a less surprising way to propose to a Banshee."

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Malia, can you help me with something outside real quick?" Scott asked.

We headed out to his truck to get the necessary tools to fix the door.

He grabbed his toolbox.

It was so hot that he had a toolbox and could fix things with his hands.

He looked at me. "Are you really okay with this?"

I gave a confused frown. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering if it made you uncomfortable. I know I would be at least a little sad if I saw Kira get proposed to. I'd be happy for her, but I'd wonder would that have been us if we stayed together. It's just how it is. And I saw your face when he asked."

I nodded. I couldn't tell him about Stiles' promotion like I wanted to. I'm sure they'd have that conversation on their own.

"I mean, a little part of me is a little jealous, but not because my ex is marrying one of my best friend's and not me."

He inspected a phillip's head, then looked to me. "Then why are you jealous?"

Not wanting to look at him when I said it, I turned away to fold my arms across my chest as I looked to where their apartment was. "Okay, maybe I wouldn't mind being married. Maybe I'm a little jealous of the life they have."

He leaned next to me against the truck, his shoulder touched mine. "You'll get there one day. I'm sure Theo would be your surrogate sperm donor."

My elbow nudged him as I fought my grin. "Not helping."

He chuckled. "How about this? I knock you up and we get hitched down at city hall?"

I gave him a deadpan look.

"Alright," He hooked an arm around my shoulder. "Honestly, we don't know what's going to happen between us years from now, let alone if we'll still feel the same way about each other. But I can say that I think you'd make a gorgeous bride."

I blushed. "You've thought about that?"

"Of course, but let's not get ahead of ourselves." He smirked. "What are we going to name our kids?" He poked fun anyway.

I smiled brightly at him. "God, I hate you." I shoved him away.

He grabbed his toolbox and followed after me. "You "love" me." He teased.

I gave him the finger.

"Oh yeah?" He chased me up the stairs.

I playfully screamed as I ran.

His arm wrapped around my waist, he picked me up with one arm and carried me the rest of the way.

"This is not funny, McCall."

"I can see how you'd feel that way, but I think it's hilarious." He laughed and it was music to my ears.

That night Stella packed a bag for our sleepover. She knew the occasion and knew what it meant in the adult world. Lots of sex and neither one of us wanted her to be subjected to that. So we'd make a night out of it.

Scott had a meeting with an investor so he'd join us later.

In the meantime, I cranked the 80's music up high so we could dance no interruptions. I gave her a pair of thigh high socks but they were so big on her it was comical. We put our hair into side ponytails in our pj's.

Pat Benatar's _Love Is A Battlefield_ played next.

I slid across the floor with my spoon of chocolate ice cream.

Stella joined me with hers.

We danced in unison.

"No promises or demands, love is a battlefield." Patt sang.

I did my interpretation of an 80's dance, which consisted of the scene I saw from _13 Going on 30_. I grabbed Stella's hand an spun her around.

She jumped on the counter and gyrated to the music. "Catch me!" She danced across it and jumped into the air.

I slid to catch her and we spun around.

"We are strong!" We song together.

We slid across the floor, holding hands and laughing.

"What are you two doing?"

We jumped and I slipped from the scare and friction of my socks on the wooden floor.

Stella laughed at me.

I looked up to see Scott in the doorway.

"Hey," I posed on the floor, my hand propped under my head. "I thought you were in a meeting."

He grinned as he walked near me. "We rescheduled, my head wasn't it. If I had known this is what I would've walked in on I would've come in my pj's."

"Don't worry. You can borrow some of mine." I joked.

He extended a hand to help me up.

My hand slid into his. "Thanks."

His eyes ran over my face and he laughed. "You have chocolate all over your face."

Dammit.

He smiled. "It's cute."

I blushed, then looked to Stella. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was funny, duh." She ran and jumped into Scott's arms. "Twirl me around, Uncle Scott."

He twirled her like a princess.

My heart squeezed at the sight.

He met my gaze and smirked because he could tell what I was thinking. That he'd look good with a kid in his arms. Maybe our kids.

Meanwhile, I still had chocolate on my face so I went to clean it off. I slid to my room to grab him the clothes he leant me last night and tossed them to him.

They landed on Stella's head.

"Really, Lia?" She questioned.

Scott took them off her head. "Yeah. Really, Lia?" He repeated.

I held my arms out. "Hand over the Stella so you can go change for our slumber party."

He frowned. "Now they smell like girl." He handed her over.

I propped her on my hip. "Well, it doesn't matter because you're giving them right back anyway."

"Fine." He pressed a kiss to my lips, then one to Stella's head before he ran off to my room to change.

Stella smiled at me. "Oooh. You like him. He likes you back. Does that mean you're getting married like mommy and daddy?"

My eyes widened. My hand covered her mouth. "You and I really need to finish the rest of this ice cream. It's almost been two months. I'm surprised it's not frost bitten yet."

She nodded under my hand.

I removed it.

She grabbed the vat, surprisingly strong at her age, and we wiggled over to the couch. She giggled.

"What do you want to watch?"

" _Twilight_."

I couldn't supress my yuck face. "Really? Aren't you too young for that movie?"

She pouted. "Aunty Lia." She whined as she shook me. "Please?"

Against my will, I found it on Netflix. "Don't narc on me to your parents."

Scott came out in his borrowed but his clothes.

She held her hand out. "Deal. Besides, it's not like I don't know you guys are werewolves."

Scott and I both paused.

"What?" We asked together.

She sighed. "You hear a lot of things when people don't think you're not old enough to understand."

Scott came to sit on her other side. "Do your parents know that you know?"

"Nope. And when they decide to tell me I'll act surprised so you guys won't get in trouble for not telling them. Deal?"

Scott narrowed his eyes at her.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"She got that from you." He said.

I took full blame.

We started watching the movie.

Midway through, Stella turned to Scott and said, "I'm sorry, Uncle Scott, but I'm Team Edward."

He looked a little hurt.

I grabbed Stella and pulled her into my lap. "No no no. You have it wrong. We're rooting for the werewolf. We're Team Jacob."

Her eyes rolled. "You just like him cuz he looks like Uncle Scott."

Well, she wasn't wrong.

Scott laughed from his side of the couch.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Things seemed effortless. Work was amazing. My relationship with Scott was amazing. My music felt revived. My life felt amazing. Eight months ago I wouldn't have thought things could be so great, which naturally meant that something bad would happen to correct my life.

Being that it was February, everything pink, red, and with hearts on it took over the senses. Love was in the air, choking anyone who breathed it in. Luckily, I was already bitten by the love bug.

Stella poked me from across me as we sat at the diner that evening. "What's that look on your face?" She looked back at her phone. "Is it because Uncle Scott is gone?"

My eyes were on the isle. "He's been away on business for a week. I miss him, Stella Bean. And it's Valentine's Day. He hasn't called once." I sighed as my head banged on the table.

"Get a grip woman,"

"Stella, one day when you're madly in love with someone you'll understand what it's like when you're not with them." I informed her.

She grunted a noise. "That doesn't sound very appealing."

"You have no idea."

A few moments passed.

"Am I interrupting something?" A gravelly chuckle followed.

My head snapped up.

Scott stood before me with a bouquet of a million roses and a dazzling smile.

I shot up to wrap as much of him in my arms as possible. "You came back early."

He hugged me with his free arm. "I wouldn't miss today."

I looked up at him. "But your business meetings, you've been waiting for them to open up for a long time, they were really important."

He grinned down at me. "I've been waiting for you a lot longer." His lips tugged on mine lovingly.

"But-"

"No buts. You're equally as important. We're going out to dinner tonight. I've got something I want to ask you."

I smiled.

"Where are my flowers?" Stella asked.

"In my car." He grinned at her.

A problem popped into my head.

"Babysit." I looked at him. "I'm supposed to babysit Stella tonight. I already agreed to do it for Lydia and Stiles."

"Shaia said she'd do it."

I felt bad.

"She offered. She said it would keep her from feeling lonely tonight and eating all the junk food in the house...which she still might do."

I looked back at Stella.

She shrugged. "I'm cool with it. I don't want to cockblock you guys."

My mouth fell open. "Stella! Where did you hear that?"

"At school."

Scott laughed.

"Well, it's a bad word. You can't say it. If your dad heard you say that he'd lose his mind."

Her eyes rolled. "Fine, chill."

I didn't know what was going on with her. Her attitude lately was getting grumpy. Was it me? Were we spending too much time together?

Whatever the case I let it go so he could drop her off and we could both get ready. I already planned ahead and told him to meet me at the restaurant because I knew I'd need the extra time to get ready. I didn't know why because I didn't do much. Well, I did a lot, but it didn't look like it.

I wore a black double strap knit midi dress which stopped midcalf that clung to my curves like it was painted on. My shoes of choice were gold strappy heels. I adorned my arm with a simple gold bracelet. I was incredibly glad that I talked myself into getting my nails done yesterday. I loved my white gel polish. The contrast was beautiful against my tanned complexion. For my makeup, I did the whole gold smoky eyes thing with heavy eyeliner and thick black lashes. My lips were a dusty rose. As soon as I got home earlier I braided my hair then jumped into the shower. Once I blow dried it the curls fell into place. I parted it in the middle, braided the front part of each side, and pinned those back. Lastly, I rolled on a dab of vanilla oil I picked up from a vendor when I went back to LA to meet with my agent for lunch. It smelled delicious and warm, plus Scott spent like two days glued to my neck after that. So here's hoping it worked the same for tonight.

Once I arrived at the Italian restaurant - we had designated it our date place - my stomach fluttered in nerves. He said he had something he wanted to ask me. I didn't even want to voice what I thought it was, but it wasn't that. We'd only been dating a few months and he just said he was in love with me over Christmas so I couldn't imagine he wanted to propose so fast. So if not that, then what else was there? Maybe he wanted to know if I could get my legal team to look over his business deal for his new studio?

Scott was already at our table like I knew he'd be. When he noticed me he stood with that adorable look of awe on his rugged face. He wore an all black ensemble; a black dress shirt and tie with a black blazer over top, black dress pants, and dress shoes. He looked heartbreakingly handsome.

"You look stunning." He said as I neared him.

My hand fixed his tie, then my eyes met his. "So do you." I grinned. "We're matching."

He laughed. "That we are." He held out my chair for me, then pushed me in.

"Thanks,"

He sat across from me.

Henry, the waiter, approached our table. "Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. McCall."

Color flooded my cheeks. "Oh, we're not married." I said sheepishly.

He looked genuinely surprised, then looked to Scott's hand and mine. "My apologies."

"It's okay, Henry." He waved off. He ordered for us in fluent Italian.

My mind went to the nights I taught him a few phrases here and there when I stayed at his place or when he stayed at mine. Those were good nights that usually lead to incredibly breathtaking love making.

He met my gaze. "How was that?"

"Perfetto." I assured with a half grin. "So did you get most of your business settled in San Francisco?"

He nodded. "For the most part. I can always go back and handle the rest."

I frowned at the thought. That meant he'd have to go on another business trip and leave me alone to miss him and think about his chocolate eyes and adorably crooked jaw.

After we ate dessert, he slid a tiny black box across the table at me. A box that looked remarkably like the engagement ring box I held when Stiles told me about his proposal to Lydia.

I couldn't say anything let alone form coherent thoughts to speak. Was this really happening?

My eyes went to his in fear, in excitement, in uncertainty.

"Open it." He gave a half grin.

Once I opened that tiny black box everything would different.

My hand closed around the velvet box, my other hand creaked the top open, and I gasped. I took out the key and held it up. "If this is the key to your heart then I thought I already had that."

He laughed. "It's the key to our new apartment."

I was left speechless. Once I could speak, I said, " _Our_ new apartment?"

He nodded. "I can't tell if you're excited or weirded out."

Aww.

I held the key to my chest. "I love it." I leaned forward to peck my lips to his as tastefully as I could manage in a restaurant this fancy. "Are you sure you want me to be your roommate? It's either roommate or girlfriend." I joked.

"We'll see about that when I go show you the place after this," His deep voice held promise.

I crossed my legs under the table. "I like that thing you do with your tongue," I said before I sipped at my water.

His eyes glowed red.

"Scott," I warned.

He closed his eyes for a few moments and when he opened them again they were my favorite shade of brown.

My hand covered my mouth coyly. "Did I do that?"

His hand reached for mine.

I slid my hand into his.

He brought it to his mouth for a kiss. "Let's go."

I nodded.

The apartment was amazing. It had a fireplace, I've wanted one ever since my house burned down, but never picked a place that had one. Three bedrooms. Enough space for both of us to practice our art of choice. A kitchen big enough for us to goof off in while we pretended we knew what we were doing. And a balcony that I could envision us having late night conversations on over wine from his vineyard as he held me close.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

I jumped up and down.

He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." He gazed at me with something behind his eyes.

"What?" I asked with a teasing grin.

He held a hand out. "Dance with me."

I grabbed a hold of his hand.

He pulled me along as we two-stepped to the music in our heads. "God, you look beautiful." His hands fell to my waist.

My hand went to his face to take him in. "Thank you for kissing me that night."

His eyes turned serious. "On my porch?"

I nodded. "Everything's been pretty rocky from then to now, but so worth it. I've never been this happy in my life. Or this fulfilled. You play a big part in that, Scott."

He looked truly affected by my words, almost like he might cry.

So I slid my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his shoulder as we swayed.

He hugged me to him. "I love you. So much."

Happy tears pricked my eyes. "Same."

"That's all I get?" He tone teasing. "After I got us this apartment and came back early from my business trip? Just a 'Same'?"

My laughter filled the empty space and it never sounded so content. I looked up at him. "You already know that I love you, Scott McCall."

His dimples came out. "Yeah, I just wanted to hear you say it."

With a grin, I leaned up to meet my mouth with his.

A/N: PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YALL THINK! IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND THEIR USEFUL PLUS SOMETIMES I INCORPORATE WHAT YALL SUGGEST! Again, there's probably about four more chapters, then this story will come to an end sadly. It feels like it should though, right? There wouldn't be any reason to drag it on with the likelihood that I wouldn't complete it.

P.S. I so died writing this chapter so if you died too then please let me know :D


	22. Trouble Only Knows

The song for this chapter is Amy Yon - Trouble Only Knows | Live From Great Escape 2016

FIVE MONTHS LATER

SCOTT'S POV:

"They loved it, that's great." I spoke into my cell to one of my business partners.

"If you want to get investors backing you on this now is the time to come back here to shake hands and kiss a little ass, Scott."

My second studio opening went well when it opened its doors a month ago. It's seen a good amount of business, which is more than I hoped for. Now I just wanted results. If the kids weren't learning anything or didn't care about dance or music then what the point of it all?

"Thanks, Jim. You know I've got my best friend's wedding coming up and as soon as that's done I'll head up there."

"Great. You should bring your lady. We all want to meet her. How you'd snag that?"

I sighed. "Sheer luck."

He chuckled. "I have a feeling luck had nothing to do with it." He pulled the phone from his ear and mumbled something. "Hey, I've got another call. We'll talk later."

"Sure, thanks again."

We hung up.

As much as I loved what I was doing and Stiles and Lydia, the past few months have stressed me out terribly. If it wasn't picking out doorknobs for the studio it was helping to pick out flower arrangements for the wedding. My brain was fried.

My head fell into my hands with a headache while I sat on the balcony.

The front door opened.

Malia jogged in a little sweaty. She tugged out her earbuds and her music played faintly in the back. "Hey, babe." She came out to the balcony. Her arms wrapped around my chest. "What's wrong with you?"

"There's just been a lot on my mind."

She kissed my neck. "That's because you stress yourself out with your business. You won't let me help you even though we both know I could have your studios all over the country with a single phone call."

I brought her down to my lap. "I appreciate that, I do, but I have to do this on my own."

She pouted. "But I want to help. You wouldn't be so stressed out all the time. You'd be happy."

"I am happy. You make me happy." I offered a grin. "This is something I have to do by myself. I have to feel like a man." I said because it was the real reason I didn't want her money or connections. Having your girlfriend buy your dinner was one thing but having her pave your way to success was another. I was all for equality and respected women in positions of power, but I needed to feel like I could do this on my own like I could provide for us when it came down to it. And so far I hadn't felt like that. It wasn't her fault she'd been abnormally successful so young.

She nodded. "Okay, I understand. But if you were less stressed than you could spend more time with me." She pecked her lips to mine.

I grinned. "If I were less stressed than the sex wouldn't be so good."

She laughed. "That's true." She rose. "In that case, keep doing what you're doing."

That evening Lydia dropped off Stella so she could go with Malia and Kira to a final dress fitting and do whatever it was that girls did when one was about to get married. I pictured a lot of giggling, screaming, Rosé, and truth-telling.

Stella munched on a kale chip that Malia bought. She looked up at me. "This is fucking gross, Uncle Scott." She spit it back into her hand.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Stell, you know you can't say things like that."

She got up to put it in the trash can then washed her hands. When she came back to the couch she asked, "Can we watch a movie?"

"Don't say _New Moon_."

She grinned cheekily.

I sighed. "Fine," I handed her the remote to the SmartTV.

A third of the movie in Malia came home with a smile on her face. "I swear Lydia is going to make Stiles cry tomorrow, she looks so beautiful in that dress." She plopped on the sofa next to Stella. "Hey, Stella Bean."

Stella shifted away from her and closer to me.

Malia noticed and looked down at her lap.

I wasn't sure why but that had been happening for the past week or so. Stella was her usual snarky, too smart for her own good, and adorable self, but when Malia came around she clammed up. Stella wouldn't talk to me about it no matter how many times I asked. She'd just say something's changed.

"We're watching New Moon again." Malia commented. "Great." She went to the fridge and returned with a pint of vanilla ice cream. She offered some to us, but we declined. She dug in regardless. "At least, Edward's in this one. Jacob's kind of a bore."

My eyes went to her across the couch. I recalled when we all watched the first movie together and she told Stella we were Team Jacob. And until recently, I was under the impression chocolate was her favorite flavor of ice cream. It seemed like silly things to worry about so I dropped it when she smiled at me.

The next day I was surprised when Jim called me and told me that he was here with the investors and they wanted to come by the studio to talk business. I wasn't in a position to decline that generosity, so I went.

"Again, I love the roots of this little town, much smaller than Charlottesville." Bob Sanders, an older heavyset man told me. He was one of the top investors. "Now if you had a place for beer here that would be great."

Bob was a beer man. He'd gotten into business with Draft Taproom when they first opened in Charlottesville, Virginia where they had sixty beers on tap including a few ciders and wine. Malia and I went there just to check it out and she stuck to the wine section the whole time. She just wasn't a beer girl, which I liked for some reason. Bob's been in the beer business for a long time so he knew his beer. If I wasn't already involved with a vineyard I'd take him up on his offer to invest in a new Draft location, but I was already so stressed anyway.

I slapped his shoulder playfully. "Now if the kids come stumbling out of here after dance class then we'd have a problem, Bob."

He chuckled. "Yeah, but that'd be so fun to watch."

Chris, the slender and cocky IT guy, shook his head. He was fun to be around especially when he was drunk. He had an arrogant asshole quality about him that just worked on him, and you forgave him because he was Chris. "Nice Bob."

Chris and Bob both had a slight southern accent that neither of them realized they had. I liked that about them, it made me trust them for some reason.

I grinned at Jim.

"So I'm thinking to further get your name out there and give your business some buzz in places it normally wouldn't get any, you should start donating a percentage of your income from this place to charity of your choice each month." He suggested.

Bob nodded. "That's smart business. How do you think Draft got so well known? All of our tips go to charity and we pay our employees a higher wage."

I nodded. "Yeah, Deniqua told me about that when she gave me your contact information."

They brightened up.

"How's she doing? She still partnered with Stilinski?" Chris asked. "Does she still have those space buns?"

"No," I laughed. When she had a dinner party a few years back she showed me some old pictures of her and she happened to have her buns in a few. "They were cute."

Bob nodded. "She was a bucket of sunshine, that one."

Not the Deniqua I know. She was a fairly nice person, but she was tough as nails. And if you got on her bad side or threatened Stiles or Lydia in any shape or form you'd see just how not nice of a person she could be. I liked that about her.

"Okay, so this is how it's going happen," Jim lead. "We're going to scout a few locations, round up a number on how much it'll come to in order to renovate and get back to you."

My hands went to my hips. "Renovate? I wanted to build this one with my hands."

Chris sighed. "Look, the second location was a hit. What you did with it was nice, but what you spent in paying other workers to help you out and building from scratch you could've saved in renovating a place that was already there."

I nodded. "I get that, but it's not the same. If I build it with my hands then it means something. Then it's a part of me and if becomes successful it makes me feel like I made a difference, like I did something important."

Bob sighed. "We understand, Scott. It's a matter of business. Now if you want to go ahead and build this one then get back to us next time around that can be arranged."

It wasn't a threat, but it was. I couldn't really blame them. This was business after all. If I wanted to make a difference for kids and whomever else decided they wanted to do and learn how to play music then this was a sacrifice that I'd have to make.

I nodded. "When you find a few locations I'll come up to decide." I gave in.

"Great," Jim clasped his hands together. "Now where's your girlfriend? That's also a reason we took the trip down here." He admitted.

Chris and Bob nodded.

I laughed. "I see," I scratched my chin. "Uh, I think she's helping the bride with a few finishing touches."

They nodded.

"Well, maybe next time." Bob said hopefully.

The doors opened and in walked Malia.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear," Chris muttered.

She paused when she saw the others, her eyes went to mine. "Oh, hi. Your business meeting. I forgot. I'm sorry, I'll see you at home." She retreated.

"Oh no. You don't have to go." Jim insisted. "We were just talking about you."

She turned around with a small smile. "You were?"

They nodded.

She walked over to me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "How's business?" She asked them directly, her arm around my waist. "If you don't take Scott's studios seriously then I know plenty of people with deep pockets that will."

Chris' eyebrow arched at her bluntness.

Bob laughed. "I like you."

Chris gave her a once over. "We're serious enough."

She eyed them. "Great." She slowly grinned at them. "I'm Malia by the way." She extended a hand.

They introduced themselves with polite eagerness.

My hand absently played with her hair as it rested on her shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

She looked up at me. "I was going to talk to you about something, but it can wait. I should let you guys get back to it."

"Actually we're about done," Bob said. "We were about to grab a few beers. Do yall want to join us?"

We looked at each other. I knew she wasn't a beer drinker so I was surprised when she agreed.

On the walk inside the sports bar, she simply said, "I want to be a part of this side of your life. You shut me out it and I get why, it still hurts."

I hadn't thought of it that way.

I sighed. "That wasn't my intention." I pulled her close to me.

She nodded. "I know, but it's nothing a beer won't fix."

Once we received our food and drinks the conversation turned heavier.

Malia and I were sharing a plate of buffalo wings and pretzel bites.

"So, Malia any chance you'll return to the music scene?"

She shrugged. "Not likely. I'm actually looking for a new job at the moment."

I turned to her. Why didn't she tell me that?

They nodded.

"Scott said you were a music teacher for little kids at the elementary school here." Jim said. "What happened there?"

"The kids are important, man." Chris added over his burger.

She scratched her wrist. "Well, I don't know that it's a good fit for me anymore. Something's changed and I feel like something different."

What? Where was this coming from?

"If you ever want to get involved in the beer business let me know." Bob informed.

She nodded. "I just might." She downed the rest of the stout she was drinking.

What was going on here? She hated beer and loved the kids and her job.

I sat there quietly the rest of the dinner. What was there to say in front of my business partners? I couldn't have a domestic dispute in front of them and have them take me seriously. Besides, this conversation was going to be between us when we got home.

When we were about to part ways in the parking lot Jim asked if she could play us a song.

"Oh, I don't have my guitar."

I gestured to my truck. "I have mine. You'd have to tune it a bit, but I can get it if you want?"

She grabbed my arm to stop me. "No, it's okay." She looked back at them. "I actually tripped and fell on my hand this morning during my run. It's still a little achy." She rubbed her hand.

They nodded in understanding, but disappointment rolled off of them.

"Next time." Jim made her promise.

"Sure." She agreed.

I held the door open for her as she walked past me, then slammed it shut behind us. I threw my keys on the table by the door, then stared at her.

She sensed my mood and said, "What, geez?"

"What the hell is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" She went to our bedroom.

I followed after her. "You've been acting differently."

"Different how?"

"Since when do we keep things from each other? You never told me you were quitting your job or looking for a new one. That's a big deal."

She gave me a look as she took off her earrings and placed them in her jewelry box. "I wasn't sure if it was the right move or not and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to freak out about it like you're doing now."

My hands went to my hips. "I'm not freaking out. I'm upset. How do you think I'm going to react when I'm the last to know something like that? You're my girlfriend, we live together, and I want a future with you for crying out loud. Why would you tell complete strangers that in front of me?"

"Babe, you're over reacting. I was going to tell you. That's what I came to talk to you about at the studio. It just slipped out with the beer."

That was a lie. That beer wouldn't have affected her in the slightest.

I sighed. "I just don't get why you're all of a sudden giving up music. I thought that was our thing. That's what you love, that's what we share."

She came to stand in front of me. "And we still can. I just feel like I have to do something else now." She placed a hand on my chest. "Please, don't be mad at me. It's the night before Lydia and Stiles' wedding. I don't want to fight with you." Her hand rubbed lightly on my chest.

She was right.

"Fine," I gave in. "But we're not through talking about this."

She brought her chin to my shoulder to look up at me. "Pause it until after tomorrow?"

I gazed down at her. "Until after tomorrow." I promised.

She grinned. "Great." Her lips went to my neck. "I'm going to hop into the shower." Her lips went to my ear. "Join me."

My jeans tightened. "Right behind you."

She sauntered off to the shower as she peeled off her clothes.

I sat on the bed for a breather.

Things felt so off lately like we were miscommunicating. I supposed it was only normal. We had spent five years apart to be totally different people, and even before that, we weren't actually officially together so we didn't have to deal with the same things we dealt with now. I hadn't expected a real relationship to be all roses and sex either, but I wasn't sure if I expected this off feeling with her. She was the one thing in life I was absolutely sure about other than my studios. So why did I feel like something was missing?

My eyes went to her guitar in the corner and I realized she hadn't picked it up not once in the past week.

"Babe?" She called from the shower. "You coming in?"

I tore my gaze away from the guitar. "Yeah, I'm on my way." I stood and put the guitar behind me as I joined her.

I expected Malia to cry at the wedding or tear up, but she didn't. She was a sap about stuff like this and she smiled at me dry-eyed.

"This is a nice after party, huh?" She joked.

I nodded.

She tugged on my hand and led me to the dance floor. "Honey, what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all day."

When she called me honey or babe I knew it was supposed to be cute, but I inwardly cringed at it.

I slow-danced with her. " _I've_ been acting weird?"

She sighed. "Not this again. I thought we weren't going to talk about this until after today? It's Stiles and Lydia's day."

"I can't _not_ talk about it, Malia." I kept my voice quiet. "It's all I keep thinking about and I'm not so sure that we fit together as much as we thought."

She stilled. "What does that mean?" Her eyes searched mine.

"I don't know."

Her eyes shined with tears. She dropped her hands from around my neck. With a worried look, she hastily walked away.

I huffed.

THEO'S POV:

I sipped from my flask at the open bar. They had the kiddie stuff, I brought my stash of witch's brew that could knock any supernatural creature on its ass.

The bartender threw me a look.

"What?" I demanded. I turned around and spotted my date, Jason, talking to Kira and Isaac. I went to them.

Isaac hugged me. "Good to see you."

"You, too." I slapped him on the back.

I pulled Kira in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled. "You both look so handsome."

Jason took the compliment to his head. "I know."

Kira gave me a look.

I cleared my throat. "It's so weird to see you guys together after you broke up. Tell me, how do two people that used to be in love end things and are okay with still being best friends?" The alcohol set in.

Isaac glared at me. "Hand it over."

I gave it to him.

He pocketed. "No more for you." He nodded behind me.

I turned to see Liam for the first time in a month. Ever since our fight we hadn't been on the best of terms. He hadn't come out the closet yet or even acknowledge that he felt anything for me. To be fair, he had to come to those terms on his own. I couldn't push him out of the closet, he had to crawl out of it on his own. But we'd been cordial because we had to help with the wedding in some shape or form, so seeing him became easier even if my heart didn't think so.

He stilled when he saw me. He looked so handsome in his suit. He filled it out well, gave it the confidence it deserved, but he wasn't cocky. Not like Jason was.

A pretty brunette girl came to his side.

He placed his arm around her waist, his eyes still locked on mine.

I thought back to my break up with Dustin.

 _I cried in his dorm room as we sat on his bed._

" _You know you're better off without that guy. He made you feel like shit." He stated. "How many times did he cheat on you or make you feel like it was one-sided when he slept with those girls? Like you know you're better than that, Theo." He rubbed my back._

 _I wasn't crying because I felt this huge connection with Dustin and it was now gone forever. I was crying because I was trying to feel a void with Dustin, one that didn't work, and now I had to start from square one. Now I had to find some other person that could hopefully make me feel something of semblance to how Liam made me feel._

 _He looked at me with his baby blue eyes. "You're better off without him." He insisted._

 _I nodded. "You're right. I know you're right. I don't know why I'm crying."_

 _He gave a crooked grin. "I like when you cry."_

 _I looked at him in concern._

 _His eyes rolled. "I mean, I like to see you vulnerable. It reminds me of why we became friends. And also that you have a heart now, that still takes time getting used to."_

 _I gave a tiny laugh. "It's been three years, Liam."_

 _He shrugged. "You were a self-serving psychopath for a while. I'm just appreciating what I have now."_

 _I grinned to myself._

" _How about a movie night? You can spend the night and we can cuddle and braid each other's hair." He joked._

 _My eyes rolled. "Yeah, sure."_

 _He patted my knee, then went to his movie collection and popped in a DVD. He came back to sit beside me. He felt my stare and looked over. "What?"_

 _I shrugged. "Just thank you. For being my friend."_

 _He grinned. "With Mason, Corey, and Hayden at separate colleges I didn't really have a choice."_

 _My knee knocked into his. "I'm serious."_

 _His grin fell as he stared at me. "You're welcome. For the record, you're not a bad friend to have, either."_

 _I took the compliment in stride._

 _We started the movie and I thought about telling him how I felt the whole way through, but didn't have the drive to drop it on him._

I turned my back to him and continued the conversation at hand for a while until I had to use the bathroom. With my hands under the faucet, I looked into the mirror and told myself that just because Liam didn't want me in the way I wanted him didn't mean that I couldn't be happy with somebody else. Even if it wasn't Jason. It probably wasn't Jason.

I dried my hands, then headed for the door. As soon as I went to open it, it swung open and I collided with Liam.

"Woah," I looked down at him, his body against mine, and I tipped a bit.

"Easy there," He caught me. He pushed me back to the sink to steady myself. He came close to smell my breath. "You've been drinking. That's not good."

Leaned against the sink with him so close I couldn't help but get turned on. "At least you're not the tipsy one. We all know you like to kiss people under the influence and claim it means nothing." I threw at him.

He narrowed his gaze at me. "That's not fair."

I shrugged. "How do you think I feel?"

"Theo,"

"Liam," I challenged.

He sighed, then stepped even closer. "Things aren't as black and white as you make them out to be."

My brow arched. "Sure they are. Either you like me and we're really good at foreplay or you don't and in that case, you should be out there with your leggy date."

"Why can't we still be friends? Why am I not allowed to still care about you as a friend?"

I pushed off the counter to tower over him. "Because being friends is not enough for me when it comes to you. I want all of you and if I can't have it then I don't want any of you."

His eyes softened.

When I almost slipped on the wet floor his hand grabbed my hips to catch me, his body back against mine. My breath mingled with his as we stared at each other. His beautiful blue eyes stared at me in indecision.

"If you don't want me then why are you hard, Liam?" I demanded.

He backed away without an explanation.

I sighed, then pushed past him. "Whatever. Have fun with your date."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Hey, the last time I checked you were here with someone else, too."

I yanked my hand away and headed for him when he backed away. "I didn't think you'd care seeing as how you're straight and all. Unless, of course, you're not."

"I'm not." He said, then backtracked. "Wait, I mean I am."

My brow rose. "So which one is it?" I backed him into the wall, my mouth hovered over his neck. "Do you like dick or not?"

"Wha..."

My lips kissed up the soft skin of his neck. "Hmm?" I sucked on a spot that made him squirm. My teeth tugged on his earlobe and he groaned as I grinded against him. "It sure seems like it." I said into his ear.

The door opened and he shoved me off of him in a panic.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Is there a problem here?" A guy I didn't know asked.

I looked at Liam and clenched my jaw. "No. We're done here." I turned on him and moved for the door.

"Theo?" He called. He came after me. "Theo?"

"No," I pushed him off. "I'm done, Liam."

He sighed. "Can we talk in private?" He looked around at the few bystanders that had taken an interest in us.

My head shook. "No, we can't. If I wanted to feel bad about myself I'd go back to dating Dustin."

He looked taken aback. "That's how I make you feel?" Worry laced in his deep voice.

My forehead knitted together as I thought about it and nodded. "Yeah," I stared at him. "Only worse because I actually care about you." I backed away.

He stared after me in deep regret.

I went to Malia's empty side at the buffet. "Hey," I grunted.

She looked at me. "Hey," She grunted back. "What's wrong with you?"

I sighed. "Liam drama." I picked up a plate and placed random things on it. "What's wrong with you?"

She sighed, then scratched her wrist. "Scott drama." She placed a scoop of nuts, berries, and chocolate on her plate. "I think we broke up." She popped a peanut in her mouth.

My forehead creased. "Aren't you allergic to peanuts?"

She stilled, then cast a casual glance at me. "I outgrew it. Back to my breakup. Scott wants to take a break and I don't, so what do I do?"

"I'm not sure I'm the one you want to take relationship advice from."

She whined. "Theo, I need your help."

"Fine," I said to shut her up. "What happened?"

"He said he didn't like how I'd been acting and now it's like I'm not good enough for him. We agreed to not talk about it until tomorrow, I didn't want to ruin Lydia's day."

We turned to watch her and Stiles dance arm in arm, the both of them looked stunning as they lovingly gazed at each other.

"They're perfect." I sighed in jealousy.

"I know. I want to be perfect with Scott, so help me."

I turned back to her. "If you want to work things out with Scott then the both of you need to sit down and talk about it. You've been through too much to let something as silly as growing together put a stop in your relationship. Now stop stuffing your face and go fight for your guy."

She looked over my shoulder. "I could say the same for you."

I glanced behind me at Liam with his date. They danced on the floor with the other couples.

"If you want Liam then make him realize how he feels about you."

I turned back to her. "Don't you think I've tried?"

She playfully shoved my shoulder. "Try harder." She set her plate of mix trail down on the table. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to try to fix my relationship." She headed for Scott.

SCOTT POV:

I was in the middle of a conversation with Noah and Lydia's mom when they pointed behind me. I turned to see Malia headed our way.

"We'll leave you to it." Noah said as they shuffled off to do some more mingling.

She stood before me with hopeful eyes.

"Hey,"

"Hey," Her hand scratched at her wrist incessantly.

"Are you okay?" I gestured to her wrist.

"No, I'm not okay. My boyfriend just broke up with me at my best friend's wedding."

I pulled her off to the side. "It's not that simple."

Her eyes grew wild. "How is it not that simple, Scott?"

"You're just different, this time not in a way that I like."

She gaped at me. "You're an asshole."

My forehead creased as I tried to get her to understand. "Malia," I grabbed her arm.

She pulled it away. "Why can't you just love me the way I am?" Her voice rose, which attracted the attention of a few people nearby.

"Can you not make a scene?" I asked quietly.

"What? Are you embarrassed that I'm being honest? That's what you wanted, right?"

I inwardly groaned as I thought of a compromise. "Counseling. We'll go to couples counseling." I suggested.

Her disbelief skyrocketed. "You want us to go to quack to talk about our problems?" Her arms folded across her chest. "I thought we were closer than that." She threw in my face.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I whisper yelled at her.

"How about not throw me aside like I'm trash," Her anger left, replaced a justified insecurity.

I sighed. "That's not what I'm doing."

"You know I have abandonment issues and you're seriously doing this?" She cried.

Oh my God. How could this get any worse?

My hand cupped her wet cheek, my eyes stared into hers. "We'll figure it out." I promised. I hugged her to me. "We'll figure it out."

She nodded against my shoulder, her mouth snaked up to mine.

I tasted peanuts and stilled. She was allergic to peanuts. For some odd reason, that was one thing that hadn't vanished for her when she became a werecoyote. I kissed her back, then pulled away. My hand grabbed hers. "Come on, I want to ask you something." I led her to a private room down the hall.

She followed with a huge smile on her face. "Wonder what it could be." Her tone teasing.

I stared at her with this new realization.

She looked around the empty room, then back at me in excitement. "What did you want to ask me?"

My hand closed around her throat, then I shoved her into the wall. "Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

Shock danced in her eyes as she gasped for air, her hands fought to remove mine from around her neck, but she couldn't. "Sc-Scott."

"Where is my girlfriend?" My hand squeezed harder.

Her eyes went to mine and tears formed all over again. "Stop...p-please." She choked out.

"Malia would never give up her job. She loves every single one of those kids. She can't go a day without playing guitar for at least a few hours. She hates vanilla ice cream and beer." I tightened my grip. "She's not needy and high strung. She's allergic to peanuts and she definitely isn't Team Edward."

She continued to claw at my hand.

A bead of doubt ebbed in me and I loosened my hold on her throat. I looked at her, struggling to breathe and live, fear in her eyes of me.

What had I done?

Horrid regret filled me.

Then she stopped struggling to laugh.

I looked to her.

She pushed me back and landed on her feet. "You werewolves are so easy to trick." She rubbed her neck with a scowl. "I can't believe you actually went along with all of this for an entire week. You must not love your girlfriend as much as you thought." She sauntered towards me. "You really should've picked up on it sooner, Scott."

I backed away. "Who are you? Where's Malia?" I struggled to keep my calm.

She grinned darkly. "You really don't know, do you?" She headed my way.

I walked in the opposite direction.

She sighed. "You're no fun." She thought about it. "No, I take that back. You're a beast in the bedroom. You really know how to satisfy a girl's needs. And that thing you do with your tongue." She bit her lip. "Does it turn you on that you were screwing someone else while thinking of your girlfriend?" Her hands inched up her dress. "Hate sex is so hot. How about we go a round?"

A growl ripped out of my throat as I charged her. "Where the hell is Malia?" I shoved her back into the wall.

She moaned. "I like you all dangerous and threatening to kill me." Her leg wrapped around my waist and pulled me forward. "It's so hot."

I threw her to the ground.

"Scott, what the hell are you doing?" Theo demanded. He went to help her up.

She cried. "I don't know what's wrong with him. We were fine and he just snapped." She leaned into his shoulder.

I growled at her.

Liam held me back. "What is wrong with you?"

I shoved him away. "That thing is not Malia!"

They looked at her in question.

"She did something with her and I'm going to figure out what it is." I headed for her.

She cowered into Theo's side.

He extended an arm in front of them. "Hey hey, man. Relax. This is Malia."

"Scott, come on. Seriously?" Liam pulled me back.

"You're scaring me." She hid behind Theo.

He stilled, then looked to me with a creased brow. "Malia, what did you say to me in my letter?" He questioned.

She sniffled. "What letter?"

Liam's arms faltered.

"The letter you wrote me before you died. What did you say?"

She cried harder. "I don't remember. Just get me out of here. Please?"

He turned on her. "Wrong answer." He backhanded her across the face, she stumbled. "Malia would never hide behind someone else in a fight." He stepped toward her. "She'd _fight_."

She realized she'd been caught and dropped the act. "Well, I tried." She bared her million tiny fangs at him and moved for him. Her claws lashed out at his chest and she spit into his eyes.

"Theo!" Liam lunged for him.

He stumbled back and shook his head. His eyes blinked a few times. "I can't see." He freaked out. "Guys, I can't see anything!"

Liam lowered him to the ground to his lap. He glanced up, then at me. "Scott, she's gone."

I flashed around and she wasn't there. "Stay with him," I raced in the only direction she could've gone.

MALIA'S POV:

I struggled against the same shackles that kept me prisoner for the past week. If I hadn't been injected with wolfsbane every few hours I would've broken out by now. But there was also the weakness. I hadn't eaten in days and anytime I tried to move my head spun. If I had the strength I would trip that little bitch look-a-like and snap her neck like a twig.

How could this happen? How could I have been here for a week and no one noticed? The short answer; that thing was a kitsune and she had fooled everyone. Including Scott.

I sighed.

How could she have fooled Scott? He knew me inside and out so why couldn't he see that that disgusting thing wasn't me?

No he would, I decided. He'd figure it out and when he did he'd come for me.

A while later the kitsune stumbled into the cave she kept my captive in. Her hand clutched to her side, black blood oozed from the wound onto her hand and down her pink dress.

Oh come on. I'd come a long way in my fashion sense but a pink dress with a big ass bow on the side of it. First off, why would Lydia ever pick out that dress and secondly, why would she ever think I'd wear it?

"What happened to you?"

She shot me a dirty look. "You're sexy but dumbass boyfriend happened. He figured me out."

Hope filled my chest. "He did?"

Hey, no one called him dumbass but me.

She ripped off the dress. I had to say she was remarkably similar to me down to the moles on my inner thighs. "He attacked you?"

"He played it cool. Took me away from the wedding so I wouldn't suspect anything. I thought I almost ruined your relationship and life for good." She sneered.

"What?!" I yanked on the chains. "What did you do?"

She flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me he was so good in bed?" A cocky smirk planted on her face.

"When I get out of here I'm going to rip you limb from limb you little off brand bitch!"

She laughed. "As if that'll happen. You'll be dead in a few hours."

What?

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that? Yeah, I'm going to eat you." She inspected her nails. "My wendigo side rears up from time to time. I'm sure you can understand what that's like." She moved toward me. "That's why I picked you, Malia. Being a coyote and a wolf I knew you'd understand." Her eyes fell flat of all emotion, only empty orbs of brown stared back at me.

Despite not fearing her, I backed into the jagged wall of the cave.

"You know, if he didn't love you so much we would've worked out." She crouched in front of me, her hands slid to my legs. "We were on a good path. He would've proposed in time if I didn't mess up." Her claws extended and dug into my legs.

I bit back a scream.

"Well, I guess I'll keep trying until I get it right." She stared into my eyes. "Lydia has pretty hair. I could be Lydia, don't you think?" She withdrew her claws. "Nontrivial zeros and zeta functions yadda yadda whatever. Bitch is too smart it's annoying. And don't even get me started on Stella. I might have to kill her, too." Her eyes went to the side. "Of course, it'll look like an accident."

I growled at her. "If you lay a finger on her head I'll-"

She rushed into my face. "You'll what?" Her eyes glowed orange.

"I'll make sure you feel every ounce of pain while I break every bone in your body, let you heal, and break them all over again." I threatened. "I'm not scared you." I yanked against the chains. "Even tied up there's nothing that you can do that would make me afraid of you. And I bet that gets under your skin."

Her jaw clenched and she rose. "You will be." She went to another section of the cave that was out of my sight.

A noise a lot like metal scraping metal bounced off the cave walls.

A moment later she came back with a big butcher knife, pliers, and a towel of a few sharp objects I've never seen before.

"I'm going to do this right. Tell me everything I need to know about Lydia. Start from the beginning."

"Go to hell," I glared at her.

She nodded. "Okay," She grabbed my hand and forced it flat, then raised the knife to slice through the flesh and bone of my pinky.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

My jaw clenched.

She chopped off another finger.

Tears formed in my eyes from the pain, but I bit back the cries.

"Are you warming up to the idea yet?" Excitement shined in her eyes at my imminent withdrawal of information so she could torture me some more.

"Screw you." I spat at her.

She pulled out a pair of pliers. "I was hoping you'd be more forthcoming with information, but I'm happy to torture it out of you. I like to play with my food before I eat it." She grabbed the nail of my middle finger and ripped it out.

"Gahh ah ah!" I cried out in agony.

"The adrenaline that courses through your veins makes your meat tender and tasty." She bit into her lip. She danced the pliers up to my leg and dug it into my open wound that couldn't heal from her claws because I was so weak. She snipped at the muscle in my leg. "How's that feel?"

I struggled to get away, but I could only move so far. My head knocked into the wall as I tried to fight back my pathetic wails of torment.

She took out the pliers. "I can do this all day. You can live out your last few hours in not so much pain if you just tell me what I want to know about Lydia." She smiled brightly. "How does that sound?"

My head snapped to hers. "You can torture me all you want but I'm never going to give you any information that would make it easier to hurt Lydia. You might as well kill me now."

She stared at me and scowled. "You must really love that high maintenance, think she's better than everyone else harlot. I'm going to get it out of you one way or another." She grabbed a hold of another fingernail and snatched it out.

My screams echoed the caves, making my own pain triple because I could hear it.

SCOTT'S POV:

When I caught up to the trickster in the street, I grabbed her by the arm and tried to force her back to the building to get answers out of her. To anyone around it looked like a crazy man was abusing a scared woman that fought to get away from him. So when humans intervened I shoved them away in anger because they didn't understand that this thing was a monster that did monstrous things and in order to get my girlfriend back I needed her.

The Sheriff was brought to the site by someone from the wedding.

He pulled me away from her, but not before I clawed her side deep. He shoved me back from the crowd as he assured them he was the Sheriff if they hadn't thought the situation would be handled properly.

She escaped in fake terror, making me out to be the monster the crowd I believed I was.

"What are you doing, son?"

"That's not her." I glared him in the eyes on the brink of tears. "That's not Malia. It's a kitsune." I whispered. "And she tricked all of us."

He didn't want to believe it.

"She blinded Theo. He's upstairs, Liam's with him. You have to believe me. You know I'd never do anything to hurt Malia." My eyes reasoned with his. "And that thing was not her."

He raised a hand. "Okay, okay. Calm down. Let's go inside. We're not doing this out here."

"But we have to go after her. She knows where Malia is." I insisted.

He grabbed a hold of my shoulders. "Scott, you can not do this in full view of the public. You don't want to make the news, do you?"

I knew he had a point, that this had already gone too far in front of the humans, but that didn't make letting her escape any easier. I just wanted my girlfriend back.

When we got back inside he believed me once he saw Theo and Liam assured him I wasn't delusional. Concern set into his brow and he sighed. He was the one that told Stiles and Lydia what happened because I couldn't do it without making a scene.

They ended the wedding early, ushered anybody that wasn't pack out, and rushed into the room.

Stiles raced to my side in his suit. "Scott," He wrapped me in his arms. "I don't even know what to say."

I couldn't even hug him back. I was so filled with fear that something would happen to Malia or had already happened to her. My head shook and my eyes fogged with tears that I couldn't pull back. I hugged him back.

"I can't lose her, Stiles."

He nodded. "We're going to get her back."

Suddenly, Lydia's scream shot through the room, breaking every light in the room, every glass or window in the building, and putting us all on the ground. Her powers had grown throughout the years.

We stared at each other, then looked down at Stiles on the floor. His ears bled.

She rushed to his side in her enthralling white wedding dress that represented their love for one another. "Stiles?" She shook him but he didn't wake up. "Stiles!" She sat him up and punched him across the face.

His eyes opened and his jaw moved. "Damn, Lyds."

She cried out in relief and hugged him.

While they had their happy ending I began to doubt I'd ever have mine.

"Scott, we have to get her back." Theo stood with the help of Liam, their hands locked together to center him as he stood.

Kira stepped forward. "We can track her. We know her scent." She headed for the door.

Isaac stopped her. "What if it's a trap? We have to think about this. We have to have a plan."

She ripped her arm away. "Yeah, we'll kill this thing and get Malia back. How's that for a plan?"

"He's right, Kira." Liam interjected. "Look what happened last time one of us was kidnapped. You and Malia both got hurt."

She looked at them incredulously. "Are you guys serious right now? It's Malia! God knows what's happening to her. We all heard Lydia's scream, so we have to move." When no one moved she looked to me in desperation. "Scott?"

I nodded. "Let's go."

"What?" Isaac asked. "That thing blinded Theo. How do you know it won't do the same thing to you both?"

I shrugged. "We don't, but I have to do something. It's Malia. What do you want from me?"

"If this thing is a kitsune then I can fight it no problem." Electricity crackled between her fingers.

"Call Braeden and Kenzie. Tell them they need to get close in case the kitsune escapes. If don't get to it, then they need to."

They nodded.

"I'll go." Stiles stood.

We all looked to him.

Lydia smacked his arm. "Are you stupid? You're not going anywhere near that."

"I can help," He reasoned.

"Stiles, who are you going to help if you get yourself killed?"

He stared at her and realized something. "You don't think I can protect myself. After all this time, after knowing what I can do as a cop, you still don't believe in me?"

Her hand cupped his face. "I believe in you more than anyone else, but I want you alive. It's our wedding day. Don't leave me here to wonder if you're going to come back, too." Her eyes begged his.

He relented and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Kira and I headed for the door.

"Scott?" Stiles called me back.

I looked to him.

"Do whatever you have to do to get her back. I can't tell Stella that she's never going to see her Aunt again."

My heart saddened even more. I nodded, then we were off.

LIAM'S POV:

When Theo was struck by the kitsune I was worried. Of course, I was worried. He was perhaps my best friend. At one point it had been Hayden and Mason, even Corey, but we drifted apart with the start of college. We all tried to be there for each other as much as possible, but it was hard due the workload and distance. I wasn't sure how the others did it. Theo had been the only one that came to see me regularly. He'd been the only one that made it known he cared.

And when he told me he cared too much I understood what had happened. I hadn't meant to make him like me. I hadn't meant for anyone to fall in love with me. School was too much, life was stressful. Just because Theo was bisexual didn't mean I assumed he liked me. I had plenty of experience with Mason. But when he said what he said that day...It changed us forever.

 _Theo brought me to on a hike to celebrate my getting through my summer internship at an art gallery. It was beyond informing, but so extremely exhausting and catty._

 _We sat at the top of a mountain, just the two of us as we took in the breathtaking sight of the clear blue skies, green tree tops, and land below us. We looked at each other with an appreciation for the wilderness. The high winds ruffled our hair and clothes._

" _What do you think Hume would think about all this?" I pondered, my eyes back on the sights before me, a calmness washed over me._

" _He'd say that just because you and I found this sight breathtaking doesn't mean anyone else will. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."_

 _A few moments passed and I could tell something was wrong with him._

 _I looked to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _He turned his eyes on me in apprehension. His eyes ran over my face and he said, "I like you."_

 _I grinned. "And I like you, too."_

 _He swallowed a lump in his throat. "No, Liam." He sighed. "I_ like _you." He gazed at me. "I have for a while now."_

 _I stared at him with lost eyes. "What?"_

 _He stood to his feet. "This was a mistake." He headed back down the mountain._

 _I climbed down after him. "Theo, we need to talk about this."_

 _He ignored me as he climbed down in haste._

" _Come on,"_

" _Forget I said anything, Liam! Just let it go!"_

 _I wanted to scream._

" _You know you have to be one of the most frustrating people I've ever met." I threw back at him in my descension._

 _A rock loosened as I grabbed it and I lost my footing with the slip of the rock. My heart slammed into my chest when I realized I was falling through the air._

 _Something grabbed my wrist._

 _I looked up to see Theo as he struggled to hold me from the angle we were at. My hand wrapped around his wrist._

 _Our eyes locked._

 _He looked so worried about me in that moment that I knew what he said was true. He cared about me in a way that I never thought he would and he didn't want me to get hurt. He pulled me up with a clenched jaw until I was tucked by his side, his arm around my waist to hold me close._

 _We breathed each other's air, adrenaline pumped through our veins as we stared at each other._

" _You saved my life." I breathed out._

 _We both knew the risks to climbing a mountain. Even though we could heal tremendously, if we fell from the top of a mountain and hit the jagged rocks on the way down in that high drop we'd likely not make it no matter how well we healed._

 _He gazed at me, then leaned his head forward to touch his lips to mine in a test._

 _My eyes closed at the sensation that sprouted in my lips then spread throughout my body. When they opened and I saw him it was like I was seeing him for the first time. And that scared me beyond belief. Feeling anything other than friendship for Theo was never the plan and when I stared at him in that moment I could see and feel that change. But I didn't want that for myself. I just wanted things to go back to how they were._

" _I'm sorry." He could tell my train of thought. "But I had to." He swung me so that I could get my own footing on the mountain._

 _We climbed down in silence. when we got to the ground the silence carried on._

 _I couldn't look at him. What could I say that wouldn't make me sound like a homophobic dick?_

 _So I got in my car and he got into his and it was the beginning of a really lonely time in my life._

When he realized he'd been blinded I was enraged. He of all people needed his sight. You couldn't be an artist in his field if you couldn't see. He had some really amazing pieces that I knew were his the moment I saw them in the gallery that summer. They often stopped me in my tracks.

I took him to my house. Thankfully, my parents were on a trip.

I laid him on the couch. "You're going to be okay. We're going to figure this out." I assured him.

"If I can never see colors again I don't know what I'm going to do. My art...if I can never see you again..." He turned his head in my direction.

My heart palpitated for a moment. I was thankful that he couldn't see my face in that moment because if he could he would know how much he affected me.

"You will." I promised. "I'm going to call Mason. He has to know something."

"Don't, he's busy abroad with Corey."

My hand went to his knee. "I'm calling Mason. He'd want to help."

He huffed. "Fine. Just make sure you tell him not to say anything to Hayden. She'd drop her missionary work in a heartbeat if she even thought Malia was in danger."

Noted.

"Got it."

When I got off the phone I sat on the coffee table across from him. "They're looking into it. They send their best."

He nodded.

It was strange to have him look right at me, but not see me. His eyes had grayed over in a filmy look.

"I don't want to be Deucalion," He muttered.

A thought rushed to me.

"That's it." I grabbed his shoulder. "Deucalion! He was blind as an Alpha and then he wasn't. Scott said that an emissary gave him his sight back. All we have to do is find an emissary."

"How are we going to do that? Deaton hasn't been seen in years. He was the only one we knew."

I sat next to him. "Then we'll find another one. I'll find another one."

His head drifted towards mine like he sensed me in a new way and he nodded. "We can wait until after Malia is safe."

My head shook even though he couldn't see it. "No."

Why would I do that?

"No," I repeated. "I love Malia like the rest of you, but she's not the one I'm worried about right now."

He inched closer to make sure I heard him, his face so close to mine. "Liam, I'm asking you to help find Malia and bring her back. If something happens to her and there was something we could've done differently I would never forgive myself. She's my friend."

"And you're my friend, too. What do you expect me to do?"

He closed the distance between us with his mouth in a feather light kiss.

Our faces skin to skin.

"Bring her home." He muttered.

I nodded. "Okay." With my heart against my ribcage, I leaned forward to bring my lips to his for the first time.

He stilled beside me but kissed me back.

My stomach sank in nervous, but I didn't pull away. My hand went to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.

A/N: It was brought to my attention that someone wanted more action. Here it is. With this action there will be death. Having action with no consequences really doesn't have a point. There's also people wanting this fic to be longer than my original plan to wrap it up in three more chapters. I'm not sure if I'll make it longer or not, but I'll keep yall posted.

P.S. Fun facts. My name is Deniqua for those of yall who don't know. Yeah, I wrote myself into the story cuz I'm weird like that. I do live in Charlottesville, Virginia, and I do wear "space buns" (don't stalk me, I carry an escrima stick at all times so I can beat the crap out of you), and I do work at Draft Taproom. Chris and Bob are both two of my managers and owners of Draft. They're really cool dudes. Bob actually gave me a smooch on the cheek when I went into work today with his wife right there, so if yall happen to be in the area yall should pop by if you like beer or cider and the food's great (brussel sprouts are deep friend, sprinkled with sea salt, and served with a spicy aioli). Now that I'm done promoting Draft lol PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW. I'm seeing less of those and it is disheartening me a lot because I do work hard on these chapters, often putting my school work off to finish as quickly as possible for yall. :)

P.P.S. If anyone was wondering about why Malia's dialogue was so off it's because I made it not sound like her to nod that there was something off about her and we know that it was the kitsune. Scott wasn't being a dick when he "broke up" with the kitsune and before. He knew the person he fell in love with and she wasn't it, so that's why he seemed so harsh about it.


	23. Found

The song for this chapter is Christel Alsos - Found

SCOTT'S POV:

Kira and I scoured Beacon Hills forward and backward with no sign of Malia anywhere. We were both tired, hungry, and exhausted, but we weren't giving up. Her scent was being masked somehow, as a result we couldn't find the kitsune's scent either. I couldn't even find her heartbeat.

We looked at each other in silent defeat after almost four in the morning.

"What should we do?" Kira asked slumped over a tree as she rested.

I sat beside her feet. "I can't give up. It's Malia."

She nodded. "I know, but we're both exhausted. We're weak."

My gaze went to hers. "Kira, she didn't give up on me when I was taken."

She huffed. "I know. Trust me, I know."

So what are we going to do was the next question.

"We have to fight. How are we going to be any help if we can't even stand upright?"

"It's Malia!"

"I know!" She yelled back. "Why else would I be out here, Scott?!"

We stared at each other.

"If you want to go just go."

She sighed as she sunk down next to me. "I can't."

Silence stretched between us

"If this Kitsune is turning dark that means it's turning into Nogitsune. We can't deal with another one of those." She said.

A moment more we rested, then stood with only one focus in mind. Find Malia.

We raced off into the dark.

A beating heart caught our ears. We stopped in our tracks and ran toward it.

Almost colliding with Peter wasn't what we expected when we ran up the hill.

"Easy," He cautioned at my growl at him.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

He looked at me like it was obvious. "My daughter's missing and you think I didn't know? I knew before you did."

I grabbed him by the shirt. "Then why didn't you say anything?!"

He shoved me away. "I was looking for her. And I can't figure out why we can't find her. She's still here in Beacon Hills."

What if she wasn't and we wasted all that time looking for her?

"How do you know?" Kira asked.

His gaze went to her in disappointment. "Didn't you spend time with the Skinwalkers? Aren't you supposed to know more about your own species?"

She shot him a look. "There are different kind of kitsune."

"Exactly, this kind has an affinity for spitting blindness. And from what I gathered, it's part Wendigo, as well."

My worry multiplied. "Wendigo? What if it's eating her?"

"Don't you think I've thought of that?" He challenged.

"Okay," I drew the line for arguments. "We'll split up. I'm going to try and track her in my Alpha form."

His eyes widened. "You haven't done that yet?"

"Just go look for her," I dismissed.

We split up.

I stripped down and left my clothes in a pile so when I turned back I wouldn't be naked. In my new form, my claws ripped through the forest floor, my new nose picked up even more, and my worry transformed into anger.

 _Malia_ , I called out for her. _If you can hear me, we're coming for you. I promise._

MALIA'S POV:

Thankfully, the kitsune had tired of cutting me up and showing me back together again once she finally realized I wasn't giving up any information on any of my friends so she could hurt them, too.

She simply shoved my head into the wall and said, "You're no fun." She headed for the cave entrance. "I'll be back. Wish me luck." She transformed into Kira, then fed off of my misery until she had her fill.

I laid down on the ground in an awkward position because of the shackles restrictions. My body screamed from a million different problems. My stomach growled in constant hunger, feeling like it was folding in on itself. My veins felt like they were rubbing together from dehydration, again which resulted in my lack of energy. And my mind...my mind was a second away from snapping. I couldn't do anything but lay there.

My fingers played in the dirt, I traced patterns in it as a song filtered out in hushed tones. A tear or two leaked out the side of my eye.

Scott's voice tugged at my subconscious.

I continued to mutter the song to block out the voice. I sang even through the struggle of the kitsune locking Kira up next to me.

"Malia, are you okay?" She demanded.

I sang louder to drown her out.

"Malia!"

The kitsune knocked her across the head with a heavy object and there was quiet again. "Play nice while I'm gone." She left again.

My eyes closed under the exhaustion and exertion of singing. I felt my body shift into the coyote, too weak to turn back, I stayed in form. I drifted off into the quiet.

STILES' POV:

With the pack all together at Scott's house, we tried to figure things out. Liam informed us that Hayden was not to be involved and Corey and Mason were looking for a backup on how to fix Theo's blindness if we couldn't find an emissary to fix it after we got Malia back. Kenzie and Braeden arrived as fast as they could. They left their child, Janie, in LA away from all of this. That's what we should've done, but Lydia and I couldn't bring ourselves to part with Stella at the moment.

We watched as she paced behind the couch, a constant whistle passed her lips since we got here. She'd been whistling on and off for the past few months, something Lydia and I found adorable. She'd only roll her little green eyes and say 'I'm six now. I'm not adorable.'. We wholeheartedly disagreed.

"Stiles, can't you pull your resources? Shouldn't you be out there with your dad?" Kenzie asked.

"The fewer people involved in this the better." I glanced back at Stella. "How are we going to explain how you all have glowing eyes and claws?" My voice lowered. "How are we going to explain that we have to kill the thing?"

Braeden nodded. "So tell them that she's just missing. We keep them out of it."

Theo spoke up. "We can't control what they see. Anyone of us could be forced to turn at any moment."

"You're not going anywhere just so we're clear." Liam placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to stay here with Stella and Stiles."

"Lydia's not going either." I clarified.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"If I'm not going you're not going."

She rolled her eyes but didn't argue. Her hand went to mine.

Kenzie sighed. "So what's the plan here? I'm not all for sitting around when we could be out there trying to find Malia. Scott and Kira have been gone for hours with no word back to us. They could be captured for all we know."

The front door opened and in walked Shaia.

We all looked at her with wide eyes. We hadn't expected her to come home while we discussed this.

She stepped forward and Stella ran to her side and hugged her. "I can help."

A collective silence filled the room.

Her hand ran through Stella's hair. "I know what you guys are. I've been around long enough that if I was human I would've figured it out."

"If you're not human, then what are you?" Liam asked.

She looked at him, then let out a whistle that zeroed in on Liam.

He groaned in pain, his hands covered his ears as his eyes squeezed shut. "What is that?"

We readied for a fight.

"Stop it!" Theo's hand reached out for him until it found his back.

She cut off her whistle, then looked around at us. "I'm a Siren for crying out loud. Know your mythology." She looked down at Stella. "So is your daughter."

Lydia and I shared a look.

Lydia ushered Stella to our side. "How is that possible?"

Shaia shrugged. "I'm not sure. Usually, a Siren and a Banshee have no relation, but it seems to me that she could have inherited it from her father." She looked at me. "Her real father."

I stilled, afraid to look down at Stella in fear she'd hate me.

Her hand found mine. "It's okay, daddy. I already knew." Her little hand squeezed mine.

"What?" Lydia and I said together.

She shrugged. "It's no biggie." She looked back up at me. "I still love you."

My heart warmed. The sting of tears hit my eyes, I looked over at Lydia to find her smiling.

"So you've known about us all this time and you never said anything?" Braeden demanded. "Why? We trusted you with Janie." She neared her with a sneer.

Shaia didn't look intimidated even though she should've been. "I didn't come here to fool any of you. I came because a new Siren was born and that hasn't happened in over a century."

We all stared at her and took a step back.

She held a hand up. "Relax, you have no reason to fear me. My real name is Leucosia and I've come to make sure that Stella uses her voice properly. An untrained Siren is a dangerous thing that none of you would want on your hands."

Lydia and I closed ranks around Stella.

"So after we help Scott I'll just take Stella and I'll be on my way. She'll be returned to you once she's learned how to master her gifts."

Lydia blasted her scream at Shaia only to have Shaia block it with her whistle, and eventually, Lydia was knocked back into the wall.

"Mommy!" Stella cried.

I went to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, her eyes wary of Shaia or Leucosia, whoever she was.

"You're not taking our daughter." I told her.

She looked amused. "And how do you think you're going to stop me?"

Liam cleared his throat. "If you're really Leucosia then you're from Poseidonia as in Paestum."

When none of us understood, Lydia said. "As in Athens, Greece."

The seriousness of the situation revealed itself. How were we going to fight off someone with her power and longevity. We did it with the Nogitsune, but we got lucky. Something that old had to have power that our own could never rival.

She stepped forward. "I can see that this is going to be a problem."

"Yeah," I agreed firmly. My arms folded across my chest as I stood in front of my girls. "You're not getting her."

Her beautifully high-pitched whistle aimed at me.

My hands tried to block out the noise.

"Okay, okay." Lydia's hands were on my back. "Stop it and we'll talk." She promised.

The whistling stopped.

Lydia helped me stand. "What if you trained Stella here? You don't have to leave. Just help her here."

Leucosia thought about it. "How do I know you won't up and leave?"

"Because she's my daughter and I want the best for her."

"Yeah," I agreed with ringing in my ears.

She sighed. "Deal, but if you run and her powers get out of control know that any death that she causes will be on both of your hands."

"Stella would never kill anybody." I defended.

She tilted her head. "We are Sirens. It's in our nature. She doesn't have to kill anyone, but she can with her whistle or song."

"Well, is that how you're going to help us?" Theo asked. "You're going to whistle the kitsune to death?" His sarcasm and disbelief reared up.

She cast a look at him.

"Okay," Liam leaned down and said, "How about you not provoke the thousands of years old Siren that can kill you with a painful whistle?"

Theo nodded. "Good point."

"Yeah," Liam muttered.

"Great, let's go." Kenzie said.

Braeden grabbed her arm. "Wait, how do we know we can trust you?"

Leucosia propped her hands on her hips. "I've been with you guys for almost two years. If I wanted to harm any of you I've had plenty of chances, but I didn't. So I won't. Any more questions?"

We all argued the best way to approach the situation, all of us wasting time to say who had the better plan.

"Wait a minute," Liam hushed us. "Where's Stella?"

Lydia and I looked down and around to find her nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" Lydia asked.

I rushed to the open front door to look outside, but didn't see any sign of her. I turned back to them with a sigh. "I don't know." My hand ran over my face, then I looked to Lydia.

"She's trying to be like her dad and protect everyone," She headed for the door and pulled me along. "She couldn't have gotten far. She's only six."

With my free hand, I called my dad and told him that Stella was missing. He'd get a few deputies together that knew what really went on in Beacon Hills and they'd help us all look for her.

SCOTT'S POV:

Once I turned back and redressed Kira and Peter back met up with me.

"Nothing." She looked deterred. "Maybe we should call it a night. Get some rest and come back in the morning."

Peter glanced her over in curiosity. He stilled. "Do you hear that?"

We all stilled to the sound of tiny unsure feet stepping on branches and leaves.

I recognized the scent immediately. "Stella?" I ran to it.

They followed behind.

"Stella?" I called out.

"Uncle Scott," Her fiery red hair glinted in the moonlight in the distance.

I raced to her and picked her up. "What are you doing out here, Stell?" I hugged her to me.

Tears welled in her sad green eyes. "I wanted to look for Aunty Lia, too."

"Stella, you can't be out here." My eyes burned into hers. "It's dangerous. You could get hurt!"

Her face crumpled and scrunched up as she cried. "I just wanted to help."

"Scott," Kira warned.

I sighed. My hand wiped away her tears, regret filled me for making her cry. "I'm sorry, but your mom and dad have to be freaking out."

Her head shook. "Shaia said I could help."

My forehead creased. "Shaia?"

She nodded. "She said I was a Siren like her and I could help save Aunty Lia. That's why I came out here."

I turned us around so we could face Kira and Peter.

"A Siren?" Peter asked. "That's unique."

Kira looked at her suspiciously. "Yeah, something like that." She held out her arms. "Do you want to come here, Stella?" She put on a sweet voice.

I neared Kira.

Stella retreated closer to me. "No."

Peter stepped forward. "Scott, longevity the kitsune."

I looked to him in confusion.

"You know what I mean. That's not Kira."

I looked back at her in speculation.

Her brown eyes rolled. "What gave it away this time?" She reared her head back to spit at me I presumed.

My leg kicked her back in time to miss the saliva. I threw Stella into Peter's arms. "Go! They have to be around here somewhere."

He carried her away in haste.

She got to her feet, her hand on her stomach. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

"Shut up." I growled at her. "Where's Malia? What did you do with Kira?"

She grinned. "If I told you that then what kind of villain would I be? Besides, it's not like I ate her yet."

I lunged for her.

She was about to spit, but my hand covered her mouth.

I pinned her to the ground. "Where are they?!"

Her legs wrapped around my waist and she rubbed herself against me. She removed my hand from her mouth. "I bet you miss this body. I can tell just by wearing her skin she misses yours."

"What are you talking about?"

She smirked. "Ask Kira why her and Isaac really broke up. It involves an Alpha that she never really got over." She chuckled. "Ouch. That's got to hurt for her to watch you happy with one of her best friends, living the life she always wanted with you."

My head shook. "You're lying. This is another one of your tricks."

She shrugged, then her smirk deepened. "You'll never know."

Something hit me on the back of the head.

I rolled onto my back to see Deaton with a rock in his hand. My eyes drifted shut.

STILES' POV:

"Stella!" I called as we continued to search the woods for her.

Lydia clung to my side. "It's almost been an hour, Stiles. She could be anywhere." She cried.

I hugged her to me. "We'll find her. We're going to find them both. Kira and Scott are out here, too. They'll catch her scent in no time and find us."

She nodded against my chest.

Kenzie suddenly appeared in front of us.

I jumped back. "Woah, Kenz."

"Sorry." She gave an apologetic look. "I checked everywhere I could think of. I only saw Kira. She's headed this way. Scott must have a lead on Malia. Leucosia was behind me, but I'm not sure where she went."

"Where's my daughter?" Lydia sobbed.

Kenzie looked at me. "I'm going to check again." She disappeared with her vampire speed.

We moved forward only to run into Kira. She looked relieved to see us. And tired. She looked so tired and weak.

I caught her before she wobbled to the ground. "Kira, are you okay?"

She nodded slightly. "We have to find Malia...Can't give up."

Lydia and I shared a look.

"Why don't you take her home? In case Stella goes back there?" She suggested.

"No," Kira protested. "I'm good. I can handle it."

Lydia held her head up. "You're not good. You're about to fall over."

She pushed her hand away. "We have to find Malia. For Scott." Sadness dripped from her voice, a sadness that I never had the heart to ask her about, but could tell what it meant. You could tell when someone was into your brother. Kira might not admit it, but she still was.

"If you're sure?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm good to go." She draped her arm around my shoulders as we pushed forward. "You don't mind do you?"

My head shook. "Not at all."

Lydia went to my dad to chat.

"10-54." An officer spoke into the walkies we had.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

Kira looked at me. "What? What does a 10-54 mean?"

I sighed. "A possible dead body."

My dad asked for an identification.

"Looks like that guy that used to own the vet. Alan Deaton."

Kira and I looked at each other in dread.

Her face fell.

"I didn't even know he was back." I said.

This wasn't going to be a great day for Scott.

A scream resonated in the air followed by loud, futile protests. A moment later they ended.

We fanned out.

Braeden ran forward with her gun ready with my dad. Lydia stuck by Parrish.

Kira flinched.

"What?" I asked.

She looked off to the side, through a throng of trees and darkness that I couldn't see through. "You don't see that?"

"No," I strained my eyes. "What is it?"

"It looks like red hair." She tried to go to it on her own, but stumbled to the ground.

I picked her up, held her arm around my shoulder. "Can you pick up her scent?"

Her head shook. "Too weak."

I wanted to question why she was out here, but I knew her answer. In her condition, I'd be out here until I found my family, too.

I started to get Lydia's attention, then Kira stopped me.

"If it's not her, then it'll only slow them down. We'll catch back up with them if it's not."

She had a point.

We walked for a minute or two with no sign of Stella.

I looked to Kira. "Are you sure you saw her hair? Maybe you had a mirage from your exhaustion?"

"No, I know what I saw, Stiles. Just a little further." She urged.

I glanced behind us. The others were completely out of sight. "Maybe we should turn around. I can only protect you so much if we see the kitsune." I noticed she pulled away from me a few moments before I looked back.

She stood upright with a look of dismission in her empty eyes. "I'm not the one that's going to need protection." Her eyes glowed orange as she attacked me. Her claws ripped and tore through my flesh with excitement in her eyes. She licked her lips as I screamed in pain.

"Stiles!" Lydia's Banshee scream sounded through the air.

I fell to the ground once the kitsune yanked her claws out of me. Blood pooled out of my mouth.

Lydia and Parrish raced to me. "Go get his dad!" She demanded, then fell to her knees in front of me. Thick tears rolled off her eyes as she took in my mangled chest and stomach. Her hands held my stomach together. "Stiles, hold on. You're going to be okay." She promised through her tears.

"Lydia," I coughed up more blood. "I love you."

Her head shook. "Don't say anything else. You're not dying."

"But you screamed."

Denial washed over her. "I don't care what I did. You are not going to die. You can't. Not after everything we've been through." She gave a sad smile. "I mean, you can't. How is that fair?"

I reached a hand out to her face. "Tell Stella I love her."

She shook her head. "No. No. You tell her because you're going to make it, okay?"

I wouldn't cry in front of her. That wouldn't be the last thing she saw of me. She just had to know I loved her and Stella more anything.

"Lydia, please?"

Her chin trembled. "We couldn't even have one whole day together as husband and wife without something ruining it." She leaned into my hand.

My strength left me. I could feel that I was close to death.

Kenzie appeared. "I smelled his blood." She cut her wrist with her nail and held it to my mouth.

"What are you doing?" Lydia demanded in tears. "What will that do to him?!"

"I'm saving his life!" Kenzie yelled at her. "Do you want your husband to be dead or alive?"

"What's your definition of alive? I don't want him to be a vampire." She cried. "He doesn't want that."

She sighed. "Then he'll be dead as in not coming back and you'll never see him again. Is that what you want?"

A few moments passed, then Lydia answered. "Do it."

Kenzie cut her wrist again, then pressed it to my mouth. "Drink."

My head shook.

"Stiles, please." Lydia begged. "You'll die if you don't." She sobbed. "Please, don't make me a widower the day after our wedding." Her hand left my stomach and squeezed mine.

Reluctantly, I let the metallic red liquid slid down my throat and into my system.

Kenzie looked at me. "You're close to death. Are you ready?"

What choice did I have?

I looked at Lydia and nodded.

Kenzie grabbed my head and twisted it.

LYDIA'S POV:

I cried out at the horrifying sound of Stiles' neck being snapped. There was no part of me that wanted Stiles to be a vampire, but if it was either that or death I chose vampire. He'd come back different, but at least he'd come back.

"How long does it take before he wakes up?"

She shrugged. "I've never done this before."

My eyes widened. "What?" I pushed her back. "You killed my husband without knowing if he'd come back?"

She steadied herself. "He was going to die anyway, you know that."

She was right. I shouldn't have blamed her. That Kitsune masquerading as Kira was the one to blame for all of this.

My bloody hands went to my forehead. "I have to find my daughter."

"There's no need!" A familiar voice shouted in the distance. "I've got her!" Peter raced for us. "I've got her," He huffed out of breath.

"Mommy!" Stella reached for me.

I snatched her out of his arms.

"I'm getting too old for this." Peter kneeled over to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"Malia," He held a finger up. "Needed. Me." He stood up straight.

Stella screamed. She looked at Stiles' gory, dead body and panicked.

I reached for her. "Calm down, sweetie. Your dad's coming back."

"How?" She cried.

I looked to Kenzie.

She knelt down to face Stella. "Hey, little one. You know how I'm a Vampire, right?"

Stella nodded.

"Well, the only way to save your daddy's life was to give him my blood and turn him into one, too."

Stella looked at me.

I nodded.

"He's going to be a vampire? He'll have to drink blood?"

Kenzie nodded. "It's going to be okay. I'll help him. He won't have to hurt anybody to get it."

Parrish and Noah rushed to us.

The Sheriff's face scrunched in pain as he looked at his son.

Kenzie quickly explained the plan to him.

He looked to me.

Guilt ebbed in me. "I'm sorry, Noah. It was the only way."

"Lydia?" Scott called.

I flashed around to find him behind us.

"I heard everything." He slowly walked forward, his distraught eyes on Stiles.

I went to hug him. "It'll be okay." I assured. It had to be. "There's something else." I started sadly. "They think they found Deaton's body out here."

He shook his head. "That wasn't Deaton. It was another Trickster. It knocked me out from behind when the other pretended to be Kira."

Well, that was a relief.

"Shaia killed it with her song after it killed an officer."

That was the scream we heard.

"Wait, where is she?"

He shrugged. "She ran off. When I heard your scream I stopped looking for her."

He looked back at Stiles and was torn between staying with his brother and going to find the love of his life.

"Go find her. We've got this."

He nodded. He kissed my cheek and headed away.

Stella ran after him.

"Stella!" I grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

She struggled to get free. "I have to find Aunty Lia." She insisted. "Please, let me go, mommy."

"I'm not going to lose you, too." There was still a sliver of disbelief that Stiles would come back to life.

Scott returned. "Lydia, I'll take care of her."

Her eyes begged mine. "I can take care of myself." She never sounded more like Allison than in that moment. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"No, you're my baby girl." My hand smoothed over her cheek that wasn't so chubby anymore. I placed a kiss on her lips. "If you feel like you're in danger then you hide and let Scott protect you."

Peter stepped forward. "I'll make sure she's safe." He promised.

She grabbed his hand.

He looked down at her with soft eyes, like he was remembering something.

She smiled up at him, then waved goodbye to me as they ran off.

"She'll be okay," Kenzie assured.

I hoped so. I couldn't take it if my whole family died on me. Losing a husband, a daughter, and another sister was the worst pain I could imagine. That pain you couldn't come back from.

SCOTT'S POV:

"Scott!" Kira's shouts drew us to a well-hidden cave entrance covered by a mountain of rocks and debris. There was a space open big enough for a small girl to fit through, but we weren't small.

We knocked the rocks back while Stella stayed a safe distance back.

Peter picked her back up once we moved enough rocks to clear a path.

I gave him a trusting look. "If anything happens, get Stella out of there."

He nodded. "I will."

We entered the cave in caution.

Screams bounced off the walls.

Stella flinched. "I'm scared." She whispered.

I turned to comfort her, but Peter was already on it.

They looked at each other. "Fear only exists if you let it."

"Peter, she's six." I whispered.

He held up a hand. "Stella you seem like a smart girl. You seem brave. You came out here to help find my daughter, even though you risked your life in doing so. She'd do that for anybody. That sounds like a warrior to me." He grinned softly at her.

She calmed down. "Really?"

He nodded. "Now we need you to be a warrior right now. Warriors don't get let fear scare them. They embrace it and use it to fight. Can you do that for us?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Great. Up top." He held his hand up high.

She slapped it in excitement.

He held his finger to his mouth. "Shh."

She mirrored him. "Shh."

We crept forward in silence.

Around the bend we found the Kitsune kneeled over Kira as she cried in agony, her head moved violently. She snapped her head around at our presence, her eyes were stark white, her pointy teeth worked as she chewed on a mound of flesh and bone.

I looked at Kira, exhausted and on the brink of passing out. Her middle finger was missing on her right hand. I looked to find Malia next to her in her coyote form. Her heartbeat was still there, but really faint.

My claws came out. "Get Kira out of here."

Peter told Stella to hide in the corner while he got Kira.

The Kitsune made a move for him, a growl filled the cave.

I yanked it back and threw it into the air.

She landed on a huge rock and groaned. "Ruining my dinner plans, really tactless, Scott."

"That's not all I'm going to ruin." I headed for her.

She shot up fast, but not fast enough to avoid my blow to the mouth. She stumbled back, the back of her hand wiped her mouth. "God, you're hot. If I try really hard I can still feel you inside of me." She bit her lip.

Peter coughed. "There's a child in the cave."

She looked over at Stella and rolled her eyes. "How can I forget. Little Stellie was my next snack."

I lunged for her in rage.

Her claws slashed through my chests as she sneered at me.

I was confronted with the memory of Stiles' body against the tree, ripped open because of her and I couldn't control my shift.

Fear sat in her eyes. She took advantage that I wasn't done in my shift to escape.

A high pitched whistle sang in the air and she groaned.

When I was fully turned, I flashed around and expected to see Leucosia standing there, but it wasn't her that put the Kitsune on her knees. It was Stella.

Peter had Kira in his arms. He moved to grab her, but she resisted.

"I have to help. You told me I was a warrior, Peter. Let me be a warrior."

He stared down at her in indecision.

The distraction was enough for the Kitsune spit at my face.

My furry arm went to my face, but it was too late. The spit was already on my face. Luckily, none of it got into my eyes. I growled at her.

"Get Kira out of her." Stella stepped forward, her whistle aimed at the Kitsune.

She covered her hands over ears and let out a wail. Blood trickled down her face from her ears. "Stop." The closer Stella got the more it seemed to hurt her. She looked to me in mercy. "Please, don't." She cried.

I could see in her eyes that she didn't want to die, that in that moment she felt something semblance to humanity, but I couldn't trust that. I wanted to believe that she could be like Kira, but how could we ever trust her enough to help her? She'd done too much. Even so, I didn't move to end her. My eyes went to Stella. I couldn't be this monster and kill someone in front of her. She was a kid. She'd already seen more tonight than any kid ever should.

"You have to do this, Uncle Scott. I don't want her to hurt anybody else."

I looked over at Malia, at Kira's blood on the floor, remembered Stiles' life forever changed because of this monster and I knew I had to be the monster to end it.

Her orange eyes pleaded with mine. "No, don't." She begged.

I raised my claws and slashed through her neck deep enough that one swoop cut through the bone.

Her head hung awkwardly to the side with life no longer in her eyes.

I looked to Stella.

She squeezed her eyes tight and slowly opened them. She looked to Malia, then back at me. "I'll give you guys some privacy." She tiptoed around the corner.

I went to Malia after all this time. My nose nudged her body.

 _Lia_ , I thought to her.

She didn't move.

I licked her wounds and face until she moved the slightest bit. Once we were back into human form, I scooped her up in my arms.

Her weak eyes found mine. "McCall." A hint of a grin played on her face, then fell when she took in everything around her. Tears filled her eyes. "What took you so long?"

My hand cupped her face. "I'm so sorry. I'm here now."

She cried as she nodded into my hand.

I carried her out, beyond ready to get her away from this place.

We all went back to my old house to regroup. I kept it in my name and let Shaia, Braeden, and Kenzie rent it out when they needed it. Shaia lived there permanently and I had a feeling she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Malia and I showered in my old room being that Shaia moved into the one I was in.

We sat in the tub, she was tucked between my legs with my arms wrapped around her as the water beat down on us.

My mouth rested on her shoulder. My guilt was still there no matter how many times she tried to dissuade me of it. "I'm never letting you go again." I whispered.

Her hand brought mine up to her mouth. She placed a kiss inside of my palm. "We need to go away for a while. Just the two of us." Her breath tickled my palm.

That did sound nice, but we had responsibilities here. We had a pack that we had to make sure was okay before we selfishly took off to be together.

Reading my thoughts, she said, "After things settle."

We all sat around the kitchen, forced ourselves to eat something. I made Malia a milkshake with all the chocolate ice cream she wanted. She sat in my lap.

Stella sat in her lap, her arms constantly wrapped around her aunt.

Malia held her close. "God, I missed you." She peppered kisses on her cheek.

Stella giggled. "I knew it wasn't you."

Malia liked that and rubbed her back.

Isaac walked Kira into the kitchen, his hand around her waist, his other in her hand to steady her. For a reason unknown to me her finger grew back.

She looked at Malia and I and felt a flash of sadness, but it was gone before anyone else could recognize it.

My eyes met hers briefly before she averted hers.

Had the Kitsune been right? Did she really still have feelings for me after all this time? Was that the real reason her and Isaac broke up? Isaac had never come to me about it, but why would he?

"You got one of those for me?" She asked.

I nodded. "In the fridge,"

Isaac got it for her and they sat down with us while Lydia, Braeden, Kenzie, and Noah were in the living room as they waited for Stiles to come back to life.

"A siren, huh?" Malia asked.

Stella nodded in glee.

"I knew there was something off about Shaia or Leucosia, who knew she was thousands of years old. I liked her, though." She looked at me. "And we have no idea where she is?"

We all looked to each other.

She wanted to stick close to Stella to make sure she didn't grow out of control with her powers, but if she wasn't with any of us when Stiles was attacked or when we saved Malia and Kira, then where was she?

A loud gasp came from the living room followed by coughing.

"Scott," Lydia called. "He's awake."

Malia and I looked at each other, then got up.

She gave Stella to Kira in case Stiles wasn't Stiles.

He looked so pale, dark circles rimmed under his eyes. He actually just looked like a crackhead. Oddly, that made me smile.

He looked at us.

"What happened to me?"

Lydia sighed. "You died." She looked to Kenzie for help.

Kenzie crouched down in front of him, her hands went to knees. "Stiles, you're transitioning into a Vampire."

He looked at me.

I nodded.

His eyes went back to Kenzie. "Transitioning, what does that mean?"

"It means that you'll be a vampire in a few hours if you drink blood of your own free will and if you don't then you will die. Permanently this time."

He shook his head. "I can't do that." He looked at Lydia. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him with tired eyes. "You've got to do this."

"I don't have to do anything."

She huffed. "Stiles, if you don't then-"

"I don't want to live like that. That's not living, that's existing. No offense, Kenz."

"None taken." She sat beside him. "If this is too hard for you I can make you agreeable."

"You mean compel me?"

She nodded. "It happened to me. I never found my sire, but once I made my transition I remembered that they compelled me to drink the blood. My start as a Vampire was rocky, but I didn't have anyone to help me, then Scott made you all embrace me." She grinned. "You're not in this alone. It'll be easier. Hard, but definitely easier." She patted his knee. She looked to Braeden.

Braeden passed her a blood bag.

She nodded in appreciation and held it in front of Stiles. "I've been dead for almost six years now and my life's never been better. Just because this happened to you doesn't mean your life has to be over. You can lives, Stiles. But you have to make that choice and know that either way, it'll affect your wife and child."

He took the blood bag in his hand and glared at it. His gaze went to Malia.

She went to kneel in front of him. "We'll be here for you, Stiles."

"Promise?" He held out his pinky.

She hooked hers around his. "Promise."

A few moments later he nodded.

"Are you sure you all want to be here for this?" Kenzie asked. "It could get gruesome."

None of us moved.

"We're not going anywhere." I said, my arms folded across my chest.

She nodded.

Stiles held the blood bag to his mouth and sipped it. A disgusted look planted on his face, he threw it on the floor and coughed. His pupils dilated until his eyes were completely black. His cheeks sunk in, his face looked slender. Predatory like. His fangs extended painfully as he groaned in discomfort, then he was on the floor lapping at the blood spilled and drained the bag dry.

Lydia stepped forward, Braeden grabbed her hand, and Lydia pushed her away. She got to Stiles' level.

He hissed at her, then lunged for her throat.

Kenzie yanked him back by the neck.

Malia helped Lydia up and put her behind her. "Stiles, snap out of it."

He fought against Kenzie's strong grip to get to Lydia.

"Sorry about this," Malia stepped forward and backhanded Stiles hard that he fell back.

He shot her a black-eyed glare, then shot forward.

Lydia shoved Malia out of the way in time for Stiles to tackle her to the floor. Before he could rip into her jugular her scream filled the air, aimed at him.

His hands smashed into the side of his head as he fell over.

"Mommy!" Stella cried from the entryway.

I grabbed her and took her back to the kitchen. "You don't need to see that."

"Why? I've seen everything else." She pointed out.

"Still," I sat her on the counter. "Do you want some ice cream or something?"

She shrugged. "Ice cream doesn't mean daddy's going to be okay or mommy won't have to hurt him to protect herself." Her face fell.

My finger went to her chest. "What's that?"

She looked down at my finger.

My finger flicked up to her nose and booped it.

Despite being probably too old to be fooled by that she went with it and gave me a slight laugh.

"Oh, come on, Stella. They're going to be okay." I assured.

A huff left her. "Can I have that ice cream or what?"

I grinned.

Malia came up to us as I handed Stella the carton and a spoon. "He's shockingly strong now. I mean, I guessed he would be, but experiencing it was a whole other thing." She spotted the ice cream. "Ohh."

I handed her a spoon.

She leaned forward and kissed my lips. "That is why I love you."

I grinned. "I know."

She dug a huge spoonful out and flicked it in my face with a smirk. "Know that."

Shock sat on my face.

Stella and Malia laughed.

I scooped my hands into the cartoon as they continued to laugh and smothered it all over their faces. Now I laughed at the shock on their faces.

Stella wiped it off hastily. "It's so cold."

Malia tried to lick it off in her laughter. "I've never felt prettier."

I nodded. "You've never looked prettier." I joked as I leaned forward for an ice cream filled kiss.

"We're going to head back to the hotel." Kira said as she and Isaac rose from the table.

I looked up from our kiss to meet her gaze. "Thanks for everything, Kira. I'm glad you're okay."

She nodded. "I'm just glad we got Malia back." She smiled at her.

Malia went to hug her, careful not to get the melting ice cream on her. "Don't ever put your life at risk for mine again."

Kira rolled her eyes. "You would've done the same for me." Her eyes went to mine. "Besides, I knew Scott wouldn't rest until he found you."

"He is clingy that way." Malia joked. She held out her fist to Isaac.

He pounded it with a grin. "Glad you're okay."

They left shortly after.

"Aunty Lia, when can I see Grandpop again?"

Her forehead creased. "Who's Grandpop?" She looked to me.

"Peter."

Her eyes narrowed. "I thought I smelled sewer rat."

I held up my hand. "Hey, he was really worried about you. He helped us find you and he protected Stella when she ran from home to find you herself."

She looked taken aback from the information. "Seriously? Why?"

My eyes gave her a look. "You're his daughter, he loves you in his own way."

"So that's supposed to make up for all the times he wasn't there?"

"Maybe not, but he's here now. And Stella seems to like him. She's a great judge of character. If she likes him how bad could he really be?"

She sighed, then looked to Stella. "Grandpop, huh?"

Stella beamed. "He said I was a warrior like you."

"Really?"

Scott and her both nodded.

"Well, I guess I owe him a call then." My eyes went to Scott's.

LEUCOSIA'S POV:

I glided into the cave with confidence you could only earn after being alive as long as I have. With the Sword of Justice in my hip holster, my hand wrapped around the handle the closer to the bend.

Kotori sat on the rocks and recovered. When she saw me she relaxed. "My neck is killing me. Did you really have to let them kill me?"

I went to her in alacrity. My hand delivered a blow across her face. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

She glared up at me with indignation. "I did what you told me to do."

"No," I lowered my face to hers, her insubordination made me irate. "I specifically instructed you to get the child to activate her powers. I said nothing of making a meal out of anyone or killing the child's father."

She scoffed. "I'm a Chimera, what did you expect from a Kitsune and a Wendigo, Leu?"

"For your insolence, you know what I have to do."

Her head shook. "What? No, that wasn't a part of the deal."

My hand drew my sword. "I'm sorry it had to be this way. I was hoping you'd turn out like Kira, but I was a fool to think a Kitsune of your kind could show mercy and restraint when you're turning into a Nogitsune."

Her eyes held excitement. "I am?"

My Sword of Justice raised in the air and cut her down for the wrongdoings she'd done. This was the only way. A Kitsune could be killed, but they'd only stay dead in one of three ways. I kept the Sword of Justice, a magical weapon, within proximity as much as I could without looking conspicuous.

Kotori wouldn't be coming back this time. Now that that chaos was fixed, I could return to the purpose of staging a life in this time with this pack. Make sure Stella doesn't end up like her birth father.

MALIA'S POV:

A few days passed, which was more than enough time for us to recuperate.

Stiles became more acclimated with being a vampire. It wasn't easy for him by a long shot, but it was doable.

He had to stay with Kenzie, Braeden, and Leucosia, which meant Kenzie had to cancel her upcoming shows and Stiles had to take personal time off of work. Even though Lydia trusted him to not hurt them he didn't. He refused to her or Stella. None of us could blame him, though. If he'd been nonchalant about it then we'd be worried.

Kenzie did her best to teach him how to control his shifts around blood or when he was frustrated or turned on, but it was hard because his senses and feelings were heightened. He'd find himself snapping at the littlest of things. She told him he'd have to remember something good when he felt himself losing control, he had to find his anchor, but we all knew that it would be his family.

While his training was going on Leucosia wasted no time training Stella in her vocal range and control. Being that Stella just discovered her gifts she didn't have a control issue with them, but Leucosia made it known repeatedly that Sirens with no guidance could be incredibly dangerous. No one wanted that, least of all Stella. She listened to Leucosia with more seriousness than any six year old should.

Braeden tried to get leads on Deaton, but none came up. He had left almost a year after I did to never be seen again. He left the clinic to Scott, but that wasn't what he wanted to do with his life anymore. With no Deaton, we put out the word for other emissaries to find us. Without it, we couldn't find any other solution to fix Theo's eyes. He'd be blind perhaps permanently.

I figured I owed Peter a formal thank you so I called him up to tell him just that. Scott convinced me to invite him over for dinner. With much debate, I caved in. Mostly because Stella kept begging to see him. Also, in the back of my mind, I knew that Peter was the catalyst that brought Scott and me together. If he never bit him, he never would've become an Alpha and turned me back human, then we never would've realized how we felt about each other. So I'd hear him out.

Lydia and I had a long evening chat tucked in her bed while we discussed our lives. I apologized profusely that I'd missed her wedding, that was something I was so incredibly angry about. I could never relive it. I could never be there for her for that again, presuming her and Stiles stayed together as long as they lived. Well, as long as she lived. Stiles would far outlive her if he could come to grips with this life.

"It's not your fault, Malia." She insisted. "I should've realized. We all should've realized sooner." She sighed. "I knew I should've questioned it when you actually liked that bridesmaid dress. And you were too excited to do hot yoga. Do you do hot yoga?"

I shrugged. "I lived in LA. I've tried everything at least once." My eyes narrowed. "And I mean everything."

Her lips pursed.

I laughed, then it disappeared once I remembered something.

"What's wrong?"

"I met with the principal today. It was about the video of Scott manhandling "Me" in the street. She and the schoolboard don't want to employ a teacher that sets the example that that's okay. What could I say, that the girl in the video wasn't me? That Scott would never do that to me? No one would believe that."

She rested her hand on my shoulder. "I hate that damn video. I've seen people cross the street when they see Scott coming or refuse to serve him. It makes me so upset. If they only knew Scott was the reason they could live their peaceful little lives and not worry about a Darach sacrificing them or the Dread Doctors abducting their kids and turning them into science experiments."

My head leaned against hers. "I heard him talking to the investors last night. They saw it and they don't want to back him anymore."

Her head snapped up. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "I can't help but feel like it's my fault."

"Hey," She grabbed my hand. "It's not. Don't go there. Scott won't blame you either, so don't blame yourself."

"That's kind of hard to do when I keep ruining his life. I've ruined all of your lives."

Her eyes narrowed. "Do I need to smack you? Where did you get an idea like that?"

I fully faced her. "He turned me back and I got his mom killed. Because of this video people are ostracizing him. Stiles is a Vampire because of me. And whatever chances he had at getting back together with Kira, I ruined."

She looked at me and understood. "You may feel like those things are your fault, but you didn't do any of those things. They just happened. We can't control what happens to us most of the time, so don't walk around with all of that on your shoulders." She grabbed my shoulders. "You have a chance to be happy with Scott after all this time, so take it. Get away from all of this for a while."

"I wish we could." I gave a sad grin. "But we can't leave you guys with this big mess."

"We can handle it. You both have sacrificed a lot to take care of us, now it's our time to take care of things." When I wasn't convinced she said, "Do I have to broadcast the video to every phone and TV across town to drive you away?"

She'd do it too.

I gave a laugh. "Don't do that."

Her dimples popped out. "Okay, so then go talk to Scott."

She was right. If things weren't going to get better for us then maybe we did need some time away from a small town mindset.

I kissed her cheek. "Thanks!" I headed back to my apartment.

Scott sat on the balcony in one of our folding lawn chairs asleep.

With a smile on my face, I tiptoed to him, then planted a soft kiss on his lips.

He smiled against my mouth.

I sat on his lap. "Hey,"

He looked at me with sleepy eyes. "What are you so happy about?"

"Why can't I just be happy?" I grinned.

He chuckled. "Because I know. You want to ask me something so go ahead." His hand rested on my thigh.

I nodded. "Okay," I took a deep breath. "I know about the investors backing out of your studios. I know that you know about my getting let go."

His gaze turned serious.

"So I was thinking we could get away for a bit."

He grinned lazily and it looked so good on him. "Just you and me?"

My nose nuzzled his. "Mhmm."

"I like that idea."

"You know what else?" I pulled away to look at him. "I think we should make music together."

He looked amused. "Us make music together?" He laughed.

"What?" I playfully smacked his chest. "What's so funny about that?"

His head shook. "Nothing. I just thought back to that night on my porch when I taught you how to play guitar. You were so cute when you looked up at me in fear that you had gotten a chord wrong."

I blushed. "Well, I wanted to impress my instructor."

"You did." He pulled me down to lay against him, his arms embraced me. "Are you serious about this?"

I looked at him. "Of course, I am."

"Then let's make some music together."

I grinned. "Yeah?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

Elation bubbled in me. Even though a lot of things were changing for us, this one thing held promise. And even if it didn't work out then at least we got to spend together, and that's more than enough to make me happy.

"How about we go make some _music_ right now?" I teased as I rubbed up and down against him.

He moaned. "Yeah, okay." He shot up.

I ran through our apartment as Scott playfully chased me, our laughter filled the air.

He caught me in his big, strong arms, and holstered me over his shoulder.

"Okay, this isn't funny." I complained.

He laughed. "I think so." He headed for our bedroom, his hand on my ass. He slapped it humorously.

I slapped his hard.

"Ow."

I grinned as he threw me down on the bed.

His mouth kissed along my jaw and neck, then finally stopped on my mouth. "I don't know how I ever thought she was you." He gazed down at me. His hand smoothed the hair out of my face. "I know what I feel when I'm with you and I didn't feel that with her. I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you, Lia."

My hand went up to his face and I rolled us over so I was on top of him. "She got one thing right. She knew that I was in love with you and she played that well." A bit of jealousy seeped into me. "So much so that you had sex with her. I heard it was really great."

Shame washed over him.

I smirked at him. "All I want to know is where can I get me some of this really great sex."

His shame flitted away as he realized I wasn't mad. "For starters." He flipped me on my back and wrapped my legs around him. "I was on top."

"Ooh, something new."

He grinned. "I would be more if you let me."

My hands went behind my head. "Then do your worst." I challenged.

He grabbed my hips, turned me over so I was on my knees, then bent over me.

I moaned in approval. "Do I need a safe word, Mr. Grey?"

He chuckled, his lips went to my ear. "Not if it feels good."

A shiver ran down my spine at the anticipation. That week long hiatus was enough to make me feel like a nun. Now I just needed him to make me feel good. He out of everyone else on the planet was the one person that could make me smile for hours. I never wanted that to not be the case with us. Hopefully, this next chapter of our lives proved that we could get through anything together.

A/N: Sorry if some of you feel like my chapters jump around a lot, it's not meant to confuse you. In my other fics I usually have the chapters set up like this one so it's a lot of pov's and it works as a serial TV show would, jumping between pov's to keep the story interesting. If anything confused you let me know and I can clarify. I also suggest rereading the chapter because I try to write as concisely as possible. Feel free to send me a PM and explain in detail what confused you. If you just leave a vague comment that doesn't help me fix the problem and no one is satisfied with that. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW/COMMENT. :D


	24. Final Chapter

Hey yall! I'm just posting this because I know a lot of people don't read the announcements. The next chapter will be the last of this fanfiction and I will move on to a new fic. I've already started writing it and developing it. It will be a college days plot, an AU (alternate Universe) but not too different, and a little OOC (out of character) considering their relationships will be different so the characters won't be the same as they would in canon. I won't make them dramatically different or anything, just different enough to make it noticeable. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up on Sunday and if not then on Monday. My Spring Break is coming up and nothing exciting will happen at all just work and more school work haha.


	25. Til The End of Time

**The song for this chapter is Timothy Bloom ft V Bozeman - Til The End of Time**

THEO'S POV:

After Scott and Lydia left we all did the best we could to hold things together. It was hard, but manageable.

Liam cleaned up after he made us breakfast. There had been something heavy on his mind for the past few days that I wanted him to tell me on his own, so I didn't push.

"I don't want you to be my first." He blurted out.

I sat at the kitchen and took that in, but I couldn't sort it out.

"I don't know how to take that, Liam."

He backtracked. "No, sorry. What I meant was, if I like you the way that I think I do then I want to be sure. And if I'm going to be sure that I'm okay with this life then I need to find that with another guy."

I looked at his presence. "You want to what? Date other guys to see if you're really gay?"

"Sort of."

My anger seeped out. "What? You're feelings for me are that breakable?"

He sighed. "Theo, it's not that...I like you, okay? I like you more than I ever thought I would and it's because you are my best friend that I'm scared that I'm confusing my feelings for you with how I love you as a friend. And I don't want that to be the case."

I let that settle in and stood.

"So I want to at least try to date other guys to see if that's what I want, if that's what I'm comfortable with."

"If you're not? You're just going to shove whatever you feel for me down and hide who you are?"

"If I'm not then I'll make it work." He moved closer, his hand grabbed mine. "I'm scared of what I feel for you. Not just because this changes everything for me, but because if it doesn't' work out then I'll have lost the most important person in my life." His body heat tapped into mine as he edged closer. "I don't want to lose you, Theo."

"Okay," I muttered.

"Okay as in you're okay with this?"

"Okay as in you do what you have to do but don't expect me to wait around for you to be sure you're gay enough to be with me out in public." I shoved him away. I headed for the door.

"Theo," He came after me.

"I told you at the wedding that you were worse than Dustin out of spite, I never realized how right I was."

He grabbed my shoulder. "Please, it's not like that."

"Then how is it, Liam? If I walk out that door you won't chase after me. If I kiss another guy in front of you, you won't do anything. Because you're ashamed of what you feel. To have two gay best friends you could not be more of a homophobe."

He shoved me backward until we were outside. He grabbed my head and pulled me down for a kiss that instantly left me breathless and made me hard. His tongue dominated mine in his attempt to prove me wrong.

When he pulled away slowly my eyes opened and I could see him with my coyote eyes. He looked at me with bleeding heart eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" He shrugged. "I'm not afraid to show others that I like you. I just want to be sure of what I'm feeling. Because if we're going to do this, I don't want to go back. I don't think I can."

I nodded. "You do what you have to." My hand found his shoulder and squeezed. "I'm not going anywhere. It's not like I can tell if another guy is hotter than you are at this point. You're probably as good as it gets for me."

He laughed. "Thanks, I feel so special."

A few weeks passed once I was back at my apartment. Things were calming down, but we still had a mountain of problems to deal with.

My phone rang from my bed, my hand instantly found it due to the fact my hearing was not even more heightened with my loss of sight. I rolled over as I answered, "Hello?"

"It's me, I'm on my way," Liam started. "I've got an Emissary, we're almost to your apartment."

I shot up. "What? Really?"

"Yeah, get yourself decent. We'll be up in about five minutes." He hung up.

With that bit of news, my eyes glowed blue. For the most part, I stayed in my apartment because I could see with my coyote eyes. Any other time I had to fumble around in public and I didn't fancy looking incapable one bit. So I stayed to myself to wallow as pitiful as that was. I couldn't paint the way I wanted to because I couldn't tell which color was which with infrared. I couldn't read because I oddly grew frustrated when I couldn't see the cover of a book in color. So I grew angry again for the first time in years. I wanted to make somebody pay for this. Someone who deserved it.

Once I brushed my teeth and threw on a shirt I headed for the kitchen to wash the few dishes in the sink.

Liam opened the front door with his key. "Hey,"

"Hey," I dried off my hands and walked over to them.

The Emissary stood before me. He extended a hand. "Dylan Cole."

I shook his hand. "Theo Raeken. Thank you for coming all this way to see me."

"Liam here didn't give me much of a choice." He eyed all of my half down paintings along the windows in the corner of the room.

I looked at Liam.

He gave a sheepish shrug, then said. "Maybe we should sit."

Liam and I sat on the couch while Dylan sat in a chair across from us.

"From my understanding, you've been blinded by a Kitsune."

I nodded.

"It's been a few weeks and your eyesight hasn't returned?"

"That's kind of why you're here," Liam said impatiently.

I rested a hand on his knee. "Relax."

He didn't push my hand away like I thought he would, he only rested his on top of mine.

I inwardly grinned.

"Typically, when someone of non supernatural abilities is blinded by the spit of a Kitsune then they won't recover from that. With supernatural creatures it's a bit of a guessing game. It works differently with every species and every set of DNA."

I cleared my throat. "So what you're saying is that I will eventually be able to see again?"

He nodded. "Sorry," He apologized. "Yes. However, how long that takes is completely up to your DNA. It could take weeks, months, or years. I've only ever known one person that was blinded up to the day they died much later."

Dread filled me, but unlike earlier I didn't feel unjust frustration. Maybe I deserved this. I was long over feeling like I was a monster that needed to be sent back to Hell...but I never truly felt like I atoned for my misgivings. Maybe this was it. I'd have to give up my art, but I could still read. Granted, I'd have to learn Braille, but I had nothing better to do with my time now. I should probably go the church or something.

"There's got to be a work around, another option, something." Liam's hand squeezed around mine. "Deucalion was healed by an Emissary of his blindness."

Dylan nodded. "Deucalion was spelled his blindness by an Emissary and it was taken away from the source. A Kitsune's spit is vastly different."

He sighed. "Surely there's gotta be something you can do?" His desperation filled the room.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen." Dylan stood. "There's nothing that I or any other Emissary could do that would reverse your blindness, Theo. Your body will correct it on its own. I'll show myself out. I hope for your sake that your eyesight comes quickly. I truly am a fan of your work." He said before he left.

We fell silent.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," Liam knelt at my feet. "We'll get a second opinion."

My head shook. "That's not necessary."

"Theo, there's got-"

"Liam," I interrupted with a sigh. "There's not."

His head shook. "I don't accept that,"

My hand went to his face to pull him toward me. "You have to."

His eyes fanned over my face before they looked into mine. "I don't." He pulled away.

"Where are you going?"

He headed for the door. "To find another solution."

I went after him. "There is none. You just heard that."

"I'm not going to let you give up your art," He poked my chest. "I'm not going to let you give up your life, Theo. So deal with it."

I grabbed his bicep before he could leave. "You have to get back to your own life, Liam. You have to get back to school."

"I'll get back to school when you're sorted." He tore his arm away and left.

I hadn't expected him be back within a few hours, but he entered my apartment like it was so second nature, and I guess it was at this point.

He came to my bedroom where I laid on the bed lost in thought. He sat by my feet.

"I thought I told you to go back to school. Don't you ever listen?"

"I'm an Alpha, I don't have to listen to you," He gave a half grin. He placed a few shopping bags in between us. "You were right. I couldn't find another solution, so when I left the library I got you some things." He pulled out an array of new paints, brushes, and whatever else he thought I needed. "I did some research and I found out that there are a handful of artists that have lost their sight, too. They've found ways to keep doing what they love. John Bramblitt, have you heard of him?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he has really good work. Great use of color and texture."

"Did you know he was blind?"

I sat up to face him. "No, I've never met him. He's really blind?"

He nodded. "He said he was able to figure out perfect formulas for the colors he wanted. He figured out a way to use touch to sense where he was on the canvas and go from there. Now he was able to create those formulas for color because his paint tubes were braille." He pulled out two humongous books. "So I bought you some books on that so you could learn."

My heart swam with emotions. Before I could stop myself, I leaned forward to tug my mouth on his in appreciation.

His eyes slowly opened, he gave a tiny grin. "What was that for?"

"You didn't have to do all that, but you did. So thank you."

"I have a date." He rushed out.

My happiness fled. "A date? Already?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Um, just this guy in my art class. He's been hitting on me for a while now and I figured why not see if there's something there."

My lips pressed together. "Well, good luck, I guess."

He stared at me. "Look, I know this is weird, but I'm trying to figure this out with what I have. I don't want to hurt you or for you feel like I'm playing games with you because that's the last thing I want to do with us."

"I know, Liam. Which is why I'm not angry. I get that you're discovering yourself. I want to be angry with you, but I had to do the same thing. When I realized how I felt about you once I knew I was gay I made myself be with other people to see if they could make me feel same way you made me feel. So I get it." I huffed. "I'm just worried in your case they will."

He was at a loss for words.

What could we really say that would make this somehow less awkward?

He looked down at his lap. "I can't promise you anything, Theo. But I do know that what I feel for you is defining. I won't forget it even if things do work out with someone else."

I knew that was supposed to make me feel better but it didn't. So I just nodded. "Good luck on your date."

"Thanks." He said awkwardly as he rose. His hand squeezed my thigh. "I'll call you later."

"Sure." My eyes on my lap.

He disappeared.

For the first time since this all happened I felt like crying.

So I grabbed my phone and called Malia. "Can we talk?"

A YEAR LATER

SCOTT'S POV:

Malia danced around our apartment in a pair of jean short shorts and a black knit crop top that showed off just how toned she was. Her dark brown hair was tied back into a low bun at the nap of her neck with a few of blonde highlights flying around her face.

Salt-N-Pepa's _Shoop_ blasted from her speaker dock.

Her eyebrows wagged at me. "McCall, I know you want some of this."

Knowing that she only danced to 90's hip hop when she was extremely happy I felt fulfilled that I'd done something right by her.

She beckoned me to the dance floor.

"You don't want that." I folded my arms across my chest as I watched her in amusement.

Her hips enticingly swayed toward me, giving me a taste of what they could do. Well, I knew what they could do and it was all I could do not grab her by the hips, shove her on the counter, and show her just how much I loved her with my mouth.

She playfully shoved me back a few feet. "What, are you afraid I'll show you up?"

My brow arched. "Me? Afraid that you'd beat me at dancing?"

Her hand pulled out her bun, she she shaked her hair loose, then flipped head back. "Let's make it interesting? Loser buys dinner for the rest of the week?"

"Seeing as how I buy dinner anyway that's not very enticing."

She smiled. "Because you won't let me pay."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me with a grin on my face. "That's because if makes me feel like a man."

Her eyes rolled. "I make you feel like a man plenty." Her hand trailed down my shirt to my pants and grabbed me through my jeans. "Speaking of," She danced into a crouch, her hands unzipped my jeans with a look of hunger in her chestnut eyes.

My hand went to her hair.

She took me out of my boxers.

"I want to show you something."

She looked up at me. "Now?"

I thought on it. "Okay, maybe not this second, but soon."

She took me in her mouth and I came undone.

MALIA'S POV:

Scott had made me put on a blindfold as he ushered me into his truck, his hand held mine as he guided me up.

"I'm curious as to why I have to wear a blindfold. Are you asking me to Prom, McCall?" I teased. "If you are, then I'll totally say yes, but I think we're a little late."

He started the truck and we were off.

My thumbs twiddled in my lap. I guess I wasn't getting any information out of him.

The past year had its ups and downs. Mainly it was the blowback of the video and people not wanting to support us. If I had been a nobody that never left Beacon Hills there was a chance that the video of Scott attacking the Kitsune in the street never would've blown up like it did, but I was whoever I was to the world and it meant something that it happened to me, and that I was okay with it.

When I explained to my agent that I wanted to make music again she'd been ecstatic, and when I introduced her to Scott she slapped him then asked him if he was okay with cameras. If we were going to do this then he'd have to be. There were going to be a lot of people wanting answers about what happened, why I was still with him, and why my return to music involved my "abusive" boyfriend.

We figured that we couldn't wipe his slate clean, but we could give him something better to be recognized for and remembered by. First, we focused on the music. Because Scott's voice was deeper than it had been in high school his singing voice was a lot gravelier, very sexy I might add. Our voices and our music just worked together in a way that made so much sense. I never liked featuring in other artist's songs or having them in mine, it was all business. Their music just didn't connect with mine no matter how hard I tried I couldn't force it. With Scott, I didn't have to try at all. We did it effortlessly.

Our first couple of performances we had the occasional booing when Scott walked onto stage, but by the end of the first song the crowd always came around. Whether they could see that the couple in the video wasn't really us or if they finally connected with the music I wasn't sure, but we were glad that they at least gave us a chance like everybody else that's ever put themselves out there through music. We were the "new Civil Wars" by some people's standards. I didn't think we were quite as good as they were, but we weren't bad.

Scott suggested we tackle the video once we got a good following. People always wanted to know what they couldn't figure out. So we didn't deny the video per his request. We said that Scott had anger issues, something he'd been working on through his music. He said one day he hoped to reopen his studio's, but for now he had to focus on his mental health before he gave himself over to helping anyone else. People responded well to that. They loved that we attended domestic violence awareness events, that we raised money for those causes and donated a lot of what we made. Of course, there were still skeptics that believed if provoked he'd abuse me again, but for the most part I think people could see that we loved each other with everything we had and that showed in our music.

Just for my amusement, we released a cover album of songs I felt matched our experiences. Of course we recorded _Almost Famous_ , _Wicked Game_ because how could you not cover _Wicked Game_ , _Sandcastles_ , and a lot more. It was well received, but it was just for fun.

"How you holding up over there?" He asked.

My head rested on the window. "I'd be better if I didn't have to wear this itchy blindfold." I muttered.

"We're almost there." He promised. "Just a little further."

Excitement bubbled in me. "If we're going to that new Ben & Jerry's that I read about then you know me so well."

He laughed. "Not quite."

We pulled to a stop.

"Don't take it off yet. Here, let me help you out." He jumped out of his side to come help me down.

I cracked a grin. "If this is some new sex thing then I didn't peg you for a voyeur."

His hand led me forward after he closed my door. "You know I'd never want to shared you with anyone else."

That was true.

As evolved as Scott was as far as the male species went, he was still a man at his core. He wanted to feel like a man, he wanted me to believe he could fix things for me and us, and he wanted to claim his territory like any other man would.

"Scott," I followed after him. "I'm beginning to feel like this is going to be really anticlimactic."

He laughed. "Maybe." He planted me into place. "You can take off your blindfold now."

I did as instructed and the curious grin fell from my face. Tears immediately welled in my eyes. "This is what you've been coming back to town to do?"

My house stood before me. The house that I grew up in, came back to when he turned me back, and the house that I watched burn to the ground was in front of me.

My hand went to my mouth.

"I worried you'd follow me back and see what I was working on. Now I'm certain that you never did that."

I looked back at him. "You built this entire house by yourself?"

He nodded. "I wanted it to mean something." He said simply.

Before I could stop myself, I attacked him with a hug that would've broke a normal person's back.

"I take it you like it?" The smile evident in his voice.

My eyes gazed up into his. "This was more important than your blowjob."

He snorted a laugh. "About the same."

I turned back to the house and bounced in excitement. "Can I go check it out? Is it completely finished?"

"Go ahead."

My feet took off and before I knew it I was dashing through the house in every room. Every detail was the same, it was as if this was the original house.

"You even got the dip in the last step right from when we were wrestling and I fell." I praised.

He followed me outside with a satisfied look on his face. "I remember everything about you, about this house, about our lives together. And I was hoping that we could move in here when the time's right."

I pulled him outside onto the back patio. "I'd really love that."

The couch against the house was remarkably the same as the last. That was the only piece of furniture that I'd come across so far. We had yet to go upstairs.

It was odd that I could see my dad's grave from here. I stepped toward it a few feet. I never in a million years thought I'd be able to be this close to him again or live in this house for that matter. Scott had done the impossible once again.

"Wait, what do you mean when the time is right?" I turned around and stilled.

He was down on one knee with a little black box in his hands and a nervous gleam in his eyes.

"What is that?" I asked, a smile spread across my face.

He opened it to reveal an engagement ring so beautiful I could've passed out.

"Oh my God, this is really happening."

He gave me a look. "I haven't asked anything yet."

I gave him one back. "Well, hurry it up."

His eyes rolled. "Only you, Malia Tate, could tell a guy how to propose to you."

I fought my grin. "Sorry." I walked closer to him.

"Malia, It's by complete chance that you and I found each other. There are a lot of variables that if changed we would never have known each other. It's because of those variables that I'm extremely grateful that I got the chance to know you. From the moment that I saw you I knew that there was something about you that forever changed my life. And you did. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. You stood by my side in battle and in friendship. You made me realize that I could laugh. Because of that I realized just how right you were for me, even if you didn't see it at the time."

I laughed a laugh full of happy tears as I thought back to when he kissed me a few feet behind us all those years ago.

He grinned up at me. "Seven years I have loved you like I haven't loved anybody else. When I saw you in that diner two years ago I knew that I was completely screwed. And I still am because every day with you reminds me of what my life could be like without you in it. That thought alone scares that crap out of me. I want you in my life, Lia. Forever and always." His eyes searched mine. "Will you marry me, Malia Elizabeth Tate?"

I nodded through my tears. "Yes."

He took my hand in his and slid on the ring. He stood to tower over me, his eyes gazed into mine in complete satisfaction. "If you said no I don't know what I would've done."

My left hand came up to his face. "Have you met me? There was no way I was going to say no. Not to a lifetime with you, Scott."

His dimples popped out as he smiled down at me. "Malia McCall. How do you like the sound of that?"

"I think I'd like it better if my ring was bigger." I joked.

His brow arched. "In that case, I'll just take it back."

I stepped back from him, my hand behind my back. "You better not."

He moved for my hand as I dodged his attempts. "I'll just sell my truck and estate to buy you a bigger ring." He joked.

I pulled him into a headlock. "You touch my ring and I'll end you."

He scooped me into his arms. "Then that ring would be obsolete."

"Scott," I looked at the ring closely. "Is this your mother's wedding ring?"

He stilled. "Yeah, I had it resized and added a few touches to it. Is that okay? I mean, I know that it didn't bring her much luck, but she loved you and I love you." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "If you don't like it then I can get you another one honestly."

My eyes went to his. I pulled his head down for a kiss that would terminate any doubt of how much I loved this ring. "It's perfect." I muttered. My eyes widened. "I have to tell Stiles! And Lydia...Kira and Theo." I hopped out of his arms.

"Who do you think helped me make modifications to the ring?"

I looked at him. "They all knew?" And no one told me?!

He nodded with a hint of a grin. "It wouldn't have been a surprise if they told you."

Very true.

"Well, I promised him he'd be the first one I told when it happened so," I reached for my phone. I bounced on my feet as he answered.

"Hey,"

"I'm getting married!"

He chuckled. "Finally,"

My eyes rolled, but he was right.

"Congrats and I love you, now here's Lydia because I know you're dying to talk to her." He handed her the phone.

"He asked you?" She demanded.

I nodded even though she couldn't see it. "Yes!"

We screamed in unison like a sorority girls excited for a mixer.

"Okay, you have to come over so we can celebrate properly! And Kira's on her way because we planned a big night of booze and gossip. We might even watch _Dirty Dancing_. And Hayden is flying in tomorrow and Theo said he'd be here any minute with his wedding planning magazines so that will be fun."

This was going to happen. Scott and I were going to get married. As in the rest of our lives together, with possibly a family at some point. Who was I kidding? I was going to demand at least one kid five years into our marriage. That would give us enough time to get used to being married and do whatever else we wanted to do alone together Baby names. We had to pick out baby names. And floral arrangements. A dress. I had to get a dress. Where were we going on our honeymoon? What if something tragic happened that prevented any of that from happening?

"Malia, you there?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Malia?"

Fear set in. Things usually didn't work out in my favor, things that mattered anyway. Why would this be any different?

She muttered something to Stiles.

Scott took the phone from my hands. "Hey, she'll call you back later." He turned me to him and sat me down on the couch in his lap.

I looked to him, afraid what was on my face or in my eyes or what he could smell.

"I'm scared, too." He admitted.

We watched each other.

"I've thought about asking you a million times and every time that nagging fear stopped me. I thought that being that happy with you, getting married and starting a family with you, was too out of the question. That something would get in our way because something always gets in our way." His gaze searched mine warily. "But then I realized the longer I waited the less time we'd have together, possibly being even happier, the less time we'd have as husband and wife, and the less time we'd have to spend with our children."

"You want more than one?"

His face lowered as he smiled his dimpled smile. "I want as many as you'll give me, but if you only want one then that's okay with me."

I bit my lip to hide my grin. A bunch of little Scott's running around would be so cute.

"Now if you don't want to do this, then we don't have to. We can wait until whenever you're ready."

My heart dipped.

My hands went to his face. "Scott Alejandro McCall, I want to marry you. I want to live in this house with you and whoever else we bring into this world. I'm not scared of starting a life with you. I'm scared that I'm going to get a taste of it and lose it somehow."

He nodded. "I get it. Trust me, I get it. But if I'm going to die in the next two years or five then I want to do that married to you."

That was morbid, but oddly romantic.

"You better not plan on dying or I'll kick your ass."

He grinned. "You're one to talk."

I stared in shock.

He laughed. "I'm kidding."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He dipped me so that I hovered over the cushions as he held me, his mouth lingered by mine. "So is that a yes?"

"What will you do if I say no?" I challenged.

His eyes glowed red. "Then I'd have to find other ways to convince you to say yes."

"Hmm," My eyes ran over his face. "I think I still need some convincing."

"Yeah?"

I nodded with a deviant smirk. "Yeah."

He kissed my neck as his skilled hands tickled me.

"Scott," I laughed while I tried to get away from his lap, but he had me in his clutches and wasn't letting go of me. "Okay, okay. I give in."

He pulled me to his lap so that I straddled him. "Already? That didn't take much convincing."

"Well, I thought you had something else mind. Something with your tongue." I grinned.

His brow rose. "That could be arranged."

My arms draped over his shoulders. "I'd like that, but as your fiance I must request that we focus on something else before we get married."

"What is that?"

"I want to help you reopen your studios."

His forehead creased together. "And I will at some point, I do want to be married to you as soon as possible, so that can wait. I was thinking the next three months."

I rested my forehead against his. "I know that you enjoyed our last year together as much as I have, but I also know that your heart is in your studios. You want to teach those kids and I respect that so much, which is why I won't marry you until we get them back up and running."

A sigh left him. "I can easily make you agreeable."

I grinned. "If by agreeable you mean getting Stella to hound me about the wedding then I think I can resist her charms."

"Maybe, but there's no way you'll be able to put off Theo for very long. He started us a wedding registry ten minutes after I told him. So unless you're willing to fight him and Lydia on it then I think you're going to lose this one."

"I can be pretty stubborn."

He nodded. "I know. So can I, which is why I prepared to be chaste until we get married."

I made a face. "I'm calling your bluff, McCall."

"No bluff here. I'm serious and I'll do whatever it is I have to do to be your husband as quick as possible."

My smile shined through. "There's no way you'd hold out for a week let alone months."

His deadpan expression said otherwise. "No sex."

"Okay," My hands raised. "No need to get rash. Let's talk about this."

"Marry me and we can."

"Three months? Scott, that's like impossible. How are we going to plan a wedding in three months?"

"We just need a venue and food. I assumed we were only inviting the pack. Did you want to invite anybody else? Ben and Jenn probably still hate me so I didn't think they'd want to come."

I thought about it and he was right. Who else would come to our wedding and actually understand what we've been through? Who else would appreciate our union as much as the pack did? Let's face it, this was it.

"But," His hands ran up and down my back. "If you want a big wedding then we'll have a big wedding."

My head shook. "No, you're right. This doesn't have to be an expensive fancy event that costs more than it's worth." I grinned at his hurt look. "You know what I meant. I would even be happy with going down to City Hall and getting married."

He considered it, then sighed. "As much as I'd love for that to be an option, I know that you want a wedding. I've seen you staring at the magazines in the grocery store and nail salon. You're not very subtle." He chuckled. "I've seen how you look at bridal shops. And I want all of that for you."

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I would do without you."

He hugged me to him. "I've lived it and it wasn't great." He muttered.

NINE MONTHS LATER:

I was glad I talked Scott into waiting because the inner romantic in me wanted to get married on the anniversary of our kiss. He immediately recognized the date even though I didn't think he would, and that's what made him agree to wait for our wedding. I wanted to have it at our new house or his family home, but the guest list grew once news of our engagement broke to the media. It was hard to say no to managers, supporters, and friends from the business. We settled on having it in Napa Valley. His wine business partners had been the only ones that didn't drop their faith in him after the video released so we wanted to pay respect to that. Plus, it was simply gorgeous.

Hayden curled my hair so she could put it in an intricate updo I picked out from Pinterest. Lydia carefully applied my makeup.

Kira paced the room as she sipped on her mimosa. "Why am I so nervous? I'm not even the bride."

I grinned. "Relax, Kira. Isaac won't rub his date in your face. I promise you he doesn't like her how he loved you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not worried his little date." Jealousy seeped into her voice.

We all looked at her and smirked.

"Screw you guys,"

We laughed.

"If you want to get back together with Isaac then do it. He would be thrilled."

She waved it off. "No, he's moved on."

Lydia gave a fake laugh. "That's rich. You know that man is still in love with you and he never stopped." She teased.

"Then why does he have a date?" Kira questioned.

My eyes rolled. "Maybe because you told him you didn't want to go with him, idiot."

She gave me a look.

I laughed. "Come on, don't be upset. Just dance with him and see where it goes. Now stop pacing because you're making me more nervous on my wedding day than I already am."

"You'll do fine." She promised.

"With my luck I'll trip and fall."

"And I would so laugh." Theo entered the room.

My excitement spiked. I shot up to hug him.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He hugged me back. "Sorry it took me so long, Scott was freaking out."

My eyes widened. "Why was he freaking out?"

"He thought you'd be freaking out and wouldn't want to get married." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I assured him that he was crazy. You're welcome."

I blew out a heavy breath. "Thanks."

"You're getting married in less than an hour. Are you ready?"

I nodded exuberantly. "So ready."

"Where's your honeymoon going to take place?" Kira asked.

I went back so Hayden could finish my hair. "We haven't decided yet. We figured we'd go to the airport and pick a place."

"When are you moving into the house? Do you think you'll continue to make music? I think people will like that." Hayden pointed out.

"I'm not sure."

"So kids, how long before you have those?" Lydia asked.

I blushed. "Guys, I don't know. Can you stop asking me questions I can't know the answers to. Whenever it happens it happens." I rushed out.

They stared at me.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I'm just freaking out."

Theo came before me. "Don't you dare second guess this wedding. We all put a lot of work and personal time into this wedding. You deserve this, Malia. You and Scott are perfect for each other and backing out because you're scared only hurts you both. He's scared too, but it's a good scared." He nodded. "So suck it up."

I nodded.

"You got this."

"I got this." I assured myself.

When it was time for the wedding to start everyone flitted to their rightful places.

Peter entered the room with a huge smile on his face. He placed a kiss on my cheek. "You look so beautiful, sweetheart."

I grinned. "Thank you, dad. Thank you for walking me down the aisle."

"I'm honored that you asked." He grabbed my hands. "I know that I will never replace Henry. I know that it took a lot for you to be able to trust me and let me into your life. That means more to me than you can ever know."

"Peter, you've been good to me the past two years. You've been good to Scott and the pack. And you've been good to Stella. You're a good father. I'm glad you're walking me down the aisle and if Henry was here he'd tell me to let you do it. That was the kind of man he was."

He got misty eyed. He held his arm out for me to take. "It's our cue. You all set?"

I nodded as I looped my arm around his.

Beautiful music played while we descended the aisle.

Hushed gasps and whispers of approval filled the background. My attention fell solely on Scott. He looked so incredibly handsome in his tuxedo. His face was clean shaven, like it was when we were younger, but his features displayed how much older he was now.

My arm tightened around Peter's and he patted my arm in reassurance.

Scott gazed at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. His hands covered his mouth.

Stiles and Theo laughed at him.

Lydia shot them looks to shut up and they did.

Peter handed smoothly me off when I gripped him tighter. Nerves practically suffocated me when I stood face to face with Scott.

"You look...breathtaking." He whispered.

I grinned up at him. "So do you."

He held tears in his eyes as he stared at me.

My hand reached up to wipe them away. "You ready?"

"Whenever you're ready."

We skipped our vows, we didn't need to promise how we'd be there for each other moving forward. That was explicit in every aspect of our relationship and friendship. We didn't need to speak those promises in front of everyone to prove our love.

He first slid my wedding ring on my finger, then I slid his on.

I couldn't focus on the minister because I was so wrapped up in Scott. Our eyes were locked the entire time.

He winked at me.

I blushed and smiled.

"I do." He spoke.

The minister looked at me with expectant eyes.

"What?"

"It's your turn to say I do." Scott muttered as he grinned at me.

I broke my gaze away from him.

Everyone chuckled in amusement.

"I so do." I said as sure as I've ever been about anything in my entire life.

Scott laughed along with others.

The minister said some other things before he said. "You may kiss the bride."

Our lips met briefly, then we wrapped our arms each other in an embrace that said more than any kiss could. I don't think it really shocked anybody that this was our version of events.

Everything went by so fast I didn't know what happened. One minute we were standing hand in hand as husband and wife and the next we were off down the aisle shaking people's hands. I quickly went to change into my dress for the after party as the sun began to set. Scott and I had thought it would funnily cute for us to do the dance from Ed Sheeran's _Thinking Out Loud_ music video as it played. My dress wasn't as revealing as the girl's in the video was, but it allowed me plenty of room to achieve the moves with confidence.

Stiles went up to the stand. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've got a special treat for you. The lovely couple decided to grace us with a dance performance. Let's welcome them to the dance floor." He clapped his hands.

The crowd welcomed us.

Scott took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. A few women whistled while I laughed at his embarrassment. We slowly walked to each other as the music played.

"When your legs don't work like they used to before. And I can't sweep you off of your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"

I walked away, he pulled me back so that I was against his chest. We'd practiced this dance many times, but none of them felt as real as this did.

"And I just wanna tell you I am."

With my back against his chest my arm went around his neck as our faces hovered next to each others. His hand splayed across my stomach.

"So, honey, now. Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud. Maybe we found love right where we are."

We sank to the floor.

"When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades."

He pulled me to his chest.

"And the crowds don't remember my name. When my hands don't play the strings the same way,"

He played the guitar with my leg.

We grinned at each other.

A few people laughed.

"Mmm...I know you will still love me the same."

I flipped and twirled and did everything else he taught me. My legs and arms wrapped around him as he spun around.

"That, baby, now."

I slid down his body, my eyes locked onto his.

"Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. Thinking out loud. Maybe we found love right where we are oh, oh. I'm thinking out loud. But maybe we found love right where we are. Oh, baby, we found love right where we are."

Our hands intertwined. I hopped to the side. He hopped to the side and I pulled him back to me.

"And we found love right where we are."

We gazed at each other, lost in what we had.

An applause cut into our moment.

"That was so cute." Hayden came up to us as people filtered in the dance floor. "Congratulations."

I hugged her. "Thanks."

Lydia cried as she came up with Stiles. "That was beautiful."

Stiles rubbed her back, amused at his wife for being such a sap. He looked at me. "Can I have a dance?"

I looked up at Scott. "I'll have to run it by my husband first." I teased. "He gets very jealous."

He playfully rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess it's okay."

Stiles slapped his shoulder. "You're a good man." He whisked me away.

I laughed. "You better be careful before you have an angry brother on your hands." I took the lead.

He grinned. "I'll keep that in mind. You look exquisite by the way. This whole wedding is beautiful." His eyes grew watery. "And I'm so relieved that you found someone so right for you in the ways that I wasn't."

My eyes softened. "Stiles, you'll always be my first love. That's never going to change. Scott's just the love of my life."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He looked off to the side. "I know that you guys have the house now, but you might not stay here to live full time. I just wanted you to know that we missed you guys while you were gone and it would really suck if decided to move away again."

Scott and I had talked about possibly getting another house in LA if we decided we wanted to keep making music, but we figured we'd keep the apartment we had there to stay in if we wanted to travel back and forth in the future. The house was beyond perfect for us. We'd have to furnish it, but it was basically move-in ready.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. We're comfortable here. And we missed you guys, too." A bead of guilt grew in me. "I wanted to be there for you with everything-"

He cut me off. "No, it's okay. I agreed with Lydia. We all did. You and Scott needed that time together."

I grinned softly. "Still. I'm glad you're more you now."

He nodded. "Yeah, it took me a while, but I missed the girls so much. So I pulled myself together, with Kenzie's help of course."

"Is it still hard?"

He nodded. "It's not as intense as when it first happened, but it's still there."

Stella came up with Scott. "Can I cut in?" She asked and reached for her dad.

"Of course," I told her. "Stella, thanks for being our Flower Girl."

She nodded. "It was fun." She looked so adorable in her purple dress.

"Can I cut in?" Scott asked with his arms held out for me.

My hands slid into his.

He took the lead and whisked us across the dance floor.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you've done this before." I joked.

"Maybe a time or two." He played along. "So where do you want to go, Mrs. McCall?"

"Anywhere with my husband." I beamed. "I'm never going to get tired of saying that."

He laughed, his dimples as deep as I've ever seen them. His hand moved to the small of my back to pull me closer. "Here's hoping you don't." He pressed his lips to mine.

My knees grew weak.

He held me up. "I'm never going to get tired of doing that to you."

I smiled against his neck. "Don't ever let me go, okay?"

"What made you think you had an option?" He teased.

THEO'S POV:

I tipped back my flask as I leaned against the bar.

The bartender raised his brow at me.

"What?" I demanded. I pushed off it to head for the food table.

Someone intersected my path.

I could tell it was Liam right away from his scent, plus he gave off a heat signature that I grew accustomed to. And your body reacted a certain way to someone you had feelings for and I had a lot of feelings for him.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," I side stepped him.

He stood in the way again. "Do you want to dance?"

My brow arched. "Seriously?"

His hand grabbed mine and pulled me along. "Seriously." He wrapped a hand around my waist and the other held my hand while he took the lead.

I cleared my throat. "Won't your date think jealous?" I teased.

"I sent him home." He paused. "I ended things with him."

I nodded. "Are you okay?"

He pulled me closer. "Aren't you going to ask why we broke up?"

I sighed. "Okay, I'll play along. Why'd you break up?"

"Because you exist." He said as if it were as simple as that. "I was upfront with Darius about what our arrangement was, when I realized that I go be even the tiniest bit happy with him in public or private and not question anything I knew that I could have that with you." His hand on my waist raised to my neck. "If you still want that?"

I stopped dancing. "You want to talk about this now, here in front of all these people?"

"Wasn't that sort of the point of all of this? For us to be able to have a couple's fight in public?" His voice riddled with amusement.

I gave a small laugh. "Is that what this is?"

"If you'd let it be. I want to fight with you more about whatever, disagree with you on whatever, I don't care. I just want to be with you, Theo."

A smile found my face. "Oh, I don't know about that. I'll go with you on one date and if it doesn't work out-"

He brought my face down to his, his lips attacked mine. He kissed me with a certainty that this was what he wanted, that he'd wanted this for some time, and now that he had it he didn't want to let it go. When he pulled away he said, "It'll work out."

My eyes drifted open with the realization that the darkness that I grew so used to was leaving, replaced by distant blurry figures. I squinted, then blinked a few times.

"Theo?" Liam asked. "What's wrong?"

My hand went to his shoulder to steady myself. "My eyes," I tried to focus on something, but it was too hazy. "I think I can see again." My jaw clenched as I looked at different distant objects.

"Hey, look at me." He came into view. "Focus on me until it becomes clearer."

I nodded slightly. My gaze zeroed on him until things weren't so blurry. His face filled my vision. His baby blue eyes soon stared back into mine.

Relief washed over him. "You can see me?"

"I can see you." I breathed out a shaky breath, my hands grabbed his face, and I kissed him in the way I've wanted to do these past few years.

SCOTT'S POV:

Malia and I finished the last of the unpacking as we moved into our new home. Building this place was exhausting, but I loved every minute of it. It was all worth it to see the look on her face. One little moment of happiness she felt because of me would make me do just about anything to get it for her.

We sank down on the couch with a bottle of wine while we relaxed.

"This place isn't bad," She nodded in appreciation. "We did okay." She leaned into me. "For our first house."

I cracked a grin. "I'd say we did more than okay. How many houses do you want? Because I'll build them." I half joked.

She placed a hand on my chest then looked up at me. "I just want you." Her ringed hand came up to my face. "That's all I need to be happy."

"So you don't want your teaching job back? I heard you on the phone yesterday."

She looked away.

"I think you should take it. Granted you won't have the same kids, but they'd still look up to you. Besides, I won't feel so guilty for focusing on getting my studios back up and running."

"I'll think about it. I just want to focus on us for the time being."

I grinned. "I knew you'd be a clingy wife."

She laughed. "You love it."

"I do." My mouth went to her neck. "Hmm, you taste like vanilla and cinnamon." I licked, nipped, and sucked at her skin.

She giggled. "You better be careful," I straddled his lap. "Before we have a whole litter of pups running around here."

I moved her against my lap. "I'm okay with that."

"I'm not." She met my gaze.

Worry grew in my eyes.

"Not yet. We just got married Scott," Her hand went to my hair and tugged. "I want you all to myself for a while. So we can do this on the couch or the counter or the roof if we want, so we can go any place we want and do whatever we want."

I flipped us over on the couch, my eyes glowed red. I unbuckled my jeans. "That's the thing though, Lia." My body rubbed against hers which made us both moan. "What I want is for me to breed you." I slid inside of her. "What I want is for you to walk around here with a big belly and filled to the brim with my seed."

"Oh God." She bit her lip, but she understood that this was a roleplaying session.

"What I want for you is to call me daddy." I slammed all the way inside her.

She cried out as she nodded. "Yes, daddy."

Time flew when you were having fun, that remained true our marriage. Before we knew it we were six months into our marriage. It was Halloween, our first Halloween married, and I had a surprise for my wife.

She went all out with decorations even though I told her not many people would be making the trip all the way out here for a few pieces of candy. I let her have her fun. The house was webbed and spidered appropriately with the occasional witch, ghost, and vampire. We carved a few jack-o-lanterns earlier, which I've never done, so I was terrible at it. Of course, she was fantastic at it.

We dressed as Bonnie and Clyde, something I picked out.

Now I just had to give her my gift. When I found a pregnancy test in the trash a few weeks ago I didn't freak out. We'd been having much more sex lately, so it was normal to be cautious. But when I found another the other day in the kitchen trash I knew that she had missed her period for sure and that she hadn't told me because she was probably scared or nervous.

"Lia," I called her.

She came from the bathroom naked. "Yeah?"

My wolf wanted to jump on her, but I restrained myself. I grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her.

She smirked. "What did you want, McCall? I've got to finish getting ready."

"Uh..." I headed for the bed. "I've got something for you. For us both really." I reached under the bed and pulled out a box, then handed it to her.

She opened it with a smile on her face. She pulled out one Beacon Hills High Lacrosse jersey and read the back. "Papa McCall." She handed it to me with a wary look. She held up the other one. "Mama McCall." She looked at me with worry then went to sit on the bed.

I followed her. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be excited about this." My hands grabbed hers. "Isn't this what we wanted from the beginning?"

She nodded, tears grew in her eyes. "I'm scared."

My hand went to wipe her tears away. "I'll be there beside you through everything." I promised.

"You'll be a great dad. I'm scared that I'll be a terrible mother. What if I turn out like Corinne? What if something happens, I lose it, and I try to kill it, Scott?"

My head shook. "No, I'm not going to let that happen. You are not your mother, okay?"

She nodded.

"You don't have a spiteful bone in your body, Malia. I'd know." My hands cupped her face. "I see how you are with Stella and your kids at school. You want this. You're going to be a wonderful mother. Even though you can't cook."

She laughed through her tears.

"And it's not like either of us know how to be parents. We'll go through this together like we always do." I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "You're pregnant. We're having a kid."

Her grin shined through. She nodded. "We're having a kid."

"We're having a kid!" I shouted.

She laughed. "We're having a kid!"

I jumped up on the bed. "We're having a kid!" I jumped up and down.

Her eyes rolled, but she joined me regardless. "We're having a kid!"

SIXTEEN YEARS LATER:

MALIA'S POV:

"Alex, come on!" I shouted from the kitchen. "You're going to be late. Grab your sister."

Mel ran down the stairs. "I can drive myself to school, mom."

I turned to her and folded my arms across my chest. "With what licence?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, I've got my permit."

"No," I handed her her lunch. "Not until you've raised your grades."

She let out an exasperated sigh only an angsty teenager could. "Dad!"

"Don't you dare bring your father into this, Melissa." I warned.

Scott had already jogged down the stairs behind Alex. "Let the girl drive to school, alright?"

I shot him a look. "Just because you're an Alpha doesn't make you the Alpha parent."

He grinned. "Of course not," He came to kiss my cheek. "But you've got to loosen the leash. The kids can take care of themselves."

We looked back at Melissa to find her fretting over a split end and Alex scratching his butt.

"Yeah, ready for the world they are." I commented.

He engulfed me into a hug. "You know, I used to think you'd be the fun parent and I'd be the one with a stick up my ass."

My demeanor softened. "I don't have a stick up my ass."

Alex coughed. "You sure bout that?"

Melissa laughed.

They pounded their fists together.

Scott shot them both a look. "Shut up the both of you."

They rolled their eyes.

He turned back to me, his hands went to my waist. "How about we let Lissa drive your car to school and when she comes back she's grounded until her grades raise?"

"What?!" She demanded.

I laughed. "You know, I like that idea." I stuck my tongue out at her.

She gaped.

Alex died of laughter.

Scott and I pulled her to us.

My hand grabbed her by the chin. "We're kidding, honey." I placed a motherly kiss on her mouth. "But you seriously need to bring your grades up. If your father and I could do it while running around saving Beacon Hills you can do it." I glanced at Alex on his phone. "If your brother can do it you can do it."

He looked up and held his arms out. "Dad!"

Scott chuckled. He waved him over.

Alex reluctantly walked to us.

Scott and I attacked him with parental kisses.

He struggled to get away. "Alright, alright."

We let them go.

Scott grabbed Mel's shoulders. "If you're going to be the Alpha then you need to step up your responsibilities. Staying up talking with Liles all night isn't part of those responsibilities. Do I have to tell Lydia and Stiles to confiscate his phone and laptop?"

She huffed. "We're just friends, geez."

"Oh," I commented. "Your father and I were just friends and look how that ended up." I teased. I poked her.

She swatted my hands away. "Mom," She complained.

I laughed. "It's okay if you like Liles, sweetie. He is pack. And he looks up to you."

"You mean he looks up to her boobs." Alex muttered.

Scott's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

Mel rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, I never thought I'd be begging to go to school." She headed for the door with Alex in tow.

"Love you," We said simultaneously.

They slammed the door shut behind them.

Yup. That was parenthood.

Our black cat jumped on the counter and trotted to us.

Scott petted her.

"At least we know Allie Cat loves us." I kissed her head.

She meowed and jumped off the counter. Suddenly she transformed into a woman who stood completely naked in our house.

Scott quickly turned away.

I took off my jacket and covered her.

"I would say how is that possible but..." He muttered.

"You've been our cat this entire time?" I questioned.

She shook her head her black curls shook with it. Her green eyes contrasted beautifully with her dark complexion. "Your cat is tucked away in your linen closet. My name is Alexia and I've come to give you a message."

My hand went to Scott's arm. "What message?"

"You cheated death, Malia Tate." Her voice filled with malice. "You never should've been brought back to life."

Scott and I shared a worried look.

"What does that mean?" He questioned, his body angled in front of mine.

Alexia stepped forward. "It means you were given a life that you shouldn't have lived. God is angry with you."

"Allison said that I was given-"

"Allison lied!" Her eyes grew even greener. "She manipulated the system to her own advantage and for that she'll pay dearly."

My head shook. "I don't understand. What are you here to do? Kill me again?"

Scott growled. "Touch her and die."

"Threatening an Angel, very stupid of you." She glared at him.

My hand squeezed his. "Calm down."

He looked down at me with wild eyes. "She's not killing you."

She laughed darkly. "No one's killing anybody. We're simply correcting the aberration. You'll be living a parallel life. Nothing will be the same. And whether or not you live or die this time is completely up to Him."

"Parallel lives as in a parallel universe?"

"Precisely."

His head shook. "We're not going anywhere."

She stepped forward. "You don't have a choice in the matter. Frankly, I'm upset it took this long for us to be able to do anything about it. Paperwork, you know."

Scott and I stared at each other.

"What about the kids?" I demanded.

"Nothing will be the same." She held her hand up.

He reached forward. "Wai-"

She snapped her fingers.

SCOTT'S POV:

Stiles and I walked to our first day of classes for our junior year.

"I'm telling you, Professor Wert is hands down the best African American Lit professor in the whole state. He's received a bunch of awards for his writing. He's married to the like the great great great great niece of Angela Davis or whatever." He pushed his glasses up on his nose, then waved at someone.

Allison ran up to us. "Can you guys believe that we got Dr. Wert at this school? How lucky are we?" She held her hand up.

Stiles slapped it.

I grinned, but it felt wrong on my face so I let it fall.

The sadness that followed me around like a dark cloud hovered over my friends.

"Hey, how about we get lunch after class before I have to go to the tutoring center?"

Stiles looked puzzled. "It's the first day of classes. People can't study that little bit on their own before they decide they need help?"

She shrugged. "I'm still getting paid so I don't care."

We walked into class.

"McCall," Reggie, one of my teammates called from the top row of seats.

A few people clapped for me.

I waved them off in good nature.

"You're not that good at Lacrosse." Allison rolled her eyes.

Stiles scoffed. "You're just jealous that they wouldn't let you try out for the women's division."

"How was I supposed to know it was too late?"

"Maybe because we're already in college, Allie." He threw at her.

She plucked his beanie off his head.

He gave her a look.

She ran up the stairs with it.

He followed her in mock annoyance.

I sat in middle row, right in the middle seat. That was my thing, I wasn't sure why, but I liked being in the middle of everything.

The class slowly filled with more students.

I spotted a few girls I sort of knew in passing from parties enter the room. Lydia and Kira were really popular with the athletic teams. Not because they were easy, they were just really down to party.

Stiles and Allison sat on either side of me.

I noticed a girl with short brown hair I'd never seen before on their side.

"Who's that? Is she new?" Stiles asked from my right.

"It's not like you have a chance with her, Stilinski." Allison teased from my left.

The girl with brown hair met my gaze and for a moment there was something so recognizable about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

She tore her eyes away to be seated next to her friends towards the front of the class.

Maybe I saw her at a party or passed her in the halls? No. I'd remember a face like that. So why did it seem so familiar?

Dr. Wert slid into class almost ten minutes late, his white and gray hair the most notable thing about him. "Evening," He spoke with a deep gravelly voice that you could tell has been through life.

We jumped into discussion after he briefly went over the syllabus. We talked of Gwendolyn Brookes, Margaret Walker, Melvin Tolson to start off, how their works pioneered writing today and helped broadcast the message of the inner city black experience from the 20's forward.

"I'm assuming only a handful of you remembered to read _Black Boy_ by Richard Wright." He slowly paced the front of the class. "Any of you care to share your thoughts?"

Silence filled the room as to be expected.

"Richard lived his life as an outsider among his family, among his own race, and among anyone he came across whether he connected with them through intellect or skin color. He never felt like he belonged anywhere truly. The only things he focused on were escaping the south and writing what people didn't even want to talk about. Because of that he was a realist and a revolutionary." I said.

Everyone's eyes left me as they turned around.

Dr. Wert look impressed. "Well, I'm glad he made an impression you Mr...?"

"McCall."

The brown haired girl stilled in her seat.

Dr. Wert nodded. "Thank you, Mr. McCall. I hope you're as forth sharing the rest of the semester." He offered a kind grin. "Anybody else?"

Someone else chimed into the discussion.

The girl cautiously looked to the window, then slid her eyes to mine in question.

I held her gaze, wondering if she too questioned what I questioned. Did we know each other?

She looked away once satisfied with the answer she had in her mind.

Stiles nudged me with his elbow. "What was that?"

I shrugged. "Nothing." But I continued to stare at her, determined to figure it out.

A/N: SO THIS IS IT YALL for Whenever You're Ready. As you probably wondered the next fanfiction will work as a spin-off installment (that sounds pretentious my God) of this. To clarify if there's any confusion, Scott and Malia don't remember each other. No one knows they life they had in the "canon" universe and the next fanfiction will be a continuation of this story. I haven't decided what it'll be called yet, but when I post it I'll let yall know in here! :D Thanks to everyone who supported me and took the time to give me feedback on this fic. I'm really proud of myself for actually finishing this one! I've got like seven more I haven't come close to finishing haha. SO PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED THE FINAL CHAPTER OR THE STORY AS A WHOLE :)


	26. Second Fic

Hey yall I forgot to post that I put up the second half of this fic :I It's called Til Forever Runs Out :)


End file.
